Neverending War
by Felipe Salvador
Summary: OH MY GOD! CHEGOU! Caps 12 & 13 ONS! PRA QUEM LÊ, CLARO o que não é mta gente...mas mesmo assim amo vocês, :
1. Tecnomage: Sangue e Máquina

_Algumas palavras antes do início..._

_Algumas pessoas (algumas) devem ter notado que eu deletei esse fic, que antes estava postado aqui. Acontece que resolvi refazer algumas pequenas mudanças (e o tempo ta curto pra isso então...)._

_Bem, uma rápida ementa sobre a história: trata-se de um grande (mesmo) Crossover de animes, juntamente com a história principal, baseada em personagens que eu mesmo criei (que vocês todos notarão quando começarem a ler)._

_O que posso dizer para os que lêem é que acompanhem a história passo a passo, sem pressa de que realmente surja um anime do vazio...tudo tem sua hora, portanto CALMA!_

_Era isso...boa leitura?_

**- PRÓLOGO ...**

"...Como pode você...ainda estar vivo...?"

"_Vivo, você diz?... H�!...Anime-se...meu caro predecessor...Tudo o que sou agora são apenas ...Pedaços!"_

"_Sim! Não se compara com o poder que eu detinha antes DAQUILO acontecer! Malditos sejam...!"_

"Eu francamente não sei se lamento ou..."

_"...Mas você irá me ajudar! E você sabe que não tem escolha!"_

_"Obedeça Keinzer... Você não pode se opor a mim!"_

"...Não! Eu não quero tomar parte nisso novamente! Eu já cometi um erro entregando àquele louco chamado Luke! Não quero colocar todos em perigo de novo!"

_"Obedeça! Obedeça!"_

"...Não!"

"... Não!"

Em um pequeno aposento, num lugar desconhecido, um homem acabava de acordar de um terrível pesadelo.

Com o corpo suado...E a respiração ofegante, ele se mantém sentado sobre a cama...Ainda pensando no sonho.

Já era o quinto pesadelo que tinha, consecutivo.

Tentando se acalmar, ele apóia as costas na cabeceira da cama e fecha os olhos, tentando visualizar mentalmente o que acabara de acontecer...

Tratava-se de um lugar muito escuro, com pouca luz... Na verdade, apenas a luz de uma lua que se escondia atrás de nuvens negras e espessas. Ao redor, diversas lápides e túmulos o circulavam, como um enorme cemitério.

...A menos de um metro a sua frente, uma cova aberta atraia toda a sua atenção. Não por ter algo de especial na aparência...pois se tratava somente de um grande buraco no solo sem qualquer lápide indicando quem ou o que estava enterrado ali, mas sim por uma voz...fraca e quase doentia, que chamava pelo seu nome... 'Keinzer'...

Atendendo ao chamado, ele anda lentamente até a beira da cova e olha diretamente para o seu fundo, o qual não se podia ver... A escuridão era enorme, o que causava a impressão de que o buraco, já grande, era mais profundo do que se aparentava.

A voz, então, tornava-se mais forte e poderosa...e os ecos que produzia dentro do túmulo aberto retumbavam para o tal Keinzer, como se um ser muito superior estivesse diante dele...

Ambos começavam a discutir...até que, por fim, a voz sempre terminava por atormenta-lo, dando ordens para que ele a Obedecesse. Keinzer sentia-se tão atormentado e desesperado com aquilo, que acabava por cair dentro daquela escuridão...e neste ponto sempre acordava...

"...Maldição." Ele diz, ainda apoiado na cabeceira, com uma das mãos esfregando os olhos. "Porque você não me deixa em paz? Porque? Porque?"

Tenta descontar um pouco da raiva, e medo, na própria cama, dando um soco no colchão, pouco antes de apoiar-se novamente na cabeceira, preocupado e exausto. Aqueles pesadelos estavam lhe tirando o sono nos últimos cinco dias.

"Isso não é normal..." Ele fala para si mesmo, agora olhando na direção da janela do aposento, aberta, revelando a noite estrelada. As cortinas balançavam levemente com a brisa. "Eu tenho certeza que...estes sonhos são algo mais que...apenas fruto da minha imaginação. Você está querendo me falar algo não é seu maldito...?"

O homem senta-se na beirada da cama, e apóia a cabeça sobre as mãos, pensativo, ainda olhando para a janela e o céu.

"...Eu espero que um dia...nós possamos nos perdoar pelo que vai acontecer...mais uma vez." Ele fala...ao mesmo tempo em que uma forte lufada de vento balança violentamente as cortinas.

**Neverending War**

**Cap.1 - Tecnomage : Sangue e Máquina**

...Com um grito rápido e seco ele acorda, espantado e assustado com o pesadelo que tivera há pouco. Com o coração acelerado e a respiração ofegante, ele olha fixamente para o breu do quarto enquanto tentava se recuperar do susto.

"...Julian? Julian!"

Quase ao mesmo tempo, a porta do aposento abre-se e em seguida um clique de interruptor sendo ligado pode ser ouvido. A luz invade o que parecia ser um pequeno quarto comum...

Sobre a cama do mesmo, estava um garoto, que aparentava ter entre 17 e 18 anos, com cabelos bastante rebeldes e castanhos escuros. Seus olhos ainda se acostumavam com a luz e por isso, mantinham-se fechados e protegidos.

Recém chegada no quarto, estava uma mulher de aparentes 40 anos de idade, ou mais. Trajava um grande roupão branco e possuía os grandes cabelos negros presos por uma trança que batia na metade de suas coxas.

"Julian meu filho, o que houve?" Ela diz, aproximando-se do garoto.

"..Ahn..." O garoto Julian agora parecia recuperar os sentidos. Voltava aos poucos para a realidade. "Ah...oi mãe...Desculpe, eu a acordei de novo?"

"Isso não importa, você sabe." Ela diz, passando a mão pelos cabelos do jovem. "Mas me diga o que houve... Foi outro pesadelo?"

"É...acho que sim."

"Hum...Pobrezinho..."

A mãe abraça o filho, colocando sua cabeça sobre o seio. O rapaz apenas sorri levemente.

"Calma mãe...já está tudo bem."

"Talvez agora esteja." Ela fala, separando-se do filho. "Mas eu estou bastante preocupada com você Julian. Estes pesadelos estão ficando cada vez mais freqüentes...Isso não é nem um pouco normal!"

"É...eu sei..." Ele diz, com a cabeça baixa, olhando para o lençol desarrumado. Havia se mexido tanto durante o sonho que as cobertas haviam sido jogadas no chão.

"Ai..." Ela suspira e volta a passar a mão pelos cabelos embaraçados do filho. "Consegue se lembrar do que era?"

O garoto olha para a mãe como se já soubesse que ela iria perguntar isso. Ele então fecha os olhos e esforça-se para visualizar novamente o que o atormentava tanto...Em vão.

"Não." Ele fala fatidicamente. "Não me vem nada à cabeça..."

"Como das outras vezes." Ela completa. "Mas bem...já se sente melhor mesmo? Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, não se preocupe." Ele sorri. "O único problema é que isso me tira completamente o sono..."

"Então, relaxe e tente descansar. Não precisa dormir se não quiser, mas fique quietinho aí." Ela então se levanta e se dirige para fora do quarto.

"O que vai fazer?"

"Vou preparar algo quente para você tentar dormir. Ficar mais calminho..."

"Ah não precisa disso mãe...Pode voltar a dormir se quiser..."

"Você sabe que eu não consigo dormir sabendo que você está sendo atormentado por esses sonhos ruins." Ela fala, na porta. "Agora fique aí que eu já volto."

"Heh...tá bem..."

A mãe sai do quarto e se dirige para o que deveria ser a cozinha, aonde iria preparar alguma bebida para o filho.

Julian, por outro lado, apóia as costas na cabeceira da cama e dá um longo e profundo suspiro, pensativo. Ele então, estica o braço direito e se põe a observar a palma da mão.

"Será que é você que está fazendo isso comigo...?" Ele diz para si mesmo, antes de ficar em silêncio novamente.

Algumas horas depois...

"Estou indo para o instituto mãe!" Diz o garoto, colocando uma mochila em suas costas com alguns objetos, livros e cadernos.

"Vai para o instituto? Tem certeza que está bem para ir Julian?" Fala a mãe, de outro aposento da casa.

"Sim! Não se preocupe!" Ele então pega um pequeno cartão do bolso e passa através de uma fina fenda na porta. Esta, então, emite um ruído rápido como um 'bip', e abre. "Tchau mãe!"

"Tchau meu filho! Cuide-se!"

Ele sai do local, e a porta automaticamente fecha-se.

O garoto caminha em direção ao que parecia ser o ponto de ônibus, ou algum outro coletivo qualquer, pois uma placa próxima a esquina daquela rua mostrava a figura de um retângulo branco sobre o fundo preto.

Porém não se podia dizer que naquele local havia ônibus como os normais...

A casa de Julian, bem como muitas próximas as dele, possuíam um estranho design. Era redonda, como uma grande 'oca' de metal, com janelas e portas.

As poucas pessoas que passavam por ali também eram uma visão à parte: muitas delas eram, na verdade, uma espécie de autômatos, feitos de puro metal, muito semelhantes aos seres humanos normais. Outros, possuíam apenas algumas partes do corpo (como braços e pernas) feitos de alguma liga metálica, como se as originais tivessem sido trocadas pelas artificiais. Enfim, uma população um 'pouco' fora do padrão para o nosso tempo.

Ao longe, podia se ver veículos (na verdade naves!), voando a grandes velocidades, como verdadeiros automóveis em rodovias movimentadas, a diferença era que as naves iam pelo ar e não por terra... Apesar disso, havia uma enorme densidade desses veículos numa região mais afastada daquela cidade, aonde também havia enormes arranha-céus. Provavelmente, o centro da cidade... Julian morava no que poderia ser chamado 'subúrbio'...apesar de ser muito tecnológico para ser chamado assim.

Aquela grande cidade futurista possuía um nome: Autonoe...mesmo nome do continente a que ocupava.

Cerca de cinco minutos de espera depois, um veículo muito semelhante a um trem bala locomove-se velozmente pela rua à frente da casa de Julian. Este, faz um sinal e o 'trem' vai parando lentamente...até que fica imóvel por completo, e uma porta dupla abre-se automaticamente na frente do rapaz, estendendo uma escada para que o ele entre. Ele o faz, cumprimentando o autômato que pilotava.

"Senhor Julian. É um prazer tê-lo a bordo mais uma vez." Fala o robô.

"O prazer é meu, como sempre! Nunca atrasado!" Diz o garoto satisfeito.

"Por favor, queira sentar-se pois partiremos novamente."

"Sim, já estou indo..."

Julian parte para os bancos de trás, procurando por um bom lugar. Até que, bem ao fundo, ele percebe alguém de pé, abanando rapidamente com uma das mãos. A pessoa faz sinal para que ele se aproximasse e aponta para baixo, como se ali houvesse um lugar.

O garoto vai rapidamente até o fundo do ônibus, aonde se depara com um jovem rapaz, também com a idade entre 17 e 18 anos, com cabelos azuis escuros, um grande óculos no rosto e vários livros sobre o seu colo.

"Obrigado por guardar lugar Elliot." Diz Julian, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz após cumprimentarem-se. "Não é sempre que pegamos um coletivo tão 'vazio'."

"Tudo bem, não há de que." Fala o outro rapaz. "É, realmente...Pensei até que estávamos um pouco atrasados para a aula mas parece que estamos é adiantados!"

"Hehehe!"

"Mas e então Julian, como você est�?"

"..." Julian olha pensativo para Elliot. "Depende. Se está perguntando por causa daquele problema...bem...não estou nada bem."

"Hum...teve outro daqueles pesadelos fortes?"

"Sim." Afirma. "Tanto que novamente acordei no meio da madrugada com o susto que tomei...nem sei como consegui dormir mais um pouco depois. Acho que...foi a bebida que minha mãe fez para mim."

"Que bom poder contar com ela." Ele diz sorrindo. "Mas, me diga...consegue se lembrar desta vez?"

"Não..." Fala o garoto, decepcionado. "Por mais que eu tente nada me vem à cabeça...Nada! Tudo o que eu sei é que é algo muito ruim! E que logo depois que acordo, parece sumir completamente da minha cabeça."

"Hum..." Elliot ajeita os óculos e cruza os braços. " Já faz alguns meses que isso vem acontecendo...com certeza não são pesadelos comuns."

Os dois ficam em silencio momentaneamente. Elliot com os olhos fechados, pensando, enquanto Julian agora olhava para a paisagem da cidade, passando velozmente pela janela do coletivo.

"Tem...alguma coisa..."

"Hum?" Elliot presta atenção em Julian que falara algo.

"...Tem alguma coisa que está me dizendo...que, talvez, isso tudo venha daqui..." Diz Julian, mostrando seu braço direito.

"...Agora que você falou...é bem possível." Diz Elliot. "Já estudei um pouco sobre os 'Tecnomages', como você...Dizem que as suas partes biônicas podem afetar um pouco seu metabolismo e mentalidade mas...é tudo que eu sei."

"O senhor Dimitri já me falara sobre isso."

"O...senhor Dimitri?" Indaga o garoto. "Ele também é um Tecnomage não é?"

"Sim. Acho que é por isso que ele sabe tanto sobre essas coisas."

"Bem, e pelo que eu me lembre ele também é o responsável pelos implantes cibernéticos e Nanotecnológicos em você não é?"

"Sim...Por causa disso o senhor Dimitri é como um pai para mim e eu o respeito muito."

"Eu entendo..." Concorda Elliot, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. "Se não fosse por ele talvez você não estivesse aqui agora..."

"..." Julian começa a se lembrar vagamente daqueles dias tão fatídicos...

FLASHBACK

Próximo ao centro de Autonoe...

"Ei vamos logo com isso! Precisamos retirar todo este Urânio até o meio dia de amanhã!"

Uma grande escavação que bloqueara várias ruas e desviara rotas de coletivos estava sendo finalizada. Com a ajuda de diversas máquinas pesadas de construção e escavação, o metal, que era importante para o funcionamento de diversas usinas que existiam na cidade, ia sendo retirado aos poucos.

A cerca de um quilômetro dali...em uma grande edificação denominada Instituto de Educação, diversos jovens em uma das salas de aula observavam as distantes máquinas fazendo o seu trabalho... Muitos ficavam nas janelas enquanto outros preferiam ver 'de longe', de suas carteiras mesmo.

"Incrível todas aquelas máquinas trabalhando na escavação..." Fala Elliot, em uma das carteiras, enquanto olhava para uma das janelas. Um grande 'bate-estacas' podia ser visto dali. "Você não acha Julian? Julian...?"

Julian se encontrava na carteira de trás, concentrado...Porém, não nas grandes máquinas da escavação...mas sim, mais precisamente, em uma pessoa...uma garota, que conversava junto às amigas, despreocupada e sorridente.

"...Parece que você está louco por ela mesmo né?"

"Ahn...?" Diz o garoto voltando a si. "...Bem, talvez..."

"Esqueça ela cara...você sabe o quanto ela é esnobe e sequer gosta que você esteja perto dela." Fala Elliot.

"É, eu sei..." Ele diz.

"É só um conselho que eu lhe dou... veja! Ela só se importa em falar do quanto é importante pras amigas. Só porque é filha do presidente..."

Elliot realmente estava certo... A garota gabava-se da grande obra que o governo estava fazendo para a melhoria da cidade, enquanto as amigas a rodeavam impressionadas.

Julian apenas a observava...e, quando esta percebia estar sendo olhada, desviava o olhar, ignorando-o. O garoto percebia aquilo com tristeza...

De volta a escavação, vários trabalhadores afastam-se quando um enorme bloco de Urânio é retirado de dentro da escavação... O bloco é carregado por uma grande máquina e colocado dentro de um gigantesco container de um metal muito resistente para aparar a radiação do mesmo.

"Senhor!" Fala um dos trabalhadores para um homem que parecia ser o chefe ali. "Há muitas toneladas de urânio lá embaixo! Não vamos conseguir retirar tudo até o prazo se utilizarmos as escavadeiras."

"...Hum...então, utilizem os explosivos." Ele diz seriamente.

"Mas...isso não poderá acarretar algum problema?"

"Faça o que mandei! É pago para obedecer e não para opinar!"

"...Sim senhor."

Em minutos, diversos explosivos são colocados ao redor do buraco e então, detonados... A explosão fortíssima chama a atenção de muitos...Parecia que os explosivos haviam reagido com o urânio causando diversas explosões não só próximas ao local de trabalho mas também em vários outros locais da cidade num raio de cerca de três quilômetros!

Havia muito mais urânio do que se pensava!

"Maldição! Pare com isso! Vai matar todos nós!" Fala o chefe para que parassem com as explosões.

"É impossível! Está reagindo sozinho!" Ele diz, um segundo antes de uma das explosões atingir um grande prédio ao longe, derrubando-o lentamente. O caos agora começava a se espalhar...As pessoas corriam desesperadas de um lado para o outro enquanto os coletivos e naves próximas dali se afastavam como podiam.

No Instituto...Os alunos observavam tudo já mais assustados...Até que várias explosões abalam a grande estrutura da edificação. Os alunos começam a ficar desesperados e correm para fora da sala, temendo que o prédio caísse.

Elliot e Julian levantam-se das cadeiras e correm para fora da sala, mas antes disso...Julian pára bruscamente olhando para trás.

"O que foi cara? Vamos sair daqui logo!" Fala Elliot.

"Vai na frente!" Diz Julian. "Eu já vou!"

"Mas o que você vai fazer?"

"Vai!"

Elliot, meio a contra gosto, sai rápido dali. Julian retorna a sala de aula e vai até um dos cantos, aonde vê a garota que observava anteriormente...chorando, assustada e encolhida.

"Que você quer!" Ela fala.

"Vamos sai daqui! Anda, vem!" Ele diz estendendo a mão.

"Não tem como sair! Há essa hora as saídas já devem estar bloqueadas! Vamos morrer!" Ela fala chorando desesperada.

"Não vamos não! Anda, me dá sua mão!" Ele fala estendendo a mão.

A garota, contra a vontade, pega a mão do garoto e os dois saem correndo dali rapidamente...Ao mesmo tempo, o teto da sala desmorona...

Enquanto correm pelos corredores, observam as luminárias presas no teto caírem e se estraçalharem no chão, soltando faíscas para todos os lados...As paredes e o teto começavam a apresentar enormes rachaduras e o local inteiro tremia sem parar!

Tentando adivinhar por onde os demais foram, Julian e a garota correm pelos corredores que estavam intactos, enquanto o resto atrás deles despencava. Enquanto correm, o corredor é bloqueado a frente deles por um desmoronamento...Diversos escombros agora impediam que continuassem.

"E agora?" Ela fala, gritando e apavorada. "Olha só no que você meteu a gente! Vamos morrer por sua culpa seu idiota!"

"..." Ele tenta ignorar o que ela falara, pensando num jeito de escapar, olhando para todos os lados procurando por uma brecha...Porém...um segundo depois, mais um desmoronamento, desta vez acima dos dois, surpreende ambos. "Cuidado!"

"Aaaah!"

As pedras caem causando um grande estrondo, enquanto uma espessa poeira se levanta, impedindo que possa se ver o que acontecia ali. Logo, ela começa a se dissipar e a cena mostra Julian, abaixo de várias das pedras, com apenas um braço e uma perna livres, enquanto que a garota estava de joelhos mais afastada dali...provavelmente havia sido empurrada pelo garoto antes que fosse atingida.

Mas tinha pagado um preço bastante alto...Não conseguia sentir sua perna e seu braço...

"Argh..." O garoto esforça-se para sair de baixo dos escombros. Ao mesmo tempo, a garota levanta-se e olha para cima.

Luz do sol entrava por ali...Uma saída!

A garota tenta subir em alguns escombros, deixando Julian para trás enquanto se esforça para alcançar a saída. Fica exausta e quase sem esperanças por um momento, até que sente uma mão segurar o seu braço...e puxar-lhe lentamente para cima.

"Subaru!" Ela diz, ao reconhecer a pessoa que a retirava dali.

A garota é retirada de dentro do prédio e colocada sobre a parte superior do teto, a qual estava mais firme...pelo menos por algum tempo. A tal Subaru tratava-se de uma mulher jovial, aparentando ter 20 anos ou até menos, com cabelos negros e longos presos por um rabo de cavalo e olhos bastante rubros. Traja roupas de couro, coladas ao corpo, por baixo de uma estranha roupa, com o emblema da cidade de Autonoe.

"Você é incrível Subaru! Você salvou minha vida!" Ela diz sorrindo, abraçando a moça. Esta sorri levemente.

Subaru então, afasta-se momentaneamente da garota e vai na direção do buraco por onde puxara a mesma.

"Subaru, onde vai?" Diz a garota.

A moça faz um sinal com a mão, apontando para o buraco.

"..." Ela aproxima-se da moça de cabelos negros e pega em sua mão. "Não há mais ninguém aqui...Vamos embora..."

Subaru fica imóvel durante alguns segundos, olhando para a garota sem esboçar qualquer reação diferente de antes. Ela então olha novamente na direção do buraco por algum tempo e toma a garota nos braços, correndo velozmente, saltando e voando para longe dali, em segurança...

Dentro do edifício...Julian ainda se mantinha preso nas pedras e escombros...

Por entre seus olhos, que observavam o buraco no teto, um filete de sangue escorria, pouco antes do teto inteiro desmoronar por completo...e tudo ficar escuro...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

"Julian? Ei Julian, acorda! Acorda cara!"

"Ahn...?"

O rapaz estava de volta ao coletivo juntamente do amigo Elliot. Este último balançava seu ombro, alertando-o para que voltasse a si novamente.

"Já chegamos?"

"Sim...Heh, você se perdeu tanto nos seus pensamentos que nem viu o tempo passar." Fala Elliot, já de pé.

"Parece que sim...Bem, vamos..." Ele diz levantando-se, porém, desta vez, demonstrava uma expressão mais desanimada no rosto.

"Hum...Estava pensando nela novamente?"

"É..." Confirma o garoto. "Por mais que eu tente não consigo esquecê-la..."

"É, isso é mesmo um problema." Fala Elliot, acompanhando Julian até a saída do coletivo. "Aquela garota não é do nosso nível cara...Você tem que dar um jeito de esquecê-la. Além disso, ela não gosta nem um pouco de você, quanto mais de qualquer um de nós...Não vale a pena perder tempo pensando nela. Ela acha que pode pisar em todos quando quiser...apenas porque é filha do presidente...!"

"Sim, eu sei de tudo isso...Mas não consigo evitar."

Os dois descem enfim do coletivo e agora se dirigem para uma grande edificação mais à frente.

Elliot mantém-se pensativo, enquanto Julian, ao seu lado, olhava para o chão enquanto caminhava...também perdido em pensamentos.

"Hum...porque não vai hoje à casa do senhor Dimitri para falar sobre esse novo pesadelo?" Sugere Elliot, arrumando os óculos novamente.

"...É uma boa." Responde Julian. "Acho que minha mãe não vai se importar...e eu ainda vou tirar um peso da cabeça."

Os dois adentram no que seria o grande instituto de Autonoe...muito maior do que era há alguns anos atrás, antes do terrível acidente. Vários jovens e professores entravam no local, andando de um lado para o outro, quão grande era o número de pessoas que havia naquele local.

Logo, os dois rapazes entram em uma das muitas salas que havia ali e se dirigem para duas carteiras numa das fileiras... Enquanto arrumavam os materiais e anotações, Julian parecia organizar na cabeça o que iria perguntar ao tal senhor Dimitri.

"Já que vou ao senhor Dimitri hoje, aproveitarei e perguntarei mais um pouco sobre os Tecnomages e a Nanotecnologia...tem muitas coisas que eu ainda não entendo."

"Eu estudei um pouco sobre a história de Autonoe..." Fala Elliot, colocando alguns livros sobre a carteira. "...mas...é mesmo verdade que o senhor Dimitri é o primeiro Tecnomage de Autonoe?"

"É sim." Confirma Julian. "Ele consegue fazer coisas incríveis! Coisas bem parecidas com a magia de Elencia, o outro continente."

"Puxa..." Elliot escutava impressionado.

"Na verdade...acho que só conheço uma pessoa com poder igual ou até maior que o dele."

"...Tá falando da defensora do presidente, a Subaru?"

Antes mesmo que Julian pudesse responder, várias pessoas começam a entrar na sala de aula e tomar seus lugares em suas carteiras. Em seguida, um dos professores entra, colocando vários livros e pastas em cima da sua mesa.

"Muito bem caros alunos, abram suas apostilas na página 507. Temos muito que fazer hoje..."

O ambiente muda para um grande corredor sustentado por enormes pilares. Tudo com uma decoração belíssima, demonstrando um ar nobre no local. Tratava-se do grande palácio, que abrigava a família do presidente da república de Autonoe..

Perto dali, uma porta se abre, emitindo um forte rangido. De dentro do aposento, um homem vestido socialmente anda até o corredor, porém, após alguns passos, ele pára e tosse fortemente.

"Senhor Luchenko...tem certeza que está bem?" Fala uma mulher, vestida como camareira, saindo de dentro do aposento, acompanhada por outras duas pessoas, um homem e outra mulher.

"Cof...hum-rum!" Ele força a garganta e dá fracas batidas contra o peito. "Já me sinto melhor que ontem, não se preocupem. Não vai ser uma simples crise de tosse que me impedirá de ir até aquela importante reunião."

"O senhor não deveria se esforçar desse jeito, sua saúde vai ficar muito prejudicada..." Fala um dos empregados.

"Não irá acontecer nada de grave." Ele fala, um pouco antes de começar a tossir novamente, dessa vez com mais força.

Enquanto tosse, Luchenko faz um sinal com uma das mãos para os empregados. Logo, uma espécie de comprimido é lhe entregue em mãos, e ele toma, apressado, em meio às tosses.

Parando de tossir imediatamente, ele respira fundo sentindo-se melhor.

"O remédio fará efeito por um bom tempo." Ele fala. "O que dará tempo de sobra para que eu vá até a reunião sem maiores problemas. Mas, mudando de assunto, onde está minha filha?"

"O senhor não precisa se preocupar, ela está com Subaru, no jardim do palácio."

"Menos mal." Fala Luchenko, visivelmente aliviado. "Se está com Subaru, não tenho que ficar preocupado com ela."

"...Falavam de mim?"

Imediatamente, uma pessoa entra no corredor, acompanhada pela sempre séria Subaru. Tratava-se da mesma garota que participara do acontecimento no instituto há algum tempo atrás. Porém, trajava uma roupa mais nobre, com vários tons em vermelho e branco...Como uma verdadeira princesa. Um emblema de Autonoe figurava em ambos os ombros, bordados na roupa.

Subaru mantinha-se ao seu lado, silenciosa.

"Apenas perguntei a eles onde estava você, Anna." Fala Luchenko, referindo-se a filha. "Vou ter de sair para mais uma reunião muito importante e gostaria que não se distanciasse do palácio."

"Como quiser papai." Ela diz, com um sorriso um tanto amarelo. "Mas, onde é esta reunião?"

"Bem...fica longe daqui, em um lugar próximo a Elencia. É apenas uma reunião de negócios."

Anna faz um olhar desconfiado. Era claro para ela que o pai não queria dizer aonde iria realmente, embora tivesse uma idéia.

"Tudo bem, mas papai, sair desse jeito tão repentino não fará mal para a sua saúde?"

"Ora, sou um homem teimoso Anna. Sabe melhor que ninguém que não morrerei tão cedo por causa de algumas tosses. Eu voltarei logo, não se preocupe com isso." Luchenko então, aproxima-se da filha e beija-lhe o rosto. "É melhor eu ir depressa, ou chegarei muito atrasado. Até a noite Anna. Cuide dela por mim, está bem Subaru?" Diz Luchenko. Subaru apenas faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça. e fica observando Luchenko se afastar, dirigindo-se para a saída do corredor. Anna faz o mesmo, mas com uma expressão de "pouca importância".

Já longe dos empregados e dos outros, Anna, com uma cara fechada, anda com Subaru pelos arredores do palácio, com uma cara fechada.

"O papai sempre esconde que vai se encontrar com aqueles três idiotas! Como isso me irrita!" Ela fala. "Principalmente porque eu queria tanto que eles fizessem mais presentes pra mim, mas eles insistem em recusar! Que raiva!"

Subaru mantém-se calada, apenas ouvindo.

"Hum...mas quem sabe hoje eles não estão de bom humor? Talvez até aceitem fazer o que eu quero... Hum...vamos Subaru."

Anna e sua companheira sobem por várias escadas e chegam até um dos últimos andares do enorme palácio de Autonoe. Ali, se encontram de frente para uma grande porta de metal.

"Talvez eu até consiga convence-los a fazer mais coisinhas pra mim!" Ela diz, girando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta.

Dentro do aposento, não havia nada além de uma espécie de espelho (ou tela) na parede oposta a entrada e um acento a sua frente.

Anna se dirige ao acento e em seguida, alonga os dedos, como se estivesse se preparando para algo. Subaru mantém-se quieta, na porta.

A garota fecha os olhos e concentra-se. Na tela, então, uma imagem começa a se formar e logo um homem surge, sentado em uma cadeira, de costas, e trabalhando com diversos aparatos mecânicos e elétricos sobre uma mesa, um tipo de laboratório técnico.

Antes mesmo que ela fale algo, o homem, ainda sentado de costas enquanto conecta duas ligas metálicas, fala.

"O que quer desta vez Anna?" Ele diz, mostrando um pouco de cansaço na voz.

"Sei que o meu pai está indo até vocês." Ela fala sorrindo. "Mas não é sobre isso que quero falar, e sim sobre a oferta que lhe fiz para construir mais alguns, ahn, como se diz mesmo, Tecnomages para mim, como Subaru."

O homem então se vira e se levanta, retirando, em seguida, o pequenos óculos que usava nos olhos para proteger-se das faíscas.

"Anna, já lhe disse mais de mil vezes! Você tem de conter essa sua vontade louca de ter Tecnomages como se eles fossem bonecos de brinquedo! Além disso..." Ele continua. "...Subaru é mais do que suficiente e especializada para acompanha-la aonde for."

"Eu sei, eu gosto muito da Subaru." Ela diz. A Tecnomage apenas continua observando sem mencionar qualquer palavra. "Mas é que..."

"Então já que gosta dela, não há motivo algum para me perturbar. Agora preciso voltar ao trabalho."

"Espere!"

A conexão então é desligada, e a imagem some da tela.

Bastante zangada, Anna levanta-se da cadeira e, com os punhos cerrados, começa a pensar e a falar sozinha, depois de praguejar contra o homem que acabara de falar.

"Todos eles vão ver só! Eles não querem prestar atenção em mim? Não querem atender os desejos da princesa da cidade? Pois então eles vão ver uma coisa! Uma coisa que eu deveria ter feito a muito tempo..." Ela fala, olhando para os lados. "Ninguém fica contra mim! Ninguém!"

"Com licença?" Na porta, ao lado de Subaru, uma outra pessoa surge. Uma mulher belíssima, com uma pele morena e cabelos longos e ondulados,totalmente brancos. Trajava um manto completamente vermelho e possuía olhos também rubros, bastante semelhantes aos de Subaru. Esta última, olha para a recém chegada seriamente, enquanto que a mulher transmite uma certa indiferença perante a Tecnomage. Logo, ela continua falando. "Senhorita Anna, sabe muito bem que seu pai não gosta quando mexe em suas coisas." Ela fala, sorrindo docemente.

"Ahn, tudo bem Rebecca, eu já estou saindo..."

A garota então se dirige para fora do aposento, seguida logo depois pela mulher em vermelho. Subaru fecha a porta atrás delas, e as observa, seguindo-as logo em seguida.

Pasiphaë...

Um planeta composto basicamente de 3 continentes.

Num deles, Elencia, tudo é centrado em magia... Toda a vida deles gira em torno de magia.

No segundo continente, Autonoe, no qual vivemos, ninguém tem poderes mágicos, porém temos uma tecnologia muito avançada e as máquinas são os pilares de nosso progresso. O último continente, Thrymr, é habitado por uma raça muito antiga, que vive isolada e não mantém muito contato.

"Queria saber quem será que vive lá." Fala Julian para si mesmo.

Ainda com a matéria da aula na cabeça, o jovem acabara de descer do coletivo que tomou e ia à direção de uma cabine telefônica. Rapidamente, ele toma o aparelho em mãos e clica em algumas teclas.

Logo, numa pequena tela de cristal líquido, uma imagem começa a se formar.

"Mãe, você tá aí?"

"Oi querido! Onde você est�?" Fala a mulher para o garoto.

"Eu vou até a casa do senhor Dimitri tudo bem? Por isso vou chegar um pouco mais tarde."

"Hum..." A mãe do rapaz desfaz o sorriso que tinha no rosto. Sente-se incomodada momentaneamente ao ouvir falar no nome do tal Dimitri.

"Ahn, tudo bem mãe?"

"Ah, sim Julian, sim...Mas o que vai fazer l�?"

"Vou falar sobre o novo pesadelo que tive e que não consigo me lembrar."

"Ah, bem, então tente não chegar tarde da noite está bem?"

"Hehe, tá mãe eu aviso quando eu estiver lá. Beijos, tô indo."

"Volta logo!" Ela fala, um momento antes da ligação ser encerrada.

O garoto então caminha pela rua em direção ao outro lado do subúrbio da cidade. Enquanto andava, imaginava o que Dimitri falaria sobre o pesadelo.

Minutos de caminhada depois, Julian aproxima-se de uma grande casa em uma rua pouco movimentada. Antes, porém, percebe que há quatro veículos estacionados na frente do lugar. Quatro homens vestidos totalmente de preto, como seguranças, cuidam dos carros e de quem entra na casa.

"Puxa vida...Pelo jeito eles têm visita hoje." Fala o garoto, enquanto se dirige para o portão da casa.

Os quatro grandes seguranças seguem o garoto com o olhar, por baixo dos óculos escuros que usavam nos rostos. Mas para a surpresa de Julian, nenhum dos quatro se coloca entre ele e o interfone. O garoto então, toca a campainha do aparelho ainda um pouco desconfiado, até que o portão emite um apito agudo e se abre automaticamente.

Deixando os seguranças para trás, ele se dirige até a porta de entrada e levanta uma das mãos para bater, porém, esta se abre antes disso.

"Ah, deve ser o famoso Julian, não é?"

"...Er, sim sou eu. O senhor Dimitri est�?"

Na frente do rapaz, estava nada menos que o presidente de Autonoe, Luchenko. Naturalmente, ele não o reconhece como tal, pois o presidente da cidade dificilmente surge em público, para a sua própria segurança. Principalmente para a população do subúrbio...

"Estou aqui Julian. Parece que resolveu me fazer uma visita hoje, não é?" Fala um segundo homem, saindo de dentro da casa e indo até a porta. Ele trajava uma roupa branca, semelhante as que os cientistas usam. Possui um cabelo muito longo, negro e liso. Na verdade, tratava-se do mesmo homem que falara com Anna anteriormente. "Coincidentemente bem na hora que minha outra visita estava de partida."

"Muito prazer jovem Julian. Seu amigo Dimitri me falou muito bem sobre você." Fala Luchenko.

"Muito prazer senhor..."

"Julian, este é..."

"Apenas um amigo!" Fala Luchenko, interrompendo Dimitri enquanto sorri para o garoto. "Só um velho amigo que resolveu dar as caras hoje! Hehehe!"

"...Bem, muito prazer assim mesmo." Completa o garoto

"O prazer é todo meu. Mas bem, devo ir embora, vocês têm muito que conversar." Ele diz, já se dirigindo para o portão de saída. "Com sua licença, sim?"

Luchenko então parte. Julian e Dimitri apenas o vêem entrar em um dos carros e então, sair dali, juntamente com os seus seguranças.

"Puxa,ele deve ser uma pessoa realmente importante!" Fala Julian.

"Bem, um pouco." Responde Dimitri, a porta. "Mas, vamos entrar, sim Julian?"

"Sim, obrigado senhor."

Os dois entram adentram no local e a porta se fecha.

O que parecia ser uma mansão, tratava-se na verdade de um grande laboratório, repleto de aparatos e máquinas dos mais diversos tipos. Várias ferramentas também estavam espalhadas em cima de uma das mesas que ocupavam o primeiro aposento.

"Mas e então meu jovem." Fala o homem, sentando-se em frente a mesa e voltando fundir uma liga metálica com um aparelho que lançava minúsculas faíscas. "A que devo a honra da visita?"

"Bom..." Julian se senta em um banco, do outro lado da mesa. "...vou ser direto senhor Dimitri, tive outro daqueles pesadelos."

"Hum."

"Acordei no meio da madrugada repentinamente, e, o que é pior, não lembro de absolutamente nada!"

"Hum." Dimitri pára de fundir a liga, e coloca o aparelho calmamente sobre a mesa, retirando os óculos de proteção. "Se não me engano isso vem acontecendo a um bom tempo. Mas diga, o que você acha que pode estar causando isso?"

"Bem, tem uma coisa... uma coisa dentro de mim, que me diz que isto tem algo haver." Ele levanta o antebraço direito, mostrando-o para Dimitri.

"..." O homem levanta-se e anda lentamente pelo laboratório, com as mãos nas costas, pensativo. "Você tem o direito de saber e, por isso, não esconderei nada. É bem possível que estes pesadelos sejam um dos efeitos colaterais que o delicado mecanismo da Nanotecnologia implantado em seu corpo possa acarretar."

"Senhor." Fala o garoto, ansioso. "Poderia me explicar sobre a Nanotecnologia? É que eu queria entender melhor o que é isso que está dentro de mim."

"É natural..." Dimitri estica o braço na direção de uma das mesas e, como mágica, um grande livro que estava em cima do móvel flutua até a sua mão! Aquilo não impressiona muito Julian, pois já havia visto Dimitri fazer coisas muito mais impressionantes. "A Nanotecnologia é uma ciência há muito tempo criada por nós, de Autonoe. Você deve saber bem, Julian, que nós, diferente das pessoas de Elencia, não podemos usar a magia verdadeira. Em Elencia, tudo é rodeado por um fator de misticismo no meio."

Dimitri abre o livro que pegara e observa algumas das páginas, folheando-o rapidamente.

"Nós de Autonoe, por outro lado, temos uma tecnologia muito evoluída. Tecnologia esta, usada sempre em pró de nosso povo. A nanotecnologia é um exemplo disso, pois ela foi criada inicialmente para auxiliar em pesados e difíceis trabalhos, graças a capacidade que ela fornecia de criar efeitos...um tanto especiais."

"Refere a essa magia 'não-natural'? " Pergunta o garoto.

"Sim." Continua o homem. "O que na verdade ocorre é que existem, ao redor das peças imbuídas com Nanotecnologia, dezenas de milhares de minúsculos Nanorrobôs."

"Ro-robôs?" Fala o garoto, surpreso.

"Exatamente. Todos os efeitos que você conhece, semelhantes a magia, são na verdade criados por essas minúsculas máquinas que existem ao redor dos mecanismos que os controlam. Eles eram utilizados para carregar objetos e placas extremamente pesadas, há vários anos atrás. Porém, depois que esta mesma tecnologia começou a ser utilizada para repor membros e alguns órgãos vitais das pessoas, descobriu-se que o usuário poderia guiar estes minúsculos robôs da forma como quisesse..." Ele senta-se novamente na cadeira, coloca o livro sobre a mesa e dá um sorriso. "...hehe, claro que é necessário alguma instrução e prática."

"É impressionante..." Julian falava, olhando para o seu braço direito...e para sua perna esquerda. "Eu jamais ia imaginar que existissem robôs a minha volta... caramba. Mas, será que eles tem algo haver com..."

"É provável." Continua Dimitri. "Em algumas pesquisas recentes, descobrimos que os microscópicos Nanorrobôs, diferente de quando instalados em máquinas, alimentam-se de uma pequena parcela da energia mental do indivíduo. Ainda não descobrimos se isso realmente causa um dano à pessoa, mas talvez influencie em seus sonhos."

"Quer dizer que são eles que estão criando estes pesadelos?"

"Bem provável."

"Mas porque eles estão fazendo isso?"

"É como eu disse, talvez seja apenas um efeito colateral do que os alimenta." Ele diz, abrindo o livro novamente, folheando algumas páginas. "...Ou talvez, estejam tentando lhe dizer algo..."

"H�?"

Nesse exato momento, entra na sala uma terceira pessoa. Uma mulher, vestida de modo idêntico a Dimitri, com os cabelos presos e um par de óculos no rosto, enquanto anota algumas coisas em uma tabela que trás em mãos.

"Julian, que surpresa tê-lo aqui! Como est�?" Ela fala, sem retirar os olhos das anotações.

"Estou bem srta Alexis." Fala o garoto, cumprimentando-a. "Apenas passei para falar um pouco com o sr. Dimitri."

"Sim, eu vejo. Desculpem-me por interromper a conversa de vocês, apenas vim pegar algumas anotações que deixei guardadas em algum lugar, por aqui."

"Não está atrapalhando em nada, Alexis. Apenas estava conversando com Julian sobre a Nanotecnologia." Explica Dimitri. "Aliás, ia convidar o garoto agora para tomar um café. Porque não se junta a nós e descansa um pouco?"

"Não, obrigado senhor Dimitri!" Fala Julian, levantando-se da cadeira. "Eu agradeço pelo convite, mas eu já vou indo, prometi a minha mãe que não chegaria muito tarde em casa."

"Ah, que pena...Só porque eu ia aceitar." Fala Alexis, sorrindo. "Não pode mesmo ficar mais um pouco?"

"Hehehe, eu sinto...mas não posso mesmo. Fica para uma outra vez."

"Bem, então nesse caso, vou levá-lo até a porta, sim?" Fala Dimitri, levantando-se da cadeira. "Mas antes, me diga Julian, como está sua mãe?"

"Está bem, embora eu acho que ela não gostou muito da idéia de eu ter vindo aqui..."

"É compreensível." Ele diz, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, enquanto acompanha o garoto até a porta. "Mesmo assim, diga que mandamos um abraço para ela, está bem?"

"Claro, pode deixar!" Diz o garoto, assim que Dimitri abre a porta. e Julian pára de repente, virando-se para Dimitri novamente. "Ahn, só mais uma pergunta...e o senhor Keinzer, onde est�? Pensei que encontraria-o aqui hoje."

"Ele está dormindo um pouco!" Fala Alexis, do laboratório. "Ele teve muitos pesadelos essa noite e não dormiu muito bem. Agora está tentando descansar."

"Pesadelos...?" Indaga Julian, olhando para Dimitri. "Por acaso o senhor Keinzer também tem o mesmo problema que eu?"

"O motivo do sr. Keinzer é bastante diferente, Julian." Fala Dimitri, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do garoto. "Mas quanto a você, cuide-se, e tente se lembrar o que aparecem nestes pesadelos, está bem? Pode ser difícil no começo, mas se você se esforçar um pouco conseguirá lembrar-se deles."

"Tudo bem, obrigado senhor Dimitri, e até logo!"

O garoto abre o portão de entrada, e corre até o ponto onde pegaria um coletivo para partir, afastando-se dali. Dimitri apenas o observa se afastar...desfazendo aos poucos o sorriso que mantinha no rosto.

"Uááá..." Um terceiro homem entra na sala, bocejando e com grandes olheiras. Com cabelos desgrenhados e a roupa amassada, ele senta-se em uma das cadeiras.

"Ora, então você acordou?" Pergunta Alexis, ainda no laboratório. "E então, está melhor?"

"Um pouco..." Ele diz, bocejando novamente. "Mas ainda com um pouco de dificuldade pra pegar no sono. Quem é que estava aqui agora há pouco? Ouvi outras vozes além das de vocês."

"Era Luchenko." Fala Dimitri, fechando a porta e se aproximando do amigo, com as mãos nos bolsos do guarda-pó. "E também, Julian."

"Ah, o garoto veio aqui?" Ele diz, novamente segurando um bocejo. "Uma pena eu estar tão cansado, queria ter podido falar com ele. Ele é boa gente."

"É..." Alexis pára por um instante de anotar as coisas que havia trazido da outra sala e fica pensativa, com uma expressão um pouco triste. Um silêncio pesado se instala no local. O tal Keinzer, com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos, tentando não dormir ali mesmo; Alexis rabiscando algumas coisas na folha de anotações, pensativa e Dimitri, de pé, com as mãos no bolso, em silêncio e com uma expressão bastante séria.

"...Vai ser tudo amanhã?" Pergunta Keinzer.

"Sim." Responde Dimitri, ainda sério. "

"Ainda não consigo achar muito justo isso que vamos fazer com este garoto, Dimitri." Diz Alexis.

"Espero que não pense que eu acho." Ele diz, se dirigindo até uma das gavetas. "Mas acontece que, se não fizermos isso, todos estarão fadados a destruição..."

"Sim." Keinzer esfrega os olhos com força, tentando não dormir enquanto falava. "_Ele_ não vai descansar enquanto não fizermos o que ele quer. Não temos outra saída."

"Exatamente." Dimitri volta da gaveta com alguns papéis dentro de um grande envelope e o coloca em cima da mesa. Os outros dois cientistas apenas observam. "Tudo o que podemos fazer agora, é esperar..."

No envelope, escrito com grandes letras pretas, podia-se ler "Projeto G.E.N.E.S.I.S."...

Tarde da noite...Aproximadamente 11 horas da noite.

Luchenko entra silenciosa e calmamente em seu aposento. O sono lhe caía sobre os ombros e precisava urgentemente repousar.

Abaixo de fortes tosses ele retira peça por peça da roupa que vestia, e veste algo mais confortável para dormir. Dirige-se, então para a cama, e senta-se ao lado da mesma, retirando os calçados.

Pondera alguns instantes sobre tudo o que tem feito, e sobre a visita que fizera a Dimitri, algumas horas antes.

Um pouco abatido, ele toma em mãos um pequeno e singelo porta retrato que parecia observá-lo, em cima do bidê ao lado de sua grande cama de casal.

"Ah minha querida...que falta você me faz." Ele diz, passando os dedos delicadamente no retrato. "Eu espero que você me perdoe um dia...mas é pro bem de todos...Cof!...Cof!"

As tosses parecem agravar-se de repente, como da outra vez. Rapidamente, ele coloca o retrato sobre o bidê e coloca a mão no interior, procurando pelos comprimidos que sempre tomara nessas ocasiões.

Porém...sente o coração pesar ao ver que a gaveta estava completamente vazia! Nem sinal do remédio!

Tossindo alto, ele se dirige para a porta depressa...E surpreende-se ao ver que esta não abre. Ele puxa com todas as forças, em vão. Estava trancado!

Começa a sentir o gosto de sangue preencher a sua boca, enquanto os músculos tremiam sem parar. Abaixo das tosses violentas, bate na porta desesperadamente na esperança de alguém ouvi-lo. Sentia o ar escapar rapidamente...estava sufocando-se no próprio sangue!

Sem resposta às batidas na porta, ele anda cambaleando até a janela...porém, cai no meio do caminho. Luchenko permanece atirado ao chão, sentindo a garganta apertar cada vez mais...e o sangue ser expelido a cada tossida.

Logo, tudo começa a ficar escuro, e a última coisa que consegue ver, é a janela, a menos de um metro de sua mão...

**Continua...**


	2. Fatalidades

**Neverending War...**

**Cap. 2 - Fatalidades**

"...Argh!"

Ofegante e ainda assustado, Julian acorda de mais um pesadelo... Este, desta vez, parecia ter sido realmente aterrador...

Ele levanta os lençóis e senta-se do lado da cama, pondo-se a pensar, enquanto secava as pequenas gotículas de suor da testa. Tudo estava começando a ficar claro desta vez.

As imagens iam se formando aos poucos em sua mente, rápidas e distorcidas. Mais precisamente rostos distorcidos... Lembrava-se de que estava no meio de uma imensa multidão, todos terrivelmente distorcidos e desfigurados...enquanto chamas incandescentes caiam sobre as mesmas, desfigurando-os ainda mais.

Tudo o que se podia ouvir ali era os gritos de desespero de todos, chamando pelo seu nome, pedindo ajuda.

"Finalmente..." Ele diz, recompondo-se. "Consegui lembrar o que me assustava tanto! Preciso dizer isso para o senhor Dimitri!"

Ele levanta-se da cama rapidamente e parte para o banheiro, para se aprontar. Porém, pára bruscamente ao ouvir, só agora, um som bastante peculiar do lado de fora da casa.

"Mas...o que é isso?" Ele pensa consigo mesmo, indo até a janela do quarto e abrindo. Vê então, a forte chuva que desabava sobre Autonoe. Na rua a sua frente, pequenos 'córregos' iam se formando, indo diretamente pelos bueiros devido a intensidade da chuva. Um cheiro característico de terra molhada invade o local. "Que coisa estranha, nem é temporada de chuva ainda."

Julian olha para um pequeno calendário, com várias marcações feitas à tinta, em algumas datas.

Na verdade, em Autonoe, não havia chuva comumente, como na Terra. Este fenômeno natural era tão raro que existiam datas aonde os cientistas previam haver chuva.

E aquele não era um dia daqueles...ao contrário, estava bastante longe da tal época.

"Mãe?" Diz Julian, chamando pela mesma, enquanto se dirige para a sala. "Você viu que coisa estranha? Essa chuva tão forte e justo hoje! Não é muito estra..." O garoto pára de falar ao ver a mãe com um rosto um tanto preocupado, olhando para o aparelho televisor, que estava ligado em um tipo de reportagem. "Mãe, o que houve? Você tá bem?"

"Julian..." Ela diz. Sem tirar o olhar do rosto, ela aponta para a tevê. O garoto presta atenção.

"_Continuamos aqui, em frente ao palácio de Autonoe, onde faleceu hoje, a cerca das duas da manhã, o presidente da República de Autonoe, Luchenko._" Diz uma mulher na tevê, com um microfone e terno escuro. Ao fundo, podia-se ver a forte chuva caindo sobre o jardim do palácio e muitos outros repórteres ali. "_O presidente vinha sofrendo, já a algum tempo, de uma degeneração pulmonar aguda, o que lhe foi fatal hoje pela madrugada."_

"Puxa..." Julian fica surpreso com o que escuta. O presidente de Autonoe, morto! Na verdade, apesar da surpresa, aquilo tem pouco impacto verdadeiro sobre o mesmo, pois Luchenko nunca mostrara o rosto em público. Ordem do complicado método de governo de Autonoe. "E pensar que nem tivemos a chance de conhece-lo. Que fatalidade..."

"Mas ele fez muita coisa por todos nós." Fala a mãe do garoto. "Ele nos deu muita importância, diferente dos antigos governantes que apenas tinham seus olhos voltados para as pessoas do centro da cidade."

"É, eu estudei um pouco sobre ele. Mas nem mesmo nos livros aparece alguma figura dele. Tinha uma certa curiosidade de saber como ele é." Ele diz, voltando o olhar para a tevê. Nesse exato instante, vê algo que lhe chama ainda mais a atenção... A mesma repórter, bem como vários outros, falavam com Anna...

A garota mal consegue falar aos repórteres, pois se mostrava muito abalada, ao lado de sua fiel escudeira, Subaru.

Por alguns momentos, Julian havia se esquecido de que o presidente da república era pai da garota pela qual dedicou tanto amor...e ainda dedica, mesmo que contra sua vontade.

Parecia ainda mais bonita depois de tanto tempo longe. Apesar de, ao vê-la, começar a se lembrar daquele fatídico dia, em que ela lhe deixou sozinho naquele lugar. Sozinho, sem ninguém para socorrer-lhe, enquanto ela saía em segurança dali. Sozinho, para morrer...

"Ahn...Mas o que estou fazendo?" Fala o garoto para si mesmo, sacudindo a cabeça. "Isso não é hora para pensar nisso. Ela deve estar super abalada com a perda do pai. Eu sei, porque acho que ficaria assim também se eu perdesse minha mãe." Ele pensa.

A mãe do garoto observa o olhar do mesmo para a figura da garota na tevê.

"Julian?"

"Sim mãe?"

"Por acaso conheceu essa menina?"

"...Porque a pergunta?"

"Reparei o jeito que você olha para ela. É como se você já a tivesse visto antes." Ela diz, sorrindo um pouco. "Estou certa?"

"Não mãe..." Ele continua. "Ela apenas me lembrou de alguém que eu conhecia... Nada mais."

"Hum..." Julian continua olhando para a tevê fixamente, enquanto a mãe fica um pouco desconfiada. Logo a repórter falava novamente.

"_O enterro do presidente se realizará exatamente ao meio dia. Mesmo com o inesperado tempo que hoje faz em nossa cidade. Esta é uma convocação para todos os habitantes de Autonoe, prestarem uma última homenagem a Luchenko."_

"Nós vamos até lá mãe?"

"Claro que sim meu filho. É nosso dever como cidadãos ir ao enterro do nosso presidente. A menos que não queira ir até lá..."

"Não, não! Eu acompanharei a senhora sim."

A mãe sorri e dá um abraço no filho, como se pegasse na coisa mais preciosa de sua vida. O garoto retribui o abraço...pensativo.

E a chuva continua a cair...

Não muito longe dali, em um pequeno laboratório, outra tevê estava ligada, justamente para ver sobre o trágico acontecimento daquele dia. Sob o som forte da chuva caindo do lado de fora, Keinzer observava o repórter falar, sentado sobre uma das cadeiras do lugar e segurando uma caneca com bebida quente, provavelmente café.

"Uaaaaa!" Fala outra pessoa, entrando no aposento, bocejando. "Oi Keinzer."

"Oi Aléxis..." Ele diz, sem retirar os olhos da tevê.

"Nham nham..." Esticando e alongando os músculos dos braços, ela se aproxima de Keinzer. "O que está vendo?"

Ele então, aponta para a tevê em silêncio, e bebe um gole da caneca. Aléxis presta atenção no que o repórter falava. Algo sobre algum sepultamento ou coisa assim.

"Mas...quem morreu?"

"...Luchenko."

"O que!" Ela diz, chocada. "Mas como! Ontem mesmo ele veio aqui falar com Dimitri e parecia tão bem!"

"Pois é." Diz Keinzer, um tanto seco, colocando a caneca fumegante sobre a mesa. "Com Luchenko morto, as coisas serão mais difíceis."

A cientista esfrega os olhos e olha para a chuva que caía lá fora, como se já entendesse do que se tratava. Com um olhar triste, ela observa as gotas escorrerem pelo vidro de uma das janelas, pensativa.

"Keinzer..."

"Sim?"

"Quando ele vai se mostrar?"

O cientista toma novamente a caneca em mão, um pouco antes de falar e dá um longo suspiro.

"Daqui a algumas horas, provavelmente no fim da tarde." Ele responde, bebendo mais um gole.

"Eu espero que eles fiquem bem." Ela diz, sentando-se em uma outra cadeira que havia ali. Keinzer permanece em silêncio, olhando a tevê. "E...onde está Dimitri?"

"Quando eu acordei não o encontrei aqui. Provavelmente ele soube da notícia da morte de Luchenko, antes de nós e foi para o palácio."

"É bem provável. É típico dele fazer isso..."

"E quanto a você?" Diz Keinzer, colocando a caneca sobre alguns papéis sobre a mesa.

"O que tem eu?"

"Sonhou com 'ele', não sonhou?"

"Pela sua cara acho que estou certo."

Aléxis tinha uma nítida expressão de cansaço no rosto. Uma noite realmente muito mal dormida. Seus cabelos estavam mais embaraçados que o normal e olheiras grandes estavam abaixo de seus olhos.

"Sonhei com ele sim..." Ela diz, deitando a cabeça sobre os braços na mesa. "Foi horrível. Não consegui fechar os olhos a noite toda, isso está me matando!"

"Eu percebi..."

"Mas mesmo que não tivesse sonhado, já estou nervosa demais com tudo isso que aconteceu, e o que vai acontecer, pra continuar dormindo..."

"Acalme-se." Ele diz. "Tudo o que podemos fazer agora, é esperar..."

Nisso, ela vira a cabeça vagarosamente e continua observando a chuva...

Entre os enormes pilares do palácio do governo, podia-se ouvir dezenas de vozes. Uma multidão de pessoas, todos ministros e outros políticos, se encontravam no local como sendo os primeiros a presenciarem o corpo do presidente, que era mantido lacrado em um grande caixão no centro do enorme salão. O clima por ali era tenso e pesado.

Exatamente na entrada do palácio, um aglomerado de pessoas tenta de todas as formas chegar a uma única que estava ali. Eram dezenas de repórteres e câmeras, tentando conseguir nem que fosse uma pequena palavra da adorável filha do presidente, Anna. Esta, encontrava-se em prantos, limpando as lágrimas com um lenço de seda branco enquanto Subaru a acompanhava ao seu lado, praticamente estática e, talvez pela primeira vez, com uma expressão pensativa, enquanto olhava para Anna.

"Senhorita, por favor,diga-nos quando soube da morte de seu pai?"

"A senhorita foi a primeira a ver o corpo do falecido presidente?"

"Como a senhorita está reagindo a tudo isto?"

"...snif...Eu sinto muito, mas...snif...Não consigo mais falar em meu pai. Sinto uma terrível dor no peito quando me lembro dele, feliz, há poucos dias atrás. Com a licença dos senhores, eu me retiro..." Ela diz, virando-se de costas e indo para dentro do palácio. A multidão de repórteres pede para que ela espere mais um pouco, pois tinham mais perguntas. Mas Subaru, coloca-se entre eles e a princesa, firme e com uma expressão séria.

Os repórteres recuam, vendo que não adiantaria continuarem insistindo, e ficam sob a chuva forte, observando qualquer movimento no palácio.

Dentro do mesmo, Anna ia sendo cumprimentada por todas as pessoas e políticos importantes pelos quais passava. Subaru novamente fica atrás de Anna, cuidadosa, mas ainda pensativa e um tanto 'distante'.

"Princesa Anna, conheci seu pai há algum tempo. Sinto muito mesmo, ele devia ser uma pessoa de bem e muito respeitada." Diz um homem vestido aristocraticamente, para Anna.

"Obrigada senhor...snif..."

"Querida Anna, como um dos ministros de Autonoe, gostaria de dar-lhe meus mais sinceros pêsames." Diz outro senhor, com um monóculo no olho direito, aproximando-se da garota.

"Muito obrigada senhor..snif...Estou certa de que onde meu pai estiver, ele estará olhando por todos nós."

Anna fica por alguns minutos falando com vários políticos e pessoas importantes dali e logo, se dá conta de que Subaru não estava mais atrás de si, como sempre ficara.

Um tanto surpresa, ela passa os olhos rapidamente pelo salão a procura da Tecnomage e esboça uma reação de desagrado ao ver a mesma, em um canto mais afastado do salão, se dirigindo para um outro lugar qualquer.

"Subaru!" Diz Anna, correndo ao seu encontro.

"..." A tecnomage pára imediatamente e se vira para a garota.

"O que significa isso? Você deveria estar cuidando de mim como sempre faz! Lembre-se que você só pode sair de perto de mim quando eu lhe der ordens para isso."

"Bem, agora vamos! Temos que sair daqui. Não agüento mais ficar recebendo pêsames dessas pessoas!"

Sem ter o que dizer, Subaru faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e volta a seguir Anna, com um olhar muito distante.

Logo as duas sobem por uma das grandes escadas do palácio e adentram no grande e luxuoso quarto da garota. A mesma tranca a porta e senta-se em frente a um grande espelho, soltando os cabelos e passando um pano úmido no rosto. Subaru fica de pé, de costas para a porta enquanto observa Anna.

"Argh! Não suporto isso! Ter que chorar desse jeito estraga toda a minha maquilagem! Que ódio!" Ela diz secamente, enxugando as lágrimas.

Mesmo com Anna tendo dito tais coisas, Subaru nem se manifesta. Ao contrário, ainda parecia muito distante, pensando em outras coisas. A garota nota que ela nem mesmo ouvira o que ela havia dito.

"Subaru, o que há com você hoje? É impressão minha ou você nem sequer está dando bola para o que eu digo?"

"..." A tecnomage volta a olhar para a garota, com uma expressão séria.

"As vezes eu não entendo você. Sabe, acho que você está ficando velha. Talvez seu modelo seja muito antigo, sei l�! De todo modo, esse é um dos motivos pelo qual eu quero que aqueles cientistas teimosos construam mais algumas como você, e ainda mais aperfeiçoadas. Você me entende não é Subaru?"

A tecnomage escuta apenas. Era impossível saber se ela reagia com negatividade às ações de Anna, pois Subaru nunca esboçava uma expressão diferente da que tinha no rosto naquele momento. Raras eram às vezes que sorria (e estes apenas um minúsculo sorriso no canto da boca.) ou ficava zangada (apenas uma leve dobra nas sobrancelhas. E isso quando Anna era ameaçada...).

Após limpar o rosto adequadamente e depois de mais alguns retoques, a garota levanta-se, pronta novamente. Antes, porém, ela se dirige até a grande janela de seu quarto e abre as cortinas. Pelo vidro, fica observando a forte chuva que caía do lado de fora, com desconfiança. Sabia que aquela não era época de chuvas...

"Senhorita Anna?" Fala alguém, do lado de fora da porta. "Chegaram mais repórteres. Eles dizem que querem muito falar com a senhora."

"Ah, ótimo! Diga para eles que eu irei daqui a pouco!" Ela diz, animada.

Subaru repara no entusiasmo da garota... Mas apenas abre a porta para que ela passe.

As duas então descem novamente para o andar de baixo do palácio e se dirigem para a entrada do mesmo. L�, havia agora mais repórteres do que antes e, assim que ela se aproxima, diversos microfones literalmente voam de encontro a sua boca.

"Senhorita Anna! Uma perguntinha por favor!"

"Senhorita! Uma palavra para a imprensa!"

"Aqui senhorita, por favor!"

"Calma todos, por favor. Falarei com todos vocês...Um de cada vez." Ela diz, sorrindo. "Você primeiro."

A garota aponta para um dos repórteres ali e este rapidamente fala ao microfone, esperando a resposta.

"Senhorita Anna. Com o falecimento do presidente Luchenko, como ficará o governo de Autonoe?"

"Bem, legalmente agora sou a responsável pelo governo de nossa querida Autonoe. E claro, não é necessário dizer que farei o possível para que o legado de meu pai perdure por muitos anos."

"...Quanto ao governo, vocês não devem se preocupar." Fala uma voz feminina, atrás de Anna.

A garota se vira, surpresa e vê que se trata de uma de suas damas de companhia, Rebecca (a mulher que aparecera anteriormente, na sala de comunicação.).

"Rebecca...?" Diz Anna, não acreditando no que via.

"Quem é a senhora?" Pergunta o repórter.

"Sou uma fiel amiga da princesa Anna senhores. Não existe ninguém melhor do que eu para dizer-lhes que Anna será uma excelente presidenta para nossa nação! E é claro que ela contará com o meu total apoio!"

"..." Anna fica sem palavras...Não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer diante daquilo.

"A senhorita já possui uma meta para o seu governo?" Pergunta o repórter para Anna. Esta é interrompida por Rebecca novamente.

"A princesa Anna é uma pessoa obstinada que luta com todas as forças pelo objetivo da nação. Em outras palavras, ela é alguém que faz de tudo para alcançar seus ideais! Qualquer coisa..."

Anna e Rebecca encaram-se momentaneamente, com a segunda sorrindo de um modo irônico (ou cínico). Anna não conseguia dizer qualquer palavra, apenas responder com um olhar de desprezo, pois pelo visto, Rebecca sabia de tudo sobre a morte de Luchenko. Seria perigoso demais para ela, falar algo desagradável agora na frente de tantas câmeras...

Um pouco longe dali, ninguém, nem mesmo Anna, havia reparado que Subaru havia se distanciado da entrada principal.

Ela agora, estava de frente para a grande porta do quarto do presidente, com o mesmo olhar pensativo de anteriormente.

Com o devido cuidado para que ninguém percebesse sua presença, ela abre a porta do aposento e entra, fechando a porta atrás de si...

Ela se aproxima lentamente da cama do falecido, mais precisamente, do bidê ao lado e toma em mãos o porta-retrato que estava ali já há algum tempo.

Enquanto olha para a foto, com uma expressão um pouco triste,começa a se lembrar de algumas coisas...Provavelmente o que lhe deixava tão distraída...

FLASHBACK

"...E é por isso que eu quero que vigie muito bem Anna enquanto eu estiver fora, Subaru. Você é a pessoa em que eu mais confio aqui e por isso, deixo-a em suas mãos."

Luchenko arruma vários aparatos e roupas em diversas grandes malas. Sairia de viagem por um bom tempo.

Junto dele, no quarto, estava Subaru, de pé em frente a porta, observando o presidente arrumar as suas coisas, enquanto faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça, sobre a última ordem.

Após colocar todas as coisas na mala, ele fecha o zíper e prepara-se para sair do quarto, mas, pára instantaneamente ao se lembrar de algo.

"Ora...quase me esqueci." Ele então pega o retrato em cima do bidê e senta-se na cama, passando os dedos na foto e sorrindo. "Minha querida...Queria eu que você ainda estivesse aqui para viver ao meu lado."

Subaru apenas observava.

"Você me faz muita falta..." Luchenko levanta-se ainda com o retrato em mãos e começa a pensar em algumas coisas. Coisas estas que o fazem sorrir. "Tem algo que eu nunca lhe falei antes Subaru..."

"...Você sabe, tão bem quanto eu que minha esposa já não está mais entre nós. E também sabe como ninguém, que...eu a amava muito."

Subaru sorri...e diz que 'sim' com a cabeça.

"Sabe Subaru...Seu criador, Dimitri, é um grande amigo meu. Amigo de infância, devo dizer. Quando ele criou você para nossa família ele não apenas fez uma guarda costas para nós, mas sim alguém muito especial." Ele diz, colocando uma das mãos no ombro da Tecnomage.

"..." Subaru olhava fixamente para o presidente, com os olhos maiores e com um certo brilho...

"Você sabia que..." Ele anda alguns passos para trás, com as mãos nas costas, enquanto fala. "...Dimitri colocou em você a aparência de minha querida esposa?"

"Sim..." Ele fala, ainda sorrindo. "Você é idêntica a ela, simplesmente igual...Até mesmo a sua beleza é como a dela..."

"..." Subaru, ainda olhando para Luchenko, fica um pouco corada.

"Mas Subaru, não quero que pense que é por isso que você é especial para mim." Ele diz, aproximando-se da tecnomage. "Você faz parte de nossa família desde a época em que foi criada. Cuida da minha filha como ninguém e me sinto seguro com você perto dela. Eu digo tudo isso porque, estava tentando pensar em um jeito de agradecer-lhe...e este foi o único que encontrei."

Subaru olha com um olhar diferente dos anteriores para Luchenko. Enquanto este exibe um singelo sorriso, ela o olha fixamente com ternura e as maçãs do rosto vermelhas.

Subaru se aproxima de Luchenko e, muito vermelha, beija levemente os lábios do presidente, sem mesmo tirar os olhos dos dele. Luchenko fica imóvel, apenas observando o que ela fazia e, como era gracioso o jeito que ela subia na ponta dos pés para alcançar a sua boca.

Poucos segundos depois, ela se afasta com um pequeno estalo, e bastante vermelha. Ela olhava para ele como se não soubesse o que estava fazendo, embora estivesse bastante vermelha.

"Subaru, o que foi isso?" Ele pergunta sorrindo como antes.

"Obrigado..." Ele continua. "...você quer tentar me fazer feliz Subaru. Mas...eu já sou bastante feliz com minha filha e com você ao nosso lado e, com minha querida esposa..." Ele diz, sempre com um sorriso calmo e amigável no rosto. A tecnomage observa o quanto aquele homem era devotado a sua mulher...mesmo depois que ela tinha vindo a falecer...

"Bem! Acho que agora preciso ir !" Ele diz, pegando duas das malas. "Me ajude aqui, sim?"

Ela imediatamente pega todas as 10 malas restantes e segue Luchenko. Ambos saem do quarto e se dirigem para a saída do palácio. L�, um transporte estava esperando pelo presidente. Dois homens imediatamente começam a colocar as bagagens no veículo.

Luchenko abre a porta e, um pouco antes de entrar, vira-se para Subaru.

"Tem mais uma coisa que eu esqueci de dizer. Você não se parece apenas externamente com ela...é tão doce quanto."

"...!" Subaru cora novamente.

"Até mais...e, por favor, coloque isto de volta no lugar sim? É muito importante para mim." Ele fala, entregando o porta-retrato para ela.

Em pouco tempo, o veículo parte dali e Subaru fica ainda por alguns momentos observando o veículo se distanciar...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

O retrato em suas mãos mostrava a figura de Luchenko ao lado de uma jovem IDÊNTICA a Subaru. A não ser, é claro, pelas roupas e por aparentar ser um pouco mais madura.

Fora isso, cada detalhe era exatamente igual.

Sentindo uma leve dor no coração, ela retira a foto do porta-retrato e coloca em um pequeno compartimento, dentro de seu próprio corpo. Em seguida, sai dali, tomando cuidado para que ninguém a visse...

Cerca de algumas horas depois, uma enorme multidão de pessoas se encontravam em um local aberto e grandioso. Apesar da chuva, o mesmo possuía uma cobertura metálica e transparente, o que não permitia a infiltração da água que caía fortemente.

Tratava-se do cemitério de Autonoe. Mais precisamente, em frente da maior lápide de todo o lugar...

A cova permanecia aberta, sinal de que o corpo do presidente Luchenko ainda não havia sido sepultado.

"Julian?"

"Hum?"

Julian e sua mãe haviam chegado há pouco no enorme cemitério. Era a primeira vez que ambos viam tantas pessoas reunidas, pois nem mesmo o centro da cidade ficara deste jeito antes.

O garoto parecia procurar por alguém em meio à multidão, até que sua mãe percebe e lhe chama a atenção.

"Quem está tentando encontrar? Você não pára de olhar para todos os lados..."

"Er, desculpe mãe, é que estava pensando se o senhor Dimitri não estaria aqui. Queria lhe falar algumas coisas."

"Sobre os pesadelos?"

"É..."

"Bem, se nós o encontrarmos, falaremos com ele. Avisarei caso eu o veja por aí."

"Tá certo, obrigado mãe." Diz o garoto,dando um beijo no rosto da mesma.

"Olha só que coincidência..."

"Ah, Elliot!"

Julian vira-se assim que escuta alguém lhe falando pelas costas e nota ser seu amigo do instituto, acompanhado de uma senhora de idade, muito provavelmente sua mãe.

Após todos se cumprimentarem, os garotos conversam um com o outro enquanto as duas senhoras fazem o mesmo.

Mais pessoas começam a chegar.

"Que coisa. É uma pena tudo isso que aconteceu. Nem chegamos a conhece-lo..."

"É..." Concorda Julian. "Foi o mesmo que eu disse para minha mãe. Esse governo de Autonoe é muito estranho. Tá certo que eles dizem ser para a própria segurança do presidente, mas, não deixar nós que somos o povo ver quem é...pra mim é no mínimo estranho."

"E pra quem não é?" Continua Elliot, cruzando os braços e olhando para cima, observando a forte chuva que escorria pela cúpula metálica que cobria o cemitério. "Acho que mais estranho que isso, só esta chuva fora de hora."

"Sim, até parece que tudo resolveu acontecer ao mesmo tempo."

"Mas, mudando um pouco de assunto, como foi a sua visita ao senhor Dimitri?"

"Ah sim! Eu falei para ele sobre o meu problema e tudo o que ele me disse era pra me esforçar e tentar lembrar o que estes pesadelos mostravam. Ele disse também que é muito provável mesmo que eles sejam um efeito colateral de minhas partes biomecânicas. E também, me explicou sobre a Nanotecnologia."

"Puxa, então foi bastante proveitosa a visita!"

"Com certeza."

"E...você sonhou novamente?"

"Esta noite mesmo. E com algum esforço, desta vez, consegui segurar na memória algumas imagens dele."

"Que ótimo! Então você tem que falar com Dimitri novamente o mais rápido possível!"

"É...só que hoje, acho que isso vai ser meio difícil..." Fala Julian, olhando para os lados e para as pessoas do funeral.

"Bem lembrado, e falando nisso..."

Elliot aponta para a entrada do cemitério e ali, todos podem ver um veículo adentrando no local vagarosamente. As pessoas abrem passagem e ficam em total silêncio enquanto o veículo que portava o caixão com o presidente passava. Os garotos e suas mães ficam lado a lado, com as cabeças baixas e olhos fechados em posição de respeito.

"...Tava pensando numa coisa..." Fala Elliot, cochichando.

"...O que...?"

"Como que vai ficar o governo de Autonoe agora que não há mais presidente?"

"Será que vão deixar nas mãos da..."

Logo a seguir, seis homens de terno retiram o caixão do carro e o levam lentamente para um grande pedestal... Ao mesmo tempo, outras pessoas surgem com instrumentos ao lado do pedestal e, assim que o caixão é colocado, o hino de Autonoe começa a ser tocado. Todos escutam com atenção.

Uma grande fila dupla começa a ser formada enquanto o hino é tocado. As pessoas passavam uma a uma ao lado do caixão, para ver o Presidente, pela primeira, e última vez...

Cerca de alguns minutos depois, Elliot e sua mãe observam o presidente. O garoto olha seriamente para o corpo, sem esboçar alguma emoção real, já que era, para ele, um desconhecido. A mãe do garoto faz o mesmo, dando lugar a Julian e sua mãe logo depois.

A mãe de Julian mostra-se emocionada ao ver o corpo e não consegue evitar derrubar algumas lágrimas, mesmo nunca tendo visto o presidente na vida. O rapaz consola a mãe, acariciando seus ombros, como num gesto para que ela se acalmasse. A seguir, Julian se aproxima do caixão e olha para o corpo.

"...Julian?" Diz Elliot, próximo ao amigo, assim que ambas as mães saem de perto do caixão.

O rapaz permanecia parado em frente ao corpo, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

"O que você tem? Porque está aí parado?"

"E então? Anda, fala o que houve!"

"O presidente..."

"Que tem ele?"

"...Quando eu fui na casa do senhor Dimitri, ele estava l�!"

"O que?" Elliot fica igualmente surpreso. "Quer dizer que você conheceu o presidente!"

"Bem, não exatamente. Quando eu o vi não sabia quem era, e ele também não me disse quem era, inclusive, escondeu que era ele, dizendo que era só um amigo do senhor Dimitri." Explica Julian.

"Mas, porque ele faria isso?"

"Não faço idéia. Talvez por segurança..."

"Pode ser. Mas se é mesmo verdade o que você tá dizendo, então você ironicamente conheceu o presidente de Autonoe um dia antes de ele morrer!"

"É...Parece que sim..."

"Ok, agora vamos sair logo que as pessoas já estão impacientes com você parado aqui."

Os dois garotos se afastam do caixão. Julian ainda não acreditara que o homem que tinha visto na casa de Dimitri era o presidente Luchenko.

Mas o que mais lhe fazia pensar era o que ele poderia estar fazendo lá...

"Olá garoto, não cumprimenta mais?"

Julian e Elliot param de andar e observam um homem aproximar-se de ambos. Ele também trajava um terno escuro como os demais.

"Senhor Keinzer!"

"E então garoto, como est�?" Diz o cientista, aproximando-se dos garotos.

"Estou bem, obrigado. Esse é Elliot, um amigo meu."

"Prazer Elliot." Ele cumprimenta, sorrindo.

"O prazer é todo meu senhor! Já ouvi falar no senhor, é uma das pessoas que trabalha com Dimitri, não é?" Fala Elliot, um pouco entusiasmado.

"Sim, embora nossa fama normalmente sempre tenha haver com Dimitri..." Ele diz, rindo logo em seguida, de brincadeira. "Não pensei encontrar vocês aqui, no meio de tanta gente."

"É, foi uma coincidência. Aliás, o senhor Dimitri também veio?" Pergunta Julian.

"Se veio, não foi comigo. Eu não o vejo desde hoje de manhã, quando acordei. Ele deve ter sabido do acontecimento antes que nós e veio mais cedo. Vai ser um problema encontra-lo por aqui..." Diz Keinzer, olhando para os lados. Havia muitas pessoas no local.

"Pena, queria falar com ele. Aliás, tenho de lhe falar uma coisa senhor, ontem fui até o laboratório e falei com o senhor Dimitri e Aléxis. Mas também, estava lá o próprio presidente! Em pessoa! O senhor sabe dizer o que ele poderia estar fazendo l�?" Pergunta o garoto.

"Bem, como você deve saber, eu estava muito exausto ontem, então dormi, ou tentei fazê-lo, quase o dia todo. Mas pelo que eu sei, Luchenko era um grande amigo de Dimitri e, provavelmente, estava lá para tratar de assuntos referentes a projetos do próprio. É tudo que sei." Ele alega. "Pessoalmente eu não o conhecia muito bem para poder falar algo com certeza absoluta."

"Eu entendo..."

"Eu...posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta?" Fala Elliot.

"Claro que sim! Desde que eu saiba responder, hehehe!"

"...O que o senhor acha que é isso?" Diz o garoto, apontando para o céu.

Keinzer olha para cima e vai desfazendo o sorriso do rosto aos poucos. Por alguns instantes pensa no que iria dizer.

"Como o senhor sabe, não estamos em época de chuva, principalmente uma tão forte assim e que já dura há horas..."

"Realmente é... um fenômeno raro!" Ele fala, gaguejando um pouco. "...Muito raro!"

"Nós estamos trabalhando para ver se descobrimos o porque deste fenômeno tão fora de época. Não se preocupem! Assim que descobrirmos algo, vocês serão avisados!" Ele diz para os garotos.

Julian e Elliot levantam uma das sobrancelhas, tentando entender o motivo do...nervosismo do cientista, visível para qualquer um ali.

Há apenas alguns metros dali, após todas as pessoas terem visto o corpo do presidente, mais uma pessoa chega no local. Na verdade, duas.

"Papai! Papai! ...snif...Porque?"

Anna e Subaru eram as últimas pessoas a chegar no local e a olharem uma última vez seu amado presidente. A garota apóia-se em cima do caixão transparente, em prantos. Subaru apenas fica ao seu lado, olhando para o corpo fixamente...

"Puxa, vejam quem chegou..." Fala Elliot para Julian e Keinzer.

Os três viam a cena toda. E, em meio aos flashes das câmeras dos repórteres, Anna levanta os olhos momentaneamente e observa os três, fixamente. Tanto que esta pára de chorar imediatamente, ficando em silêncio e séria.

"Ela tá olhando pra onde?" Pergunta Elliot.

"Para nós." Fala Keinzer, sério. Julian é o único a ficar calado, pois também olhava para a garota fixamente...

Após alguns segundos encarando os três, Anna resolve sair de perto do caixão para que pudesse ser sepultado. Como antes, volta a ficar em prantos acompanhada por Subaru.

E, após cerca de duas horas, o corpo do presidente é velado e sepultado. O local vai esvaziando aos poucos, e logo, somente uma pessoa fica no lugar, olhando pacientemente para o túmulo.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela parte...

E a forte chuva continua a cair...

"Eu não posso aceitar isso! Não posso!"

Anna e Subaru, após toda a cerimônia do sepultamento do presidente, se encontravam de volta ao palácio, mais precisamente no quarto da primeira. Ela andava de um lado para o outro, bastante nervosa, com as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas, pensativa.

"Quer dizer que para mim, a princesa de Autonoe, aqueles cientistas não dão a mínima atenção quando peço o que quero, mas em compensação, conversam livremente com um moleque como aquele...aquele..." Ela fica parada por um momento, tentando se lembrar do nome do rapaz. "...Ah! Isso não importa!"

Anna vai de encontro a Subaru e pára em sua frente, com os braços cruzados, seriamente.

"Subaru...ouça-me com atenção! Quero que você vá até a casa destes cientistas e veja o que está acontecendo por l�! Veja o que esse moleque sabe que eu não sei! Oras, se alguém como ele sabe de algo, tenho muito mais direito de saber também! E mais uma coisa...se descobrir que é algo que estão tramando contra mim, mate-os, se for preciso! Isso é uma ordem."

"..." Subaru fica imóvel. Por alguns instantes ela não sabia se obedecia ou não aquelas ordens absurdas!

"O que está fazendo aí parada! Ande! Vamos!"

"..." A tecnomage faz um sinal de positivo com a cabeça, lentamente e então, parte dali, pela janela do quarto. Envolta em uma forte energia, ela voa em direção ao local dito por Anna abaixo da forte chuva.

Anna observa ela se afastar, pela janela, enquanto alguns relâmpagos começam a cortar o céu...

Fim de tarde...quase 7 horas da noite...

"Julian...tem certeza que vai mesmo sair? Com essa chuva forte e esse monte de relâmpagos..."

"Eu preciso mãe...Tenho que falar com o senhor Dimitri sobre o sonho desta noite. Como eu não o encontrei no enterro do presidente Luchenko, vou ter que ir até o laboratório de novo."

Julian preparava-se para sair de casa. Estava bastante agasalhado, com uma capa de chuva e um guarda-chuva. Neste exato instante a campainha da casa toca.

"Mas quem pode ser a essa hora?" Fala a mãe do garoto.

"Ah, é o Elliot mãe. Ele combinou de ir comigo até o laboratório." Ele diz, abrindo a porta e o guarda-chuva em seguida.

"Tudo bem, cuide-se meu filho, e por favor não volte tarde..."

"Não se preocupe, vamos ficar bem." Ele diz sorrindo. "Tchau, estou indo!"

Ele fecha a porta atrás de si e abre totalmente o guarda-chuva. Além da chuva, o vento agora era muito forte e quase arrancava o objeto da mão do rapaz. Rapidamente ele se encontra com o amigo próximo ao portão de entrada da casa, também com roupas e o guarda-chuva para aquele momento.

"Argh! Melhor irmos depressa se não vamos ser levados por essa água toda!" Diz Elliot, um instante antes de uma lufada de vento molhar o seu rosto.

"Hehehe! Vamos logo então!"

Os garotos partem na direção do laboratório que, verdadeiramente, não ficava (muito) longe da casa de Julian. O problema principal era que, devido a forte chuva, as ruas estavam completamente alagadas e os coletivos não estavam circulando devido a falhas no magnetismo do asfalto.

Com água alcançando um pouco acima dos seus pés, eles continuam em frente abaixo dos estouros violentos dos relâmpagos no céu. Apesar de ainda ser fim de tarde,tudo já havia escurecido e a única coisa iluminando eram as luzes dos postes e casas por ali perto.

Minutos depois de muita caminhada, os dois chegam em frente ao laboratório. Dali podem ver as luzes acesas nas janelas.

"...Senhor Dimitri!" Diz Julian, ao interfone, protegendo os olhos da chuva trazida pelo vento forte. "Sou eu, Julian e um amigo meu!"

O portão se abre com um estalo e eles adentram.

Eles fecham os guarda chuvas e giram a maçaneta da porta, entrando na casa o mais rápido possível.

"Caramba, mas que chuva!" Fala Elliot, fechando a porta.

Para espanto de Julian e Elliot, o lugar parecia revirado! Vários papéis estavam espalhados por todos os lugares e alguns beckers contendo substâncias estavam no chão, quebrados.

Havia ainda duas garrafas de bebida alcoólica em cima da mesa, sendo que uma estava vazia e a outra caída, com quase todo o conteúdo derramado.

"Mas...o que aconteceu aqui?" Pergunta Elliot.

"Senhor Dimitri? Senhor Keinzer? Aléxis? Tem alguém aí?" Chama Julian.

Do corredor que dava para os aposentos dos cientistas, um deles surge logo depois do grito de Julian. Cambaleante, com um copo de gelo nas mãos e ainda com a roupa que usara no enterro, porém amassada e amarrotada, Keinzer mostrava sinais claros de que era ele quem havia bebido tudo aquilo.

"Ju-Julian..é voce?" Ele diz, esfregando os olhos.

"Senhor Keinzer! Mas, o que deu no senhor? Porque está bebendo desse jeito? E, o que aconteceu aqui?"

"Heh..." O cientista senta-se em uma das cadeiras e coloca o que restou da bebida no copo. "Vamos brindar..."

"Brindar ao que?"

"...Ao fim do mundo!"

"...o que?"

Julian aproxima-se de Keinzer e pega seu copo, colocando-o sobre a mesa. Ele então sacode rapidamente o cientista para que voltasse a si.

"Mas o que o senhor quer dizer com isso? E onde estão os outros?" Ele indaga.

"...Eles...eles...não estão aqui."

"Mas porque!"

"Tem a ver com esta chuva, não é?" Arrisca Elliot.

"...Sim..."

"O que tem essa chuva? Vamos fale!" Julian parecia se descontrolar.

"...Bem..." Ele então se levanta, mais calmo. "Descobrimos que esta chuva não é um fenômeno normal, e sim de origem mágica."

"O que? Mas como assim?"

"Tem uma coisa que eu não falei sobre Luchenko, Julian..."

"E o que é? O que ele tem haver com isso?"

"Luchenko nasceu em Elencia, o outro continente de nosso mundo Pasiphaë. Ele possuía poderes mágicos, naturais para as pessoas de Elencia..." Keinzer falava e os garotos apenas prestavam atenção. Lá fora, os relâmpagos ainda estouravam, enquanto o vento e a chuva continuavam fortes. A luz que iluminava o aposento começava a falhar, piscando aleatoriamente. "...Pelo que fiquei sabendo, ele participou da Antiga Grande Guerra contra o mago Loknath..."

"Antiga Grande Guerra?"

"Foi uma guerra que aconteceu a muitos anos atrás entre o povo de Autonoe e este mago, sumamente poderoso, que pretendia conquistar Pasiphaë." Fala Elliot. "Autonoe então se uniu com Elencia para derrotá-lo e lacrá-lo para sempre em um lugar já esquecido. Ao menos é isso que me lembro pelo que estudei."

"Hum..."

"Exatamente... O problema é que..." Keinzer se dirige para a Janela fechada apenas com o vidro e observa a rua e a chuva lá fora. "...Esse mago, antes de ser selado, condenou o povo de Autonoe a uma maldição. No caso esta chuva."

"Mas...e o que Luchenko tem haver com isso?"

Keinzer se vira para Julian, sério.

"Luchenko era um mago poderoso que, com sua magia, detinha o poder da maldição de Loknath. Mas agora que está morto..." O cientista engole em seco, olhando para baixo. "A maldição se libertou..."

"Mas é só uma chuva." Diz Elliot, sem entender. "Ela realmente é muito forte, mas, será que ela pode acabar com todos nós?"

"Você não entende nada garoto!" Keinzer pega o copo da mesa e joga contra uma parede, quebrando-o em pedaços! "...Essa chuva está apenas iniciando um tipo de transformação... O índice de Ph dela está diminuindo monstruosamente rápido!"

"..." Elliot fica impressionado, com os olhos arregalados.

"Bom, e isso significa o que?" Pergunta Julian.

"...Que a chuva vai se transformar em algum tipo de...ácido ou coisa assim." Completa Elliot.

"Não pode ser! Isso é sério?"

"Acha que eu brincaria com isso? Veja!"

Keinzer aponta pela janela e os garotos vão até ali para olhar. Reparam que os vegetais, e árvores próximos dali estavam completamente murchos! A grama que havia ali parecia tornar-se negra, como se estivesse queimada.

"... Não..." Julian olhava com desespero...Agora começava a entender o que eram aqueles rostos em seu pesadelo... Eram as pessoas de Autonoe sob essa chuva destruidora!

"Logo a chuva estará tão concentrada que derreterá até os ossos das pessoas...e o concreto das casas e edifícios. Tudo será destruído!" Fala Keinzer, sentando fatidicamente sobre a cadeira. "A menos que..."

"A menos que...?" Julian parte para cima de Keinzer, ainda mais desesperado. Ele pega o mesmo pela gola com as mãos. "Vamos! Deve haver algo que possamos fazer! Se tiver fale! Não quero que a minha mãe acabe daquele jeito! Fale droga!"

"...O único que poderia fazer algo é Dimitri, pois ele é um tecnomage com poderes avançadíssimos. Mas como pode ver, infelizmente ele não est�!" Diz o cientista, soltando as mãos do garoto de sua roupa.

Os garotos recuam um passo...realmente, Dimitri não estava ali, e ninguém tinha um poder como o dele.

"..." Elliot, que se mantinha calado e pensativo, levanta a cabeça. "...Mas, Julian também é um Tecnomage não é?"

"Sim!" Julian volta a falar. "Eu também sou um Tecnomage! Posso não ter os poderes que o senhor Dimitri possui mas acho que posso me esforçar, se isso for salvar Autonoe e a minha mãe de morrerem desse jeito! Diga o que tenho que fazer! Por favor!"

"..." Keinzer, ainda sentado, suspira pensativo, enquanto olha fixamente para Julian...

Um único veículo voava baixo sobre as ruas alagadas de Autonoe. Dentro deste, estavam Keinzer e os dois garotos, Julian, no banco da frente, preparando-se e Elliot, no banco de trás. Os dois observavam a cidade sendo invadida cada vez mais pela água e o vento fortíssimo, enquanto Keinzer concentra-se em acelerar o máximo que pode. A água das ruas é jogada para os lados com violência assim que eles passam pelos locais.

"Para onde estamos indo?" Pergunta Elliot.

"Para o centro da cidade." Fala Keinzer, sem retirar os olhos da 'estrada', acelerando.

"E o que exatamente tenho que fazer?" Pergunta Julian.

"O mago Loknath colocou toda a maldição em uma 'pedra-recipiente' e a implantou no centro da cidade, no subterrâneo. Lembra-se do acidente com o urânio?"

"O que tem?"

"Tudo mentira." Ele diz. "O que causou aquele acidente foi a força deste 'recipiente mágico', que tem um nome específico. Chama-se 'Limiar'."

"Limiar..." Fala Julian, pensando sobre toda a história do Urânio. "Não acredito que tudo aquilo era uma invenção...!"

"O governo resolveu esconder para não assustar a população. E por isso, colocaram a culpa no urânio que utilizamos para industrias." Imediatamente ele freia o veículo bruscamente. "Chegamos. Vamos descer, rápido!"

Os três descem do veículo rapidamente. Elliot e Julian ficam observando, abismados, no centro de um cruzamento do centro da cidade, uma gigantesca esfera de energia brilhante, em um tom violeta. Keinzer abria o porta-malas do veículo e retirava aos poucos uma espécie de corda metálica com um gancho, preso em um rolo enorme.

"Aqui, segure isso, rápido!" Ele fala para Julian, entregando o gancho. Este segura o objeto e o prende na roupa, após dar algumas voltas e ter certeza de estar firme.

"O que eu preciso fazer afinal?"

"Você deve retirar de dentro daquela coisa o pedaço de limiar que está expulsando toda essa energia. Vou ser franco com você, não sei o que pode acontecer, portanto, caso algo dê errado, vou puxar você!" Explica Keinzer. "É impossível para mim ou o seu amigo entrarmos ali! Aquela energia nos mataria em segundos!"

"Vai mesmo fazer isso? É muito arriscado!" Fala Elliot, protegendo os olhos da luz da energia.

"..Vou. Eu preciso!"

"Ótimo!" Fala Keinzer, desenrolando mais um pouco do fio. "Então vá o mais depressa possível!"

Imediatamente Julian se vira e arremessa-se contra o globo de energia reluzente. Elliot segura o fio enquanto Keinzer segurava na alavanca que liberava ou recolhia mais do fio metálico.

O vento naquele local é tão forte que o rapaz preso na corda literalmente plana no ar, em direção a energia!

Assim que colide com a mesma, vários relâmpagos no céu voltam a explodir enquanto ele faz força para penetrar dentro da luz, que o repelia! Dali, ele conseguia ver, com muita dificuldade, um núcleo minúsculo e muito brilhante, provavelmente o tal Limiar.

"Força garoto...Você consegue..." Fala Keinzer para si mesmo.

Julian força a entrada no globo mas era impossível! A força o repelia de tal maneira que ele não conseguia sequer chegar perto do Limiar. Logo, a energia o expulsa com força, lançando-o direto contra a parede de um edifício do outro lado daquela rua.

" Crash! Argh!"

"Droga! Vamos recolher você Julian!" Fala Elliot.

"Não!" Grita o garoto.

"...Mas você vai morrer assim!"

"...Eu...não vou..." O garoto agora havia descido e recuperado-se da batida. Agora, por terra, com água até seus joelhos, ele forçava a aproximação do globo, protegendo o rosto da chuva e do fortíssimo vento que ia de encontro a ele. "Eu não vou morrer!"

O rapaz joga-se novamente contra o globo e golpeia com força o mesmo, forçando novamente a sua entrada. Mais uma vez a energia começa a repeli-lo com uma força monstruosa!

"Ele não vai agüentar!" Fala Elliot.

"...Olhe de novo garoto..." Fala Keinzer para Elliot. Este volta a olhar o amigo.

Imediatamente, o braço direito do rapaz exibe pequenas marcas luminosas a sua volta, como se também expulsasse energia. A seguira, começa a penetrar lentamente no globo e a se aproximar cada vez mais do Limiar, o núcleo de toda aquela energia.

"Você não vai acabar comigo!" Ele diz, enquanto seus cabelos eram jogados totalmente para trás com a força arrasadora do vento no interior do globo

"Isso garoto...continue...falta pouco!" Fala Keinzer para si mesmo.

Perto dali...Protegendo-se do vento fortíssimo, Subaru observava tudo, impressionada com a força do garoto...que toca no Limiar e o toma em mãos finalmente, causando uma explosão gigantesca de luz.

"Argh!"

A luz cega temporariamente a todos e, segundos depois, desaparece...deixando apenas Julian atirado no local, com o pedaço cristalizado em mãos. O globo de energia desaparecera.

Elliot corre até o garoto e o levanta.

"Cara, você tá legal? Fala algo!"

"...Argh...eu estou bem." Ele diz um pouco zonzo, com o objeto na mão.

"Cara você conseguiu...Você é incrível! Como fez aquilo?"

"Er...não sei..."

Keinzer os observava do carro, sorrindo. E também...observava uma outra energia...crescendo atrás dos mesmos...

"Vamos sair daqui..." Elliot levanta o amigo, ajudando-o a se levantar.

"O que foi?" Indaga o garoto ao ver que Julian para momentaneamente.

"...Mas o que!"

"Argh!"

Uma enorme elipse surge atrás dos garotos e os suga com um vento fortíssimo. Água, alguns destroços, árvores e os garotos começam a ser arrastados! Até mesmo Subaru, que estava distante, sente-se sugada pela energia.

Os dois garotos são erguidos do solo pelo vento, mas Julian rapidamente segura o cordão metálico com uma das mãos. Elliot se segura na perna do garoto, enquanto que sua outra mão segurava o brilhante Limiar.

"Senhor Keinzer!" Grita Julian. "Puxe-nos!"

Apesar do chamado de Julian, Keinzer apenas olha o que acontecia..com as mãos nas costas.

"Senhor Keinzer! O que esta fazendo! Puxe-nos! Depressa!" Ele diz, segurando no fio enquanto sua mão sangra pela força do vento.

"Julian...você fez bem o seu trabalho aqui!" Diz o cientista, retirando uma espécie de faca a laser (literalmente) das costas. "Mas se quiser salvar os seus entes queridos...Encontre os demais Limiares! Você conseguir�, eu sei que sim!"

"Senhor Keinzer!"

"Boa sorte...!"

O cientista então, corta o fio metálico e Julian e Elliot são arrastados para dentro da energia violentamente.

Keinzer, guarda a faca e o que restou do fio no porta-malas e prepara-se para sair dali...quando algo lhe chama a atenção: outra pessoa adentra, sem hesitar, dentro da energia, desaparecendo rapidamente junto com os garotos...

"Hunf...Subaru..." Diz o cientista, entrando no veículo e saindo dali...com alguma dificuldade para arrancar.

Logo...a energia vai desaparecendo, juntamente com os três...


	3. Os Desertos de Solaria

**Neverending War...**

**Cap. 3 - Os Desertos de Solaria**

Um enorme e brilhante astro em meio a um céu azulado e limpo brilha sobre uma estranha terra árida e seca. As imensidões de fina areia branca pareciam se perder naquele horizonte sem fim em meio as grandes dunas espalhadas pelo lugar.

Um rápido e rasteiro 'pé-de-vento' levanta e carrega consigo um punhado da leve areia, levando-o para longe dali...

Em algum lugar da imensidão arenosa, a lufada de vento encontra um indivíduo, deitado sobre a areia, aparentemente desacordado. A areia trazida pelo vento bate-lhe contra o rosto, irritando as narinas.

Aos poucos, ele vai abrindo os olhos, tentando se acostumar com a luz do sol que pairava sobre si.

"Hum...argh..." O rapaz tentava abrir os olhos vagarosamente. A forte luz do sol sobre este machucava a retina. Logo ele se levanta, passando a mão sobre a cabeça dolorida. "O...que aconteceu aqui?"

Em instantes, as lembranças e pensamentos começam a retornar para a sua mente. Estava em Autonoe, atrás de alguma coisa que não lembrava bem o que era, no momento...

...Mas agora...

Julian observa ao seu redor, somente agora, dando-se conta de que estava cercado por uma imensidão de areia fina... Em meio a um gigantesco deserto, abaixo de um sol escaldante.

Aquilo era no mínimo um pouco diferente de Autonoe...

"Mas onde eu estou...!" Ele dá alguns passos em frente, procurando por alguém ou alguma coisa que não fosse dunas de areia. "Ei! Tem alguém por aqui?"

"Sim!"

"Argh!"

Julian dá um pulo para trás, devido ao susto que tomara após uma voz, vinda não se sabe de onde, responder-lhe em alto tom.

"Quem está falando! Quem está aí!"

"...Que tal olhar para baixo?"

Julian observa um rosto em meio as areias do deserto, mais precisamente há dois passos a sua frente.

"Elliot? É você?"

"É...argh...acho que ainda sou eu." Responde o garoto, com o corpo completamente enterrado, com a exceção da cabeça. "Agora, se não for pedir muito..."

"O que?"

"Argh...Sai de cima da minha barriga!"

"Ops!"

Julian dá um passo para trás e ajuda o amigo a sair debaixo de toda aquela areia. Em seguida, Elliot vasculha rapidamente onde estava enterrado, jogando um pouco da areia para os lados, e encontra seus óculos.

"Certo..." Diz o garoto, colocando os óculos, com uma das lentes quebradas, no rosto. "Agora a pergunta é onde estamos exatamente."

"..." Julian fica em silêncio momentaneamente. Ele começa a se lembrar detalhadamente do que havia acontecido, um pouco antes de perder os sentidos. Mais exatamente a cena de Keinzer cortando a corda metálica e falando algumas palavras, um pouco antes disso. "...Seja onde for, foi o senhor Keinzer que nos mandou pra cá."

"Hum?"

"Droga...porque ele fez isso? Porque?" O rapaz aperta os punhos com força, um tanto irado.

"...É mesmo, agora que lembrei." Diz Elliot, pensativo. "Quando estávamos prontos pra sair daquele lugar, alguma coisa nos puxou com força para trás. Um tipo de energia. E o senhor Keinzer..."

"Não nos ajudou quando precisamos." Completa Julian.

"Isso" Conclui o garoto."... Mas porque ele terá feito isso?"

"Eu não sei." Fala Julian, seriamente. "Mas provavelmente tem a ver com o que ele disse antes de sermos sugados por aquela energia."

"O que?"

"Algo como que eu tinha feito um bom trabalho ali, e que se eu quisesse salvar os meus entes queridos teria que..."

"Teria que...? Fala logo!"

Julian tateia as mãos pela sua roupa, que se encontrava com vários pequenos rasgos, assim como a de Elliot, aparentemente procurando por alguma coisa. Um tanto preocupado, ele corre até o local onde estava anteriormente e começa a cavar e a retirar a areia do local. Elliot o segue e o observa sem entender.

"O que você tá fazendo?"

"Ele deve estar por aqui...tem que estar..."

"Ei! Você tá me ouvindo? O que deu em você?"

"Ah! Encontrei!"

O garoto levanta-se da areia e exibe em uma das mãos o objeto que pegara em Autonoe. O tal Limiar ainda mantinha seu brilho anterior, apesar de não demonstrar muito por causa da iluminação do sol do deserto.

"Ah era isso." Fala Elliot. "Mas porque você estava tão preocupado em achar essa coisa? Foi isso que nos mandou pra esse lugar!"

"Eu sei...mas...O senhor Keinzer havia dito algo sobre encontrar todos os outros Limiares ou algo assim." Ele explica.

"Outros Limiares? Quer dizer que existem mais dessas coisas?"

"Não sei... Acho que sim..."

"Ele deve estar brincando! Passamos um sufoco pra conseguir só um deles! Como ele acha que vamos conseguir os outros! E além disso, como vamos saber onde eles estão, se é que existem mesmo?"

"Talvez..." Continua Julian. "...Ele tenha nos mandado para cá porque sabia que existe outro por aqui."

"...Ser�?"

"Não faço idéia...heh..." Ele diz, com uma gota na cabeça. "...Espero que sim."

"Bom, antes de pensarmos em ir atrás de qualquer dessas coisas, é melhor sairmos daqui. Talvez encontremos alguém ou algum tipo de civilização pra lá." Diz Elliot, apontando em uma direção.

"É mesmo. Esse sol vai fritar a gente se continuarmos parados..."

"Sim, e guarde essa coisa em algum bolso. Não vale a pena perder depois daquele esforço que você fez." Fala Elliot, já seguindo em frente.

"Ahn...Bolso...?"

Julian tateia pela roupa e nota que os únicos bolsos que tinham estavam rasgados, bem como outras partes da roupa. Procurando um outro pequeno bolso do lado da calça ele acaba tateando a sua própria perna esquerda...

"AIEEE!"

"...?" Elliot pára, e vira-se, fitando o amigo. "Mas o que foi!"

"Que é isso?"

Elliot aproxima-se e repara que, na perna cibernética do garoto uma das placas que a compunha simplesmente havia salientado-se e aberto um pequeno compartimento, deixando um grande 'buraco' na coxa do mesmo.

"..Argh! Eu só tava procurando pra ver se tinha um bolso inteiro e aconteceu isso!" Ele diz, incomodado com aquilo.

"Hum..." Elliot verifica rapidamente o compartimento. Parecia revestido com um forte metal, Titânio talvez. "Ah já sei. Isso é uma característica do seu semi-endoesqueleto. Provavelmente é um compartimento usado para guardar pertences e objetos frágeis..."

"Virei uma prateleira então?"

"Hehehe..." Elliot ri, com uma gota descendo pela testa. "Bem, já que descobriu isso agora, guarde essa coisa aí. Local mais seguro não há."

Um tanto quanto resoluto, Julian coloca o Limiar dentro do compartimento. A placa então fecha-se automaticamente, preservando a peça dentro de sua própria perna, em segurança.

"Tá certo, agora vamos."

"Ahn, espera!"

"O que foi agora?" Fala Elliot, já impaciente.

"...Vamos por aquele lado."

O rapaz aponta na direção oposta a que Elliot havia sugerido. Este último dá alguns passos para frente, com a mão sobre a testa, tentando ver algo no longínquo horizonte.

"...E porque? O que tem desse lado?"

"Não sei..." Diz Julian, com as mãos na nuca. "Mas eu tenho uma intuição de que por esse lado a gente vai chegar em algum lugar mais depressa."

"..." Elliot ajeita os óculos rachados e dá de ombros. "Acho que não vai fazer muita diferença mesmo. Nesse caso é melhor nos basearmos em algo, nem que seja em uma intuição."

"Certo! Vamos!"

Os dois partem na direção apontada por Julian imediatamente. Em pouco tempo começam a percorrer dois ou três km's de caminho na pura areia desértica...E uma longa estrada de pegadas vai se formando atrás deles.

Cerca de duas horas depois, as duas figuras que andavam pelo imenso deserto mostravam-se, agora, mais abatidas que anteriormente. O sol fazia com que aquele clima tão seco e árido ficasse ainda mais terrível.

"Argh...Você tem certeza de que...aqui chegaremos mais rápido há algum lugar? Já estamos andando há horas!" Diz Elliot, com os braços caídos e sedento.

"...Acho que sim... Eu sei que vamos encontrar alguma coisa por aqui...cof!" Diz Julian, que parecia um pouco melhor que Elliot, apesar de sentir-se fraco devido ao forte sol e a falta de água.

"Não entendo como você pode ter...tanta certeza...cof!..argh..."

Os dois continuam andando sem parar por nem um segundo. Julian, então, pára de repente fazendo Elliot bater em suas costas.

"O que foi?"

"...Escute..."

Os rapazes ficam em silêncio enquanto escutam um som bastante peculiar...como se algo estivesse se aproximando, arrastando-se pelas dunas de areia mais próximas. Ambos ficam alertas para o que fosse aquilo.

À frente dos dois, saindo de trás de um dos grandes montes de areia, uma silhueta surge, indo na direção dos garotos. Não era possível ainda distinguir exatamente o que era mas, agora, já era possível identificar vozes vindo da mesma...alguém falava algumas palavras rapidamente enquanto um som de estalo alto acompanhava a fala.

Segundos depois, a silhueta revela ser, na verdade, uma espécie de grande carroça, puxada por dois grandes animais, semelhantes a répteis, e coberta com uma espessa lona branca, passa próximo a Julian e Elliot. No lugar de rodas, o veículo possuía duas tábuas paralelas e curvas, que agiam como verdadeiros esquis sobre a areia.

Segurando uma rédea de couro, a pessoa que seria o 'cocheiro' nota os garotos e pára o veículo ao lado dos dois.

"Olá rapazes!" Fala o homem, retirando um pano que lhe cobria o rosto. "Estão perdidos?"

"Er...olá senhor." Fala Julian, cumprimentando-o e observando os trajes do mesmo, em um estilo árabe, com turbante e manto. "Estamos perdidos sim. Estávamos justamente procurando por algum lugar ou alguém nesse fim de mundo..."

"Hum...pelas suas roupas eu diria que são estrangeiros, não é?" Fala o homem. "São de onde? Do norte? Ou leste?"

"Ahn bem..."

"Do Leste." Fala Elliot. "Nos perdemos de nosso transporte e por isso, viemos parar aqui."

"Bem, neste caso, estão com sorte!" Ele diz, levantando-se e abrindo a lona da caravana. "Trago um carregamento de água do Oásis de Trieze. Vou descarregar tudo em Anacrópolis, nossa capital. Se não se importarem em viajar junto com as coisas ali atrás, posso leva-los até lá."

"Anacrópolis?"

"Aceitamos!" Elliot prontamente agradece ao homem e sobe no transporte, entrando na parte coberta pela lona... Sem ter o que fazer, Julian dá de ombros e também sobe, agradecendo ao homem.

"Bem, segurem-se aí!" Ele diz, balançando as rédeas. Imediatamente os dois lagartos em frente ao transporte se movem e partem na direção a qual os garotos iam anteriormente...

Alguns minutos mais tarde, acomodados em meio a inúmeras 'tralhas', como grandes baús, caixas de madeira, e galões cheios de água, os garotos se mantêm encolhidos, como podem, enquanto observam as dunas se afastarem pelo lado de trás e um rastro ser formado na areia pelo transporte. Duas linhas paralelas seguidas pelas pegadas dos animais iam sendo deixadas para trás.

"Heh." Julian encosta-se em um baú grande que havia por ali, e apóia a cabeça nos braços. "Viu, eu falei que íamos achar alguma coisa. Não sabia o que, mas que achamos, isso sim."

"Ssslluurrrpp...!"

"...Que você tá fazendo!"

Julian levanta a cabeça ao ver Elliot, com uma concha de metal, sorvendo a água de um dos galões que o homem trazia.

"Não podemos pegar isso, é o carregamento daquele senhor."

"Ah tá tudo bem, tem muita água aqui e eu já falei com ele e disse que não teria problema se bebêssemos um pouco, não é senhor?"

"Claro garotos. Mas tentem beber apenas o suficiente, pois não foi fácil conseguir essa água." Diz o homem, com o olhar em frente.

"Viu?"

"Bom..." Julian pega uma das conchas e coloca no galão. "Então se é assim, muito obrigado mesmo senhor! Estávamos mesmo com sede..."

O garoto bebe o líquido com rapidez e, talvez pela primeira vez, um pouco de água lhe fora tão precioso. Ele coloca a concha mais uma vez e pega um pouco mais. Porém, no meio de alguns goles, o transporte pára bruscamente, fazendo-o derrubar o restante de água contra o próprio rosto.

"Argh!" Julian seca o rosto banhado pela concha enquanto Elliot levanta quase que instantaneamente e coloca a cabeça para fora da lona, para ver o que acontecia.

"Saiam seus cretinos! Vocês não vão levar nada do que eu trago desta vez! slapt! .Ráá�!"

Ao redor do transporte, duas grandes saliências na areia circundavam o mesmo. Era como se alguma coisa estivesse se movendo por baixo da areia e a levantasse por onde quer que passe. O homem que levava o transporte havia retirado um grande chicote das costas e golpeava-o no ar, tentando afugentar as duas 'criaturas'.

"O que são essas coisas?" Pergunta Elliot, ao mesmo tempo em que Julian coloca a cabeça para fora da lona ao seu lado.

"Ah, são apenas alguns incômodos que temos no deserto de vez em quando! Ráá�! Slapt!"

Os dois lagartos da frente do veículo rosnam para as duas 'coisas' e logo elas se revelam, saindo da areia. Tratavam-se de outros dois lagartos, muito parecidos com os que guiavam o veículo, porém, eram bem menores.

Eles mostram as mandíbulas e a língua bifurcada para os dois maiores e estes apenas rosnam, mostrando os dentes afiados. O homem chicoteia no ar, incitando-os a atacar, mas, antes disso, os dois pequenos fogem, cavando velozmente sob a areia.

"Pronto. Tivemos sorte que eram apenas dois filhotes."

"..." Os garotos ficam em silêncio, pensando o que poderia ter acontecido se fossem adultos.

"Se fossem adultos eu teria que dar vocês dois de comida a eles para que não estragassem minha mercadoria."

"Hahahaha! Estou brincando garotos!" Fala o homem, gargalhando e fazendo as criaturas andarem de novo, ainda em direção a cidade. "Hahaha!"

"Ah...hehehe...heh...he..." Os rapazes voltam para o fundo do transporte e começam a falar, em tom baixo, algumas orações, para conseguirem sobreviver àquela viagem...

"Ahn, senhor. Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?" Diz Julian, parando um pouco com as preces.

"Claro, fale."

"Qual o nome desta região?"

"...?" O homem levanta uma das sobrancelhas, meio sem entender. "Ora, que eu saiba, não existem regiões 'fixas' em Solaria."

"Solaria..."

"É como pensávamos mesmo..." Diz Elliot, ao escutar. "Estamos em um lugar totalmente diferente de Autonoe. De algum modo fomos 'teletransportados' pra cá."

Os garotos sentam-se novamente e poem-se a pensar novamente, principalmente para onde estavam indo.

"O que faremos quando chegarmos a tal cidade, Anacrópolis?"

"Não sei, mas acho que saberemos o que fazer quando já estivermos lá. Tenho uma leve intuição..."

"Heh, você está muito intuitivo ultimamente."

"Er..."

O tempo passa e logo o veículo pára novamente. Os garotos, que estavam adormecidos, começam a acordar lentamente.

"Enfim, chegamos rapazes!" Fala o homem, abrindo a lona.

À frente deles, os rapazes vêem dois grandes muros, feitos de enormes troncos de árvores, e um grande portão, aberto, revelando em seu interior uma cidade gigantesca! Dali ainda era possível ver diversas pessoas.

"Então, essa que é Anacrópolis?" Pergunta Elliot.

"Esta mesmo. Bem, eu os deixarei por aqui, pois terei de ir até o lugar aonde descarregarei minhas coisas."

"Está bem, muito obrigado senhor!"

"Ahn, esperem um pouco."

Os garotos desciam do veículo, até que o homem pede para que esperassem e começa a mexer em um dos grandes baús que havia atrás do transporte. Logo, ele volta com alguns tecidos e roupas e joga-os nas mãos dos garotos.

"Coloquem estas vestimentas para entrarem na cidade. Aqui eles não gostam muito de pessoas excêntricas, como vocês, principalmente com a roupa que estão." Ele diz, apontando para os rasgos nas roupas dos garotos.

"Puxa...ahn...mas nós não temos nenhum dinheiro e..."

"Oh não! Aceitem como um presente! Não me farão falta e acho que serão mais úteis para vocês do que para mim."

"Bom, nesse caso...Muito obrigado mais uma vez senhor!"

Os garotos entram momentaneamente no veículo para se trocarem.

"E aí, onde acha que deveríamos ir primeiro?"

"Hum..."

Os dois rapazes se encontravam, agora, no centro da pequena 'praça' que havia na entrada de Anacrópolis, ambos, vestidos de acordo. Elliot trajava uma roupa parecida com a do guia do transporte, mas sem nenhum turbante na cabeça e Julian uma capa marrom, de gola alta com alguns botões na mesma para abrir ou fechar _(Não sou estilista...não sei descrever direito.)_.

Pensavam agora para onde poderiam ir no meio de tantas casas e edificações mais à frente.

Inúmeras pessoas passavam por ali, desde simples habitantes da cidade, até ricos mercadores, andando em estranhos animais quadrúpedes, com duas saliências nas costas. Ou ainda alguns que possuíam um tipo de armamento, como lâminas na ponta de grandes hastes ou lanças, algo como uma guarda ou coisa assim.

Vendo que não teriam muito sucesso ficando parados ali, eles resolvem arriscar algumas das ruas e vielas da cidade.

"Acho que seria bom procurarmos algum lugar aonde eles possam nos fornecer informações."

"Então porque não paramos alguém na rua e perguntamos? Acho que vai ser mais fácil."

"Mas o que iríamos falar?" Fala Julian, com uma gota na cabeça, enquanto andam. " 'Ei, você não viu por aqui um tal Limiar?' "

"Er..."

Os dois, então, cruzam uma rua e notam um local donde entram e saem diversas pessoas. Pela porta dupla e pelo cheiro que vem de dentro do lugar, eles presumem que seja um bar ou algo do tipo.

"...Hum, que tal entrarmos? Podemos pegar uma mesa e conversar lá dentro."

"Mas nós não temos dinheiro para pagar comida nenhuma..." Fala Elliot.

"Mas nós não vamos comer nada, apenas vamos ficar lá dentro. Bares e restaurantes são bons lugares para saber das coisas." Ele diz, já passando pela porta dupla.

"Bom, ok..." Diz Elliot, acompanhando-o.

Assim que passam pela grande porta dupla, lá dentro, o ambiente mostra-se agradável. Há bastantes pessoas no local, a maioria sentada em várias mesas espalhadas pelo ambiente, comendo e conversando.

Os rapazes aproximam-se de uma das únicas mesas vagas por ali e sentam-se, puxando as cadeiras.

"Acho que temos que saber primeiramente quem manda nessa cidade. Aí acho que obteremos alguma ajuda se falarmos de onde viemos." Fala Julian.

"Está brincando né? Não acho que esse pessoal vai acreditar que viemos de um outro mundo..." Diz Elliot, olhando ao redor.

"...A menos que tenha alguém aqui que use magia, como as pessoas de Elencia. Se bem que não vi ninguém assim por aqui..."

"É, além disso, pode ser que eles nem saibam da existência de alguma dessas coisas. Solaria deve ser enorme!"

Neste instante, interrompendo a conversa, um homem gordo, com um avental e um grande bigode surge ao lado da mesa dos garotos. Com um tipo de giz preto e um pedaço de papel amarelado, provavelmente papiro, ele olha para os garotos seriamente.

"Hum...o que vão querer?"

"Ahn, nada não senhor, estamos apenas conversando...se é que não se importa."

"..." O homem olha serio para os garotos enquanto estes devolviam com um sorriso amarelado. "Escutem aqui garotos, se vão apenas papear, então façam isso lá fora. Tenho clientes que vão pagar para comer aqui e precisam de uma mesa."

Os garotos desculpam-se e alegam que sairão em breve. O homem decide atender uma outra mesa, mas logo Elliot chama sua atenção.

"Ahn, senhor. Pode me responder uma coisa?"

"Depende. O que você quer saber?"

"Por acaso não ocorreram algumas coisas estranhas na cidade ultimamente?" Ele pergunta, ajeitando os óculos quebrados.

"...Hum." O homem observa as roupas de ambos, principalmente as de Julian. "Ah...já entendi, são aventureiros. Aposto que vieram do leste, não é?"

"Er, pode-se dizer que sim." Fala Julian, tentando complementar a história de Elliot.

"Bem...eu não sei de muita coisa, mas, alguns boatos chegaram até a população de Anacrópolis."

"Hum..." Elliot cruza os braços e escuta atentamente, vendo que estava dando algum resultado. "Que tipo de boatos?"

"Eu não sei dizer ao certo, mas é algo que está preocupando bastante a guarda da cidade. Eles evitam falar sobre isso com o povo, para não alarma-los."

"hum, entendo."

"É tudo o que eu sei." Fala o homem, colocando o papel e o giz embaixo do braço. "Eu aconselho vocês a falar com o sacerdote do templo da cidade, pois ele é muito sábio e normalmente sabe de tudo o que ocorre em Anacrópolis. O templo fica no final desta mesma rua."

"Está certo, faremos isso, muito obrigado senhor!" Fala Julian se levantando, um pouco antes que Elliot. "Uma última pergunta...quem é o presidente dessa cidade?"

"..." O homem levanta uma das sobrancelhas. "...Presidente? O que significa isso?"

"Er..."

"É um tipo de pessoa que governa a cidade. É que..ahn...de onde viemos, do leste, existe essa pessoa." Explica Elliot. "E aqui em Anacrópolis? Vocês não possuem ninguém que toma as decisões?"

"Bem, não temos ninguém assim, exceto a Guilda Malva."

"Guilda...?"

"Sim. É uma elite de guerreiros especializados, que defendem Anacrópolis de alguns perigos que surgem de vez em quando, como alguns malditos bandoleiros que tentam nos saquear. Eles fazem um bom trabalho e por isso são respeitados em toda a cidade. Eles têm o controle de quem entra e sai da cidade." Ele diz. "Agora se me derem licença..."

O homem afasta-se da mesa dos garotos e parte para atender alguns fregueses no balcão. Julian e Elliot levantam-se e se dirigem para a saída.

"Ótimo. Já temos dois lugares para ir. Acho que essa tal Guilda Malva pode nos ajudar."

"Mas é melhor falarmos com o sacerdote antes de qualquer coisa." Fala Julian. "Vamos, é melhor nos apressarmos."

Os dois saem da taverna...

Porém, não percebem que estavam sendo observados por alguém, com um capuz escondendo o rosto, em uma das mesas...

"Puxa, é bem diferente das outras casas..."

"Sim..."

Após uma rápida procurada no local aonde o homem da taverna havia lhes dito, eles chegam em frente ao templo da cidade.

O local difere-se das demais, por ser uma das mais belas edificações da cidade. A escadaria na entrada é totalmente feita de mármore branco, e vários símbolos estão incrustados nas paredes, banhados em, provavelmente, ouro. A maioria deles tem o formato de um grande sol.

Depois de darem uma olhada na beleza do templo, eles resolvem entrar finalmente. Enquanto andam pelos pilares que sustentam o teto, também bastante bonito, eles chegam até um enorme altar de mármore e ouro, ao fim do corredor. O altar possui duas estátuas douradas, em tamanho natural, de um ser humano empunhando uma espada, uma de cada lado.

Na frente do mesmo, três pessoas encontravam-se conversando, mais precisamente dois homens vestidos como dois guardas da cidade, e o outro com um manto branco e longo.

"Olha, deve ser ele..." Cochicha Elliot para Julian.

"Então está bem meus amigos, se tiverem mais alguma informação, por favor, me comuniquem." Fala o homem de manto, para os guardas. Estes, após terminarem de conversar, dão meia volta e saem do templo, passando pelos garotos. "...E quanto a vocês meus jovens? O que posso fazer por vocês?"

"Ahn? Ah..." Diz Julian, distraído ao ver os guardas passando. "Com licença...mas o senhor é o sacerdote de Anacrópolis?"

"Sou eu mesmo meus jovens. Sou um simples servo de nosso grande deus-sol Rehzuma." Ele diz, sorrindo.

"Nós gostaríamos de algumas informações e disseram-nos que o senhor poderia nos fornece-las..."

"..." o sacerdote olha para os dois momentaneamente, fixando-se em seus rostos. "Eu sou um velho com uma memória muito boa...Conheço cada pessoa desta cidade. Vocês dois são estrangeiros, estou certo?"

"Er...é...nós viemos... do Sul." Fala Elliot.

"...Mas ao Sul não existe nenhuma habitação humana."

"O meu amigo quis dizer Leste, senhor sacerdote! Leste, hehe..." Fala Julian, com uma gota na testa.

"Oh, leste..." O sacerdote mantinha-se ligeiramente desconfiado, mas resolve não dizer nada. "Mas bem, o que gostariam de saber de mim?"

"Nós ouvimos falar sobre alguma coisa que está acontecendo nos desertos de Solaria e que anda preocupando muito a guarda da cidade e a população. Disseram-nos que o senhor provavelmente poderia nos explicar o que seria isso."

"..." O sacerdote fica resoluto ao ouvir o que Julian dissera. "Posso saber o motivo pelo qual querem saber sobre isso?"

"Somos aventureiros. Gostaríamos de investigar a fundo isso." Diz o garoto, fazendo uma figa atrás das costas.

"Bem..." O velho sacerdote anda até o altar e arruma alguns símbolos sagrados enquanto fala. "Todo esse alvoroço é por causa do Antigo templo de Rehzuma."

"Antigo templo...?"

"Sim. Antes de ser criado este templo no qual vocês estão agora, há muitos anos atrás, existia um templo muito maior, longe daqui, no meio do deserto. Depois que nosso antigo deus-rei faleceu, seu corpo foi sepultado naquele templo e então, selado para sempre. Desde então, eu e outros fiéis de nosso deus tem ido até aquele lugar para oferecer-lhe oferendas e desejar prosperidade para nosso povo."

"..." Os dois garotos escutavam atentamente.

"...Porém, depois de anos, o nosso feroz deserto encarregou-se de soterrar o templo sob suas escaldantes areias... Aquele local sagrado já não existia mais."

"...E o que aconteceu?"

"...Depois de muitos anos desaparecido sob as areias, o templo misteriosamente voltou a ressurgir no meio do deserto." Fala o sacerdote, em um tom mais dramático. "Ele está intacto, como se nada tivesse acontecido à sua estrutura."

"Mas isso não deveria ser uma coisa boa? Digo...para os fiéis do Deus Rehzuma?"

"Sim...foi o que pensamos a princípio..." Ele diz. "Porém, o deserto não poderia fazer isso sozinho... Eu sinto que, uma energia, extraordinariamente grande, apossou-se do local de descanso sagrado de nosso deus-rei...!"

Imediatamente uma fagulha acende-se na mente dos garotos. Eles se olham como se houvessem pensado na mesma coisa.

"E o que mais me preocupa, é que sinto que essa energia é extremamente...negativa. Não sei o que pode acontecer se essa energia se expandir mais do que já está mas, se ela foi capaz de retirar o templo inteiro dos subterrâneos do deserto..."

O velho sacerdote de Rehzuma mostrava-se visivelmente preocupado enquanto os garotos pensam no que fazer a seguir.

"Só pode ser um Limiar, tenho certeza..." Cochicha Elliot para o amigo.

"...É, pelo menos já sabemos onde ele est�! Agora só precisamos saber como chegamos até esse templo..." Fala Julian, no mesmo tom, para Elliot. "Ahn, eu e meu amigo gostaríamos de ir até esse local para investigarmos essa tal energia. Isso seria possível?"

"...Mas é bastante perigoso jovens aventureiros." Fala o sacerdote. "O coração de vocês é impetuoso, mas, devem ter em mente que esse lugar é uma verdadeira ameaça a qualquer um que se aproxima."

"Ah não tem problema meu senhor, nós somos loucos mesmo! Já enfrentamos e derrotamos vários inimigos e não nos assustamos com qualquer coisa. Se o senhor conseguir um meio de nos levar até aquele lugar, prometemos bons resultados."

"..." O sacerdote fica um pouco impressionado com a coragem dos dois jovens. Era como se eles não fossem daquele mundo... "Se têm tanta certeza de que querem mesmo ir até l�, meus jovens, falem com o líder da guilda Malva, Rannik. Ele é o responsável por quem vai até o templo, no momento. Poderão encontrar o estabelecimento deles próximo a praça central da cidade. Mas tenham em mente que dificilmente conseguirão entrar lá."

"Tudo bem senhor, nós faremos o possível para convencê-los. Iremos agora mesmo para l�!"

Os garotos saem apressados do templo, enquanto o sacerdote os observa se distanciar. A seguir, ele observa uma das imagens do altar e fica pensativo.

"Devem ser estes garotos..."

Julian e Elliot correm pelas ruas, apressados, agora que tinham uma pista de onde poderia estar o Limiar de Solaria.

Passando pelo meio de algumas pessoas e desviando de alguns camelos no meio do caminho, eles dobram cada viela que encontram para chegar mais rapidamente até a praça central.

"...Espera aí!" Diz Elliot, parando bruscamente.

"Ahn? O que foi?"

Elliot havia parado exatamente quando os dois passavam em frente a uma outra edificação feita, também, de mármore branco. Esta, muito maior que o templo de Rehzuma, possuía dois guardas na frente, no final de uma enorme escadaria.

Em cima da entrada,havia entalhada no próprio mármore, o desenho de um livro aberto.

"Uma biblioteca..."

"É, parece que sim." Fala Julian,apressado. "Não pensei que pudesse haver uma biblioteca numa cidade que fica em meio a um deserto..."

"Ahn, acho que vou entrar um pouco para dar uma olhada."

"...Mas...pensei que íamos até a guilda Malva..."

"Vá até lá sem mim por enquanto." Diz Elliot, arrumando os óculos enquanto olha para a escadaria. "Quero dar uma boa olhada nos livros que tem aqui e, se possível, pesquisar sobre algumas coisas... "

"...Tem certeza que isso é necessário ou você só tá dizendo isso pra aproveitar e ler alguma coisa?" ��

"Er...Bom, isso em parte! Eu quero mesmo pesquisar sobre o tal deus Rehzuma um pouco mais e sobre Solaria."

"Ok..."

"Então, nos encontramos na guilda daqui a pouco, está certo?"

"Está bem, vou lhe esperar lá. Veja se não esquece da vida lendo dezenas de livros!" Diz Julian, logo em seguida, correndo para o local.

Arrumando novamente os óculos, o garoto sobe a grande escada da biblioteca de Anacrópolis. Assim que vai passar pela porta de entrada, dois guardas colocam-se na sua frente, barrando a entrada.

"Sinto muito garoto, conhece as regras." Fala um deles, seriamente.

"Er...que regras?"

"Apenas os nobres e mercadores da cidade tem acesso a biblioteca. A menos que você esteja acompanhado por alguém desse nível, não pode entrar."

"Ora, mas que absurdo!" Fala o garoto. "Cultura é um direito que todo mundo aqui deveria ter!"

"Sinto muito."

Os guardas continuam estáticos no lugar, não permitindo que o garoto entre na edificação. Elliot percebe que não adiantaria continuar discutindo e, já pensava em desistir...até que, ao dar meia volta para sair dali, acaba trombando em alguém que subia as escadas.

"...Desculpe-me." Fala o garoto, ao ver que tratava-se de uma pessoa com um capuz sobre o rosto. Não se podia ver seu rosto. "..."

"..." Ela pega o garoto pelos ombros e o vira na direção dos guardas, mostrando, logo depois, um papel aos dois. Elliot fica no meio sem entender o que acontecia.

"Desculpe senhorita. Vocês podem passar." Diz um dos guardas, abrindo caminho para ela e para o garoto.

A tal 'senhorita' vai entrando, passando pelos guardas, enquanto empurrava levemente Elliot para dentro da biblioteca, como se pedisse para que ele entrasse junto dela. Ainda sem entender, o garoto simplesmente entra...Passando pelo olhar desconfiado dos guardas.

Lá dentro, o garoto pára de andar e observa, impressionado, o tamanho da biblioteca, bem como a quantidade de prateleiras e mais prateleiras que existem por ali. Nunca tinha visto um acervo tão grande e, possivelmente, ali havia livros que falavam de praticamente qualquer coisa!

Depois de sair do transe, ele vira-se imediatamente para agradecer àquela pessoa que havia feito com que ele entrasse ali...

"Obrigado senh..." Mas para a surpresa do garoto, já não havia mais ninguém por ali. A mulher simplesmente havia desaparecido e nem mesmo falara qualquer palavra, depois de ajuda-lo.

Vendo que não adiantaria procura-la, ele dá de ombros e agradece mentalmente a quem quer que fosse aquela pessoa...

A seguir, entra no meio de algumas das prateleiras e começa a procurar algo que o interessava...

"É aqui..."

Enquanto isso, um pouco longe dali, próxima a grande praça central de Anacrópolis, Julian permanece em frente a edificação que, de acordo com o sacerdote, seria o estabelecimento da guilda Malva. Acima do edifício, uma bandeira de cor lilás tremula com o vento que a noite começa a trazer (o sol no horizonte começa a baixar, revelando um fim de tarde...).

Ele se aproxima do portão de ferro em frente a edificação e bate vigorosamente.

"Tem alguém aí?"

"..." Uma pequena portinhola abre-se na porta, revelando um par de olhos. "O que você quer garoto?"

"Eu procuro pelo senhor Rannik. Me disseram que ele é o líder desta guilda."

"...O que você quer com Rannik? Ele está muito ocupado agora."

"É importante, preciso falar com ele. É sobre o tal templo de Rehzuma que apareceu no deserto."

"..." O homem atrás da porta fica em silêncio e então, fecha o visor. Logo, volta a abrir, fitando o garoto. "Como você sabe sobre o templo?"

"Bem...o sacerdote do templo da cidade me falou. Ele que me disse para vir falar com o senhor Rannik."

"Vá embora!" Ele diz, fechando o visor. "E esqueça deste templo! Esse assunto não diz respeito a você!"

"Ei!"

Julian volta a bater na porta constantemente, mas ninguém responde. Apesar disso, podia ouvir vozes no interior do edifício...Como se cochichassem.

"Vocês tem que me deixar falar com Rannik! Por favor, abram!"

"Não adianta insistir garoto!" Fala o homem lá dentro. "Ninguém pode falar com Rannik agora! Ele está resolvendo assuntos muito sérios e não pode falar com ninguém no momento!"

"Mas..."

"Nada de mas! Agora fora daqui!"

Julian fica olhando para a porta por alguns instantes e pensa em dar meia volta, porém...de algum modo escuta certas palavras do outro lado da porta que chamam sua atenção.

"A menos que...?" Fala o garoto.

"Eu ouvi você falar alguma coisa como 'há menos que...' "

"...Como você conseguiu escutar o que falei? Eu falei tão baixo que eu mesmo mal ouvi."

"Bem, não sei..." Fala o garoto, coçando levemente o queixo, sem entender também como escutou aquilo. "Mas, já que há uma condição para entrar, me fale!"

"..." O homem fica em silêncio por alguns segundos e logo em seguida, volta a abrir o visor. "Então você quer muito falar com Rannik não é?"

"Sim! Eu preciso! É muito importante!"

"Estaria disposto a fazer um pequeno favor para vê-lo?"

"Se eu puder fazer, sim." Diz o garoto, disposto.

"Muito bem...Um de nossos agentes saiu há dois dias para uma missão especial e, até hoje, não voltou." Fala o homem, fitando o garoto pelo visor.

"Hum...E...?"

"Vá até o local onde ele se encontra e traga-o de volta. Se fizer isto, Rannik vai falar com você, com toda a certeza."

"..." Julian mantém-se um pouco desconfiado. "Espera aí que lugar é esse?"

"A Floresta dos Lagartos." Ele diz, em um tom dramático e sombrio...tossindo logo depois.

"Floresta...? Mas no meio do Deserto?'

"...É um lugar bastante perigoso por causa das feras que o habitam. Será que aceita ir até lá ou vai desistir como uma galinha? Có có có!"

"Ei!" ��

"Có có có có!"

"Quer parar com isso?" Fala o garoto batendo na porta.

"Có có có có!"

"Eu aceito ir lá sim!" Ele fala, decidido. "Apenas me diga onde é e eu irei!"

"Hahahaha! Você é valente garoto... Pois bem então."

Cerca de uma hora depois, Julian agora se encontrava fora da cidade, montado em um dos grandes animais com corcovas. Acompanhando-o estava um homem vestido com as roupas da guilda Malva e portando uma lança nas costas, também montado em um animal.

"Como disse que se chamam esses animais?"

"Camelos." Fala o homem. "Eles são resistentes ao calor do deserto, pois armazenam toda a água nessas duas corcovas que você vê aí."

"Hum...Eles são mansinhos..." Diz o garoto, passando a mão na cabeça daquele que montava. Imediatamente o animal tenta morder a mão do rapaz e ele a tira rapidamente. "Argh!"

"Quando não estão com fome." Fala o homem um pouco mais a frente."Assim que chegarmos no lugar, precisamos alimenta-los."

"Certo."

Logo, o homem pára o camelo e Julian idem. Ambos estavam diante da tal Floresta dos Lagartos, que na verdade, tratava-se de um enorme Oásis em meio ao deserto árido de Solaria. Tão grande que as palmeiras formavam um grande bosque verde em volta do lago cristalino do mesmo.

"É aqui garoto." Fala o homem, sem descer do camelo.

"Está bem...Tudo o que temos que fazer é encontra-lo e trazê-lo?" Ele diz, de frente para uma entrada em meio as arvores.

"Sim. Porém, não será 'nós' e sim 'você'."

"..." Julian olha para o homem estático, logo depois para o oásis e em seguida para o homem de novo. "Mas eu...não tenho nenhuma arma. Nem sei usar uma!"

"Bom, isso é um problema só seu." Ele diz, pegando as rédeas do outro camelo e levando para perto de um dos braços do lago. "Se quiser mesmo falar com Rannik, então terá de fazer isso sozinho."

"Mas e quanto a você?"

"Ficarei aqui e alimentarei os animais. E quanto a você, apresse-se!"

O garoto olha para dentro do bosque e, tomando um pouco de coragem, entra.

Andando por uma trilha feita com várias das folhas das árvores, o garoto anda alerta, procurando pelo tal agente perdido. Podia-se ouvir, ao longe, fundo nas árvores, rugidos das criaturas que habitavam o lugar...

Julian reconhece os rugidos como sendo iguais aos dos animais que levavam o transporte daquele homem que os ajudara no deserto.

"Devem haver 'adultos' por aqui..." Ele diz, retirando algumas folhagens do caminho.

Dois minutos depois, mais a frente ele escuta gritos humanos. Só podia ser o tal agente!

Ele apressa-se pela floresta e vai na direção da voz o mais rápido que pode.

"Agüente! Eu vou ajuda-lo!" Ele grita, tentando responder.

Seguindo os gritos, ele chega até a entrada de uma grande clareira em meio as árvores e arregala os olhos, surpreso com o que vê.

"Argh...!"

**Continua...**


	4. Fúria Sanguinária

_Só queria agradecer à mistr3ss pelo 1° review. Obrigado por gostar da história._

Boa leitura...

**Neverending War...**

**Cap. 4 - Fúria Sanguinária**

"...Argh!"

Afastando os arbustos, Julian deparou-se com uma grande clareira em meio as dezenas de palmeiras que havia no local. Exatamente no centro, um pequeno lago (na verdade, poça) lamacento servia de palco para uma furiosa batalha: um jovem rapaz, com cabelos curtos e espetados, segurava um grande bordão de madeira com o qual tentava contra-atacar um enorme lagarto do deserto, muito maior que qualquer outro que Julian tivesse visto. A criatura tentava morder a cabeça do rapaz com as poderosas mandíbulas, enquanto este afastava a boca para longe de si com a ajuda do bordão. Ambos estavam cobertos de lama que, com o furor da luta, era jogada para todos os lados.

"...Graurr!..."

"H�! Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir me engolir sua lagartixa gigante? Pois pode esquecer! Hááá�!"

O rapaz golpeou a barriga da criatura com o bordão fazendo-a recuar, rugindo e rosnando, sentindo a dor da pancada. A seguir, investiu novamente contra o jovem, derrubando-o na lama mais uma vez ao tentar morder o seu rosto. Uma saliva viscosa escorria dos cantos de sua enorme boca.

"Ei, pode me ouvir!" Pergunta Julian, saindo de trás dos arbustos.

"...?" O rapaz limpa a lama do rosto e olha para Julian, surpreso, enquanto tentava afastar a criatura com a mão que segurava a arma

"Não se preocupe, vou dar um jeito de ajudar você!"

"Ei! Espere aí! Eu...Sblosh!" A criatura enterra a cara do rapaz na lama antes q ele termine de falar.

Julian vasculha rapidamente a areia e os arbustos...até que encontra, próximo a uma das palmeiras, um pequeno coco, que mira na grande criatura sem pensar duas vezes. Juntando todas as suas forças, ele arremessa a fruta contra o animal!

"...KBOOM!..."

"...GRAURR!..."

Um som muito alto, semelhante a o de um avião quebrando a barreira do som, é ouvido alguns instantes depois do côco ter sido arremessado, até que este atinge com uma força estrondosa a cabeça do lagarto, fazendo-o voar por vários metros até finalmente colidir com uma das muitas palmeiras, desabando imóvel no chão.

"..." O rapaz levanta-se da lama e observa com os olhos arregalados a criatura, morta, ao longe. Em seguida, vira a cabeça lentamente na direção de Julian.

"Er..." O garoto olha para as próprias mãos. "O que foi isso...?"

"Muito bem! Cadê?" O rapaz da lama anda até Julian, segurando firmemente o bordão de madeira, com uma das mãos estendidas.

"Er...cadê o que?"

"A arma que você usou para matar o lagarto-rei que EU iria matar!"

"Arma?"

"É, pare de ser cínico e me entregue logo ela! Anda!"

"Mas...eu não tenho nenhuma arma!"

"Ou me dá ela ou enfio isto na sua goela!" Diz a Julian o rapaz coberto de lama, balançando ameaçadoramente o bordão no ar

"Ei, pára com isso! Eu já disse que não tenho arma! Também não entendi o que aconteceu!"

"Hum...tudo bem, vai continuar fingindo! Que seja! Mas não interfira mais no meu treinamento! Eu estava tão perto...TÃO PERTO! E aí aparece você, completamente do nada, e mata a criatura que demorei dias para encontrar?"

"Pensei que precisasse de..."

"Não pensou nada! Seu...seu...moleque tonto!" Ele vira de costas e toma em mãos um pequeno cantil em sua cintura. Logo após dar alguns goles, continua. "Aliás, o que está fazendo por aqui! Está perdido!"

"Bem...Eu vim de Anacrópolis e fui mandado até aqui para levá-lo de volta, e..."

O rapaz se engasga com a água do cantil, cuspindo-a depois de tossir várias vezes

"O que!"

"Ahn...Falei algo errado?"

Imediatamente, sons semelhantes a rosnados e rugidos são ouvidos ao redor da clareira. As folhagens ao redor dos dois jovens começam a se mover...

"O q-que é isso?"

"Droga..." O rapaz enlameado pega em mãos o bordão e fica em posição de batalha. "Olhai o que fez. Por causa do barulho da arma, os outros nos acharam!"

"Os 'outros'...?"

Através das folhagens surgem outros lagartos furiosos que, ao observar o corpo do grande lagarto-rei, emitem rosnados ainda mais ferozes. Julian fica de costas para o rapaz, em uma posição de ataque improvisada.

"Mas...são muitos! Não vamos nem ter chance!" Diz Julian, amedrontado com o número de criaturas.

"Deixe de ser medroso! Atire neles com sua arma! E pode deixar que eu cuido dos que vêm deste lado, hehehe..." Diz o rapaz, enquanto um de seus dentes brilha.

Logo, cerca de trinta ou mais criaturas cercavam os dois... Sem demora, os répteis decidem investir contra os dois, mostrando os dentes afiados.

O rapaz com o bordão mostra grande agilidade, saltando por cima das criaturas e atacando-as facilmente.

"...GRAURR!..."

"H�! É só isso que sabem fazer? O seu rei era o único desafio à altura! H�!" Ele diz, golpeando um lagarto e lançando-o para longe.

"Aaaaargh!"

Julian não possuía tamanhas habilidades em combate e fazia a única coisa na qual conseguia pensar enquanto metade das criaturas o perseguiam pela clareira: correr!

"Vamos, deixe de brincar e mate-os logo!"

"Como quer que eu faça issooooooooo?" Ele indaga, correndo desesperadamente em círculos, ao redor do rapaz com o bordão e os lagartos q o atacavam.

"Atire neles, droga!"

"Argh! Mas eu já disse que não tenho nenhuma arma!" Imediatamente, Julian salta e agarra-se em uma palmeira, quase não conseguindo livrar uma de suas pernas de ser abocanhada por uma criatura "Ack! Por pouco..."

O outro rapaz atacava e defendia habilmente, vencendo todos com facilidade. Sabia exatamente onde golpear, fazendo com que ficassem atordoadas e fora de combate.

"Menos um! Vejamos quantos faltam!" Ele diz, observando os vários lagartos que o cercavam. "Hum...até que são bastantes! Mas acho que posso acabar com todos sozinho! E então, vou poder esfregar isto na cara dele! Bwahaha!"

"Ahn?" Julian escutava sem entender, de cima da palmeira. Esticando uma das mãos, pegou um coco de cima dos galhos, outra vez fazendo mira "Como foi mesmo? Ahn...toma!" A fruta é arremessada contra as criaturas abaixo mas cai na areia, inofensiva "Droga...esses malditos vão acabar me alcançando!"

"...Já basta! Acabem com todos eles homens!"

Uma voz diferente das dos dois jovens invade o local, seguida por diversos sons agudos e altos, semelhantes a ...tiros!

"P�! P�! P�!"

"...Mas o que...?" O lutador deu alguns passos para trás, afastando-se dos tiros que criavavam os lagartos por todos os lados. As criaturas rugiam tentando escapar, enterrando-se na areia do Oásis, mas poucas realmente conseguiam.

"...GRAURR!..."

Julian observava surpreso - e um tanto assustado - as criaturas sendo mortas rapidamente lá embaixo. Ele olha para os lados tentando ver de onde havia vindo todos aqueles tiros ou ainda a voz misteriosa, mas em vão.

Cerca de vinte homens surgiam através dos arbustos segundos depois, segurando armas que lembravam rifles e trajando uniformes parecidos com as da guarda de Anacrópolis, diferenciando-se por uma faixa lilás que trespassava o peito. Uma figura montada em um belo camelo entrava pelo mesmo lugar onde Julian havia entrado antes, destacando-se dos demais. Usava um grande manto lilás, amarrado como um turbante que cobria principalmente o rosto, e uma semi-armadura, que lhe cobria apenas os ombros e a parte inferior do corpo. Vinha acompanhado pelo homem que havia trazido Julian até o Oásis...

"..."

"...Parece que tive de salvá-lo de novo, não é mesmo Spike?" Disse o primeiro

"Sem essa de 'ter que salvá-lo de novo'...!" Berra o rapaz com o bordão. "Quem pediu para você vir aqui? Eu podia ter acabado com todos eles sozinhos!"

"..." Julian apenas observava, com uma grande gota na cabeça...e muitas interrogações.

"É mesmo? Não é o que parecia quando estava lutando contra o lagarto-rei." O homem falava sem perder a calma, diferentemente do rapaz, agora intitulado 'Spike'. Ele então dá algum comando e cinco dos homens armados começam a recolher os corpos das criaturas mortas e jogá-los para longe dali. A seguir ele olha na direção de Julian, em cima da árvore. "Quanto a você, garoto, já pode descer."

"Ahn? Ah, sim..."

Julian desce da grande palmeira e logo fica de frente para o homem que havia lhe chamado.

"Meus homens me disseram que um certo garoto tinha interesse em falar comigo. Este seria você, estou certo?"

"R-Rannik?"

"Eu mesmo." Fala o homem, domando o camelo. "Enfim, acho que você fez por merecer uma 'pequena audiência' com a nossa Guilda. Mesmo sendo muito jovem, pôde ajudar Spike numa hora de dificuldade. É o mínimo que posso fazer como agradecimento."

"P-puxa, obrigado..."

"Espere aí seu...!" Spike fica entre Julian e Rannik, com o dedo indicador no nariz do primeiro. "Eu sabia que este cara havia sido mandado por você! Mas que idéia é essa? Pensei que eu deveria fazer minha missão especial SOZINHO!"

"..." Julian apenas fica calado, com uma gota na testa.

"Mas como você estava com muitas dificuldades, achamos melhor mandá-lo até aqui para ver se você realmente estava se saindo bem. Em vez de reclamar deveria agradecê-lo por ter salvo a sua vida."

"Grrr...! Sem essa!"

Spike sai dali, pisando duro e irritado. Ele passa pelos homens armados e sai pelo mesmo local por onde Rannik havia chegado.

"Olha, senhor Rannik...ele tem toda razão. Eu não fiz nada para ajudar e..."

"Bobagem garoto!" Diz o segundo homem, interrompendo-o. "Você tem mais força do que aparenta, e sabemos bem disso. Estávamos observando-o já há algum tempo e vimos como derrubou aquele lagarto-rei."

"Ele tem razão garoto." Continua Rannik. "Não é qualquer um que consegue matar um daqueles em um único golpe, ainda mais com um coco. Falaremos sobre isso também, mas, por hora, é melhor voltarmos para Anacrópolis pois está quase anoitecendo. Vamos homens! Para a sede!"

Rannik dá meia volta com sua montaria e se dirige para a saída da 'Floresta dos Lagartos'. O homem que acompanhara Julian anteriormente traz o seu camelo e o rapaz, agora montado, também segue de volta para a cidade, ao lado de Rannik. Todos os demais colocam os rifles nas costas e os seguem.

Durante a viagem de volta, Julian observava Rannik e em seguida Spike, mais à frente, resmungando algumas coisas.

"Eu espero não ter atrapalhado nada..."

"Não se preocupe, não atrapalhou nada." Fala Rannik calmamente, olhando para frente. "Spike é muito corajoso, mas inconseqüente. Ele provavelmente não teria sobrevivido a todos aqueles lagartos se estivesse sozinho, por mais forte que seja."

"Eu posso perguntar o que é essa 'Missão Especial' que ele estava fazendo?"

"Ele é um dos nossos mais novos recrutas. Todos os que querem fazer parte de algum posto na Guilda Malva têm de passar por um rigoroso teste de coragem e força. Ele deveria ter trazido a cabeça daquele lagarto-rei ontem à tarde...Para, só depois, partir para uma missão final em busca de sua recompensa."

"Recompensa?"

"Sim... Mas isso é uma outra história...Podemos falar disto quando chegarmos."

"Tudo bem..."

"E, em parte, quero lhe agradecer pessoalmente. Ainda que muito tolo, ele é de minha família."

"Família!" Fala Julian, surpreso. "Por acaso vocês são...?"

"Irmãos." Fala Rannik, calmamente.

"P-puxa...quem iria imaginar..."

Julian não tinha certeza se Spike, logo à frente, havia escutado ou não. Ele deveria estar irritado demais para isso...

Algumas horas depois de ler diversos livros e tomos antigos na biblioteca da cidade, Elliot levantava-se da cadeira, espreguiçando e bocejando. Havia lido tanto que o tempo havia simplesmente voado.

Olhando para uma das janelas da biblioteca, notava o céu completamente negro salpicado de estrelas, o que o fazia apressar-se ainda mais, colocando os livros de volta em seus lugares para depois sair da local. Na rua, um vento gelado assobiava por entre as casas e as areias do deserto.

"Argh! Não imaginava que pudesse fazer tanto frio em um lugar que é tão quente..." Dizia, ao proteger com a roupa o rosto da areia. "Hum...agora, onde era mesmo a tal Guilda Malva?"

Saindo de trás de uma das muitas casas, o garoto acaba voltando até a 'praça central', local onde ele e Julian estavam anteriormente. Dessa vez, o lugar se mostrava bastante vazio.

Elliot olhava de um lado para o outro, tentando se lembrar das palavras do sacerdote sobre o lugar em que a Guilda Malva ficava. Seus pensamentos porém são bruscamente interrompidos por vários gritos e vozes que vinham do outro lado da praça.

Antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, diversos homens trajados como guardas da cidade passaram rapidamente por ele, indo na direção dos gritos.

"A próxima onda está se aproximando! Vamos homens! Temos que detê-los!" Diz o homens mais à frente, mostrando ser um tipo de comandante.

"Ei, esperem! Podem me dizer o que está acontecendo!" Elliot indaga, abordando um dos guardas.

Apesar da pergunta, nenhum deles o responde e continuam se distanciando. Sem pensar duas vezes, Elliot os segue e, assim que dobra uma minúscula viela, percebe estar próximo a entrada da cidade. Pelo portão aberto, ele percebe os gritos darem lugar a muitos sons de lâminas colidindo. Os guardas investiam contra um grande grupo de criaturas que tentavam invadir a cidade e, apesar de estarem em menor número, os guardas se mostram poderosos lutadores e destruíam as criaturas uma a uma, em uma batalha ferrenha. Elliot observava tudo, de longe, escondido atrás da parede de uma das casas da esquina

Entre as criaturas estavam inúmeros lagartos dos desertos e outras, que o garoto nunca havia visto. Estas eram semelhantes a enormes besouros, com duras carapaças nas costas, porém não páreas para as espadas dos guardas.

"Nossa..." O garoto mantinha o olhar fixo na batalha, um tanto assustado com a quantidade de criaturas. Percebia também que, próximo ao portão, havia alguns corpos humanos. Provavelmente eram as pessoas que estavam gritando...

O vento assobiava novamente e os lagartos, furiosos, investiam com seus dentes e garras, enquanto os grandes besouros erguiam e jogavam no ar os soldados usando suas enormes mandíbulas.

"...GRAURR!..."

"Agüentem firme homens! Vamos expulsá-los daqui!" O comandante do pelotão levava seus homens para frente, atacando as criaturas com afiadas cimitarras.

Elliot via um pequeno grupo de apoio se aproximar do portão, arremessando diversas lanças curtas, as azagaias, contra as criaturas. A chuva de lanças mostrava-se mortífera, pois mesmo as resistentes carapaças dos besouros eram rompidas pelas afiadas pontas das armas.

A batalha duraria apenas mais alguns minutos, quando cinco bestas restantes optaram por fugir por debaixo da areia do deserto, ao invés de enfrentar as azagaias dos soldados.

Com as criaturas longe, os guardas retornaram para dentro da cidade, carregando os corpos das pessoas e de alguns guerreiros que acabaram por cair ante a fúria das bestas. Em frente ao portão, restara apenas um tapete de cadáveres de lagartos e grandes insetos... Cadáveres que o vento gelado se encarregaria de cobrir pouco a pouco com areia...

"Capitão!" Diz um dos soldados a seu comandante "As criaturas desta onda foram derrotadas."

"Parece que sim sargento." Ele responde. "Uma pena que à custa de cinco de nossos homens..."

"Quais são as ordens?"

"Avise a Guilda Malva sobre esse ataque repentino. Diga-os também que, pelo vento, ele está bem perto e precisamos fortalecer as nossas defesas."

"Entendido senhor!"

O sargento então se afasta, juntamente a outros dois soldados. Eles passam por Elliot e este, novamente, não pensa muito antes de segui-los.

"Ótimo! Estão indo para a Guilda... Assim vou poupar tempo procurando pelo lugar." Enquanto segue, ele limpa a areia dos óculos, pensativo. "Mas...quem será 'ele' ?"

"Mas porque não pode me deixar ir até o templo?"

"Eu sinto muito Julian, mas não posso permitir que você vá até lá. É muito perigoso, e será de minha responsabilidade se algo acontecer a alguém, caso aproxime-se daquele lugar."

Estavam agora no interior de um grande aposento, bastante semelhante a um salão com várias mesas, grandes caixas de madeiras empilhadas ao fundo e cadeiras espalhadas. Os membros da Guilda Malva se encontravam espalhados pelo local, jogados nas cadeiras, observando conversa entre Julian e Rannik. O garoto se mantinha sentado, de frente para Rannik, que por sua vez se apoiava em uma das muitas caixas de madeira que havia por perto. Spike escutava tudo em silêncio, encostado na parede com os braços cruzados, não demonstrando muito interesse no que diziam.

"Mas não vai me acontecer nada, eu lhe garanto!" Continuava Julian. "Além disso, eu não irei sozinho. Há um amigo meu em Anacrópolis que também é um grande aventureiro. Temos certeza que teremos bons resultados se pudermos..."

"É melhor esquecer isso garoto." Disse um dos homens sentado próximo dali, em cima de uma das pilhas de caixas.

"É verdade. Você não sabe o que há naquele lugar, vai apenas para morrer." Disse outro, com uma grande cicatriz no rosto, ao lado do anterior.

"E a responsabilidade será toda nossa, que permitimos sua ida" Diz um terceiro, deitado sobre uma mesa, com a cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos, mascando alguma coisa, provavelmente fumo.

"..."

"Entende porque não posso deixar você ir, não é mesmo?" Diz Rannik, cruzando os braços.

"Mas... você tem que me levar até l�! É muito importante!" Insiste Julian, um tanto desesperadamente.

O salão fica em silêncio por alguns instantes... Ouviam um único som, de passos que lentamente se aproximavam, descendo da grande escada em espiral que dava acesso ao segundo andar.

"...O menino está certo Rannik."

Todos, até mesmo Spike, imediatamente olharam na direção da voz, vinda do velho sacerdote do templo da cidade.

"O Sacerdote!"

"Senhor Hennet..." Diz Rannik, observando o velho descer as escadas e dirigir-se lentamente até ele e Julian. Os demais fazem uma rápida reverência, exceto Spike que, como Rannik, se mostrava pouco surpreso. "O que faz aqui?"

"Eu vim até aqui porque sabia que você, na sua posição de proteger as pessoas do mal que assola o templo de Rehzuma, e também Solaria, não permitiria que o garoto fosse até aquele local, hoje profanado pelas trevas."

"Estou apenas fazendo o que acho certo." Continua Rannik. "Muitas pessoas já perderam suas vidas lá e, se ele for, também perderá a sua."

"Anteriormente, eu pensava como você. Porém, depois de refletir muito... cheguei a uma conclusão."

"E esta seria...?"

"Rannik, este jovem, bem como seu amigo que está na cidade, são a nossa única salvação. Ou melhor...são a única salvação de Solaria."

"..."

"...O que!" Rannik pensa por alguns momentos se o sacerdote não estaria ficando maluco. "Bem, me desculpe senhor, mas se trata apenas de um garoto. Como pode ser a salvação de Solaria? E porque está dizendo que ele está certo em ir até lá... por acaso já se conhecem?"

"Nos encontramos por apenas alguns momentos, quando ele e seu amigo foram até o templo de nossa cidade. No início, achei que realmente fossem apenas aventureiros, de algum lugar longínquo... " O sacerdote olha para Julian e coloca a mão sobre um de seus ombros. "Mas acho que não é bem isso, não é mesmo senhor Julian?"

"Er...bem..."

"Sim, isso é verdade... também percebemos que ele possui um tipo de 'força' interior muito grande, a qual não se encontra em qualquer aventureiro por aí. Diga-nos, meu jovem, afinal, quem é você...?"

"Eu...eu..." O garoto engasga com as próprias palavras. Não sabia se dizia ou não o que acontecera em Autonoe... Provavelmente não acreditariam em nenhuma palavra...

"Ele não é apenas um aventureiro, tem uma missão muito importante em Solaria." Fala o sacerdote. "Estou certo?"

"Bem...acho que sim..."

"Obviamente esta missão tem a ver com o templo de Rehzuma, no deserto." Rannik se senta, cruzando os braços. "Se o senhor Hennet, nosso sacerdote, está dizendo disso, então estou tentado a levá-lo até o templo. Porém, antes disso... explique-se."

O salão silenciosamente pressionava Julian a contar sua história. Todos aguardavam que ele falasse o que tinha ido fazer ali, exatamente.

"É, acho que não tenho escolha..." Ele diz, suspirando.

"Não tem mesmo." Fala Rannik.

"Bem vou tentar explicar. Meu nome é Julian, e vim de Autonoe, terra de Pasiphae..."

Alguns minutos depois, sua história estava terminada. Explicara rapidamente sobre a terra de Autonoe, os Tecnomages, a chuva neste exato momento ainda desaba em Autonoe, o Limiar e que irá acontecer caso não recupere todos a tempo. A inevitável destruição de sua terra...

Todos os integrantes da Guilda Malva escutavam atentamente a cada palavra, mesmo Spike. A parte sobre o Limiar chamara a atenção de todos.

"...E isso é tudo." Fala Julian. "Após tudo isso, eu e meu amigo Elliot viemos parar aqui, em Solaria... E agora estamos à procura de outro Limiar. Nós temos certeza que ele se encontra dentro deste templo, pois, se for igual ao que havia em Autonoe, possui poder suficiente para desenterrá-lo... ao menos eu acho."

"Então, você é o único que pode tomar esses tais Limiares em mãos?" Indaga Rannik.

"Bem, pelo que eu sei, sim. Digo, ao menos não me aconteceu nada quando toquei na energia pela primeira vez."

"...E parece que não é só em seu mundo, Julian." Fala o sacerdote. "Parece que esses tais Limiares possuem a capacidade de causar danos a qualquer mundo em que estejam alojados. Como estão fazendo a Solaria..."

"Mas ele só desenterrou o templo de Rehzuma, não é mesmo?"

"...Antes fosse só isso." Fala Rannnik, um tanto preocupado.

Neste momento, sons de batidas vieram da porta da Guilda. Um dos homens, que se levantara para olhar pelo visor, abriu a porta para revelar quatro pessoas: três eram homens trajados como a milícia da cidade e o outro...

"Elliot!"

"Ah, achei você finalmente!" Fala o garoto de óculos, atrás dos três homens. Estes sequer prestam atenção no garoto, adentrando na sede.

"Qual o problema soldados?" Diz Rannik.

"Comandante Rannik, acabamos de derrotar uma grande onda de criaturas que estavam prestes a invadir Anacrópolis. O capitão Wolfgang diz que as defesas devem ser reforçadas, pois as criaturas poderão invadir novamente, juntamente com... Ele."

"_Ele...?_" Pensa Julian.

"Muito bem, diga-o que isso não será necessário, pois vamos acabar com este tormento logo."

"Mas, comandante..."

"Sem 'mas', sargento. Diga isto ao capitão. E ordene a ele que organize uma tropa eficiente até amanhã ao nascer do sol."

"Sim, senhor comandante. Mas, me permite perguntar aonde iremos?"

"..." Rannik olha para Julian, seriamente. "Ao templo de Rehzuma, no deserto."

"..." Os três soldados ficam em silêncio e os integrantes da Guilda Malva se levantam, um a um, mostrando-se dispostos a irem também. "Diremos isto ao capitão, senhor. Com sua permissão..." Os três, então, se retiram do lugar. Elliot os observa partir e fica à porta, olhando de um lado para o outro.

"Ei Elliot, entre!"

"Er, não tem problema mesmo?" Ele diz olhando de relance para os homens mal encarados que havia ali.

"Todo amigo do jovem Julian é bem vindo." Fala o sacerdote. Elliot, ao reconhecer o velho sacerdote, o cumprimenta e vai até o amigo.

"Então, este é seu amigo? Vocês fizeram muitas coisas para apenas dois garotos, sabiam?" Diz Rannik, com um sorriso minúsculo no rosto.

"C-Como assim...?"

"Ele já sabem de tudo, Elliot." Diz Julian.

"Mas, você contou?"

"Já não há motivo para esconder coisa alguma, meu rapaz." Fala o sacerdote. "Agora todos estamos juntos nisto, e iremos ajudá-los como pudermos."

"É isso mesmo." Concorda Rannik. "Se não nos apressarmos, esta energia maligna vai se apoderar de todas as criaturas de Solaria e não conseguiremos resistir por mais tempo..."

"Mas o que há com as criaturas?" Pergunta Julian. Elliot então puxa uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado do amigo

"Bem, as criaturas que habitam Solaria sempre foram pacíficas... Como você deve ter visto em algum momento, vários dos lagartos do deserto foram domesticados por nós e se tornaram dóceis."

"Ahn...é verdade, o homem que trouxe nós até aqui tinha dois lagartos..."

"...mas eles não eram exatamente dóceis." Completa Elliot.

"Mas com certeza não eram mais furiosos que os que nos atacam constantemente." Diz o sacerdote. "Por causa dessa energia negativa, as criaturas tornaram-se incrivelmente hostis e atacam tudo o que vêem pela frente... com uma fúria sanguinária."

"Muitas pessoas já perderam suas vidas, vítimas das criaturas..." Continua Rannik.

"Hum. Isso é verdade... eu estava próximo de onde essa última onda de criaturas atacou... Eram muitas! Felizmente os guardas conseguiram derrotá-las."

"Não se preocupe." Julian levanta-se, cerrando o punho. "Nós iremos pegar este Limiar e então tudo estará resolvido, eu prometo!"

"Eu digo o mesmo!"

"Heh... acho que posso confiar em sua bravura, garotos. Mas, irei acompanhá-los dentro do templo, para que não se percam. Além disso, as criaturas mais perigosas se encontram lá dentro."

"Espere um pouco!" Spike pronuncia-se, depois de muito tempo em silêncio. Ele descruza os braços e se aproxima de Julian, Elliot e os demais. "Você não vai precisar entrar com eles no templo."

"É? E posso saber porque?" Diz Rannik, olhando seriamente para o irmão.

"Porque quem vai fazer isso sou eu." Diz o rapaz, apontando para si mesmo com o polegar.

"..."

"Quem é esse cara Julian?" Pergunta Elliot, cochichando.

"Er...é uma longa história..." '

Rannik aproxima-se do irmão, sem mudar o semblante sério.

"E eu posso saber o porquê dessa sua repentina vontade de ajudar?"

"É simples bobão..." Diz Spike, com um sorriso gigante no rosto. "...As criaturas estão defendendo o templo, como todos aqui sabem. Você terá de ficar do lado de fora para comandar os demais na batalha que, certamente, vai acontecer."

"Hum..."

Os homens ao redor começam a concordar com Spike. Era mesmo necessário que seu comandante estivesse presente na batalha.

"E então? O que me diz? Eu sei de cor todos os caminhos do templo, exatamente como você."

"Hum...está bem, você ganhou Spike." Diz Rannik, sentando-se sobre uma das caixas ai perto. "Porém não consegue esconder que o seu verdadeiro interesse é encontrar a SOLAR dentro daquele lugar, agora amaldiçoado pelo Limiar." Continua, sarcástico.

"N-NÃO TEM NADA A VER! TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE INTERESSEIRO, SEU, SEU...!" Responde Spike, se babando.

"Er...mas o que é a 'SOLAR' ?" Indaga Julian, pensando se realmente seria uma boa idéia ir até lá com Spike.

"É uma arma legendária. Pertenceu ao nosso antigo Deus-Rei, Rehzuma. Dizem que foi guardada juntamente com o corpo do deus, em seu templo...mas isso é apenas uma lenda. Nada confirmado."

"Puxa. Essa arma deve ser bem forte, não é?" Diz Elliot. "Afinal, foi usada por um Deus..."

"Sim, mas como eu disse, é apenas uma lenda. Se ela existiu mesmo, talvez tenha se perdido nas areias de Solaria quando o templo estava soterrado." Continua Rannik. "Se Spike tivesse completado todas as missões, ele teria uma chance de procurar por ela. Mas parece que ele vai fazer isso com ou sem outras missões..."

"Pode dizer o que quiser! Você vai ver, vou encontrar Solar e destruir essa...essa...COISA que está arruinando Solaria! Vou provar que posso ser melhor que você! Bwahahaha!"

"...feh." Julian e Elliot se encolhiam de medo, enquanto Rannik praticamente bocejava.

"Bem, agora que já está tudo resolvido, é melhor todos descansarem um pouco pois partirão dentro de algumas horas." Diz o sacerdote Hennet. "Julian e Elliot podem ficar na Guilda esta noite e ao amanhecer serão levados até o templo."

"Certo, obrigado senhor. E obrigado a todos vocês, senhores, por nos ajudarem." Diz Julian se levantando.

"Isso mesmo, obrigado por tudo." Completa Elliot.

"Garoto Elliot, tem certeza de que é seguro ir junto com seu amigo? Ele é o único que pode tocar no tal Limiar...você não estaria correndo algum risco se..."

"N-Não! Eu vou porque o Julian precisa de um apoio moral! Eu sou uma parte importante do time!" Ele diz, arrumando os óculos.

"..." '

"Bem, se você diz... De todo modo não estarão seguros, afinal Spike vai estar com vocês..."

"O QUE QUER DIZER COM ISSO SEU...!"

Duas horas depois, a luz do sol de Solaria havia desaparecido completamente. O céu mantinha-se negro, apenas algumas estrelhas brilhavam no véu da noite.

Em meio ao grande deserto de areias gélidas, estava o grande templo de Rehzuma. Uma edificação assombrosamente grande, esculpida em marfim, prata e detalhes dourados. Na entrada, após uma larga escadaria já consumida pelo tempo, estava uma enorme porta de pedra, com símbolos sagrados de sóis... o símbolo do deus Rehzuma.

Exatamente em frente ao portão, havia uma pessoa. Estática, imóvel, observavando atenciosamente os símbolos entalhados na pedra. Não era possível ver sua face ou corpo, pois estava coberta por um grande manto.

Há alguns metros dali, aproximando-se lentamente da figura, duas criaturas insetóides... besouros imensos, que brandiam as mandíbulas, salivando uma espécie de líquido esverdeado pelo orifício bucal. Os seis olhos brilhavam em um tom vermelho, mostrando estarem sobre efeito de algum tipo de fúria, provavelmente não natural.

Assim que se aproximam o suficiente, as criaturas levantam as afiadas mandíbulas e saltam sobre o ser misterioso, tentando devorá-lo!

"...FOUSHH!..."

Uma poderosa aura luminosa e flamejante surgira instantaneamente em volta da figura, atingindo as criaturas. Seus pedaços carbonizados caíam sobre a areia do deserto, exalando uma fumaça cinza e espessa.

A figura então ergue um dos braços e fecha o punho, golpeando o portão de pedra e derrubando-o com apenas um soco! As grossas pedras se esmigalham, abrindo caminho para o templo. No interior, bem ao fundo, uma luz multicolorida, em um tom quase hipnótico, chama a atenção...

A pessoa encapuzada dá meia volta e salta, chegando em instantes na parte de cima do grande templo de pedra. Ela volta a ficar parada e observa o horizonte ao longe, mais precisamente a cidade de Anacrópolis...

O sol já começava a raiar, quando uma grande gama de soldados atravessava a cidade de Anacrópolis. Diversos guardas, mercenários e a elite da Guilda Malva, alguns montados em camelos, faziam parte do pequeno exército criado para levar Julian, Elliot e Spike até o templo do deserto. Excetuando os garotos, todos portavam algum tipo de arma. Os homens das linhas de trás traziam seus fiéis rifles e azagaias, enquanto que os de linha de frente se muniam de cimitarras, escudos, alabardas e outras armas.

Julian e Elliot estavam mais a frente, montados em camelos, juntamente com Rannik e Spike.

"Nossa..." Diz Elliot, olhando para os lados. "Pelo número de pessoas, não vai ser uma batalha fácil."

"Provavelmente." Diz Rannik. "Ainda mais se 'ele' aparecer..."

"...O que?" Rannik falara a última frase em um tom baixo demais e Elliot não conseguira entender.

"Esqueça. Vamos, temos muita areia para percorrer e quanto menos tempo demorarmos, melhor."

Enquanto o exército saía da cidade, as pessoas observavam curiosas e apreensivas. Sabiam que, para que fosse formado um grupo de combate tão grande assim, era por algum motivo muito especial.

Logo, todos finalmente estavam andando pelas areias e dunas do deserto de Solaria... Do portão da cidade, o sacerdote Hennet os abençoava, desejando sucesso na empreitada.

"E que Rehzuma os proteja..." Ele diz, vendo todos se distanciarem.

Uma hora depois, o sol parece castigar os soldados e os garotos. Mesmo aqueles com turbantes, sentiam o calor escaldante que fazia. Tentando se distrair, Julian se lembra sobre a biblioteca e fala com Elliot.

"Ei, você não descobriu nada de interessante depois de ler tanto naquela biblioteca?"

"Ah, nada de muito importante...eu acho. Só algumas runas antigas. Decorei o significado de todas elas, mas não acho que isso vá ser muito útil."

"...Biblioteca?" Fala Spike, montado em um camelo, ao lado dos garotos. Em suas costas estava preso o bordão de madeira que havia utilizado anteriormente. "Espere aí, como foi que você entrou na biblioteca se é necessária uma autorização para isso?"

"Bem, uma moça muito gentil mostrou a sua autorização para os guardas da entrada, e então me deixou entrar junto com ela. É estranho, porque depois eu não a encontrei mais..." Ele diz, pensativo, limpando o suor da testa.

"Estranho mesmo." Fala o rapaz, voltando-se novamente para frente, guiando o animal. "Normalmente ninguém faria isso em Anacrópolis. Ainda mais por uma pessoa que nem conhece."

"Vai ver ela...goste de ler também." Diz Julian, sentindo-se incomodado com o calor.

"Sei...pra mim você roubou algum livro ou entrou sem permissão!"

"Ei! Isso não é verdade!" Defende-se Elliot.

"Hum, sei... Bem, deixe os guardas descobrirem isso e você vai ver só. Hehehe."

Enquanto Elliot e Spike discutiam, Julian olhava para o caminho em frente, embora não visse nem sinal de algum templo. Olhando para trás e observava Rannik, quieto, em frente aos demais soldados e guerreiros. Rannik, diferente de todos os outros, parecia tenso...

Assim que Spike e Elliot terminaram a discussão sobre os livros e a biblioteca, Julian dirigiu-se ao primeiro.

"Er, Spike."

"Hum? O que você quer?"

"Você e Rannik são mesmo irmãos?"

"..."

"Digo, não quero ofender, nem nada, mas...vocês me parecem tão...ahn..."

"Diferentes um do outro?" Completa Elliot, limpando o suor que havia caído na lente dos óculos.

"Er...isso."

"Porque essa pergunta?" Ele diz, seriamente.

"Nada, só curiosidade..."

"Hum." Spike volta a olhar para frente, ainda com o semblante sério no rosto. "É claro que somos irmãos. A diferença é que ele é o mais velho de nossa família, e por isso, é o líder da Guilda Malva. Ou seja, ele só teve mais SORTE do que eu!"

"Hehe...acho que tem razão..." Diz Julian, com uma gota na testa, resolvendo não contrariar o rapaz. "E bem, me desculpe por antes, não sabia que você estava em uma missão."

"Ah, esqueça isso... É passado. De todo modo, vou conseguir pegar o que é meu por direito! E então esse maldito miserável vai ver só todo o meu poder! Bwahahaha!"

"Er...mas Rannik disse que a Solar era apenas uma lenda. E se você não a encontrar?"

"Eu VOU encontrá-la! E assim que eu o fizer, vou destruir aquele maldito Limiar em um único golpe!"

"Mas...é pra pegarmos o Limiar e não destruí-lo..."

"..." Spike coça a nuca. "Bom tanto faz. O que importa, é que logo terei o poder de cem sóis em minhas mãos! Serei invencível!"

"Se você diz..."

"AH! ESTÁ DUVIDANDO TAMBÉM NÃO É?" Diz Spike, saindo cuspe pela boca.

"N-Não, eu..." '

"Estamos chegando!"

Imediatamente todos os guerreiros olham em frente e notam, no horizonte, o grande templo surgindo. A forte luz do sol distorcia a imagem da edificação bem como a do resto do horizonte, mas já notava-se a imponente construção por entre as dunas.

"Agora falta pouco! Logo tudo isto vai estar terminado!" Diz um dos soldados.

"É melhor não comemorar nada antes do tempo sargento. E preparem suas armas!" Fala Rannik, observando na mesma direção do templo.

Imediatamente uma enorme manada de criaturas começa a se aproximar... pouco a pouco era visível um número incontável de lagartos e grandes besouros que se aproximavam... Todos com os olhos vermelhos, sedentos de sangue...

"Julian e Elliot, protejam-se! Vocês não vão ajudar muito se morrerem aqui! Homens! Ao ataque!" Rannik desembainha uma grande cimitarra, com a lâmina inscrita com runas e investe contra a horda de criaturas. O resto dos guerreiros ataca logo atrás, sendo guiados pelo seu comandante.

"Vamos ficar aqui parados!" Diz Elliot.

"Mas o que podemos fazer?"

"Vamos ajudá-los! Mesmo que a gente não possa fazer muito, eu me recuso a ficar parado enquanto eles se matam para que nós possamos passar!"

"É...acho que você tem razão." Diz Julian, olhando para as duas massas, agora se encontrando e iniciando um furioso combate.

Os garotos incitam suas montarias na direção da luta mas, antes que possam continuar, Spike se coloca na frente deles.

"Esperem aí, aonde vocês acham que vão!" Ele diz, com o bordão em mãos.

"Vamos ajudar oras! O que mais!" Fala Elliot.

"Mas se vocês caírem nessa luta, todo o esforço que o tonto do Rannik e os demais estão fazendo vai ser em vão. Vocês não serão muito úteis nessa luta, portanto fiquem aí mesmo e aguardem o comando."

"..."

"Além disso, ele sabe o que faz e essa luta não vai ser difícil..." Continua Spike, observando a batalha. Enquanto Elliot observava o combate, Julian olhava para Spike, surpreso, pela confiança que este demonstrava pelo irmão.

Enquanto os três rapazes assistiam próximos dali, a linha de guerreiros atacava ferozmente as criaturas. Com as poderosas cimitarras e alabardas, as criaturas eram facilmente derrotadas. Mesmo a carapaça resistente dos besouros resistia aos golpes certeiros e caím, vencidss, em poucos segundos. Os répteis furiosos saltavam sobre eles, tentando morder seus pescoços, mas poucos realmente conseguiam. A força de Anacrópolis mostrava-se realmente eficaz.

"...GRAURR!..."

"Vamos guerreiros! Acabem com os que faltam!"

As criaturas também faziam suas vítimas... inevitavelmente alguns soldados caíam para as garras poderosas dos répteis, ou ainda derrotados pelas afiadas mandíbulas dos enormes besouros do deserto. A chuva de azagaias das linhas de trás praticamente dizimavam toda a horda inimiga... Répteis e insetos eram trespassados pelas pontas afiadas voadoras.

"Incrível!" Diz Julian, com os cabelos balançando ao vento, ao observar a batalha. "Rannik e os outros são muito bons! Estão quase vencendo!"

"É verdade! Desse jeito vamos poder passar sem problemas! Porque não ganhamos tempo e nos dirigimos para o templo!" Indaga Elliot.

"...Porque a batalha de verdade ainda não começou." Fala Spike, levantando a mão. "O vento está forte... Ele já nos achou. Rannik e os outros vão ter de desviar a atenção dele para que possamos passar."

"Ele...?"

"Eu também queria saber..." Diz Elliot para Spike. "Os soldados, quando lutaram contra as criaturas em Anacrópolis, também falaram em um tal 'Ele'. A quem eles se referiam afinal?"

"...Fujin."

"...Quem?"

Imediatamente o vento fica ainda mais forte, levantando uma enorme cortina de areia sobre o exército e os garotos. Julian e Elliot protegiam o rosto da areia enquanto a batalha, que parecia fácil, tornava-se um desafio. Diversos homens eram literalmente cegados pela areia que passava rasgando seus rostos e, aproveitando-se disto, as criaturas que pareciam já derrotadas agora os destruíam.

Rannik fazia sinal para que as tropas recuassem até uma certa distância, segundos antes de um gigantesco tufão surgir por baixo das linhas de trás, arremessando inúmeros soldados para longe.

"Argh!"

"Huaaaa!"

"Defendam-se homens! Afastem-se dos tufões!" Diz Rannik, protegendo o rosto da areia, enquanto tentava atacar um enorme besouro.

Mais à frente, logo atrás das criaturas, os ventos pareciam se unir, formando um enorme e violento ciclone, lançando areia para todos os lados. No centro deste, diversas descargas elétricas explodiam, como trovões, conseqüência da energia liberada pela 'criatura'.

"O que é isso?" Diz Julian, tentando ver o que acontecia a frente. A enorme cortina de areia dificultava a visão dos garotos.

"Isso é o tal Fujin!"

"Sim..." Fala Spike, também se protegendo da areia lançada. "Fujin é um elemental do ar, protetor do templo de Rehzuma. Como os lagartos e os besouros do deserto, ele também era pacífico...mas..."

"Mas parece que ele também caiu sobre a influência do Limiar!" Diz Elliot, um segundo antes de uma grande onda de areia atingi-los com força! Julian cai do camelo assim como os outros dois. Os três levantam-se, tirando a areia do rosto, enquanto notam que os camelos que os carregavam haviam sido arremessados pelo vento... Provavelmente não sobreviveriam.

Dentro da nuvem de areia, Rannik e os demais travavam uma batalha ferrenha contra as criaturas, que mesmo em pequeno número começavam a fazer um enorme estrago nas tropas. Diversos homens caíam vítimas das garras dos répteis ou ainda eram lançados para longe por Fujin, o elemental do ar. Julian e Elliot podiam ver os gritos de todos dentro do combate.

"Precisamos ajudá-los!" Diz Julian, tenso. "Todos vão morrer desse jeito!"

"Não!" Fala Spike, segurando seu braço. "Devemos ir para o templo!"

"E o que estamos esperando então?"

Do meio do grande combate, Julian e os demais observavam alguém se distanciando, montado em um camelo e acenando para eles.

"Isto." Diz Spike, tomando o bordão em mãos. "Agora finalmente devemos ir! Espero que estejam prontos para correr!"

"Estamos! Vamos depressa!"

Os três rapazes começam a correr rapidamente em direção ao templo... Felizmente não são notados por nenhuma das criaturas do combate...

Após atravessarem a linha de poeira formada por Fujin, os três se deparam com dois grandes lagartos que surgem de baixo das areias próximas as escadarias do templo.

"Saiam da frente! Vocês não vão ficar entre eu e meu destino! Huaaaa!"

Spike golpeia as duas criaturas de uma só vez, nocauteando-as instantaneamente. Julian e Elliot mantém uma certa distância de Spike, por precaução...

Logo os três estão subindo as grandes escadarias do templo e se deparam com um grande portão de pedra... totalmente destruído.

"...O que é isso?" Indaga Spike para si mesmo. "Alguém já entrou aqui?"

"..." Julian olha para trás, observando os sobreviventes, incluindo Rannik, atacarem as criaturas... Fujin era visivelmente superior a eles... mesmo assim, continuavam lutando. Ao mesmo tempo, ele se sentia estranhamente atraído pela luz multicolorida no fundo do corredor escuro da entrada do local. "Não importa! Vamos logo encontrar esse maldito Limiar, antes que mais pessoas acabem morrendo! Agora!"

O garoto adentra correndo pela passagem escura sem hesitar. Elliot dá de ombros e segue o amigo, adentrando pelo portão destruído.

"Ora ora...agora falou algo inteligente..." Diz Spike para si mesmo, adentrando na passagem logo atrás...

Enquanto os garotos finalmente entram no misterioso templo de Rehzuma, os soldados de Anacrópolis caem ante a fúria de Fujin... No campo de batalha, sobram apenas Rannik, de pé, com vários ferimentos pelo corpo, segurando sua fiel cimitarra, e o todo poderoso elemental, girando velozmente a sua frente, demonstrando toda a fúria negativa concedida pelo Limiar.

"...Confio em vocês garotos..."

Rannik junta suas forças e solta um forte brado de guerra... partindo para cima de Fujin...


	5. Recompensas

**Neverending War...**

**Cap. 5 - Recompensas**

...A mortal chuva continua a desabar sobre a grande república de Autonoe, em Pasiphae, o mundo de Julian e Elliot. Sobre a cidade, há alguns dias, a única coisa que pode ser vista são as nuvens negras sendo trespassadas pelos relâmpagos, seguidos de estrondosos trovões.

A população se mostrava preocupada. Já estava mais do que claro que aquele não era um fenômeno normal...

Em um dos lugares mais altos da cidade, mais precisamente em uma das torres do palácio do governo de Autonoe...

"..." A garota Anna, filha do falecido presidente, Luchenko, observava a chuva cair, escorada na belíssima sacada da torre, enquanto os pensamentos voavam. "Já faz cinco dias que Subaru partiu do palácio..."

Ela se afasta lentamente do parapeito da sacada ao sentir uma brisa leve, porém muito gelada, passar pelo seu corpo. Após fechar as grandes vidraças ela suspira, visualmente entediada, jogando-se sobre um par de grandes almofadas, bastante macias, próximas a sua cama. Dali, ela continua observando a chuva...

"Talvez...eles realmente estavam tramando algo contra mim. Sim, só pode ser isso...Eu devia estar certa! Subaru então, deve ter tentado impedir todos eles de continuarem o plano diabólico deles!" Ela pensa consigo mesma, enquanto as imagens vão se formando em sua cabeça. Dimitri e os demais com cara de demônios ao redor da pobre Subaru. "Hum...e a Subaru é muito forte, mas aqueles cientistas deviam saber como pará-la. Principalmente aquele tal Dimitri...Grrr! Que raiva que eu tenho dele!"

Apertando os dentes e os punhos, a garota salta das almofadas e coloca-se de pé. Logo, porém, desfaz o semblante de ódio e começa a se lembrar de algo que soube há alguns dias atrás...

"Hum... Fiquei sabendo que algumas pessoas estão espalhando boatos de que viram luzes incandescentes no centro da cidade, há alguns dias atrás. Mais precisamente onde aconteceu o acidente com o Urânio..." Ela fala, relembrando rapidamente daquele dia fatídico, no instituto. "...E, no mesmo dia que Subaru partiu, os radares do centro de defesa de Autonoe detectaram uma energia monstruosamente forte na cidade. É estranho...muito estranho. Será que tem algo haver com o sumiço dela?"

Ela pensa consigo mesma, enquanto anda de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto. Do lado de fora, os relâmpagos explodem nos céus, iluminando momentaneamente o breu que sobrevoava a cidade.

"Mas, o que estou falando?" Ela fala para si mesma, erguendo os olhos. Um minúsculo sorriso começa a crescer em seus lábios. "Subaru é o de menos agora! Até porque, tenho uma nação para reinar!"

Ela se dirige para a janela e fecha as grandes cortinas brancas. Em seguida, apaga a luz do aposento e sai do mesmo, rapidamente, muito ansiosa.

Meio longe dali, em uma casa do subúrbio de Autonoe.

"...Mas que chuva, não é?"

"Hum."

Alexis se encontrava próxima a uma das janelas do laboratório científico, observando a chuva cair, juntamente com os relâmpagos luminosos no céu escuro. Ela se mantém com os braços cruzados e um semblante de preocupação, enquanto, no centro do aposento, sentado em frente a uma mesa cheia de aparatos elétricos e eletrônicos, Keinzer examinava uma pequena peça de algum estranho engenho. Ele trocava os fios coloridos de posição e colocava e recolocava um grande óculos de proteção, enquanto fundia o metal aos fios com a ajuda de um pequenino maçarico.

Um vento gelado entrava pelas frestas da janela e da porta, causando calafrios à Alexis. Esta, se esfregava como podia e tentava esquentar as mãos, assoprando-as. Keinzer não se mostrava nem um pouco incomodado...apenas concentrado com o trabalho.

"Eu fico pensando...será que Julian está bem?"

"..." Keinzer nada responde. Apenas continua mexendo na pequena peça elétrica e trocando os fios de lugar, tentando encontrar a posição ideal. Vez em outra, movia os olhos em direção a cientista, mas não dizia nada.

"Julian está fazendo o seu trabalho, minha jovem." Diz uma voz masculina, vinda em direção a porta.

Alexis dá alguns passos até a porta de entrada, onde vê o dono da voz: Dimitri. O cientista trajava uma grande capa de chuva, um tanto berrante, completamente encharcada. Estava segurando, ainda, um guarda chuva com as hastes metálicas tortas, também molhado.

"Poxa, finalmente chegou." Fala Keinzer, sem desviar o olhar atento da peça. Ele liga o maçarico enquanto fala. "Aonde você foi? Ficou um bom tempo fora."

"Ah meu amigo, você sabe como eu sou." Ele diz, fechando o guarda chuva e pendurando-o em um varal improvisado, para que secasse. "Gosto de dar estar voltas 'bem longas'."

"Mas nós não vimos você no enterro de Luchenko." Continua Alexis. "Você chegou a ir até lá?"

"Sim..." Ele fala, sorrindo e retirando a capa de chuva, pendurando-a. "...Mas eu havia ido mais cedo...Precisava fazer algumas coisas importantes quanto a isso."

"Hum..." A cientista volta a se aproximar da janela, observando a chuva bater e escorrer pelo vidro.

"Mas, me digam. Tudo ocorreu direito quanto à Julian e o seu amigo, no centro da cidade?" Indaga Dimitri, com seu eterno ar misterioso.

"Acho que quem pode lhe dizer isso é Keinzer...já que foi ele quem os levou." Diz Alexis, sem retirar os olhos do lado de fora.

Dimitri escuta Alexis falar e caminha até Keinzer. Este, ainda compenetrado com o que fazia, finge não ouvir, enquanto Dimitri coloca a mão sobre o seu ombro.

"...Sim." Fala Keinzer, seco. "Subaru também entrou no portal, alguns segundos depois deles."

"Ora, então saiu tudo melhor do que planejávamos, não é mesmo?"

"O que você quer dizer com 'tudo melhor'?" A Cientista fita novamente Dimitri, ainda com os braços cruzados e agora com uma expressão de dúvida. "Mesmo que ela tenha uma boa índole, como sabemos, ela obedece totalmente as ordens de Anna. Com certeza ela mandou que ela fizesse algo contra aqueles garotos. Se ela resolver ataca-los, eles não vão ter nenhuma chance, você sabe disso!"

O cientista apenas sorri, enigmático, o que deixava Alexis um tanto irritada.

"Subaru é uma peça importante nisso tudo." Ele continua. "Mas, Julian e seu amigo são ainda mais. Como eu já disse antes, Julian está fazendo a sua parte. Já, nós três, deveríamos estar nos preparando, por hora, ao que vai acontecer aqui, em Pasiphae, Autonoe."

"Mas..."

"Hum?"

Dimitri continuava sorrindo, como sempre. Alexis sentia suas forças diminuírem ao ver tamanha calma e decide, desta vez, desistir de tentar fazer alguma outra pergunta..

"Me diga uma coisa meu amigo." Fala Dimitri, para Keinzer. Este último agora acendia um cigarro com um isqueiro, dando uma pequena pausa em seu trabalho. O que você disse para o garoto se convencer a tomar o Limiar?"

"...A chuva." Ele diz, depois de uma tragada, apontando para a janela.

"Ah claro... A história da chuva ácida. Muito bem pensado...Mas, puxa, você deve ter alarmado-o muito." Conclui Dimitri, calmamente.

Keinzer resolve não responder. Apenas desvia o olhar lentamente para Dimitri e dá outra tragada no cigarro, jogando a fumaça para cima. Em seguida, apóia o objeto em um pequeno cinzeiro próximo dali e volta a mexer na pequena peça elétrica.

"...Vamos ter muitos problemas por aqui." Ele diz, enquanto muda novamente os fios.

"Quase nenhum se comparado ao que aqueles garotos terão..." Responde Dimitri. "Mas teremos..."

Neste exato momento, a campainha da entrada pode ser ouvida em meio ao pesado som da chuva lá fora.

"A começar por agora..."

Ele vai até a porta de entrada, e a abre. Do lado de fora, em frente ao portão da casa, estava a mãe de Julian.

O cientista e a mulher ficam se fitando por alguns momentos...Ele com seu imutável semblante calmo e ela, com as lágrimas misturando-se a chuva...

...Muito longe dali, em Solaria...

"Esse corredor é maior do que parecia! Puxa já estamos correndo a mais de dois minutos!"

Julian, Elliot e Spike continuam correndo e avançando no templo de Rehzuma, em Solaria. Após uma dura batalha travada por Rannik e seus homens do lado de fora, os rapazes conseguiram passar pelo grande grupo de criaturas que guardava o templo, principalmente por Fujin, poderoso Elemental do Ar que protegia Solaria...agora, também sobre a influência negativa do Limiar.

Enquanto os garotos corriam pelo corredor, diversas tochas presas ao longo das paredes iam se acendendo instantaneamente. As chamas das tochas eram púrpuras e brilhantes...obviamente um tipo de fogo místico.

Ao longo do corredor, no chão, encontravam-se muitos e muitos restos de esqueletos, como crânios, fêmures, etc.

"Seja como for, aquela coisa já sabe que estamos aqui." Diz Spike, olhando para as tochas púrpuras enquanto corre logo atrás.

"E estes devem ter sido os aventureiros que entraram aqui da última vez." Diz Elliot, se referindo aos esqueletos.

"Se sabe que estamos aqui acho que está nos recepcionando bem..." Completa Julian.

Após muito correrem, os três finalmente acabam chegando ao fim do corredor, mais precisamente em uma pequena câmara. Assim que entram, param momentaneamente para tomar algum fôlego, enquanto as tochas da sala também acendem-se magicamente.

A frente dos três havia duas passagens para dois novos corredores: Esquerda ou Direita...

"Spike...por onde devemos ir agora?" Indaga Julian, após se recuperar do cansaço rapidamente.

"Hum..." O rapaz segura o bordão firmemente enquanto dá alguns passos a frente do grupo. Ele então olha atentamente para dentro das duas passagens. Pensa por um momento, enquanto coça o queixo... "Pela direita. Vamos!" Ele conclui. Julian e Elliot o seguem.

"Ei Julian...!" Cochicha Elliot, enquanto vai logo atrás de Julian.

"O que foi?" Ele responde no mesmo tom.

"Eu tenho um pequeno pressentimento de que esse cara não sabe nada sobre esse lugar. Acho até que ele escolheu esse caminho na sorte heim..."

"Er..."

"EU OUVI ISSO!" Berra Spike, lá da frente, sem parar de correr.

O grupo vai seguindo o caminho de Spike enquanto salta por cima dos vários esqueletos que haviam por ali. Aquele corredor, mais do que o anterior, havia pilhas e pilhas de ossos, o que fazia com que Elliot tremesse enquanto corria. As tochas iam revelando não só o caminho a seguir mas também os restos mortais daqueles que tentaram violar o templo.

Spike, mais a frente, não parecia dar qualquer importância para aquilo e simplesmente saltava sobre as pilhas de ossos. Tinha seus olhos fixos no fim do corredor, que não estava longe. Um sorriso sarcástico começava a surgir em seu rosto enquanto se aproximava.

Julian mantinha um semblante sério. Os esqueletos pouco o afetavam. Estava mais preocupado com o que estava acontecendo com Rannik e os outros que os ajudaram, do lado de fora. Sabia que quanto mais cedo conseguissem livrar Solaria daquele mal terrível, mais chances teriam de sobreviver a fúria maligna das criaturas do deserto.

Não demora nem meio minuto para que logo cheguem até o fim daquele corredor. Os três se deparam com uma espécie de 'beco sem saída', com a parede a frente revelando um grande símbolo entalhado no mármore do templo. Um enorme sol, que iluminava outras figuras abaixo dele, provavelmente, pelo modo como eram feitas, simbolizavam pessoas. Havia várias outras runas ao redor.

"Está aqui, em algum lugar..." Diz Spike, tateando a parede. "Mas onde...hum..."

"Mas o que você está procurando?" Diz Julian se aproximando, sem entender.

"O que procuramos está atrás desta parede. Tenho certeza!"

"Hum..." Elliot se aproxima, arrumando os óculos e observando uma linha das muitas runas que havia ali. "Hum...entendo...hum..."

"Espera aí, você sabe ler isso?" Indaga Julian.

"Mais ou menos..." Fala o garoto, sem retirar os olhos das escritas antigas. Acompanhava as linhas com o dedo enquanto falava. "Aprendi um pouco deles na biblioteca, mas acho que consigo entender o que diz aqui."

"E o que diz!" Pergunta Spike, ansioso.

"Você vive aqui, deveria saber mais do que eu, não?"

"Argh!" Spike rosna baixo enquanto esfrega os dentes, com certa raiva. "E-Eu entendo muito bem toda a língua do grande Rehzuma seu moleque! Acontece que algumas runas eu não consigo me lembrar exatamente o que são...Você deu sorte de estudar exatamente as que estão aí! Acha fácil decorar 1950 tipos de símbolos diferentes?"

"Bem na verdade acho..." Elliot, então, dá uma última olhada nos símbolos. "Aqui diz que é um tipo de porta secreta. Mas, droga, infelizmente não diz como que abre!"

"Então vamos entrar do modo tradicional!"

Spike levanta uma das mangas e levanta o bordão, pronto para atacar a parede. Elliot faz sinal para que eles espere.

"Calma aí! Aqui ta dizendo mais coisas..."

"O que?"

"Bom...parece que aqui é a sala onde o espírito do deus Rehzuma havia ficado trancafiado e não deveria ser violada."

"..." Julian fica quieto por alguns instantes e logo se vira para Spike, com uma gota na cabeça. "Tem certeza que esse é o caminho certo?"

"Claro! Eu nunca erro!"

"Er..."

Spike dá um pequeno toque com o bordão na parede e pequenos fragmentos dela caem no chão, formando uma minúscula rachadura.

"É melhor não fazermos nada que possamos nos arrepender depois..." Diz Elliot...ao mesmo tempo em que Spike golpeia com toda a força a parede, abrindo um enorme buraco! Julian e Elliot apenas observam, com gotas na testa "..."

"Vão ficar parados aí?" Diz Spike, colocando o pescoço para fora da sala, chamando-os.

Os garotos rapidamente entram na sala e diversas outras tochas acendem-se ao redor, como anteriormente, revelando o interior da sala. Esta, muito maior que a anterior, possuía um grande altar em seu centro, envolto em vários braseiros, com o mesmo fogo púrpura das tochas das paredes, e um grande...sarcófago atrás deste. Sobre o altar, estava uma brilhante espada embainhada.

"Aí está você querida...finalmente te achei. Hehehe!"

"Puxa, então essa é a tal Solar que Rannik havia dito antes?" Pergunta Julian, ao ver Spike esfregando as mãos e jogando o bordão de madeira no chão.

"Sim! E agora é finalmente minha! Minha! Bwahaha!"

"Você tá me assustando..." Comenta Elliot.

"E Rannik dizia que ela não existia! Muitos diziam que ela não existia! Aí está! O espírito do todo poderoso Rehzuma! Eu sabia que eu estava certo o tempo todo! Hahaha!" Ele continua, enquanto se aproxima do altar, sentindo os dedos da mão coçando.

"..." Julian olha para os lados, um tanto apreensivo. "É, mas nem sinal do Limiar..."

Spike ajoelha-se diante do altar e do sarcófago e faz uma rápida reverência, levantando-se a seguir e aproxima a mão aberta da bela espada...

"Espere!" Diz Elliot, aproximando-se.

"ARGH! O QUE FOI DESSA VEZ?" Grita Spike, cuspindo, ao ver o garoto ajoelhado e observando atentamente a base do altar.

"Têm mais runas nesse altar, olha só." Ele diz, apontando para a base do mesmo. Realmente havia muitas inscrições. "Vejamos...aqui diz: 'o único que poderia portar a SOLAR era um guerreiro poderoso e digno de suas habilidades, para destruir as trevas e proteger a tudo que lhe é de muito valor.'..."

"Bem, este sou eu!"

"..." Elliot levanta-se e olha para Spike de cima abaixo. "Xiiii..."

"Ei...! O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ESTE 'XII?'..." Ele grita, babando Elliot. "Eu possuo todas estas qualidades, além de muitas e muitas outras. Sem contar, é claro, sobre ser um poderoso e digno guerreiro! Hehehe!"

"É tem razão..." Fala Elliot, saindo dali calmamente e se protegendo atrás de Julian. Este não dizia nada, apenas observava tudo com uma grande gota descendo pela testa.

"Hunf! Pode dizer o que quiser nanico!"

Spike, agora seriamente, fala algumas rápidas palavras no idioma antigo de Solaria...e toma a espada em mãos, retirando-a do altar. Imediatamente o brilho a volta da bainha parece sumir lentamente...

Ele fecha os olhos e fica imóvel por alguns instantes..esperando pelo pior, como algum tipo de armadilha...mas nada acontece.

"Ahá! Eu sabia que nada iria acontecer! Isso prova que eu sou o escolhido! Hahaha!" Ele diz, virando-se para os outros dois, com a espada em mãos.

Atrás de Spike, o sarcófago começa a lentamente se abrir. Os dois garotos ficam momentaneamente de cabelo em pé, apontando para as suas costas, gaguejando algumas coisas.

"O que? Qual o problema de vocês dois?"

De dentro do mesmo, surge, envolta em uma grande cortina de névoa negativa, e com os olhos da mesma cor, uma grande múmia. As bandagens que envolviam o corpo mostravam diversas falhas e cortes, que revelavam o cadáver decadente em seu interior. Ela logo ergue os braços e começa a se dirigir lentamente na direção deles.

"P-Porque você n-não pergunta pra ele s-se ele acha que você é o escolhido?" Diz Elliot, apontando para trás de Spike.

"Mas o que...?" O rapaz se vira e dá de cara com o morto, imediatamente antes da mesma ataca-lo com os punhos,com tanta força que o lança diretamente contra uma das paredes da sala. "Argh!"

"...aaahhh..." A múmia agora se vira para os outros dois garotos, abrindo e fechando as mãos, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam. Seu gemido de dor causava um arrepio na espinha dos dois.

Enquanto ela se aproxima, Julian observa mais atentamente a névoa que a envolvia...e seus olhos.

"Essa não! Essa múmia também está sendo controlada pelo Limiar!" Ele diz, ao lado de Elliot. "Dá pra sentir a energia emanada dela...é igual à de um Limiar."

"Ugh...Há! Sendo ou não controlada por algum Limiar ela não vai ser párea para o poder da Solar!" Fala Spike, se levantando do impacto com a parede. Ele ergue a espada no ar e puxa a sua bainha...

"..."

"O que você tá esperando? Use logo essa espada!" Diz Elliot, ao ver a espada ainda embainhada nas mãos do rapaz.

"...Mas que maldição...Argh!" Spike puxa a bainha com todas as suas forças, mas ela sequer se move um milímetro. A espada continuava enterrada dentro de sua bainha.

"..."

"Ah mas que droga!" Julian e Elliot se afastam dali e se aproximam de Spike. A múmia, muito lentamente, se dirigia até os três, gemendo, com os braços levantados.

Elliot e Julian seguram a bainha enquanto Spike puxa pelo cabo. Os três fazem o que podem, mas nada acontece. A bainha continua ali, sem mesmo ter afrouxado.

"...aaahhh..."

"Argh, mas que maldição! Que maldição!" Spike toma a espada em mãos, do mesmo jeito. "Mesmo embainhada essa espada vai servir para alguma coisa!"

O rapaz investe contra o morto-vivo, erguendo a espada, ainda com a bainha. A múmia ergue o braço e ataca o rapaz. A arma e o membro da criatura colidem, porém, depois de um grande estrondo causado pelo choque dos ataques, o braço da criatura é arrancado, caindo a alguns metros dali!

"...aarrhhhh...!..."

"Cale-se essa boca maldito! Tchac! " Spike, já atrás do morto-vivo, ataca com força a sua nuca, arrancando com um único golpe a cabeça do mesmo. Esta, rola até parar aos pés de Julian e Elliot, que se afastam assustados.

O corpo inteiro começa a se desfazer rapidamente, transformando-se em nada mais do que uma pilha de ossos e poeira! Julian observa os olhos da múmia se apagarem por completo, enquanto uma massa de energia negativa saída do corpo da criatura se dissipa no ar...

"Puxa...ainda bem..." Elliot respira aliviado se aproximando do sarcófago, enquanto Spike observava a Solar, com um semblante de desapontamento. Julian ainda olhava para a cabeça da criatura e pensava.

"Pode haver mais dessas criaturas por aqui. É melhor acharmos o Limiar logo, para o nosso próprio bem."

"É..." Spike coloca a espada nas costas, pensando em tentar novamente, mais tarde, o que lhe abre uma pequena esperança sobre o poder da Solar. Logo, seus pensamentos são invadidos por outros. Lembra-se de que seu irmão estava passando por dificuldades naquele momento...precisavam ser rápidos! "Bem, então vamos voltar para a primeira sala, aonde pegaremos a esquerda e..."

"Se me permitem...!" Interrompe Elliot. "Achei uma outra passagem atrás desse sarcófago, vejam!"

Ele empurra o grande caixão e este desliza para o lado, revelando uma nova passagem, bastante escura, diga-se de passagem...Uma nuvem de poeira levanta com o movimento do sarcófago, o que faz Elliot tossir um pouco.

"Mas...onde isso vai dar?" Pergunta Julian.

"Hum...deve ser uma das passagens de emergência do templo. Os antigos utilizavam estas entradas para despistar invasores do templo. Se formos por aí, talvez chegaremos até...a sala central, que é a sala de Rituais." Comenta Spike, olhando para o interior do corredor. "Talvez o tal Limiar se encontre lá."

Enquanto Spike falava, Julian sente uma estranha energia o 'chamando' por aquele caminho... Precisava ir por aquele lugar...não sabia porque, mas precisava...sentia uma estranha sensação...um misto de paz e medo.

"...Vamos então..."

Julian vai à frente, enquanto Elliot e Spike o seguem logo depois.

Ainda na sala da múmia, um braço jogado no chão começa a mover alguns dedos lentamente...

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora do templo, Rannik surgia correndo veloz e habilmente sobre as areias escaldantes do deserto. Com a capa que possuía, aos pedaços, e várias outras partes da roupa rasgadas, ele salta sobre várias grandes rochas que havia por perto. Imediatamente após tocar com o pé em uma das rochas, ele salta para a próxima, escapando por alguns milímetros de um poderoso tufão de areia que atinge a pedra, destruindo-a em milhares de pedaços!

Uma fumaça espessa levanta enquanto as pedras são destruídas uma a uma e Rannik salta, esquivando dos tornados de areia cortante.

"..Ugh...cof, cof!...Ele não desiste nunca!" Diz Rannik, saltando para longe das rochas, agora correndo para outro lado, tentando despistar Fujin, o elemental do ar. Logo, ele se esconde rapidamente atrás de uma outra rocha. "Droga...eu preciso detê-lo de alguma forma, ou ele vai ir atrás de Julian e os outros!"

"...TCHAC! CRAC!..."

"Argh!"

A pedra que escondia Rannik se despedaça rapidamente, atingida por um dos seus mortais tufões. O guerreiro é lançado alguns metros longe dali, mas logo se recompõe, agora brandindo uma cimitarra da cintura e observando a grande criatura se aproximar, girando rapidamente, levantando uma nuvem de areia cegante.

"...Maldito...Preciso fazer algo..." Enquanto segurava a espada, ele olha para os lados, pensando rapidamente. Ele observa as rochas ainda inteiras ao redor do 'campo de batalha' e então começa a correr novamente, escapando das violentas rajadas de areia lançadas por Fujin.

Ele salta novamente de pedra em pedra, tão rapidamente que agora mal se pode vê-lo. Até mesmo a criatura parece não conseguir acompanha-lo!

Até que após dar uma volta inteira, saltando sobre as pedras, ele se joga contra o corpo turbilhante do Elemental, erguendo a espada. O corpo da criatura lança diversas rajadas de areia mortal contra Rannik, que, com enorme agilidade, desvia em pleno ar...porém, o elemental o atinge em cheio, a menos de alguns centímetros de atingir seu corpo com a lâmina.

"Aaaarrrgh!"

Rannik é jogado para longe dali novamente pelo forte vento cortante de Fujin, sendo soterrado por uma grande quantidade de areia...

Os ventos do corpo de Fujin pareciam girar mais rápidos do que nunca, vitoriosos! Logo, o som é tão forte que pode ser ouvido a grande distância...

Ao mesmo tempo, uma grande e nova massa de energia negativa começa a cobri-lo novamente, assim como as areias do deserto...

Ao 'comando' de Fujin, diversos lagartos, besouros, e outras criaturas de Solaria começam a surgir debaixo das areias escaldantes...Todos possuíam uma pequena parte da massa negativa do Limiar e seus olhos exibiam uma luz característica, avermelhada...

Fujin começa a se locomover novamente... Dessa vez, as criaturas saídas de dentro da areia o seguiam, como uma enorme horda.

...Segundos depois das criaturas se distanciarem, juntamente com Fujin, Rannik surge repentinamente debaixo da areia da qual havia sido soterrado. Ele se levanta lentamente, enquanto a areia caía de seu corpo ferido.

Seu olhar se torna pesado ao ver a enorme quantidade de criaturas marchando...provavelmente em direção a Anacrópolis! Nunca havia visto tantos!

E desta vez, com aquele número de monstros, não conseguiriam para-los...

"Ack..." Rannik sente uma dor aguda no braço esquerdo e se assusta ao ver que não conseguia move-lo. Ele levanta uma das mangas do uniforme da Guilda Malva e nota um corte profundo próximo ao ombro, ensangüentado. "Droga, mesmo desse jeito eu devo avisar a todos na cidade antes que seja tarde demais!"

Ele corre o mais rápido possível pelo campo de batalha, apertando o braço, porém, pára ao ouvir alguns sons...

"...Hã?"

"...s-senhor Ran...n..."

Rannik se aproxima de um grupo de homens que havia ali. Percebia que alguns tentavam se mover...estavam vivos! Muito feridos...mas ainda vivos...

"Amigos! É bom ver que alguns de nós conseguiram sobreviver!" Ele diz, estendendo o braço direito para os homens se levantarem. Alguns estavam quase totalmente soterrados pela areia e tentavam balbuciar um pedido de ajuda.

"É bom ver que está vivo também, senhor Rannik..." Diz um homem, levantando-se, com o uniforme destruído e alguns ferimentos leves pelo corpo e rosto. Ele, então, ajuda o seu superior, tentando procurar outros sobreviventes...mas não deixa de notar o seu sofrimento. "Senhor...está tudo bem? Parece muito ferido..."

"Não se preocupe comigo! Há vários que estão em pior situação que eu por aqui! Vamos! Levantem-se homens! Rápido!"

Cerca de meio minuto depois, os homens são socorridos como podem. Apenas quinze destes agora estavam de pé...os demais, ou estavam mortos ou agonizando sob a areia do deserto.

"Senhor! Há diversas criaturas..."

"Sim, eu já vi isso soldado." Diz Rannik, ainda olhando pára o campo de batalha, com vários de seus homens caídos... "Nós não poderemos deter uma força tão vasta assim...mesmo com a ajuda dos que estão em Anacrópolis..." Ele suspira, antes de continuar. "Agora só depende do garoto Julian, do seu amigo...e de Spike...

"M-Mas e nós? O que vamos fazer senhor?" Pergunta um dos soldados, desesperado.

"Nós tentaremos voltar para a cidade o mais rápido possível, para alertar a todos deste ataque..." Ele diz, olhando ao redor e observando, mais a frente, um único camelo vivo. "Um de vocês, vá até lá com aquele animal que sobrara. Eu e os demais iremos a pé...e talvez tentaremos ataca-los despercebidos..."

Os quinze soldados sobreviventes olham-se entre si...Estava mais do que claro que aquilo era algo extremamente...suicida. Apesar disso...sentiam honra em combater ao lado de alguém como Rannik.

"Estaremos ao seu lado sempre senhor." Diz um dos homens ali. Os demais concordam e Rannik se mostra feliz em ver que, apesar de tudo aquilo, não havia perdido a fidelidade de seus companheiros. Logo um dos homens se habilita a ir avisar a cidade e ele toma o camelo, se adiantando.

"Agora devemos esperar que Rehzuma nos dê um milagre..." Diz Rannik, se dirigindo a horda de criaturas, com sua incessante marcha...

Julian, Elliot e Spike corriam por mais um dos muitos corredores do grande templo de Rehzuma. Como antes, as tochas nas laterais vão se acendendo magicamente, a medida que eles avançam.

"Esse templo não parecia ser tão grande do lado de fora!" Reclama Elliot, já cansado de tanto correr.

"E não é!" Completa Spike, logo atrás. "Já vim muitas vezes da minha vida neste lugar e nunca houve corredores tão longos assim."

"É o Limiar..." Diz Julian, mais a frente, com o olhar concentrado em frente enquanto corria. "Ele provavelmente está fazendo isso de propósito para nos cansar!"

"Quer dizer que se aquela coisa quiser nós nunca vamos encontra-la aqui entro?" Pergunta Elliot.

"Não acho. Já estamos bem perto...Eu posso sentir isso!"

Enquanto corriam, eles saltavam sobre outras diversas pilhas de esqueletos, espalhados pelo solo do templo. Naquele corredor, havia tantos, ou até mais, do que nos caminhos anteriores.

"Vejam! Ali em frente!"

Julian chama a tenção para algo à alguns metros em frente dos três. Após muito andarem, finalmente chegam no fim do grande corredor, iluminado pelas tochas púrpuras. Havia uma porta de pedra dupla, muito semelhante a primeira..com a exceção, é claro, de que não estava aberta. Pelas frestas da pesada porta, uma luz muito forte era emanada.

"..." Julian observava a porta de pedra...e sentia sua mente voar. Sua cabeça estava leve, assim como o resto do corpo.

"Julian...?" Elliot olha para o amigo, pensando se estaria tudo bem.

"Hã?" Ele diz, voltando a si.

"Está tudo bem com você? Parece estar..cansado ou sei lá..."

"Er, não é nada. Acho que é só cansaço mesmo por causa do que passamos." Ele diz, enquanto Spike, atrás deles, puxava a maldita bainha da Solar, sem sucesso. "Mas não é só isso...eu consigo sentir a força de um Limiar, muito próximo a nós. Com certeza está depois dessa porta!"

"Então o que estamos esperando aqui? Sai da frente!" Spike toma a espada embainhada em mãos e se coloca em posição de ataque, pronto para derrubar a grande porta dupla. "Vou derruba-la com um golpe, como fiz com a outra!"

"Espere!" Diz Elliot, se colocando em sua frente, observando os detalhes na pedra.

"Ora, mas o que foi dessa vez? Mais runas?"

"É, veja..." Ele aponta para o alto da porta, onde estavam inscritas, na própria pedra, diversos pequenos símbolos. "...Mas não são runas comuns. Aqui diz: 'Aquele que violar este lugar sagrado, terá uma dolorosa morte...' . E estes dois últimos símbolos aqui significam que há alguma armadilha que protege a entrada da sala." Ele conclui.

"Obviamente vai se ativar se abrirmos ela, não é?" Pergunta Julian.

"Provavelmente."

"Mas que tipo de armadilha é?"

"Eu não tenho certeza...mas como não existe nenhum 'aparato' por aqui, deve ser algum encantamento muito antigo deixado pelos sacerdotes do templo para proteger o lugar...ou seja, pode ser qualquer coisa..." Diz Elliot, com uma gota na cabeça, esfregando a nuca.

"Hunf..." Spike olha para trás, de onde haviam vindo, e volta a falar. "De todo modo é melhor encontrarmos um jeito de entrar, pois nós temos companhia..."

"Heim?"

Imediatamente, os ossos e esqueletos caídos no chão do corredor começam a se reerguer! Os garotos percebem uma aura energética em volta dos ossos, que agora se viravam em direção aos garotos e começavam a se aproximar, com os braços estendidos...Vários deles possuíam lanças, espadas e outras armas...todas enferrujadas ou muito velhas...mas era o suficiente para matar algum deles caso eles acertassem!

"Esse Limiar desgraçado está tentando nos matar!" Diz Elliot, olhando a porta de cima a baixo.

"Agora que percebeu?" Spike ergue a Solar, embainhada, com um sorriso no rosto ao ver os 'frágeis' mortos vivos se aproximando. "De qualquer modo esse Limiar vai ter que ser mais criativo no que faz se quiser me matar! Hááá!"

Spike avança sobre as criaturas violentamente, destruindo uma delas com um único e poderoso golpe. O esqueleto se despedaça completamente, causando um grande barulho quando os ossos caem no chão, novamente 'mortos'.

"Há! São ainda mais fáceis que aquela múmiazinha da outra sala! Só não possuem bandagens! Háá!" Ele completa, arrancando a cabeça de um dos esqueletos com mais um golpe. A criatura desaba no chão, inofensivamente, formando mais uma pilha de ossos... Porém os demais continuavam avançando.

"Mesmo que Spike consiga destruí-los, não vai vencer! São muitos! Muitos mesmo!" Fala Julian, observando haver tantas das criaturas que o corredor inteiro estava cheio delas! Desde o seu começo! "Elliot, não há mesmo um jeito de entrar sem ativar a armadilha? Não podemos desarma-la!"

"Eu vou fazer o possível...Mas me dêem um tempo, sim!"

Elliot continuava estudando a porta calmamente, enquanto Julian pegava pequenos fragmentos de rochas e ossos no chão e atirava-os contra os esqueletos, não causando qualquer dano aos mesmos...Tinha a esperança de que acontecesse o mesmo que aconteceu no Oásis...mas em vão.

Apesar de Spike já ter vencido vários deles, alguns conseguem atingir o rapaz com suas garras esqueléticas, espadas e lanças... Ele recua alguns passos, após uma ponta de lança raspar o seu rosto, fazendo um pequeno corte abaixo do seu olho...um filete de sangue escorre até o queixo.

"Há! Isso não é nada! Ugh..." Ele diz, indo um pouco para trás, atacando e destruindo mais um esqueleto. A criatura literalmente se parte em dois pedaços,ambos desabando no solo de mármore. "Tome!"

"..."

"Elliot?"

"...!"

"Elliot e então?" Indaga Julian, já preocupado.

"Ah esquece!" O garoto arruma os óculos e procura algo no chão. Ele toma em mãos um crânio que havia rolado para perto dele a alguns segundos atrás. "Ei Spike! Dá um jeito de desviar!"

"O que?"

"O que você disse?"

Elliot atira o crânio na porta e rapidamente se joga para o lado, abaixando-se juntamente com Julian. Da porta, uma luz azulada surge e Spike apenas tem tempo de dar um salto mortal no ar, por reflexo, desviando de um perigoso RELÂMPAGO que, por pouco não o atinge. A energia elétrica destrói os esqueletos que atacavam Spike com um grande clarão e estrondo semelhantes a um trovão.

"...ZAAPP!..."

A energia continua avançando pelo corredor, destruindo rapidamente todos os mortos vivos em fila! Das criaturas, apenas podia se ouvir um gemido gélido e macabro, assim que caiam.

Assim que Spike cai de volta ao solo, ofegante, uma explosão final na entrada do corredor pode ser ouvida. O rapaz olha lentamente na direção de Elliot e Julian, que iam se levantando, também devagar, cobertos por pó de osso.

"...Er..." Julian encara Spike e os esqueletos destruídos com grande surpresa. Não sabia o que dizer... Elliot exibia uma cara de alívio, retirando os óculos e enxugando a testa.

"...Bem..." Spike se ergue novamente, limpando o pó sobre a roupa. "...Você tentou me matar para tomar de mim a poderosa Solar e então herdar o poder de Solaria. Que vergonha." Ele diz, calmamente, enquanto se limpa.

"Ei! Donde você tirou essa idéia!" Defende-se, Elliot.

"VOCÊ DISSE QUE NÃO SABIA QUE ARMADILHA ERA, MALDITO!" Berra o rapaz, cuspindo sobre o garoto

"..." Julian olha para Elliot, com os olhos arregalados.

"E eu não sabia mesmo. Foi só um palpite...felizmente acertei. Hehehe..."

Enquanto Spike xingava Elliot de todas as maneiras possíveis por quase te-lo matado, Julian nota as runas desaparecerem da porta...E antes que os outros dois parassem de discutir, Julian abre a grande porta...

Com um rangido muito alto, a porta vai revelando lentamente um aposento enorme! Havia várias tochas nas paredes, porém, todas apagadas. Como na sala anterior, havia um grande pedestal no seu centro e, sobre ele, um minúsculo objeto...que emanava uma luz muito forte, acabando por iluminar a sala inteira. A luz era púrpura, assim como as chamas das tochas dos outros corredores.

No chão, havia dúzias e dúzias de esqueletos, todos, caídos e com os braços e crânios apontando para o pedestal, como se antes estivessem tentando alcançar o pequeno objeto cristalizado.

Julian e Elliot ficam observando, com semblantes sérios, o objeto sobre o pedestal.

"Então, é essa coisinha que está causando todos estes problemas em Solaria?" Ele fala, olhando com desprezo o pequeno Limiar.

"É..." Responde Elliot enquanto observa a energia fluir em volta do Limiar. Vários choques rápidos de energia circundam o objeto, como flashes de luz. Era como se aquele mundo, Solaria, estivesse tentando rejeitar aquele corpo estranho... "...mas essa 'coisinha' tem uma força muito grande concentrada dentro dela. Isso nós já comprovamos em Autonoe."

"..." Julian fica em silêncio, apenas observando os choques psicodélicos de energia em volta do Limiar e de toda a sala.

"Julian..."

"Sim..."

Elliot coloca a mão sobre o ombro do amigo e este suspira, fitando a pequena peça cristalina. Ele começa a se dirigir lentamente até o poderoso Limiar, pensando, por alguns momentos, como havia sido da última vez.

Já há poucos centímetros da pequena peça, ele nota haver um tênue globo de luz púrpura em volta do objeto, que se destacava do resto das outras luzes na sala.

Ele respira fundo e levanta a mão, aproximando-a do pequeno globo de energia...

"...?"

...Mas pára por alguns instantes, ao sentir algo apertando levemente a sua canela. Ele olha para a perna e nota que...uma das muitas 'mãos' que havia em meio aos cadáveres no chão o estava segurando. Porém, não se tratava de nenhum dos esqueletos.

"Ack! O que é isso?" Diz Julian, sacudindo a perna.

Um segundo antes de Spike e Elliot pensarem em ir até o garoto para ajudar, uma leve brisa começa a correr por dentro da sala. Os ossos dos corpos começam se espalhar, ainda mais, pela sala.

"Acho que ele não vai se entregar tão fácil Julian!" Fala Elliot, segurando os óculos que quase voaram com o vento.

Não demora para que a brisa aumente de velocidade e se torne um vento fortíssimo! Os esqueletos e pedaços de ossos na sala começam literalmente a voar pela sala! Elliot e Spike tentam proteger o rosto do vento e de pedaços afiados de rocha e ossos que voavam ao redor da sala como navalhas afiadas. Os três são inevitavelmente atingidos por alguns pedaços de crânios e pedras, principalmente Julian, que tem sua bochecha cortada por uma ponta óssea. O filete de sangue escorre pelo rosto do garoto, apesar do ferimento não ter sido tão grave.

"Argh! O que essa coisa está fazendo?"

O Limiar, então, expulsa uma grande massa de energia negativa que se junta ao vento, causando vários flashes de luz pela sala, causados pelo choque das energias que transitavam ali.

Julian sente a mão que segurava sua perna o soltar e ser levada pelo vento... Por alguns instantes percebe ser a mesma mão da múmia que haviam derrotado na sala anterior...

O vento logo se concentra em um único ponto da sala, formando um pequeno tornado de ossos e fragmentos de rocha e pedras. Com o vento parado e, agora com o rosto sangrando, Julian se vira rapidamente para o Limiar, espantado, e em seguida é arremessado para longe dali, contra a parede da sala, pela energia expulsa do Limiar.

"...ZAP!..."

"Argh!"

"Você está bem?" Diz Elliot, ajudando-o a levantar, agora ao seu lado. Spike empunha novamente a espada embainhada e fica à frente dos garotos, enquanto observa o tornado de ossos parar lentamente...

Assim que o vento cessa, surge, do meio do tornado, uma grande criatura formada por todos os ossos, crânios e outros restos mortais da sala!..A criatura bizarra possuía dois crânios maiores no topo, agindo como as 'cabeças', enquanto por todo o corpo, outros crânios e membros ficavam expostos.

A criatura exalava energia negativa pelas frestas do corpo formado inteiramente de ossos.

"Há!" Fala Spike, sorrindo. "Agora sim acho que teremos um desafio de verdade!"

Os outros dois garotos se levantam completamente e encaram a criatura...Elliot parecia um tanto pasmo e aterrorizado ao ver a grotesca entidade, enquanto Julian o observava seriamente...

"...Capitão! Capitão!"

"Maldição, o que é soldado? Porque este alarde todo?"

Pela porta de entrada de Anacrópolis, sobre o seu camelo, o soldado que partira ao comando de Rannik chega, apressado. Os guardas das torres de vigília são os primeiros a perceber sua chegada e alertam ao superior presente.

"Ah! Um dos nossos soldados!" Diz o capitão, se aproximando do portão ao vê-lo chegar.

"C-Capitão!"

"Acalme-se soldado, diga o que aconteceu. Onde está o exército? E onde está o comandante Rannik?"

"Fomos vencidos! Eram muitos! Fujin apareceu e nos derrotou facilmente!" Diz o soldado, descendo do animal, enquanto falava, apressadamente.

"O que?" O capitão fica em estado de choque. Não acreditava que o grande número de homens havia sido derrotado... "Mas não me diga que o comandante..."

"Não! Ele está bem...Sobraram apenas o comandante, eu e mais 14 dos nossos."

"Isso é terrível!...O que aconteceu com os garotos?"

"...glub..." Um terceiro homem trás um cantil contendo água para o soldado. Ele toma um longo gole e em seguida respira fundo. "Conseguimos leva-los até o templo. O comandante diz que agora depende deles..."

"Hum, mas me diga soldado,o que veio fazer aqui que não está com o comandante?"

"Fui mandado para alertar a todos de uma grande e nova horda que se aproxima de Anacrópolis! E dessa vez são muitos! Muitos mesmo! E, o pior, estão sobre o comando de Fujin!"

O capitão fica pasmo por alguns instantes...Logo, ele vai até o portão de entrada e olha para o horizonte, não vendo nada além de uma linha negra se aproximando...

"Soldado!" Ele diz para o homem numa das torres de vigília.

"Sim senhor!"

O soldado toma em mãos o que parecia ser uma pequena luneta. Ele olha de um lado para o outro, até que foca a visão em algo e parece ficar totalmente pálido...

"E então soldado?"

"C-Capitão! Um enorme numero de criaturas está se aproximando! São centenas deles!"

"...Droga..."

A população mais próxima escuta o diálogo dos guardas e começa a ficar assustada... A própria guarda da cidade já começava a demonstrar sinais de medo...

Enquanto isso, mais à frente...

"Atenção homens!" Fala Rannik, sendo acompanhado pelos outros 14 guerreiros. "Não conseguiremos alcança-los a tempo se tentarmos ataca-los pela frente! Teremos de atacar assim que os encontrarmos! Ou seja, pelos flancos! Entendido?"

Os soldados concordam e o pequeno grupo apressa o passo sobre as areias escaldantes de Solaria...Já podiam ver a horda de criaturas...Rannik se preparava para o pior...mas faria de tudo para defender sua cidade...

"...!" Julian tem um rápido lapso de memória, mostrando um semblante, agora, preocupado. "Rannik..."

"Ahn?" Indaga Spike, ao escutar o nome do irmão. "O que tem o Rannik?"

"Ele está em perigo!" Diz o garoto, indo mais à frente, observando a criatura, apertando os punhos. "Eles todos estão dependendo de nós agora!"

"..." Spike e Elliot apenas escutam, pensando como o garoto podia saber de tudo aquilo... Elliot percebe algo de diferente no amigo naquele momento, só não sabia exatamente o quê...

"...GRAURRR!...CRÁS!..."

A criatura demoníaca fita os três rapazes e investe contra os mesmos, atacando com um de seus longos pseudópodes ósseos. Os três se jogam para os lados, escapando do ataque por pouco.

No local do impacto fica apenas um grande buraco no solo de marfim.

"...GRAURRR!..."

Separados, os rapazes pensavam em uma maneira de deter a tal criatura. Seria impossível chegar até o Limiar com aquele enorme monstro no caminho!

A entidade gira as duas cabeças esqueléticas na direção de Julian e este fica em uma posição de ataque, improvisada. Ele investe contra o garoto, correndo em sua direção, brandindo diversos pseudópodes (bastante parecidas com colunas vertebrais...) pronto para ataca-lo. Porém, antes disso, Spike o golpeia com a Solar fortemente nas costas, destruindo uma pequena parte da carcaça.

"Tome! Gostou dessa?"

"...GRAURR!..."

"Ugh!" Spike sente algo agarrar-lhe a perna e, antes que pudesse ver do que se tratava, a criatura o ergue no ar, pela perna, com um dos tentáculos macabros. Facilmente o rapaz é jogado contra um grupo de rochas que havia ali por perto, colidindo com o ombro, fazendo a Solar cair de suas mãos com a dor. "Argh...d-desgraçado..."

A criatura desvia sua atenção para Spike e anda, com passos pesados, até o rapaz caído. Spike estica a mão, ainda no chão, para tentar alcançar a espada. A entidade agarra o seu braço, novamente com um dos pseudópodes e o ergue no ar. O rapaz luta para se soltar, chutando e golpeando com o punho livre o corpo da criatura, mas esta nem sequer reage com os golpes...

"...GRAUR!..."

"Me solta maldito! Argh!"

"Droga! O que podemos fazer!" Elliot indaga para si mesmo, enquanto observava o monstro de cima abaixo. "Ele deve ter um ponto fraco! Tem que ter!"

A criatura prepara-se para jogar Spike novamente, mas um pedaço de rocha atinge uma de suas cabeças. Ela move o olhar para Julian novamente, que atirava as rochas na criatura, não surtindo muito efeito.

"Vem me pegar! Vem!"

"...GRAURR!..." A criatura solta Spike, que cai novamente no chão, bem ao lado de sua espada. Ela agora corre em direção a Julian e este tenta guiar a criatura para longe dos amigos, correndo na direção oposta. Seus pesados passos causam um pequeno estrondo na sala.

"Ei, você ta legal?" Elliot se aproxima de Spike e o ajuda a se levantar.

"Argh...Ter seu ombro quase quebrado não significa estar 'legal'...ugh...!"

"Olha, a gente precisa bolar algo para derrubarmos esse monstro. Não vai adiantar continuar batendo nele desse jeito, não está surtindo efeito algum!"

"E o que suge...ugh!...re?"

"Bom, talvez ele tenha um ponto fraco..."

Spike já pensava em chamar Elliot de alguns dos muitos xingamentos que inventara...Mas por um momento tinha que concordar com ele. E uma criatura daquele tamanho não poderia ser totalmente invulnerável...

Julian, do lado mais afastado da sala, chega até a parede, oposta ao que os amigos estavam. Tinha conseguido tirar os dois da atenção do monstro, mas agora...ele não tinha saída.

"...GRAURRR!..."

A criatura se aproximava do garoto, correndo, brandindo os pseudópodes esqueléticos e rugindo alto.

"Droga...!" Julian fita a criatura se aproximar, enquanto fica de costas para a parede. Não vê outra alternativa se não correr para os lados. Logo que a grande criatura se aproxima, ele corre para a sua esquerda...porém, as duas grandes mandíbulas do monstro se abrem antes disso...expelindo um grande cone de energia negativa, atingindo o garoto e causando uma grande explosão. "Arghhh!"

"...GRAURR! FOUSSHHH!..."

"Julian!"

O sopro demoníaco ergue uma cortina de poeira em volta do garoto e da criatura... Elliot e Spike observam, espantados, gritando pelo nome do garoto.

Dentro da cortina de poeira, a criatura ergue o garoto por uma das pernas, agarrando-o com um dos pseudópodes. Ela o leva próximo as suas duas cabeças, que abrem e fecham as mandíbulas, rosnando e expelindo o excesso de energia maligna. Julian não conseguia se mover...e sentia dores por todo o corpo queimado. Suas roupas apresentavam diversos buracos e ranhuras, causados pelo ataque anterior...

"...argh..."

"...GRAURR!..."

A criatura começa a concentrar a energia na boca novamente para um segundo sopro...Julian se sente perdido...e fecha os olhos, esperando pelo pior.

"...CRÁS!..."

"...GRAURR!..."

Um som alto de pedras quebrando pode ser ouvido atrás do garoto Julian. Da parede do templo, uma figura misteriosa e encapuzada surge, atacando diretamente o monstro!

Ela golpeia a criatura com tamanha força que forma um grande buraco em seu 'peito'. A seguir, ela puxa fortemente algo que segurava firme em seu interior e o arranca para fora com violência. O monstro cambaleia e ruge alto, soltando o garoto e disparando o ataque de sopro para longe.

Julian sente seu corpo cair rapidamente em direção ao chão...mas logo a sensação muda. Alguém parecia segura-lo com as duas mãos. Não conseguia ver exatamente quem era, por causa da poeira, mas conseguia sentir longos cabelos em seu peito.

"...Quem...?"

A figura misteriosa o coloca vagarosamente no chão, deitado e a seguir fica de pé em frente ao garoto...

Julian apenas via uma grande nebulosidade por causa da poeira...E não demora para que aquela figura suma por completo.

"Julian!"

"Elliot...?"

A poeira cessa e Elliot e Spike s aproximam do garoto. A criatura enorme ainda sentia o impacto do golpe da figura misteriosa e parecia um tanto confusa, longe dali, próxima ao Limiar.

"Ei garoto, o que foi que fez?" Pergunta Spike.

"Eu...?"

"É! Seja lá o que foi, fez um grande estrago naquele monstro!"

"Eu não fiz nada...foi...outra pessoa..."

"Hum?"

"..." A criatura pára de se mover e logo restabelece uma 'ordem'. Ela olha para os rapazes, ameaçadoramente, ainda com o grande buraco no peito. Julian nota algo que se destacava em meio aos ossos, naquele buraco. "Aquela coisa! O que é aquela coisa?"

"Onde...?"

"Ali, no buraco do peito daquele monstro! Rápido!"

"Hum..." Spike olha rapidamente, enquanto a criatura reunia forças para andar novamente para cima dos garotos. "Ei! É uma...mão."

"É a mão que havia me segurado quando eu ia pegar o Limiar! E ela está cheia de bandagens...É a mão daquela múmia!"

"É, parece que sim." Responde Spike, não muito surpreso. "Mas e daí?"

"Tenho um palpite...tente acerta-la! Talvez aconteça alguma coisa!"

"Hum...um ponto fraco heim?" Diz Elliot, gostando da idéia. "Não custa nada tentar..."

"Acho que posso destruir aquela mãozinha lá, mas vou precisar chegar lá em cima com a Solar. Esqueceu que esse monstro é bem alto? E no estado que estou não vou conseguir chegar lá sozinho..." Diz Spike, mostrando o ombro machucado e a Solar na outra mão.

"Hum, eu sei um jeito de chegar lá rápido!"

"...?"

"Ei seu monstro fedorento! Estamos aqui!" Grita Elliot. Julian e Spike ficam de olhos arregalados, enquanto o monstro, um pouco mais fraco, se aproxima novamente a passos pesados. "Pronto!"

"O que está pronto? Essa coisa vai nos matar!" Alerta Spike, brandindo com a única mão boa a Solar embainhada.

"Não se você pedir uma carona!"

"O que?"

Elliot dá um leve empurrão em Spike e este dá alguns passos para frente, quase se desequilibrando. A criatura imediatamente agarra spike pela cintura com um dos pseudópodes e o leva até a altura de suas cabeças, rugindo alto.

"...GRAURR!..."

"Argh! Ora cala essa boca!"

O rapaz ataca com força o pseudópode da criatura, destruindo-o em vários pedaços. Solto, ele começa a cair em direção ao solo, bastante próximo do corpo do monstro. Assim que passa em frente ao buraco no peito, arranca a mão mumificada dali, com todas as forças.

"Háá!"

"...GRAURRRRR!..."

A entidade maligna começa a tremer e a perder diversas partes do 'corpo'. Elliot e Julian sorriem ao ver que o monstro começava a se desfazer!

Em meio a um grito agudo, a criatura explode em mil pedaços, lançando-os para todos os lados da sala. Os três se protegem como podem, enquanto a energia negativa do corpo se dissipa.

"Boa!" Diz Julian, sendo levantado por Elliot. "Conseguimos!"

"Heh...eu disse que ele iria dar uma carona!"

"...hunf!" Spike coloca a Solar nas costas novamente e olha com desprezo para os pedaços de ossos no chão. "Estou enjoado de tantos ossos...Já vi muitos por hoje...Julian, faça logo que tem que fazer!"

"Er...sim!"

Enquanto Julian novamente se aproxima do Limiar, Spike vai se limpando e Elliot o observa, sorrindo.

"...E VOCÊ ESTÁ RINDO DE QUE?"

"Hehehe...nada não..."

Após alguns segundos de respiração profunda, Julian se aproxima novamente do Limiar... Ele pode notar toda a energia negativa do monstro ser drenada para a pequena peça cristalizada...

O garoto respira fundo uma última vez e coloca a mão no globo de energia...

...Imediatamente o globo cresce e um vento muito forte começa a correr pela sala, como da primeira vez...em Autonoe. A sala é invadida por relâmpagos enquanto a mão do garoto se aproxima da peça. Elliot e Spike protegem seus rostos do forte vento enquanto Julian, mais a frente era empurrado vagarosamente para trás, numa última tentativa do Limiar de não ser tomado...O garoto, porém, forçava a aproximação, adentrando dentro do globo de energia.

"Vamos amigo. Agora falta pouco!" Pensa Elliot...

"...Hum..." Spike apenas observava, de um certo modo impressionado com a energia que agora era liberada do tal Limiar...

Julian toca na peça cristalizada e um clarão toma conta dos olhos dos três...

"Capitão! Veja!"

"Mas o que...?"

"Oooohhh...!"

Toda Anacrópolis vislumbra o horizonte de Solaria tornar-se púrpura por alguns instantes...A visão é realmente deslumbrante e impressiona até os mais assustados com a horda de Fujin...

Não muito longe dali...próximos a horda de criaturas, Rannik e os outros guerreiros param com o seu início de ataque e observam a luz no horizonte...

"Comandante o que é isso...?"

"...Julian." Ele diz, sorrindo. "Os garotos conseguiram..."

As criaturas da grande horda repentinamente perdem a aura pesada que tinham a sua volta. Seus olhos voltavam a se tornar neutros... Lagartos e Besouros olham para todos os lados tentando entender o que acontecia e não demora para que a grande horda se disperse rapidamente...

O grande elemental do Ar, Fujin, também perde a aura negativa que possuía em seu corpo... Seus velozes ventos começam a se dissipar, e ele logo já não está mais ali, unindo-se com o vento fresco que agora corria pelos desertos...

Em Anacrópolis, a noticia do fim da grande horda chega rapidamente a população e a cidade inteira comemora imediatamente, aliviados pelo fim de uma terrível ameaça! As pessoas abraçam umas as outras, aliviadas, enquanto que os soldados vibram com a vitória dos garotos.

Rannik respira fundo, aliviado...

"Enfim acabou..."

Vários minutos depois...Julian começa a abrir os olhos novamente...

Ele se levanta e, assim que se acostuma com os raios de sol de Solaria, observa a sua frente Elliot e Spike, ambos bastante sujos, como ele.

Ele olha ao redor...não estavam mais no templo. Estavam novamente do lado de fora.

"Você perdeu um 'show'..." Diz Elliot, dando dois tapinhas nas costas de Julian.

"O-o que?"

"Ora, nada demais. O templo de Rehzuma retornou para as profundezas do deserto. Provavelmente não irá mais sair de lá." Diz Spike, sentando por ali mesmo, exausto.

Era verdade...Não havia sequer nenhum sinal do templo ao redor...

Julian sente seu punho fechado e o abre. Na palma da mão...o segundo Limiar, agora 'adormecido', como o primeiro.

"Foi difícil, mas finalmente conseguimos." Diz Elliot, sorrindo.

"...Finalmente conseguiram, rapazes."

"Rannik!"

Rannik surge nesse momento, juntamente com os outros guerreiros que o acompanhavam.

"Vocês conseguiram libertar Solaria de sua maldição...Nós devemos muito a vocês." Ele diz, colocando a mão no ombro de Julian.

"Nós é que agradecemos. Sem a sua ajuda e a de Spike não teríamos conseguido..." Julian se lembra da batalha que houvera na entrada do templo. "Mas, e as criaturas?"

"Elas todas se libertaram da influência maligna do Limiar. Todas voltaram ao normal...Nossa cidade está salva agora."

"...É isso mesmo."

Após a chegada de Rannik e os seus guerreiros, uma segunda leva de camelos e outros guardas aparece no local. Entre eles, montado em um dos animais, estava o sacerdote de Anacrópolis.

"Senhor Hennet!"

"É bom vê-los são e salvos, meus jovens!" Diz o sacerdote, felicitando-os. "Agora Solaria poderá finalmente seguir sua ida em paz..."

"É mas..." Julian olha para trás, procurando algum vestígio do templo. "...o templo de Rehzuma, que era tão importante para vocês, mergulhou nas areias novamente e..."

"Ora, isso não tem importância!" Continua Hennet. "O que importa é que o mal que havia se apoderado daquele local finalmente foi retirado...Tenho certeza que o grande Rehzuma está olhando para vocês de algum lugar!"

"Obrigado senhor!" Agradece Elliot.

"E parece que vocês não apenas conseguiram encontrar o Limiar..." Rannik observa Spike próximo dali, tentando retirar de todas as maneiras a bainha da Solar. "Parece que eu estava certo sobre você ir atrás desta arma, não é Spike?"

"Tudo bem, um pouco!" Ele confessa. "Mas agora serei invencível com esta arma ao meu lado! Bwahahahaha!"

"Heh...isso quando você conseguir retira-la da bainha sagrada."

"..." Spike olha para Rannik, e em seguida olha para a espada...Repete este procedimento diversas vezes...até que... "ESPERA AÍ! ENTÃO VOCÊ SABIA O TEMPO TODO QUE...?"

"É claro que sabia..." Ele diz, rindo ironicamente. "Isso fazia parte de seu teste final...Mas parece que finalmente passou. O símbolo máximo de Solaria é seu, enfim..."

"ORA SEU...!"

Todos começam a dar algumas gargalhadas da situação...e antes de Spike perguntar o porquê...Uma nova explosão de luz, rápida como um flash, surge atrás dos garotos.

Um novo portal começava a se abrir...

"É hora de partir..." Diz Elliot. Julian concorda, colocando o Limiar dentro do compartimento de seu corpo. Rannik e os demais não se assustam, já que Julian havia explicado tudo na Guilda.

"Mas...já vão meus jovens?" Pergunta Hennet. "Devem estar exaustos, porque não ficam conosco mais um dia talvez?"

"Não podemos..." Fala Julian. "...Não sabemos quanto tempo esse portal vai ficar aberto e..."

"...e você tem pressa para salvar seu mundo, não é mesmo?"

"...Sim."

"Eu compreendo. É uma pena que não possam ficar...ao menos para descansar."

"Acho que descansar é uma coisa que vamos ter de começar a fazer menos, senhor Hennet..." Fala Elliot. "Mas nós agradecemos muito por toda a ajuda que nos deram...muito mesmo!"

"Nós é que agradecemos meu jovem...Vocês são os salvadores aqui. Provavelmente os outros Limiares estejam causando cataclismas em outras dimensões, e cabe a vocês salva-los. Nós de Solaria, desejamos a vocês uma boa jornada amigos..."

"Obrigado senhor Hennet...obrigado por tudo."

Os dois garotos se viram na direção do portal mas...para a surpresa dos dois, Spike se coloca entre eles e a passagem dimensional.

"Hunf! Como vocês dois não irão conseguir ir muito longe sem alguém poderoso como eu, irei com vocês." Diz o rapaz.

Elliot e Julian ficam de olhos arregalados com a decisão de Spike... Rannik se aproxima do rapaz, com um semblante de dúvida.

"Mas o que está falando Spike! O seu teste agora terminou, você deve permanecer aqui e..."

"Rannik." O sacerdote coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Rannik. "O teste do rapaz irá começar a partir de agora. Ele precisa ir...E encontrar o seu destino."

"Mas..."

"Nada de mas irmão. EU já decidi, irei junto de qualquer maneira. Até porque...quero me vingar pelo que esse Limiar dos infernos fez com Solaria!" Ele diz, girando a Solar no ar.

"..." Rannik vê que não conseguiria convencer o irmão de nenhuma outra forma...até mesmo Hennet estava do lado dele... "Seu...tolo..."

"..."

Rannik vai até Spike e coloca sua mão sobre seu ombro, apertando-o firmemente. Spike percebe que as dores até mesmo havia passado.

"Boa sorte, irmão." Diz Rannik. "No que quer que você for fazer..."

"...Obrigado Rannik..." Spike sorri...o que era raro de se ver.

"Mas...o que estamos fazendo? Deveríamos perguntar para os dois jovens aqui se não há uma objeção, não é?" Indaga Hennet, sorrindo como sempre.

"Bem..." Diz Julian, surpreso. "...nós não sabemos aonde vamos parar, tem certeza de que quer mesmo ir conosco?"

"Ora você não me conhece bem...portanto vai conhecer a partir de agora. E agora cale a sua boca e vamos logo atrás dessas malditas pedras!" Diz Spike. "Lembrem-se que vocês estariam perdidos sem mim!"

"...ou COM você..." Cochicha para si mesmo, Elliot.

Os três garotos terminam de se despedir e se dirigem para o luminoso portal, enquanto Spike vai berrando com Elliot. Este último apenas ria, de pirraça.

...Eles, então, desaparecem, dentro da passagem...

"...Agora você já pode entrar." Diz Hennet.

Rannik, ao seu lado, tenta entender o que ele queria dizer com isso e, do meio dos soldados, surge a frente uma pessoa com um grande manto encapuzado. A figura olha para o sacerdote e então se dirige para o portal.

"Quem é aquele?" Indaga Rannik.

A figura retira o manto e o joga ao vento...

...Os longos cabelos negros de Subaru balançam com o vento mágico do portal. Ela olha seriamente para as pessoas ali e segundos depois, caminha para dentro da passagem dimensional... Essa começa a se fechar.

"Mas o que...?"

"Você acredita em Anjos da Guarda, Rannik?" Pergunta o sacerdote, com um ar misterioso.

O portal desaparece por completo, não deixando qualquer outro vestígio...

Rannik e os demais ficam observando o lugar, em silêncio.

"...Será que um dia voltarão?"

"Mesmo que não voltem...ficarão bem." Responde Hennet para Rannik. "Passarão por muitas dificuldades...mas ficarão bem."

"..." Rannik retira o turbante do rosto, respirando profundamente.

"Voltemos para Anacrópolis..." Fala o sacerdote, tomando o ombro do comandante em mãos. "...Temos muito o que fazer Rannik."

"Sim, voltemos..."

E o grande grupo parte dali...deixando para trás os três garotos, agora...muito longe dali...

O portal de energia começa a se abrir novamente...De dentro da explosão de luz e dimensão, surgem Julian, Elliot e Spike...

Após alguns momentos de ofuscação pela viagem dimensional, os três sentem um grande alívio ao sentirem os pés novamente em chão firme.

Assim que recobram a consciência aos poucos, começam a abrir os olhos e a perceber o mundo ao redor...

Tratava-se do que parecia ser um belo jardim, com muitos canteiros floridos e uma fonte, ou chafariz, bem ao centro.

E apesar de não estarem tão perto assim da fonte, sentiam-se completamente molhados. Apenas alguns minutos depois, os sentidos começavam a voltar ao normal...Incluindo tato, audição...

O som e o barulho característico faz com que percebam estar embaixo de chuva, sob um imenso céu enegrecido.

Enquanto as gotas escorriam pelo seus rostos, seus olhos agora observavam o que havia a frente. Uma grande e bonita casa branca, e, bem à frente, havia duas pessoas.

Mais precisamente uma senhora idosa, em vestes brancas e cabelos completamente grisalhos, presos e uma menina, aparentando ter cerca de 15 anos ou mais, com cabelos longos e loiros, ao seu lado. A menina segurava um guarda chuva rosa que protegia ela e a senhora da chuva forte.

Os dois grupos ficam se olhando por alguns segundos...até que a senhora sorri amigavelmente.

"Enfim chegaram..." Ela diz.

**Continua...**


	6. Perigo na Cidade das Bonecas

_Antes, alguns recados. Apenas agora fiquei ciente do quão RUIM é o tal editor da não me toquei que ela retira TODOS os marcadores que eu utilizo para passagem de tempo e espaço" (...)"... e, é claro, os INÍCIOS DE PARÁGRAFO. _

_Portanto, a partir de agora vou tomar mais cuidado..._

_Acho que eras isso...boa leitura._

**

* * *

**

**Neverending War...**

**Cap. 6 - Perigo na Cidade das Bonecas**

"Finalmente chegaram..."

Julian, Elliot e Spike, ainda debaixo de chuva, observavam fixamente as duas pessoas há alguns metros a sua frente... Pareciam ser uma senhora idosa em vestes brancas, com os cabelos totalmente grisalhos e, ao seu lado, uma bela garota, aparentando ter entre 14 e 15 anos... Com longos cabelos loiros.

"Vovó..." Indaga a garota. "... Quem são eles?"

"Eles são pessoas que irão nos ajudar, minha querida." Fala a senhora, sorrindo docemente.

Julian e Elliot desviam a sua atenção momentaneamente para a chuva que caía sobre suas cabeças... Elliot retira os óculos e tenta secá-los por baixo de sua roupa enquanto Julian estende a mão e sente as gotas caírem pesadamente sobre a palma da mesma.

"... Chuva..." A imagem de sua cidade natal, Autonoe, começa a surgir imediatamente em sua cabeça... E uma preocupação começara a lhe invadir o peito.

Enquanto os três rapazes ficavam cada vez mais encharcados, a senhora e a garota se aproximam dos deles... Julian e Elliot novamente voltam sua atenção para as duas, enquanto Spike, que apesar de achar muito estranho toda aquela 'água caindo dos céus', aperta levemente o pomel da Solar, desconfiado com a aproximação das duas.

"Fizeram uma boa viagem meninos?" Indaga a senhora para os três, sem retirar o sorriso do rosto.

Os três olham uns para os outros, com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, um tanto surpresos.

"Ahn... Como assim?" Pergunta Elliot, colocando os óculos novamente. "Por acaso a senhora estava nos esperando?"

A senhora apenas sorri, com as mãos atrás das costas, enquanto a garota ao seu lado segurava um guarda chuva, protegendo-as da água que caía. Spike passa a mão sobre o rosto, limpando momentaneamente a água da cara e olha para o local, ao redor. Havia uma grande casa branca atrás das duas, há alguns metros dali e vários canteiros de flores espalhados. Mas talvez o que mais lhe chamava a atenção era a pequena vegetação verde que cobria o chão (grama), coisa bastante estranha para alguém que sempre andou sobre as areias do deserto de Solaria.

"Bem... Será que podemos saber onde estamos?" Pergunta Spike.

"Princesa Licca!" Grita, de dentro da casa, enquanto a porta da frente se abre. "Princesa Licca!"

"... Hum? Pulle?" Fala a garota, enquanto olha na direção dos gritos.

De dentro da casa surgem mais duas pessoas, ambas trazendo nos braços algum tipo de vestimenta longa... Como uma capa o outro tipo de roupa. Os dois correm rapidamente até a senhora e a garota, protegendo seus rostos da chuva com as mãos.

Assim que se aproximam os três garotos observam ser uma mulher jovial, com um cabelo curto e totalmente branco, alem de ter uma pele morena, bastante diferente dos demais ali.

O outro era um homem, não muito velho, aparentando ter 20 e poucos anos, gordo e com um cabelo bastante curto, com alguns pêlos representando o que seria um 'cavanhaque'.

Spike levanta novamente uma das sobrancelhas ao ver os dois.

"Princesa Licca..." Continua a mulher que chegara há pouco. "... Você e a senhorita Nanae não deveriam ter saído de casa com um tempo como este... Vocês podem se resfriar!"

"... Princesa?" Pensa Julian.

"Obrigado por se preocupar Pulle." Responde a tal 'Princesa Licca', enquanto a mulher Pulle lhe entrega um agasalho. "Mas a vovó disse que seria tudo muito rápido, e logo nós entraríamos."

"Hum-rum." Concorda a senhora de cabelos brancos, enquanto o rapaz que chegara há pouco também lhe entrega um casaco. Ele observa atentamente os três, dos pés a cabeça, com um olhar bastante desconfiado.

"Majestade..." Fala o homem. "Estas são as pessoas das quais a senhora havia falado?"

"São eles mesmos Waaya. Todos os três." Responde a senhora.

"... Er..." Julian ficara com uma grande gota na testa, enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo por ali. Elliot apenas observava, calado, enquanto Spike rangia os dentes ao ver a grande forma física de Waaya.

"Sim, eu entendo." Continua a senhora idosa. "Vocês três devem estar muito confusos com tudo isso. Mas não se preocupem, eu e minha neta explicaremos tudo a vocês... Mas, por hora, por favor, queiram entrar sim? Pulle e Waaya têm toda a razão, se continuarmos aqui vamos pegar um resfriado."

"Ahn? Mas, Majestade..." Fala Pulle, cochichando no ouvido da senhora. "Tem certeza de que é seguro colocar pessoas que nem sabe de onde vieram... Dentro de casa!"

"É, ela tem razão majestade!" Cochicha, no outro ouvido da senhora idosa, Waaya. "Eles podem até mesmo ser espiões vindos da Cidade das Bonecas!"

"Ora... Por favor, vocês dois. Já disse que não têm com o que se preocuparem." Ela, então, dá meia volta e começa a se dirigir para a grande casa branca... "Licca, minha querida, por favor, traga nossas visitas, sim?"

"Ahn... Tá, claro vovó." Fala a garota de cabelos loiros, virando-se para os três. "Por favor, venham conosco."

"..."

Licca se vira e vai seguindo sua avó até a casa próxima. Pulle e Waaya rapidamente ficam atrás dos três... Desconfiados e cuidadosos.

"Bom... O que vocês acham?" Pergunta Elliot.

"Não temos muita escolha no momento." Fala Spike. "É melhor seguirmos aquela velha e a garota... Provavelmente elas nos dirão o que está havendo por aqui... E mais importante do que isso, onde estamos."

"É... Bem, vamos então..."

Os três resolvem seguir a garota loira e vão se aproximando da grande casa branca, enquanto Pulle e Waaya iam os acompanhando, vigiando-os...

Dentro de casa, a velha Nanae espera pelos demais, no centro de uma grande sala, com vários móveis. Logo depois que Licca entra, fechando o guarda-chuva, Julian, Elliot, e Spike também entram, bastante ensopados da chuva, formando um rastro de água no chão do aposento com as gotas que pingavam dos seus cabelos e roupas.

Pulle e Waaya entram logo em seguida, se dirigindo para o centro da sala, ao lado da velha senhora.

"... Majestade..."

"Pulle, por favor..." Interrompe a senhora. "... Poderia trazer algumas toalhas para as nossas visitas? Eles não podem ficar desse jeito, não é?"

"Mas..." Ela insiste em tentar falar alguma coisa... Porém, acaba desistindo ao perceber que não iria adiantar. "... Claro majestade... Claro... Waaya, me ajude a trazê-las."

"Ahn? Ah sim, claro!" Os dois se dirigem para uma escada que havia no canto da sala e sobem rapidamente, a pedido da senhora. Antes de subir, contudo, Waaya pára por alguns momentos e fala, da escada.

"Princesa Licca... Se você ou sua avó precisarem de alguma coisa, é só gritarem, está bem?"

"Er... Claro Waaya, não se preocupe." Diz Licca, sorrindo, sem graça.

Julian e os outros dois ficam com grandes gotas sobre a cabeça, enquanto observam os dois subirem definitivamente... Spike continua rangendo os dentes, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"... Mas que patetas." Pensa o rapaz.

"Por favor, não fiquem constrangidos." Diz a velha senhora, sentando-se num dos sofás. "Pulle e Waaya só estão tentando proteger Licca de qualquer pessoa estranha... Mas eles são boas pessoas."

"Er... Claro." Concorda Julian, um pouco acanhado.

A seguir, um silêncio, talvez pelo 'gelo' do momento, se forma no aposento... Elliot e Julian apenas observavam as duas, de pé, estáticos, enquanto a jovem garota Licca se mantinha de pé, próxima a senhora idosa. Esta última e Spike pareciam ser os únicos que estavam realmente calmos.

"Muito bem..." Fala Spike, tomando a liberdade de sentar-se em uma das poltronas por ali, com a Solar em seu colo. "... Será que agora poderíamos saber onde estamos? E também, quem são vocês?"

"É verdade vovó, eu também gostaria de saber quem são eles." Fala a garota loira, de pé.

"Muito bem, vamos do começo." Fala a senhora, pedindo para que os outros garotos se sentassem. Julian e Elliot sentam-se em um outro sofá, próximo a Spike. "Inicialmente... É melhor nos apresentarmos, não? Eu poderia saber seus nomes, meus jovens?"

"Er... Eu sou Julian."

"Elliot, muito prazer."

"... Spike."

"Maravilhoso... São vocês mesmos!" Ela diz, com uma expressão de felicidade. "Os três garotos que viajam pelas dimensões ajudando outros mundos... Julian e Elliot de Autonoe, e Spike de Solaria."

"...?" Os três ficam bastante surpresos com o fato da velha senhora saber até mesmo de onde eles haviam vindo. "... B-Bem... É isso mesmo. Mas como é que a senhora sabe tanto sobre nós?" Pergunta Julian.

A senhora idosa sorri para os três.

"Eu... Não sei."

"... **PLOFT**!..." Os três caem para trás.

"Ai vovó..." Diz a garota loira, com uma gota na cabeça.

"... Mas ontem a noite eu tive um sonho muito estranho. É uma pena que por causa da minha idade a minha memória já não me ajude a lembrar o que era exatamente, porém, neste sonho, três jovens com seus nomes surgiam após um grande buraco temporal, muito brilhante, surgir muito próximo a nossa casa... Esses jovens eram pessoas de mundos muito distantes, que viriam para nos ajudar em um momento tão difícil..."

"Puxa..." Diz Julian, impressionado.

"Mas onde fica Autonoe... E Solaria?" Indaga Licca, pensativa.

"Er... Bem longe daqui... Bem longe mesmo." Ele responde.

"Bem meus jovens... Acho que agora é a nossa vez de nos apresentar. Meu nome é Nanae... E esta é minha querida neta, e princesa da Cidade das Bonecas, Licca."

"...É um prazer conhecê-los." Diz a garota enquanto os três garotos ficam pensando o que seria a tal Cidade.

"É verdade..." Diz Julian, para Licca. "Eu não pude deixar de ouvir quando aquelas duas pessoas chamaram você de Princesa..."

"..." Licca apenas sorri.

"Mas, o que seria exatamente essa Cidade das Bonecas?" Indaga Elliot.

"A Cidade das Bonecas é um lugar maravilhoso..." Segue Nanae, um pouco depois de dar um suspiro. "... É um lugar de sonhos onde as pessoas vivem felizes, sob o reinado da família Kayama."

"Estes são vocês, eu imagino." Pergunta Spike, seriamente, com os braços cruzados.

"Sim..." Responde Licca. "A nossa família têm, por gerações, mantido a ordem e reinado a Cidade das Bonecas..."

"E em todo esse tempo de reinado a família Kayama nunca teve inimigos... Exceto um, mas este foi destruído há alguns anos atrás." Fala Nanae. "Desde então, a Cidade das Bonecas voltara a ser um lugar pacífico e agradável de se viver."

"Hum."

"Com licença a todos." Fala Pulle, descendo as escadas, junto com Waaya, carregando algumas toalhas. "Aqui estão, senhores. Desculpem por demorar..."

"Puxa, obrigado!" Agradece Julian, secando-se rapidamente.

"Que coisa... A gente acabou fazendo uma bagunça entrando aqui completamente encharcados e..."

"Não se preocupem com isso agora!" Diz Waaya, com um esfregão em mãos. "Pode deixar que eu cuido disso, a Princesa Licca e a Majestade precisam muito falar com vocês!"

"É isso mesmo, não se preocupem!" Diz Pulle.

"..." Era óbvio para Julian e os demais a mudança mais do que repentina da reação de Pulle e Waaya quanto aos três... Não mostravam mais um olhar desconfiado, o que aliviava Julian. "... Obrigado..."

"Obrigado Waaya e Pulle, vocês são muito gentis." Diz Licca.

"... feh..." Spike os observa, enquanto seca o rosto.

Os dois secam rapidamente o chão e os sofás (!)... Logo recolhem as toalhas e recolhem, também, as roupas de Solaria, encharcadas. Julian e Elliot ficam apenas com suas roupas normais, bastante danificadas e molhadas, e Spike idem. Os três garotos observavam, impressionados, a velocidade com que os dois executavam as tarefas... E em poucos segundos, os dois voltam de um dos aposentos da casa, ficando de pé atrás do sofá onde Nanae estava sentada.

"Pronto, as suas roupas já estão secando."

"... A-Acho que não preci..."

"Oh, não, não! Não é incômodo algum! Vocês podem se resfriar se continuassem com aquelas roupas molhadas." Responde Pulle.

"Bom, então obrigado mais uma vez!" Diz Elliot, agradecido.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" Diz Spike, seriamente, com os braços cruzados sobre a Solar.

"Se pudermos responder..." Diz Pulle, sorrindo.

"Quem são vocês dois?"

"Hihihi..." Nanae dá uma pequena risada, enquanto continua falando. "Pulle e Waaya vieram da Cidade das Bonecas. Eles tiveram um passado muito complicado com a minha neta Licca, mas agora, eles fazem parte de nossa família. Eles são muito úteis e nos ajudam bastante nas tarefas domésticas."

"... Além de sermos os protetores oficiais da princesa!" Fala Waaya, levantando uma das mãos.

"Isso mesmo! Quem quiser fazer algum mal para a princesa terá de passar por nós antes!" Continua Pulle.

"Hum..." Spike os observa, ainda bastante sério, enquanto coçava o queixo.

"Mas, continuando..." Fala Julian. "... A senhora disse em algum momento que nós tínhamos vindo para ajudá-los em um momento 'tão difícil'... O que quis dizer com aquilo?"

"Também gostaria de saber." Fala Spike. "Pois parece que, por aqui, as coisas parecem estar tudo bem..."

"..." A velha Nanae abaixa a cabeça momentaneamente e um silêncio pesado cai sobre a sala. "Licca..."

"Sim vovó..." A garota se senta ao lado da avó, no sofá, e começa a falar. "... Como a vovó disse antes para vocês, a Cidade das Bonecas estava em paz depois de um período de muitas dificuldades por causa de um antigo inimigo..."

"..."

"Sim..." Fala Spike.

"... Depois de vários anos nessa paz, agora, uma coisa terrível está acontecendo na Cidade das Bonecas."

Julian fica alerta neste exato momento... Em sua cabeça a única coisa que vinha à sua cabeça era um possível Limiar.

"E o que exatamente está acontecendo?" Indaga Elliot, arrumando os óculos.

"Há alguns dias atrás, a cidade foi invadida por muitas criaturas malignas... Estas criaturas tomaram a cidade sem que nós pudéssemos fazer muita coisa..."

"Hum... Uma invasão." Diz Spike. "Já vi isso antes..."

"Mas que tipo de criaturas são?" Pergunta Elliot.

"... Os exércitos de Ametista." Diz Pulle, séria.

Julian e Elliot ficam imaginando o que deveria ser aquele tal exército, enquanto Spike levanta uma das sobrancelhas ao ouvir o nome dos inimigos.

"Pelo menos é assim que eles se auto-intitulam." Continua Pulle.

"Mas o que são eles? E porque eles atacaram a... Cidade das Bonecas?" Pergunta Julian.

"Eles são criaturas perversas e bastante... Ahn... Estranhas..." Fala Licca, pensativa. "Na verdade, eu não sei como descrevê-las exatamente para vocês, mas tudo o que eu posso dizer é que elas apareceram de repente... E são muitas! Tantas que... Nós não pudemos fazer muita coisa para detê-las."

Enquanto Licca falava, as cenas do exército invadindo a cidade pareciam fluir em sua cabeça... Julian e os demais percebiam o quanto ela parecia assustada. Pulle coloca as mãos sobre os ombros de Licca pedindo para que ela ficasse calma.

"Nós também não sabemos porque eles nos atacaram... E muito menos de onde eles vieram. Tudo o que sabemos é que agora eles escravizaram as pessoas da cidade..." Diz Pulle.

"O que?" Fala Elliot, levantando-se.

"Mas isso é uma maldade!" Diz Julian, apertando um dos punhos.

"Hum..." Spike coça novamente o queixo, pensativo, cruzando os braços logo em seguida. "Por acaso sabem se eles possuem algum líder ou algo do tipo? Ou eles deram a entender que tinham um?"

"Não..." Fala Nanae, com os olhos fechados, seriamente. "Mas há outra coisa que me preocupa..."

"Outra... Coisa?" Pergunta Julian. Todos prestam atenção em Nanae, enquanto ela falava.

"Posso sentir uma energia maligna muito forte na Cidade das Bonecas... Não sei exatamente onde ela se encontra, mas é poderosa o suficiente para destruir tudo... Caso o detentor dessa energia quisesse."

"Aaaargh! I-Isso é verdade majestade?" Fala Waaya, apavorado.

Julian, Elliot e Spike imediatamente olham uns para os outros. Elliot afirma com a cabeça enquanto olhava para Julian.

"Se essa energia é tão forte quanto a senhora diz..." Fala Julian, de pé. "... Então só pode ser um Limiar."

"Concordo." Diz Spike. "E é mais do que óbvio que esse tal exército Ametista está sob controle dessa coisa."

"Como fez com as criaturas de Solaria..." Conclui Elliot.

"Sim..."

"Limiar?" Indaga Licca, mais calma, sentada.

"Exatamente."

"Hum. Interessante meus jovens... Mas o que vem a ser esse tal Limiar?" Pergunta Nanae.

"Bem... Eu vou explicar do começo..."

Cerca de alguns minutos depois, Julian contara para Nanae, Licca e os demais sobre os Limiares e os acontecimentos causados em Autonoe e em Solaria... Desde quando descobriu da existência deles até quando vieram parar ali. Ele ainda conta do perigo que Autonoe corria, se não recuperasse logo todos eles.

"... E então, nós viemos parar aqui, por causa de um novo portal que se abriu depois que capturamos o Limiar de Solaria." Conclui Julian.

"Entendo..." Fala Nanae. "Vocês têm pressa, meus garotos... E não é a toa, seu mundo corre grande perigo."

"Sim..." Diz Elliot.

"... Meu mundo, Solaria, agora já está a salvo." Fala Spike, levantando-se. "Mas eu vi o que uma dessas coisas pode fazer. Portanto, é melhor nos apressarmos se quisermos salvar a tal Cidade das Bonecas."

"É isso mesmo! Digam como vamos para lá, senhorita Nanae e Princesa Licca! Só precisamos de uma chance contra o Limiar para salvarmos a Cidade!" Fala Julian, um pouco antes de Elliot também se levantar.

Nanae observa a disposição dos três garotos e novamente abaixa a cabeça, desta vez, sorrindo.

"São muito valentes..." Ela diz. "... Mas apesar de entender e agradecer pelo que estão dispostos a fazerem, eu devo dizer que não é tão simples assim, meus garotos."

"... Tem algo que a gente ainda não sabe?" Indaga Elliot.

"Na verdade sim." Fala Nanae, olhando para Pulle e Waaya. "Por favor, Pulle e Waaya, tragam a maleta com os bonecos guerreiros, sim?"

"Ahn, como quiser Majestade... Traremos ela rapidinho!" Diz Waaya, subindo, logo depois de Pulle.

"Maleta dos bonecos guerreiros?" Pergunta Elliot, sem entender.

"Logo vocês entenderão." Fala Nanae, sorrindo.

Não demora muito e Pulle e Waaya estão novamente na sala, trazendo uma maleta marrom nos braços. Nanae toma o objeto e o coloca sobre uma mesinha que havia entre os sofás, abrindo-a logo em seguida. Os três rapazes esticam os pescoços e observam o interior da caixa: três bonecas, uma ao lado da outra, sobre um fundo aveludado.

"Bonecas..." Diz Spike, com uma gota na cabeça.

"Ahn, bela coleção..." Fala Elliot, arrumando os óculos, um tanto decepcionado.

"Elas são mais do que isso." Diz Licca, rindo.

"Minha querida, por favor..."

"Sim vovó."

A garota se coloca em frente a caixa e levanta a manga da camisa que vestia, revelando um... Aparelho estranho, rosa, semelhante a um bracelete. Os três rapazes observam sem entender.

"... O que ela vai fazer?"

"Sshhh!" Diz Elliot, dando um cutucão em Spike com o cotovelo, para que fizesse silêncio.

"Trueru Crueru Traero Creira... Trueru Crueru Traero Creira!"

Uma luz colorida começa a emanar de dentro da caixa e os rapazes observam, curiosos... Logo, para surpresa dos três, a boneca do centro começa a se mover... E logo, sai voando de dentro da caixa!

"...!"

"Que é isso?"

Envolta em uma luz rosa, a boneca pousa no meio da sala, próxima aos demais, e então, em meio a muitos brilhos, uma bonita mulher surge no mesmo local da boneca, com uma roupa totalmente diferente do 'brinquedo'... E um cabelo rosa, bastante... Diferente.

"..." Os três observavam, se escondendo atrás um dos outros.

"Olá majestade... Olá princesa." Fala a boneca, cumprimentando-as.

"Boneca Licca!" A garota de cabelos loiros vai até a boneca e lhe abraça fortemente.

"Boneca Licca..." Fala Nanae. "É bom vê-la novamente. Veja, quero lhe apresentar Julian, Elliot e Spike... Esses três rapazes adoráveis."

"Então esses são aqueles dos quais a senhora havia falado, majestade?" Pergunta a boneca.

"Eles mesmos..."

"Er... O-Olá!" Dizem Elliot e Julian ao mesmo tempo. Spike a observava, ao lado dos garotos, dos pés a cabeça, com uma expressão de susto.

"Olá para vocês três... Que bom que vieram. Se forem mesmo quem a senhorita Nanae falou, então vocês ajudarão muito."

"Nós vamos fazer tudo que estiver a nosso alcance." Diz Julian para a boneca. "Já sabemos do problema que estão enfrentando e sabemos qual o responsável por isso."

"É bom saber disso... Pelo menos, vocês conhecem nosso inimigo."

"A boneca Licca, juntamente com os outros dois bonecos guardiões são os responsáveis por defender a Cidade das Bonecas e a família Kayama." Explica Nanae. "Ela estava na cidade, no momento em que ela foi invadida pelo exército Ametista... Se alguém aqui pode falar sobre o que aconteceu lá, então essa pessoa é a boneca Licca."

"Hum..." Julian e Elliot ficam atentos à boneca, enquanto ela devolve o olhar para eles... Julian percebe que ela possuía alguma coisa estranha nos olhos... Um pequeno lapso de tristeza, talvez.

"Bem, eu... AI!"

A boneca dá um pequeno pulo para frente ao sentir uma dor aguda, atrás de uma de suas coxas. Todos na sala olham para Spike, atrás da boneca, com grandes gotas sobre a cabeça...

"..."

"Ahn... Desculpem-me." Fala o rapaz, levantando-se. "... Só queria saber se era de verdade..."

"... Er..." A boneca Licca esfrega o pequeno beliscão que levara e em seguida se recompõe, voltando a falar. "Bem, como eu dizia... Eu estive diante das criaturas e acho que posso ajudá-los em alguma coisa..."

"Você podia nos dizer como o ataque começou?" Pergunta Elliot, vendo Spike ir para o lado deles novamente.

"... Foi tudo tão de repente..." Ela diz, lembrando-se dos momentos. "Mas eu consigo me lembrar muito bem de como aquele dia terrível havia começado. Eu e a princesa Licca estávamos no palácio neste dia... Tudo estava perfeitamente normal... E sequer desconfiávamos que aqueles monstros nos atacariam."

"... E o que aconteceu?"

"No momento em que eu estava averiguando os arredores do palácio... Lembro que pude ouvir sons muito altos vindos de várias partes da cidade e, quando fui investigar... Já estávamos sob ataque..." Continua a boneca. "Eles vieram de todos os lados... Eram muitos e muito fortes para as pessoas da Cidade das Bonecas..."

"Boneca Licca..." Fala a garota Licca. "... Porque, naquele momento, você demorou a aparecer novamente no palácio? Eu tentei procurá-la, mas não a encontrei..."

"..."

Spike havia sentado novamente em uma das poltronas da sala... Ele observa a tal boneca Licca, enquanto percebia algo mudando em seu olhar.

Havia algo de errado...

"... Isso foi porque tentei detê-los... Fiz tudo o que pude, mas, mesmo vencendo os que enfrentava, eles eram muitos." Ela diz, baixando a cabeça. "E eu não consegui detê-los, por mais que eu me esforçasse..."

"Mas, você não devia ter feito isso! E se... E se você tivesse..." Fala a princesa, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"..." A boneca simplesmente sorri, limpando as lágrimas da menina com uma das mãos. "Tudo bem princesa Licca, era meu dever... Eu precisava tentar proteger a cidade."

"Mas me preocupo com você." Responde a garota.

"... Eu fico muito feliz em ouvir isso princesa Licca... Mas não chore, por favor." Ela diz, levantando-se e voltando a falar. " Depois da rápida batalha que tive contra eles, voltei rapidamente ao palácio... Eles estavam muito próximos, e fiz a única coisa que eu podia fazer no momento..."

"Fugiu de lá com a princesa?" Completa Elliot.

"Sim..." Ela continua, desviando o olhar. "... Era a única coisa que eu podia fazer... Eu... Eu peço desculpas majestade."

"Ora boneca Licca, não tem que se desculpar por nada." Diz Nanae, sorrindo.

"Mas eu..."

"Você era apenas uma, minha querida." Interrompe a senhora. "Mesmo sendo muito habilidosa, não conseguiria vencer todos eles."

"... Mas todas aquelas pessoas, na Cidade das Bonecas, agora estão sendo escravizadas por aqueles monstros..."

"Não se preocupe boneca Licca!" Diz Julian, levantando uma das mãos, fechada. "Nós três viemos para ajudar vocês, e iremos fazer isso! Vamos entrar na Cidade das Bonecas e destruir todo o tal Exército Ametista! E isso é uma promessa!"

"É isso mesmo!" Fala Elliot, concordando com o amigo. "E, de quebra, vamos capturar o maldito Limiar que está fazendo tudo isso."

"..."

"Está vendo boneca Licca... É por isso que eu não estou preocupada. Eu confio nesses três rapazes e sei que, com a ajuda deles, vamos passar por cima deste problema." Continua a velha Nanae. "Assim como passamos quando vencemos o Devour, você se lembra?"

"Claro... Claro que eu lembro majestade..."

"Mas, tem uma coisa..." Fala Elliot.

"O que houve?"

"E quanto aos outros dois bonecos guerreiros? Será que eles também não poderiam nos ajudar?"

"..."

Novamente o silêncio toma conta da sala. A boneca Licca abaixa a cabeça, pensativa, enquanto a Princesa Licca parecia preocupada, e com um semblante de preocupação no rosto.

"Ahn, eu falei alguma coisa errada?" Diz Elliot, com uma gota na cabeça.

"Não... É só que..."

"Hum?"

"... Os bonecos guerreiros só podem ser chamados ao mundo mediante o poder de uma pessoa que possua um dos braceletes que pertencem a cada boneco. A minha neta Licca possui o bracelete que detém o poder da boneca Licca, como podem ver em seu braço."

"Ah, entendi..." Fala Elliot, lembrando do bracelete que vira no braço da garota. "Mas e onde estão os braceletes dos outros bonecos?"

"Quando eu e a princesa Licca voltamos para cá, fui procurar as demais pessoas que possuem os braceletes para despertar os bonecos Isamu e Izumi." Continua a boneca, enquanto a princesa parecia pensativa e preocupada novamente... Julian a observa... "Assim que cheguei nas suas casas, não encontrei ninguém por lá... Apenas os braceletes. Mas o garoto Dai e a garota Sumire, que são os responsáveis pelos braceletes, desapareceram."

"Desapareceram?" Fala Julian, surpreso. "Mas o que pode ter acontecido?"

"... Eu temo que algumas das criaturas que invadiram a Cidade das Bonecas já tenham conseguido ultrapassar alguma das passagens que levam até este mundo e, provavelmente, os levaram para lá."

"Quer dizer que as criaturas do exército Ametista também estão atacando este mundo?" Indaga Elliot.

"Não..." Fala Pulle, atrás dos demais. "Pelo menos, eles não fizeram nenhum ataque direto."

"Esperem um pouco! Como é que sabem se foram realmente essas criaturas do exército que levaram Daí e Sumire daqui?" Pergunta Spike, sentado.

"..." A boneca Licca o observa, em silêncio, colocando uma das mãos dentro de um dos bolsos, e então retirando. "Porque, quando fui procurá-los, eu encontrei isto..."

Ela estende a mão mostrando aos três rapazes o que pareciam ser pequenos fragmentos de pedras brilhantes, de coloração roxa... Por alguns instantes, Julian pensara que se tratava de algum Limiar, mas desiste da idéia ao ver que os fragmentos não tinham qualquer forma de energia imbuída.

"... Pedrinhas roxas." Fala Spike, sem se impressionar.

"... Ametistas!" Conclui Elliot. "Então com certeza foram eles!"

"... Tudo bem é isto!" Fala Julian para os demais. "Como eu disse antes, a gente só precisa de uma chance para poder encarar o Limiar de frente e então salvar a Cidade das Bonecas, e conseqüentemente fazer isto antes que eles venham para este lugar! Por favor, nos levem até lá e podem contar com a gente!"

"Limiar...?" Indaga a boneca Licca.

Nanae olha na direção da janela e nota que a chuva finalmente havia parado... Porém, estava realmente escuro lá fora...

"Nós explicaremos tudo boneca Licca..." Diz, levantando-se do sofá. "Mas, por enquanto, nada vai adiantar se sairmos correndo para a Cidade das Bonecas, despreparados. Vocês devem estar cansados depois do que aconteceu em Solaria... Portanto, fiquem conosco esta noite, está bem?"

"..."

"Mas... Isso não é esperar demais? Nós precisávamos ir o mais rápido possível..." Fala Julian.

"Se vocês forem, no estado em que estão, provavelmente irão cair diante do nosso inimigo. E todas as pessoas que agora contam com a ajuda de vocês, na Cidade das Bonecas, estarão perdidas..."

"..."

"É... Acho que a senhora tem razão." Diz Julian... Um instante antes de seu estômago roncar MUITO alto e ele ficar vermelho. "Argh..."

"Como devem estar com fome, eu e Waaya iremos preparar algo para todos jantarmos! Podem deixar com a gente!" Fala Pulle arrastando Waaya para a cozinha.

"Er... Obrigado." Diz Julian, bastante sem jeito.

"Hum... Comida... Bem, então acho que é realmente uma boa idéia se ficarmos aqui por uma noite." Diz Spike, sentindo-se com fome também.

"Olha só... Você ainda nem viajou com a gente para outros lugares atrás dos Limiares e a senhora Nanae já acha que você é herói também." Fala Elliot, para Spike. "...Que sorte não? Hehehe!"

"COMO ASSIM SEU...?"

"Hahaha!"

"Por favor, venham... Vamos comer alguma coisa, está bem?" Fala Licca, sorrindo para os três rapazes... Julian então a segue, e logo atrás vão Elliot, rindo e Spike, tentando matá-lo. Este último, porém, antes de entrar, olha uma vez mais para a boneca Licca... E então segue os demais.

Ainda na sala, Nanae toma em mãos os dois braceletes, agora sem donos.

"Majestade..." Fala a boneca Licca. "... Está pensando em..."

"Estou..." Ela reponde. "É o único jeito do boneco Isamu e da boneca Izumi nos ajudarem..."

"... Boneco Isamu..." Pensa a boneca, enquanto observa os braceletes.

"Há algo errado minha querida?"

"... Ahn? Não majestade... Não é nada..." Ela diz, balançando a cabeça. "Só que eu acho que eles não irão permanecer aqui depois que nos ajudarem, como a senhora disse que ajudariam."

"Sim, eu sei disto... Não se preocupe, o que vou fazer é reversível... Não ficará para sempre."

"Tudo bem majestade." Concorda a boneca, ainda pensativa, enquanto olhava, agora, a maleta das bonecas.

Muito longe dali... Mais precisamente em um tipo de calabouço...

"..."

"Sumire... Ei Sumire, acorda!"

"Ahn...? Dai! O que aconteceu?"

"Estamos presos..."

Presos por grandes grilhões de ferro, um rapaz e uma garota, ambos tendo em torno de 15 ou 14 anos, estavam presos pelos braços e pernas nas paredes de um grande aposento. O lugar era frio e a única coisa que se podia ouvir, além das vozes dos dois, era o pingar contínuo da água que se infiltrava pelo teto da câmara.

"Ai! Mas eu não lembro como viemos parar aqui!" Diz a garota de longos cabelos roxos.

"Eu também não lembro, mas pelo jeito nós devemos estar no calabouço do palácio da Cidade das Bonecas."

"Na Cidade das Bonecas?" Fala a garota, surpresa. "Mas eu nem sabia que o palácio tinha um calabouço!"

"Sempre teve..." Responde o garoto. "Mas ele parece um pouco diferente agora... Mais... Escuro e frio... Não sei."

Imediatamente passos podem ser ouvidos aproximando-se da porta da câmara. Logo, esta se abre, revelando em frente a entrada duas grandes criaturas, corcundas, com enormes braços e pernas, mas nenhuma cabeça. Eram feitos totalmente de brilhantes e pontiagudas Ametistas...

As duas criaturas ambulantes entram no calabouço e se dirigem lenta e pesadamente para Daí e Sumire, parando há apenas um metro dos dois.

"... Mas o que são essas coisas?" Pergunta Sumire, assustada.

"Ei! Quem são vocês! O que vocês fizeram com a Licca?" Indaga Daí, furioso, tentando se livrar das correntes.

"... É melhor se acalmarem."

Uma terceira voz surge no aposento e, entrando no calabouço, uma figura envolta em uma grande capa vermelha e um capuz do mesmo jeito aproxima-se dos dois, ficando entre as duas grandes criaturas de ametista.

"Grrr! Quem é você?" Grita o garoto, preso.

"Heh... Saber quem eu sou não é muito importante para vocês dois." Fala a figura na capa com uma voz masculina. "E também não é importante para vocês se preocuparem com sua preciosa princesa... Deviam estar mais preocupados com o que vai acontecer com vocês."

"O que você vai fazer com a gente?" Pergunta Sumire, assustada.

"Vou esperar a decisão do meu mestre... E então, veremos o que acontecerá com vocês. Enquanto isso aproveitem a estadia do calabouço... Hahahaha!"

A figura misteriosa afasta-se dali, se dirigindo para a porta do calabouço. As grandes criaturas feitas de Ametista viram-se e então o seguem, com seus pesados passos, deixando dois rastros de fragmentos brilhantes no chão.

"Você não vai se sair bem dessa! Seja quem você for, a Licca e os outros vão te derrotar!" Grita Daí, enquanto a porta do calabouço se fecha...

Do lado de fora, andando por um dos grandes corredores do palácio, a figura pára repentinamente e vira-se para as duas criaturas de Ametista.

"Quanto a vocês dois... Uma das passagens provavelmente já está enfraquecida. Vão e destruam aquela princesinha... E, a seguir, destruam todos os demais. É o desejo do mestre."

"..."

As duas criaturas movem-se lentamente para outro lugar, se dirigindo para fora do palácio... A figura misteriosa dá meia volta e vai até uma das muitas portas do palácio. Ele a abre, revelando um grande aposento, iluminado apenas por uma luz de mesma cor das Ametistas, bem ao centro da sala.

"Logo eles virão... Logo..."

Num dos muitos quartos da casa de Nanae e de Licca, os três rapazes, Julian, Elliot e Spike dormiam profundamente... Ou, pelo menos, os dois primeiros. Spike permanecia deitado em uma das camas, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, bastante pensativo, enquanto olhava para o teto.

Incomodado com algo, ele fica sentado ao lado da cama, enquanto coloca rapidamente sua roupa... Da janela do quarto, uma brisa suave e fria entrava no aposento, balançando as cortinas brancas.

O rapaz se levanta e então sai do quarto em silêncio, fechando a porta sem fazer qualquer ruído, temendo acordar Elliot e Julian. Desce as escadas e caminha até a porta principal da casa, saindo...

"... Hum." Ele anda até o meio do jardim e olha ao redor... Até que nota alguém, sentada sobre o telhado da casa. "Ah, então é aí que você está..."

A boneca Licca permanecia parada e séria sobre o telhado da casa, observando as estrelas do céu e a lua magnificamente grande... Em algum momento, podia ver uma estrela cadente passando.

"..." Ela suspira profundamente, pouco antes de Spike escalar as vigas da casa e chegar até o telhado, com apenas alguns saltos. Ela o observa, mas não parece se impressionar. "Não conseguiu dormir?"

"Não." Ele diz, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"... Mas você devia." Ela fala, sorrindo. "Amanhã, muito provavelmente, nós vamos passar por muitas dificuldades..."

"Acontece que eu não consigo dormir quando mentem para mim."

"... Hum?"

Por alguns momentos o rapaz fica observando Licca e ambos ficam em silêncio. Ela tentava entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

"Como assim? Quem mentiu para você?"

"Escute..." Ele diz, sério. "... Talvez eu tenha alguns muitos defeitos, talvez alguns de vocês achem que eu sou bobo... Mas, eu sei que você não disse a verdade àquela hora."

"..."

"... Diga o que aconteceu de verdade, no dia do ataque."

"..." Ela levanta-se, um tanto espantada. "Como você sabe que eu..."

"Eu não sei, apenas senti que havia alguma coisa de irreal na sua história. Embora eu não saiba exatamente o que. Já que vamos ajudar todos vocês, eu gostaria que você pelo menos me dissesse."

"..." Spike falava seriamente e suas palavras pareciam pesar para Licca... Ela então, se vira de costas e abaixa a cabeça... Como se não houvesse como escapar. "Está bem, eu vou contar."

"Estou ouvindo."

"Acontece que..." Ela diz, com um pesar na voz. "... Este ataque... Foi tudo minha culpa."

"...?" Spike levanta uma das sobrancelhas, incrédulo. "Sua culpa? Mas porque...?"

"Bem..."

FLASHBACK

"Venha, eu quero mostrar uma coisa para você!"

"Mas, princesa Licca..."

Licca e a boneca de mesmo nome corriam pelo grande palácio da Cidade das Bonecas... Ou melhor, apenas a primeira corria, segurando a mão da boneca, levando-a a até algum lugar...

"Anda! Eu prometo que é rápido!" Ela diz, agora subindo as escadas em espiral de uma das torres.

"Princesa..." Diz a boneca, sorrindo, enquanto a garota a leva por um dos braços. "... Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, eu preciso cuidar para que tudo esteja seguro com o palácio e..."

"Não importa, vem!"

"..."

As duas sobem a grande escada e, pouco mais de um minuto depois, as duas chegam até o topo da mais alta torre do palácio.

"Chegamos! Veja!" Fala Licca, apontando para o horizonte... "Não é bonito!"

"..." A boneca olha impressionada com a beleza do pôr do sol que via no distante horizonte... A grande esfera vermelha ia desaparecendo aos poucos atrás de enormes montanhas floridas... Uma brisa suave balançava os seus cabelos ao mesmo tempo. "É... É muito bonito sim princesa..."

"Eu sabia que você ia gostar." Continua a garota. "Eu não conhecia este lugar do palácio, e quando vi pela primeira vez, gostei tanto que eu precisava mostrar isso para você."

"Mas princesa, porque para mim?" Ela indaga.

"..." A garota olha alguns segundos para a boneca, e em seguida sorri. "Porque você é especial para mim, boneca Licca."

"..." A boneca retribui o sorriso. "Obrigada princesa... Você também é importante para mim... Assim como para todos os outros que a conhecem..."

A garota apóia os cotovelos no parapeito da sacada da torre e em seguida, a cabeça sobre as mãos... Ela suspira lentamente, enquanto sua expressão mudava de repente...

"Princesa, tem alguma coisa errada?"

"Hum?"

"Você parece tão... Distante."

"Não, eu estou bem..." Fala a garota, sorrindo, e olhando para o pôr do sol. "Só estou com um pouco de saudades de uma pessoa... Só isso."

"..."

"... Quando uma pessoa que você gosta muito está longe de você, não tem como você não sentir um pouquinho de saudades dela..."

"A-Acho que sim."

"Você já sentiu saudades da pessoa que gosta boneca Licca?"

"..." A boneca olha para baixo, e depois para um dos lados, pensando rapidamente. "Eu acho que não princesa... Eu tenho todas as pessoas de que gosto perto de mim, e isso inclui você, a majestade Nanae, meus companheiros bonecos guerreiros, e até mesmo Pulle e Waaya, além de muitas outras pessoas."

"Mas tem alguém que você gosta não é?" Ela indaga. "A vovó disse que todo mundo gosta de alguém."

"..." Boneca Licca fica momentaneamente corada... A princesa sorri nesta hora, talvez por nunca ter visto a amiga daquele jeito. "Eu não sei princesa Licca... Acho que tem alguém... Mas eu não sei se isso que eu sinto significa 'gostar'."

"Mas é uma coisa boa?"

"... É... É uma coisa muito boa." Responde a boneca.

"Puxa, que bom você gosta de alguém!" Diz a princesa, incrivelmente feliz. "E... você pode me dizer quem é essa pessoa?"

"... Er..." A boneca volta a ficar vermelha... Percebia que não conseguiria falar o nome da pessoa, pois se sentia extremamente envergonhada.

"Ah, me desculpa, eu não devia ter te perguntado isto... Você tem que me dizer somente se quiser! Eu sou muito boba..."

"N-Não, não... Está tudo bem."

"Tem certeza? Eu não quero que você me diga se você não quiser, está bem?" Ela diz, sorrindo, em seguida, apoiando-se na sacada novamente, observando agora apenas uma linha vermelha sobre o horizonte. O sol já havia se escondido totalmente.

"... Ele... É..." Balbucia a boneca, muito vermelha.

"..." A princesa vira-se novamente na direção da boneca... Um vento suave sopra novamente neste instante, balançando o cabelo das duas. "... É o Isamu?"

"..." A grande coloração vermelha do rosto da boneca some naquele instante, ela então se vira de lado e olha para cima, observando as estrelas que começavam a aparecer... A seguir, ela vira o rosto novamente para a princesa, com um sorriso e olhar ternos. "... Sim..."

"Ah, que lindo! Você gosta do boneco Isamu! Eu sempre soube disso boneca Licca!"

"... É..." Ela diz, voltando a ficar um pouco vermelha. "Mas princesa... Mesmo que eu goste muito do boneco Isamu, eu não tenho certeza se ele sente o mesmo por mim." Ela diz, sorrindo.

"Ah é claro que ele sente boneca Licca! Eu tenho certeza!"

"..." A boneca dá alguns passos na direção da escada pela qual vieram. "Princesa, é melhor entrarmos... Já está começando a escurecer, está bem?"

"Tá! Vamos!"

Voltando rapidamente para Spike e Licca em cima do telhado da casa, esta última falava, virada para o outro lado, corada e com as mãos nas costas. Spike ainda escutava, seriamente.

"Mas, e depois? Quando ocorreu o ataque?" Ele indaga.

"... Algumas horas depois. Foi quando eu estava no palácio, vigiando a princesa Licca, para ter certeza de que estava tudo em ordem. Já era muito tarde..."

A boneca guerreira abre uma pequena fresta do quarto da princesa, observando-a em cima da cama, já adormecida.

"Boa noite princesa..." Ela diz para si mesma, enquanto fecha a porta.

Ela levita a alguns centímetros do chão e então voa, para o andar abaixo daquele... Não se podia ouvir qualquer som dentro do castelo, apenas o vento lá fora balançando as árvores...

Assim que chega no primeiro andar, nota que, em frente à porta principal, no grande Hall de Entrada, havia alguém, parado e encostado na mesma.

"... O que!" Diz a boneca, surpresa, ao ver a estranha silhueta. "Quem está aí!"

"Boneca Licca, calma, sou eu!"

"..." Do meio das sombras surge um rapaz com cabelos azuis e jaqueta também da mesma cor. "Boneco Isamu? É você? O que faz aqui?"

"Eu vim até aqui porque eu precisava falar algo com você... É urgente! Venha rápido comigo!" Ele fala, levantando vôo e saindo por uma das janelas.

"Espere!"

A boneca Licca levanta vôo imediatamente ao ver o companheiro sair por uma das janelas... Ela então o segue, voando rapidamente enquanto deixava um rastro de brilho rosado nos céus da Cidade das Bonecas.

"Não podemos demorar muito! Temos que ser rápidos!" Diz o boneco, indo mais rápido, deixando uma luminosidade azulada para trás.

"Mas para onde está indo!" Ela diz, seguindo-o.

As pessoas na cidade observam, curiosas, os dois rastros coloridos formados no céu... Tentavam imaginar o que seria aquilo. Mesmo sem saberem, era muito bonito ver pequenos brilhos caírem sobre a cidade.

Alguns minutos depois, Licca observa Isamu descer em uma região afastada da cidade, próxima as montanhas que ela e a princesa haviam visto anteriormente. A boneca desce rapidamente e, assim que pousa no solo, repara estar no meio de um grande e vasto campo florido... Iluminado apenas por pontos brilhantes, provavelmente vaga-lumes.

Isamu mantinha-se de costas, no chão, observando as estrelas...

"Isamu, o que aconteceu? Porque toda essa pressa? E o que você está fazendo na cidade das bonecas? O garoto Dai está aqui também?"

"Olha boneca Licca..." Ele fala, se virando. "Me desculpe fazer você se apressar desse jeito, mas era o único jeito de chamar a sua atenção..."

"Mas o que aconteceu?" Ela pergunta, já preocupada.

"... Nada." Ele diz. "Só que... Eu queria falar algo importante com você."

"Mas boneco Isamu se queria falar comigo, porque não fez isso no palácio?"

"..." O boneco se aproxima de Licca e segura seus braços com as mãos. "Porque lá eu acho que não conseguiria dizer o que eu sinto por você..."

"..."

"E eu sei que você também sente isso por mim... É uma coisa que nós, bonecos guerreiros, nunca havíamos sentido antes."

"Isamu..." Ela diz, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem quentes...

"E por isso eu acho que não devemos mais esconder um do outro... o que sentimos... Boneca Licca."

Isamu puxa o corpo de Licca para perto de si e a abraça com força... A boneca parecia assustada, e bastante vermelha enquanto não tinha coragem de responder ao abraço... Apenas sentia alguma coisa estranha dentro de si...

"... O que é isso...? Essa sensação de novo...? Essa dor no meu peito..." Ela pensa, enquanto fecha os olhos, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do boneco... E vagarosamente, colocando os braços a sua volta. "É tão bom..."

"Quero ficar junto com você para sempre boneca Licca. Para sempre..." Ele diz, apertando-a contra o peito.

Cerca de dois minutos depois, os dois continuavam abraçados... E Licca parecia não sentir suas pernas... Sentia unicamente o seu companheiro de lutas, Isamu, segurando firmemente o seu corpo...

Porém, algo repentinamente a faz ficar alerta... Mais precisamente vários sons, de muito longe dali...

"Você ouviu isso?" Ela pergunta.

"Não ouvi nada." Ele diz, seriamente.

"Não, espere!" Ela fala, se soltando dele... Apesar de ter feito isso com dificuldade. "Eu ouvi um barulho! E muito alto!"

Ela então levita há alguns metros para cima, observando a cidade das bonecas... E estranhas luzes e fumaça próximos ao palácio.

"O que está acontecendo? Isamu! O palácio!" Ela olha de volta para o boneco, no campo florido, mas ele sequer responde... Apenas a olhando seriamente. "Isamu! Você não está me ouvindo?"

"... Heh..." O boneco dá um pequeno sorriso, sarcástico, e então se vira de costas, caminhando lentamente... Enquanto aos poucos ia desaparecendo. "Sua tola..."

"..."

A figura desaparece completamente... Licca fica observando, assustada, enquanto, em seguida, observa novamente o palácio... E estranhas explosões próximas a ele... Ela, então, voa para lá o mais rápido possível.

"Não... Não era o boneco Isamu!" Ela pensa, enquanto voava. "Não pode ser! Não!"

FIM DO FLASHBACK

"Então foi isso..." Diz Spike.

"Sim..." Fala Licca, sentada novamente, com a cabeça abaixada, e um olhar vago e triste. "Depois daquilo, cheguei até o palácio e fui atacada pelas criaturas do exército Ametista... Consegui vencer algumas, mas eram muitas. Rapidamente fui até o quarto da princesa e, felizmente, consegui retirá-la de lá a tempo... Quando saímos, a cidade toda já estava sendo atacada..."

"Hum, entendo."

"Eu me envergonho de mim como uma boneca guerreira... Eu não mereço este título... Foi tudo minha culpa." Ela diz, tentando segurar as lágrimas prestes a saírem pelos olhos.

O rapaz ao seu lado levanta-se e cruza os braços, enquanto olha para a lua.

"Realmente, a culpa é toda sua." Diz Spike, seriamente. Licca sequer levanta a cabeça... Pois já sabia daquilo.

"Sim, eu sei." Ela diz. "E por isso, se precisar, vou dar a minha vida para tentar conserta meu erro, amanhã."

"Então, vai se sacrificar para salvar a Cidade das Bonecas..."

"Se for necessário, sim."

"Mas... Porque quer consertar um erro com outro erro?"

"... Hum?" Ela olha para o rapaz, sem entender.

"Aquela menina, digo, a Princesa, parece gostar muito de você... E, como ela mesma disse, você é muito importante para ela. Com certeza, também é importante para todos os outros que vivem com você." Fala Spike, lembrando-se de quando a princesa abraçava a boneca na sala. "Acho que elas não iriam gostar muito se você morresse, sabia?"

"... Princesa Licca..." A boneca escuta atentamente e em seguida fica pensativa, lembrando-se de quando havia conversado com a garota no topo da torre do palácio...

"E tem mais uma coisa. Alguém, o qual não gosto de lembrar o nome, me ensinou que nós devemos fazer o máximo para não morrermos em uma batalha, antes de realizarmos tudo aquilo que queremos. E eu não conheço esse cara chamado Isamu, mas... Eu não vou deixar você se matar enquanto ele não souber, de verdade, o que você sente por ele, entendeu?"

"... Está bem..." Ela diz, sorrindo, levantando-se. "Talvez você tenha razão..."

"É claro que eu tenho. Sempre tenho." Ele diz, sorrindo. "E já que você sabe disso, eu quero que você se anime está certo? Pois amanhã vamos vencer estes malditos... E tudo vai voltar ao normal."

"... Sim." Ela fala, achando graça em tudo aquilo. "Muito obrigada... Você me fez sentir bem melhor. Mas... Quem foi a pessoa que lhe falou aquilo?"

"... Er... Grrr..." O rapaz range os dentes quando a imagem de Rannik lhe vem à cabeça. "N-Ninguem importante... Grrr..."

"Bem, eu acho melhor descansarmos... Amanhã teremos muito que fazer."

"Sim, vamos..."

"... KBOOM!..."

"...?"

A boneca Licca e Spike preparavam-se para descer do telhado da casa, quando um grande som chama a sua atenção. Os dois observam o jardim da casa e percebem, ao longe, duas imensas criaturas... Feitas inteiramente de Ametistas! Ambos acabavam de derrubar uma árvore próxima dali, e agora andavam lentos e pesadamente na direção da casa.

"São eles!" Ela diz, apontando.

"Então são estes malditos?" Indaga Spike. "Então, pelo jeito... Resolveram nos atacar..."

Spike e Licca se preparam para o embate, enquanto, longe dali... Em cima dos galhos de uma outra grande árvore, Subaru observava-os, com os longos cabelos esvoaçando ao vento...

**Continua...**


	7. Guerreiro da Escuridão

_Bem, aos poucos vou me acostumando a mexer neste CRIME, chamado QuickEdit (ou mais conhecido como 'destrua seu fanfic aqui.'). Bom, de todo modo só queria agradecer mais uma vez a mistr3ss pelo review e também avisar que desta vez a ffnet foi boazinha e deixou eu usar pelo menos um singelo " **-/- **" como sinal de mudança de local ou tempo..._

_Eras isso, boa leitura..._

* * *

**Neverending War...**

**Cap. 7 - Guerreiro da Escuridão**

**-/-**

Parados sobre o telhado da casa, Spike e a boneca Licca continuavam observando as duas enormes criaturas de ametista se aproximarem lentamente. Seus passos causavam um leve tremor na terra assim que tocavam o solo.

"Hum, eu queria saber o quão forte eram esses malditos quando chegássemos na Cidade das Bonecas..." Diz Spike. "... Mas pelo jeito eles fizeram o grande favor de virem até aqui!"

"Nós temos que ter muito cuidado! Eles são muito fortes!" Diz Licca, retirando de um dos bolsos, a sua fiel Fiandeira Relâmpago... Spike observa o objeto curiosamente.

"... Mas... Que tipo de arma é essa?" Ele pensa, sem entender, enquanto ela girava o ioiô velozmente.

As duas criaturas param momentaneamente e observam os dois sobre o telhado... Imediatamente uma delas estica os dois poderosos braços rochosos até a árvore que havia derrubado há pouco e a ergue sobre a cabeça, lançando-a contra Licca e Spike!

"Cuidado!" O rapaz salta de cima do telhado rapidamente, enquanto Licca levanta vôo, saindo da rota do enorme projétil... O tronco da árvore atinge de raspão o telhado da casa, causando um grande estrondo, embora poucos danos.

"Não!" Diz a boneca, observando o telhado semidestruído. "Não podemos deixar que eles ataquem a casa da princesa!"

"Provavelmente eles foram mandados aqui para isso!" Fala o rapaz, já no chão, encarando as criaturas à distância. "Mas pelo visto não devem ser muito inteligentes... Vejamos o que podemos fazer..."

Spike corre na direção das duas criaturas e elas desviam totalmente a sua atenção para o rapaz. Este começa a correr em volta dos monstros, xingando-os, enquanto estes tentam esmagá-lo com seus punhos e pés gigantescos!

"Agora..."

Licca voa na direção de uma das criaturas, girando a fiandeira e a ataca de surpresa... Spike fica surpreso ao ver que a arma, que parecia um frágil fio com um brinquedo na ponta, mostra-se ameaçadoramente perigosa ao cortar um dos rígidos braços da criatura como manteiga!

O membro cai no solo, fazendo um grande barulho, e a criatura emite um som parecido com um rugido enquanto cambaleia, tentando ficar de pé.

"São mais fracos do que parecem! Há!" Diz o garoto, saltando sobre o punho da outra criatura, que abre um grande buraco ao atingir o solo.

Logo, na frente da casa, surgem Julian e Elliot... O segundo segurava em uma das mãos a Solar de Spike. Os dois haviam escutado todos aqueles sons e correram o mais rápido que puderam para verificar o que acontecia ali fora... Tamanha é a surpresa ao verem Licca e Spike lutando contra os dois enormes construtos feitos de Ametista.

"Será que são..."

"Só pode ser! Que outras criaturas feitas de pedras de Ametista nos atacariam?" Responde Elliot, um segundo depois de todos os demais aparecerem atrás deles, passando pela porta principal.

"Mas... O que são essas coisas!" Indaga Waaya, de pijama.

"São eles!" Diz a princesa Licca, apontando para os monstros. "Foram eles que atacaram o castelo naquele dia! Tenho certeza!"

"Hum..." Julian fecha os olhos momentaneamente, concentrando-se. "... Sim, agora eu consigo sentir claramente. Essas criaturas têm o poder do Limiar sobre elas..."

Sim, é uma energia maligna muito forte." Concorda Nanae. "E é esta energia que invadiu a Cidade das Bonecas..."

"Princesa Licca! Ack!" A boneca é golpeada pela criatura de um único braço e acaba caindo no chão, um tanto enfraquecida. Ela reúne algumas forças e se levanta novamente. "... Afaste-se princesa Licca!"

"Boneca Licca..." Diz a princesa, preocupada.

A criatura desvia a atenção para a casa e todos os que estavam na sua frente. Ela pega o próprio membro que estava no chão, cortado, e ergue-o sobre a cabeça. Pulle e Waaya gritam para que tomassem cuidado e a criatura arremessa a pesada rocha de Ametista contra a entrada da casa, onde estavam todos.

"Princesa Licca!" Grita a boneca.

"Aaaaaah!" O objeto aproxima-se com tanta velocidade que todos ali tem apenas alguns segundos para ter alguma reação. Licca abraça-se à avó e esta abraça forte a neta, tentando protege-la... Pulle e Waaya observam o objeto, paralisados de medo... Elliot, assim que se vira para tentar retirar os outros dali observa Julian parado, observando a ametista se aproximar rapidamente... Nota um brilho estranho no seu olhar, que passa repentinamente de surpresa para...

"Julian...?"

O rapaz ergue os dois braços para frente e aponta-os para o projétil. Por alguns instantes, Elliot observa um brilho ao redor do mesmo... A grande rocha de Ametista há cerca de alguns centímetros do alvo, despedaça-se em milhares de pequenos pedaços que são lançados para todos os lados.

Elliot podia ver uma espécie de barreira, quase invisível, que tremulava depois de ter bloqueado o caminho da Ametista.

Alguns segundos após todos notarem que ainda estavam intactos, o olhar de Julian voltara ao normal, e este abaixa as mãos, olhando para a palma das mesmas.

"... O-O q-que aconteceu?" Ele indaga, sem entender.

"..." Elliot olhava o amigo surpreso... Nanae olha em volta e vê que agora tudo estava bem, acalmando a neta. Pulle e Waaya caem, com os corações praticamente fora do peito. "Como assim o que houve? Você não viu nada?"

"... Não vi o que!"

"..." Elliot olhava o amigo com uma grande gota na cabeça, alguns segundos antes de ouvir os estrondos dos punhos da criatura que perseguia Spike. O rapaz saltava, desviando de seus ataque facilmente. "Opa, é mesmo! Ei Spike, isto é pra você!"

Elliot arremessa a Solar na direção do monstro e Spike escapa novamente de um dos poderosos socos, rolando até as costas do monstro e tomando a Solar em pleno ar. Ele tenta desembainhar rapidamente a espada... Mas acaba desistindo ao ver que a bainha realmente não sairia.

"Tudo bem, uma espada embainhada é mais do que suficiente para acabar com esse monte de lixo!" Diz o rapaz, apontando a arma para a criatura.

"Princesa Licca, Majestade!" Diz a boneca Licca, voando até as pessoas próximas a porta de entrada. "Estão todos bem?"

Sim boneca Licca, não se preocupe..." Diz a velha Nanae, sorrindo. "... Fomos todos protegidos por estes jovens..."

"Ahn?" Indaga Julian, ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido de fato. "Estão falando da gente?"

Nanae apenas sorri para o garoto. Logo, a boneca se vira novamente ao ouvir a criatura contra quem lutava se aproximar rapidamente dali, com seus pesados passos... Ela ergue o único braço que possuía na direção das pessoas da casa.

"Afastem-se agora!" Diz a boneca, girando novamente sua fiandeira. "Eu cuido dele!"

A boneca voa na direção da criatura que corria na direção contrária... Os dois passam um ao lado do outro, desferindo seus ataques...

Licca pára atrás da criatura, planando lentamente até o solo, com a fiandeira agora recolhida. O monstro de Ametista vai parando de correr aos poucos, até que fica completamente imóvel.

A criatura cai em diversos pedaços no solo, desintegrando-se em dezenas de pedaços. Julian e Elliot vibram ao ver a vitória da boneca.

Do outro lado, a criatura restante atacava Spike como podia e este desviava. O monstro atinge um soco poderosíssimo contra o rapaz, que defende-se com a própria espada, jogando-o a alguns metros de distancia.

"Você está bem?" Pergunta a boneca, chegando ao lado do rapaz. Ele então afirma com a cabeça, levantando-se novamente.

"Eles vão precisar de umas dez criaturas como essa para me derrubar de verdade! Portanto não se preocupe!"

"Mas..."

"... O que foi?"

"... Não seria melhor se você usasse sua espada sem a bainha?"

"..." Spike olha para a boneca com uma gota na cabeça enquanto Elliot, ao longe, começa a tossir e a rir sem saber o porquê. "N-Não seria não! Eu prefiro assim mesmo!"

A criatura ergue os dois braços contra a boneca e o rapaz, se aproximando rapidamente apesar dos seus passos pesados e estrondosos, deixando um rastro de pequenas crateras no solo. A boneca Licca gira sua fiandeira enquanto se prepara para atacar, porém, Spike se coloca na sua frente, com a espada em punho.

"Sem essa! Você já teve o seu! Esse aqui é todo meu..."

"Er... Mas..."

"Sem mas! Há!"

O rapaz se joga contra a criatura e trespassa o peito da mesma, abrindo um grande buraco no meio dela... Os estilhaços de ametista voam pelos ares enquanto a criatura pára de se mover, trêmula...

Julian e os demais podiam ver uma grande massa negra de energia negativa deixando o corpo de ametista e desaparecendo no ar. O que restara daquilo permanecia imóvel, de pé, até que grandes rachaduras começam a se formar... E ele se destrói por completo, transformando-se em nada mais do que um fino pó, que é levado pelo vento. Spike sorri, orgulhoso de si mesmo, enquanto um de seus dentes brilha.

"Eu disse que eram fracos demais..." Ele fala, colocando a espada na cintura.

A boneca Licca sorri ao ver o rapaz vitorioso, e em seguida se vira para os demais que se aproximam deles.

"Vocês estão bem?" Pergunta a princesa Licca, visivelmente preocupada.

"É claro que estamos garota. Essas marionetes não são páreo para alguém tão forte quanto a bonequinha aí..." Continua Spike. "... E nem para minha maravilhosa Solar, é claro! Bwehehehehe!"

"Mas essas criaturas não eram fracas não." Diz Elliot, pensativo. "Pelo contrário, eram bem resistentes e fortes. Agora eu entendo porque vocês tiveram tanta dificuldade em lidar com elas na Cidade das Bonecas. Em grande número, elas são uma força arrasadora..."

"Pois eu me animei ainda mais para ir para esta bendita cidade!" Fala Spike, mais atrás, enquanto tentava desembainhar a espada.

"Agora que elas foram destruídas, vocês devem aproveitar e descansar um pouco... Provavelmente não irão nos atacar novamente tão cedo, porque a passagem pela qual utilizaram para chegar até aqui vai precisar de algumas horas para se tornar estável novamente." Diz Nanae.

"Certo... Então vamos descansar por algumas horas. Assim estaremos prontos para amanhã." Diz Julian, bocejando.

Todos concordam e então se dirigem novamente para a casa, enquanto observam o grande estrago que as criaturas haviam feito... Não seria uma batalha fácil, com certeza.

Logo, todos entram e Spike pára na porta, enquanto olha para fora e observa a boneca Licca, parada e pensativa próxima à entrada.

"E você? Não vai descansar?" Ele indaga.

"Não se preocupe comigo... Eu não preciso dormir." Ela continua. "Por isso, por via das dúvidas, vou vigiar o lugar a noite toda."

"... Bem, você é quem sabe."

"Ahn, espere..."

O rapaz pára novamente e se vira, olhando para a boneca.

"Obrigada novamente pela conversa de antes..."

Ele sorri brandamente e faz um sinal de positivo com as mãos. Bocejando em seguida, ele entra na casa e se dirige para o quarto...

Em um dos aposentos da casa, Nanae observa atentamente os outros dois braceletes, pertencentes à Daí e a Sumire...

**-/-**

"Argh..."

Julian abria os olhos lentamente, tentando se acostumar com os raios de sol que batiam em seu rosto. Depois de uma noite repleta de pesadelos, ele levanta o corpo dolorido da cama, esfregando o rosto.

"Finalmente acordou..." Fala Elliot, colocando a camisa, já de pé, próximo a um armário no canto do quarto.

"Droga, fiquei deitado demais! Tive uns sonhos ruins durante a noite que não me deixaram dormir direito." Ele fala, levantando-se e colocando o calçado. Spike estava sentado em sua cama, colocando as suas botas em silêncio. "Vocês acordaram há muito tempo?"

"Já estou de pé há alguns minutos. Estava tentando acordar o Spike mas ele tem um sono muito pesado..." Diz Elliot, escondendo uma bacia molhada, atrás do armário.

"Ora, eu vou matar muitas daquelas coisas feitas de Ametista. Preciso de energia para a diversão! Hehe!"

"Hum..."

Neste momento, alguém bate na porta: Pulle e Waaya logo entravam, com algumas peças de roupas dobradas em mãos

"Com licença garotos, esperamos não estar incomodando."

"Nós já estamos prontos, não se preocupe. Já iremos descer..." Diz Elliot.

"Mas antes disso..." Pulle e Waaya esticam as mãos mostrando as roupas.

"... O que é isso?"

"Essas roupas foram mandadas pela princesa Licca. Ela diz que gostaria muito que vocês aceitassem, como um agradecimento." Fala Pulle.

"É, sem contar que elas estão bem melhores que as de vocês." Diz Waaya, observando os buracos e partes rasgadas das roupas. "Estão em frangalhos!"

"Hum, pelo que estou vendo a velha e a garota estão tentando nos comprar." Diz Spike, sorrindo sarcasticamente. "Devem achar que somos mercenários ou coisa assim."

"Oh não diga isso senhor..." Responde Pulle. "A princesa Licca disse que é um presente dela para vocês, por estarem aceitando nos ajudar. Roupas melhores são o mínimo que podemos fazer por vocês."

"... Bem... Eu não sei se é preciso tanto... Mas..."

"... Mas nós aceitamos." Diz Elliot, pegando as peças de roupa. "Diga à princesa Licca que nós agradecemos muito!"

"Er..."

"Claro! Obrigado por aceitarem." Diz Pulle. "Mas, por favor, experimentem! Iremos aguardar aqui fora."

Pulle fecha a porta e ela e Waaya ficam do lado de fora, enquanto esperam os garotos se trocarem. Elliot joga as roupas para os outros dois enquanto se veste. Julian olha para Spike e os dois dão de ombros, se trocando também.

**-/-**

"Ficaram muito boas!"

Julian havia substituído a grande capa de Solaria por uma jaqueta branca sob uma camiseta escura e calças da mesma cor, mais largas... Elliot trajava uma camiseta de manga comprida preta sob uma camisa social, aberta na frente, azul escura e Spike vestia uma simples, mas bastante leve e ideal, camiseta preta e jeans.

"Bom, eu tenho que admitir que gostei." Diz Julian, colocando um par de luvas que também estava junto com as roupas.

"É verdade, ficaram bem melhores que as roupas de antes." Fala Elliot, arrumando os óculos e ajeitando a gola da camisa.

"Que seja..." Fala Spike, observando uma pequena corrente que ficava presa na calça jeans, como enfeite. "... Não estamos aqui para discutir sobre roupa, não é?"

"Tem razão Spike." Concorda Julian. "Acho que agora já podemos ir."

"Esperem! Tem mais uma coisa que gostaríamos de lhes falar..." Diz Waaya.

"O que?"

"Bem..." Continua Pulle. "Eu e Waaya gostaríamos de lhes pedir um favor."

"Claro, podem pedir!" Fala Julian.

"... Acontece que o nosso mestre Espantalho se encontra agora na Cidade das Bonecas. E nós estamos muito preocupados com ele! Não o vemos desde que a cidade foi atacada e..."

"... E vocês querem que o tragamos de volta, estou certo?" Diz Elliot.

"Sim... Por favor, ele é muito importante para nós!" Waaya diz, caindo de joelhos e implorando aos garotos, enquanto cachoeiras desciam de seus olhos.

"Hunf... Muito bem, acho que podemos trazê-lo de volta." Diz Spike, com os braços cruzados, seriamente.

"Oh, é mesmo? Fariam isso?"

"Ah é claro que faríamos... Agora pare com esta cena ridícula, está me dando nos nervos!"

"Muito obrigado senhor! Nós lhe devemos muito por isso!"

Pulle e Waaya imediatamente saltam em frente a Spike e o reverenciam, acariciando os seus pés. Este, com uma grande gota na cabeça, tenta sair dali o mais rápido possível, enquanto Julian observava sem jeito e Elliot segurava o riso.

"Bom, já que está tudo resolvido... Vamos?" Indaga Elliot.

"Sim..." Diz Pulle, se recompondo. " A senhorita Nanae e a princesa Licca já se encontram na sala. Elas estão esperando por vocês."

Os garotos, assim como Pulle e Waaya, saem do quarto e descem as escadas chegando rapidamente até a sala principal. Ali, estavam a velha Nanae, observando os garotos se aproximarem e a princesa Licca, com os olhos brilhando ao ver os rapazes chegando.

"As roupas ficaram muito bem em vocês!" Ela diz, elogiando-os.

"Heh... Obrigado." Diz Julian, enquanto Spike tentava desembainhar a Solar, logo atrás. "Quando iremos senhora Nanae?"

"Nós não temos certeza de onde o portal que os levará vai se abrir. Por isso, é importante que os bonecos guerreiros os acompanhem, para que os levem até o palácio... Assim, ganharão tempo." Ela diz, tomando em mãos dois braceletes que estavam em cima da mesinha da sala.

"Ah sim, eles vão ser de grande ajuda!" Diz Elliot. "Até porque a boneca Licca é bastante forte!"

"Mas, para que isso seja possível, é necessário que alguém possa portar os braceletes dos bonecos guerreiros. Somente assim o poder deles poderá ser sustentado e eles poderão nos ajudar."

"..."

Nanae levanta-se e então vai de encontro aos garotos, com os braceletes em mãos.

"Vocês poderão utilizar os braceletes dos bonecos guerreiros... Somente assim eles poderão ajudar vocês."

"Nós?" Diz Julian, surpreso.

"Ma-Majestade?" Fala Pulle, ainda mais surpresa.

"Eu fiz um pequeno feitiço para que os braceletes não os rejeitem, por serem de uma dimensão muito distante da nossa. Acho que irão funcionar perfeitamente."

"Mas, a senhora tem certeza de que..."

"É claro que sim jovem Julian." Ela diz, sorrindo. "Eu tenho certeza que vocês vão lidar muito bem com esta pequena responsabilidade. Além disso, ninguém mais poderia fazer isso à não ser vocês."

"É, acho que tem razão..."

"Então, quem vai colocar qual?" Ela indaga.

Spike observa os braceletes e em seguida, os três bonecos sobre a mesinha da sala.

"Muito bem, vou ficar com este azul aqui." Ele diz, colocando o bracelete no pulso.

"Este bracelete pertence ao boneco Isamu, é este aqui como você pode ver." Ela fala, apontando para o boneco.

Spike tem um pequeno flash de memória assim que ela fala o nome do boneco.

"Hum, então este é o tal Isamu." Pensa o rapaz.

"Bom, se é assim, eu fico com o verde..." Diz Elliot. "É o dessa boneca bonitinha aqui de cabelo roxo, não é?"

"Sim, a boneca Izumi." Diz Nanae, sorrindo. "Bem, Licca minha querida, poderia entregar o seu bracelete para Julian?"

"Sim vovó..." A garota retira o bracelete do pulso e entrega para Julian.

"Puxa, este seria o bracelete da..."

"É da boneca Licca. A vovó disse que você seria o melhor para ficar com ele." Fala a garota, carinhosamente. "Então eu sei que posso confiar em você para tomar conta dela."

"..." Licca coloca o bracelete no pulso de Julian. Este fica um tanto sem jeito. "... O-Obrigado... Prometo que vou cuidar dele muito bem."

"Bem, e como funcionam?" Indaga Elliot.

"Primeiramente, decorem estas palavras." Diz Nanae, com pequenas orelhas de gato sobre a cabeça, entregando alguns pedaços de papel para os garotos. "Depois que decorarem, repitam-nas..."

"Argh..."

"Até aqui as coisas são cheias de manuais de instrução, eu heim."

Cerca de um minuto depois, os três haviam decorado as palavras e já se sentiam prontos.

"Muito bem, repitam as palavras que acabaram de ler... Mas não apenas a repitam como se fossem palavras simples. Isto é um feitiço de evocação, vocês devem sentir o poder dos bonecos guerreiros fluir de dentro de vocês."

"..."

"Está bem..."

Os rapazes ficam ao lado do outro e então fecham os olhos se concentrando.

"... Trueru Crueru Traero Creira... Trueru Crueru Traero Creira!"

"... Pareso Parese Brune Breine... Pareso Parese Brune Breine!"

"... Fluri Flora Grini Greine... Fluri Flora Grini Greine!"

Três luzes invadem a sala,enquanto os garotos sentem uma estranha sensação em seus corpos... Logo, no centro da sala, os bonecos começam a brilhar e a crescer... Em instantes, em meio a uma nuvem de brilhos, surgem a boneca Licca, Isamu e Izumi...

Os garotos os observam, bastante surpresos.

"Vocês conseguiram!" Fala a princesa Licca, ao lado de sua avó.

Spike nota os três bonecos parados um ao lado do outro, em posição de respeito aos que estavam a sua frente... Apesar disso, Licca, no centro, mantinha uma cor rubra nas maçãs do rosto.

"Heh..." Ri o rapaz.

"..." Isamu e Izumi olham os garotos e todos os demais a sua volta... "Princesa Licca... Majestade? O que está acontecendo?"

"Nós fomos chamados para cá, mas, por outras pessoas, que não vocês..." Continua Izumi.

"Então quem..."

"Foram estes três jovens." Diz Nanae, apontando para eles. Os três ficam completamente rígidos e sérios. "Mas vocês dois devem estar muito confusos com tudo isso. Eu tentarei ser breve para explicar o que está acontecendo."

**-/-**

Alguns minutos depois de Nanae ter explicado a Isamu e Izumi sobre quem eram aquelas pessoas e o que estava acontecendo na Cidade das Bonecas...

"Isso é horrível!" Fala Izumi. "A Cidade das Bonecas... Atacada?"

"Sim..." Diz Julian. "E nós estamos aqui para capturar o responsável por isso."

"Bem, fizeram muito bem em nós chamar!" Diz Isamu, agora entendendo toda a situação. "Na verdade, também estou sentindo uma força realmente muito forte vinda da Cidade das Bonecas."

"E é uma energia extremamente negra e negativa..." Continua Izumi.

"Sim, mas com a ajuda de Julian e seus amigos, poderemos salvar a Cidade das Bonecas de um destino terrível." Fala a boneca Licca. "Da última vez eu os enfrentei sozinha, mas juntos, sei que podemos fazer muito mais."

"Concordo boneca Licca." Diz Isamu. "Muito bem, nós iremos levá-los até o palácio das Bonecas. A energia com certeza provém de uma das muitas câmaras que existem por lá."

"E a esta altura a passagem pela qual as criaturas de Ametista utilizaram para chegar até nosso mundo já deve estar estável outra vez. Devemos aproveitar e utilizá-la, antes que eles tentem atravessá-la novamente." Lembra Nanae, levantando-se.

"Muito bem, então vamos logo! Minhas mãos coçam por uma luta contra aqueles malditos!" Diz Spike, brandindo a Solar embainhada.

Pulle e Waaya vão à frente, abrindo a porta para os demais... Eles então saem da casa e se dirigem para o lado de fora, levando os garotos e os bonecos até a estranha passagem...

**-/-**

"Então é isso..."

Todos agora estavam diante de uma grande luz em meio à diversas árvores, mais precisamente um bosque, próximo a casa de Licca. Felizmente ninguém estava por perto no momento.

"Sim, devem aproveitar agora e ir o mais rápido possível..."

"Por favor, salvem a Cidade das Bonecas!" Pede a princesa Licca.

"Confie em nós princesa." Diz Julian, olhando para a garota. "Eu prometo que vamos voltar com boas notícias..."

"Então...?" Spike fala, já impaciente.

Julian se vira na direção do portal e então respira fundo, mergulhando na luz... Elliot e Spike vão logo atrás e, em seguida, os três bonecos guerreiros. A luz se expande e então o portal some... Os seis agora estavam a caminho da Cidade...

"Boa sorte meus jovens... Contamos com vocês." Diz Nanae.

**-/-**

Em um lugar muito distante dali...

"... Não, por favor!"

Duas pessoas se viam diante de um beco sem saída, entre duas grandes casas... Na entrada do beco, duas criaturas feitas de ametista, semelhantes as que atacaram Spike anteriormente, se aproximavam lentamente delas. Tratava-se de uma mulher e um pequeno menino.

As duas criaturas param pesadamente a alguns centímetros dos dois, observando-os fixamente. A mulher abraça a criança que, com medo, enterra o rosto no peito da mesma.

"Podem me levar de volta para lá! Mas não o levem, é apenas uma criança! Por favor!" Ela diz, desesperada.

Uma das criaturas levanta um dos enormes braços, pronto a desferir um golpe que iria punir, para sempre, aqueles dois 'escravos desobedientes...'

"Não! Eu imploro!"

Segundos depois, uma luz muito forte surge sobre o beco... As duas criaturas recuam alguns passos ao serem engolfadas por um forte vento, vindo junto com a iluminação. A mulher, assustada, ainda segura a criança, encolhendo-se no canto do beco.

Repentinamente Julian, Elliot e Spike são lançados para fora do portal que se abrira, caindo de pé no meio do beco, entre as criaturas e as pessoas. Em seguida, Licca, Isamu e Izumi surgem e a luz desaparece por completo. Licca observa as três criaturas a sua frente, e retira rapidamente a sua Fiandeira Relâmpago.

"Puxa..." Diz Elliot, observando as duas grandes criaturas a sua frente. "... Você não queria uma luta? Caiu bem no meio de uma."

"Hah!" Spike retira a espada ainda embainhada da cintura e aponta para os dois grandes construtos. Estes agora se mostram ameaçadores. "Caí bem onde queria! No meio da ação!"

"Boneca Licca, são estas as tais criaturas de que falou?" Indaga Izumi, retirando o seu bastão.

"São eles mesmos. Tomem cuidado guerreiros, eles são muito fortes..."

Antes mesmo que Spike pudesse ter alguma reação, Isamu investe contra as criaturas, desferindo de sua espada um raio de energia que atinge um dos monstros em cheio, derrubando-o para fora do beco, no meio de uma das ruas... O boneco voa na direção do monstro, sendo seguido por Licca e Izumi. A segunda criatura observa Spike e abre os braços, ameaçando atacar.

"Bom, pelo menos deixaram um para mim!"

Enquanto os demais lutavam, Julian e Elliot vão até a mulher e a criança, levantando ambas.

"A senhora está bem? Não está ferida?" Indaga Julian.

"Não, está tudo bem... Obrigada a vocês..." Ela diz, enquanto o pequeno menino segurava sua saia. "São amigos dos bonecos guerreiros da Cidade das Bonecas?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim." Fala Elliot, coçando a cabeça.

A criatura derrubada por Isamu logo se levanta novamente, com o ombro exalando fumaça pelo ataque do boneco. Logo os três bonecos descem ao solo e se mantém prontos, com Licca a sua frente.

A criatura os observa fixamente por alguns segundos e então golpeia com força na direção dos bonecos. Os três saltam, desviando, enquanto a enorme mão da criatura se enterra no solo, com o impacto do soco.

Izumi salta para trás da criatura e arremessa o seu bastão giratório, atingindo-o em uma das pernas e arrancando algumas lascas de seu corpo.

"São muito resistentes!" Ela diz, enquanto o bastão volta para a sua mão.

" BLAM! Argh!" A criatura gira o corpo, golpeando Isamu que estava próximo, pronto... O boneco pára a alguns metros de distância sobre o chão, sentindo o corpo dolorido.

"Isamu, cuidado!" Diz Izumi ao ver a criatura andar na direção do boneco e levantar um dos pés, para esmagá-lo. O boneco toma a espada em mãos rapidamente, mas, antes de qualquer outra reação, ele nota uma fina e rápida luz atravessar a grande perna da criatura, cortando-a facilmente. Isamu salta para longe, antes que o grande pedaço de Ametista caísse sobre si.

A boneca Licca surge do outro lado da criatura, com a Fiandeira Relâmpago em mãos, um instante antes do enorme construto desabar no chão, transformando-se em dezenas de pedaços.

"Você está bem Isamu?" Diz Licca, preocupada.

"Eu estou bem sim boneca Licca. Muito obrigado!" Agradece o rapaz, sorrindo. "Você parece ser a mais capaz de nós três para acabar com essas criaturas."

"Eu lutei contra eles algumas vezes e acho que entendi seus pontos fracos. E..."

Interrompendo a fala de Licca, a segunda criatura cai pesadamente atrás da boneca, causando um enorme estrondo. Spike salta em cima da mesma e crava a Solar violentamente em seu peito, abrindo um grande buraco no corpo sólido de Ametista. A criatura pára de se mover de repente e o rapaz salta de cima dela, enquanto uma massa de energia negativa surge e dissipa-se no ar.

"Feh... Não deram nem para o cheiro!" Ele diz, com um pequeno filete de sangue escorrendo pela testa.

"Puxa, conseguiu acabar com uma destas criaturas sozinho! Você é muito forte..." Diz o boneco Isamu, observando Spike colocar a Solar novamente na bainha. "... Tanto que nem precisou retirar a espada da bainha!"

"..." Spike tenta fingir que não escutara, enquanto Licca se aproxima.

"Você está ferido... Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?"

"Bah! Isso é só um arranhão! É melhor você se preocupar com pessoas mais importantes, como a sua amiga bonequinha, ou o 'garotão' ali." Ele diz, vangloriando-se da força.

Ao mesmo tempo, Julian e Elliot saem de dentro do beco junto com a mulher e o menino. Licca e os bonecos vão até os dois, preocupados.

"Boneca Licca..." Diz o menino, surpreso.

"Vocês dois estão bem? Não se feriram?" Ela pergunta, preocupada.

"Nós estamos bem, não se preocupe... E obrigado por nos ajudar." Fala a mulher, agradecida. "Mas o que aconteceu com a princesa Licca? Por favor não me digam que aconteceu algo de ruim com ela..."

"Não se preocupe, a princesa está bem e em um lugar seguro." Continua a boneca. "E vocês também devem ir para um lugar seguro, de preferência os arredores da cidade."

"Mas... Mamãe, e o papai?"

Licca observa o menino pergunta pelo pai e olha para a moça novamente.

"... Meu marido não conseguiu escapar e está junto com todos os demais, escravizados por estes... Estes monstros! Eu não posso sair daqui sem ele!"

"..." Julian e os demais olham um para os outros. "Você sabe em que parte da cidade estão todos?"

"Sim... É logo depois da grande ponte que fica sobre o rio que corre pela cidade. Eu e meu filho conseguimos fugir com a ajuda do meu marido... Mas agora ele com certeza será castigado! Por favor senhores... Bonecos guerreiros... Ajudem ele e as pessoas da cidade!"

"Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Iremos tirá-lo daqui, juntamente com todos os outros." Diz Julian, acalmando-a. "Mas agora, vocês têm que sair daqui, ou eles os descobrirão."

"T-Tudo bem, obrigado senhor... Nós faremos isso. E boa sorte..."

A mulher corre para longe, em direção a uma grande fenda no muro que circundava a cidade, saindo da mesma.

Izumi, mais à frente, observava com um olhar triste o cenário a sua volta.

"... O que foi que eles fizeram com a cidade..."

A cidade, antes colorida e viva, agora parecia cinza e morta...

Sob um céu nublado e cinzento, a cidade demonstrava ter sofrido um ataque violento das criaturas de Ametista. Para todo o lugar que se olhava havia alguma coisa destruída... Casas, carroças, etc...

Sobre os telhados das casas e algumas paredes, uma estranha camada brilhante de Ametista cobria as partes intactas da cidade... Várias estalagmites, saídas do próprio solo, ocupavam o meio das ruas e das casas... Havia estilhaços púrpuras espalhados por todos os lugares.

"Seja quem for o responsável por isso ele vai pagar!" Diz Isamu, determinado.

"Sim..." Fala Licca, lembrando-se do dia fatídico. "... Mas é melhor não perdermos mais tempo aqui. Ainda temos que chegar até o local onde as pessoas estão sendo escravizadas."

"Sim, vamos!" Diz Julian.

Os garotos seguem os bonecos pelas ruas da devastada Cidade das Bonecas. Diversos grupos de criaturas do Exército de Ametista patrulhavam as ruas e Licca e os demais tomavam cuidado para não serem descobertos, indo por caminhos diferentes e fazendo muitas e muitas curvas.

Logo o palácio da cidade já não parecia tão distante e agora, em meio a uma bifurcação de ruas, eles podiam ver próximo dali a grande ponte da qual a mulher falara. De onde estavam, porém, não podiam ter certeza se havia pessoas por lá ou não.

"Muito bem, para lá fica a ponte onde supostamente estão as pessoas... E para lá fica..."

"O palácio..." Diz Isamu, apertando um dos punhos. "Cada vez que chegamos mais perto dele, a energia fica cada vez mais clara..."

"O Limiar está bem próximo..." Fala Julian, concentrando-se momentaneamente.

"Será que não seria mais conveniente se pegássemos logo este maldito Limiar?" Fala Spike, olhando na direção do grande palácio. "Assim, salvar as pessoas seria uma questão de encontrá-las logo depois."

"Mas se eles descobrirem que estamos tentando invadir o palácio a vida de todas aquelas pessoas vai estar correndo perigo." Diz Elliot, arrumando os óculos, um pouco sujos com a poeira de Ametista que levantara enquanto eles corriam.

"Muito bem. Vou tentar subir um pouco para ver se estão todos lá realmente." Diz Izumi, flutuando.

A boneca começa a subir até uma distância que possa ver claramente a região da ponte... Ela força a visão e observa, primeiramente, diversos objetos se aproximando.

"Mas o que...?"

"..." Spike escuta o zunido dos objetos vindo em alta velocidade. "Desça! Desça rápido!"

Repentinamente uma chuva de farpas, afiadas como espadas, feitas do mesmo material que as enormes criaturas, desaba sobre Izumi e todos os demais logo abaixo. Licca afasta-se rapidamente carregando Julian e Elliot, enquanto Isamu defende com sua grande espada. Spike faz o mesmo, enquanto tem um de seus ombros atingido de raspão. Vários dos projéteis caem no chão, cravando no solo e nas paredes das casas daquela área. Izumi desce rapidamente, com o corpo cheio de pequenos cortes.

Spike leva a boneca para trás de uma grande parede, ainda de pé, onde estavam Licca e os outros dois garotos. Isamu vai logo depois.

"Izumi!"

"Calma... Está tudo bem comigo... Ai..." Ela diz, sentindo um dos cortes.

"É, você teve sorte!" Diz Elliot, preocupado. "Se uma daquelas coisas tivesse lhe pegado, acho que não teria chance!"

"Mas seja o que for, como eles souberam onde estávamos!" Indaga Isamu.

"... Não sei, mas vou tentar ver o que está havendo lá..." Diz Licca, planando lentamente.

"Tome cuidado!"

A boneca voa até o limite da parede e põe sua cabeça por cima, tentando visualizar a ponte. Antes que tenha certeza do que havia por lá, ela nota mais inúmeras farpas aproximando-se velozmente pelos ares.

Ela se abaixa e volta ao chão, a tempo de evitar os projéteis mortais, que cravam na parede onde se protegiam.

"Parece que sabem quando estamos olhando para eles..." Diz Julian.

"Hum..." Elliot arrumava novamente os óculos, pensativo. "Acho que... Eles sabem onde estamos porque, de algum modo, eles podem detectar a energia que é utilizada quando vocês voam..."

"Mas isso é possível?" Indaga Izumi.

"Quer dizer que até detectar nossa presença eles conseguem?" Diz Isamu, sentando-se. "Droga... Vai ser mais difícil do que parecia."

"Mas antes nós voamos e nada aconteceu..." Fala Izumi.

"Acho que é porque estávamos muito longe desta área... De todo modo, a gente tem que pensar em um modo de chegar até lá e..."

"... HUAAAAA! SOCORROOOOO!"

Elliot interrompe a sua frase assim que escuta os gritos altos de alguém que se aproximava cada vez mais. Isamu retira as farpas de Ametista cravadas na parede e observa, junto com os outros, pelos buracos da parede.

"... Quem é aquele?" Pergunta Elliot, ao ver um homem trajando um terno preto, segurando uma varinha, correndo rapidamente e fugindo de mais farpas que foram arremessadas em sua direção.

"... HUAAAAAA!"

"Mas é o espantalho!" Diz Izumi. "Eu não sabia que ele estava aqui."

"Espantalho?" Julian lembra-se rapidamente de Pulle e Waaya, na ocasião em que pediram para ajudar seu 'mestre'. "... Então... Ele que é o espantalho? Temos que ajudá-lo!"

"... HUAAAAA!"

"Muito bem... Fiquem aqui, eu vou trazê-lo..."

"Não." Diz Spike, segurando Isamu pelo ombro. "Você fica aqui. Se você liberar alguma energia aquelas farpas vão cair sobre nós novamente."

"Mas..."

Spike levanta-se e corre rapidamente até o meio da bifurcação, em frente ao homem que corria e se aproximava.

"... HUAAAA...GAH!...!"

Spike agarra Espantalho pelo pescoço e o arrasta rapidamente para trás da parede, um pouco antes de uma nova onda de farpas cravarem no solo, em meio a bifurcação. Os demais ficam com gotas na cabeça, ao verem a 'delicadeza' do rapaz para com o homem.

"O que é isso? Você é do palácio? Trabalha para aquele maldito? Me solte, socorro!"

"Argh... É tão escandaloso quanto os 'aprendizes'..." Fala Spike, largando o homem no chão, já atrás da parede.

"Espantalho calma, somos nós..." Diz Licca ao ver o homem, tomando fôlego.

"... B-Boneca Licca? É você mesma? Oh! Louvado seja!"

"Sim espantalho sou eu, agora fique calmo está bem?" Ela diz, enquanto o homem observa os garotos e também, Isamu e Izumi. "Me diga o que está acontecendo perto daquela ponte e o que você estava fazendo lá..."

"Oh, bem..." Ele diz, olhando desconfiado para os três garotos junto com os bonecos. "... As criaturas que nos atacaram estão escravizando as pessoas da cidade... Todas elas estão sendo forçadas a trabalhar próximo ao rio... Em uma grande escavação."

"Escavação?" Indaga Elliot.

"..."

"Tudo bem espantalho, eles são nossos amigos." Diz Izumi, sorrindo para os garotos. "Pode confiar neles."

"Posso realmente? Cof cof!... Meu pescoço ainda está doendo, sabia?"

"Grrrr! Você preferia ter uma daquelas coisas atravessando o seu pescoço?" Diz Spike, se cuspindo.

"Hum, eu não tinha pensado nisso..." Ele fala, pensativo. "... Bom, de todo modo... As pessoas estão sendo obrigadas a escavar nas margens do rio, pois parece que estão encontrando mais e mais soldados desse exército monstruoso!"

"Como assim mais soldados? O que quer dizer!" Indaga Isamu, surpreso. "Como pode haver mais dessas criaturas embaixo da Cidade?"

"Hum..." A boneca Licca coloca a mão no queixo e olha para cima, pensando. "Embaixo da Cidade das Bonecas o solo é fértil e também muito rico... Provavelmente há muitas rochas e pedras de muitos tipos soterradas."

"... Incluindo Ametistas..." Conclui Elliot. "Acho que estão escavando mais dessas pedras para que o Limiar forme ainda mais desses monstros!"

"Provavelmente..."

"Limiar?" Indaga Espantalho. "Bom... Acho que agora eu mereço uma explicação não é mesmo?"

"..."

Licca e os demais explicam para Espantalho tudo o que acontecera desde que Julian e os outros haviam chegado...

Alguns minutos depois, Espantalho se levanta, ainda pensando na história.

"Limiar ahn?" Ele diz ,olhando para o palácio. "Agora eu entendo de onde provem toda esta energia negativa que vêm de lá... E eu que pensei que fosse dele..."

"... 'Dele'?" Indaga Julian.

"Ah claro, vocês não sabem. Existe uma pessoa que comanda todas estas criaturas... E ela se encontra dentro do palácio da Cidade das Bonecas."

"Uma... Pessoa?"

"Sim. Eu nunca vi o rosto dele, mas pelo visto ele é o grande chefe desse exército... Ele é o responsável pelas pessoas da cidade estarem, agora, escravizadas por estes monstros!" Ele continua. "Eu estava tentando salvar as pessoas que estão presas naquele lugar,mas eles me descobriram... Não pude fazer nada a não ser correr."

"Hum... Então eles têm um líder." Diz Spike, com a Solar sobre o ombro. "Vai ser um prazer esmagar esse idiota."

"Esperem..." Diz Licca, levantando-se novamente. "... Garotos, eu acho melhor nos separarmos aqui."

"O que?"

"Nós apenas iremos chamar a atenção deles se formos com vocês... As pessoas estariam correndo muito perigo desse modo."

"Mas o que irão fazer?"

"... Acho que já entendi." Diz Izumi. "Iremos até o palácio derrotar esse tal 'líder'."

"Sim..." Continua Licca. "... Nós não precisamos nos preocupar por onde entraremos... Vamos atacá-lo imediatamente... Nós três devemos ser o suficiente para derrotá-lo."

"E quanto a nós? Como vamos saber como entrar pelo palácio?" Indaga Julian.

"Não se preocupem!" Fala Isamu. "O Espantalho pode ajudar vocês, logo depois que ajudarem aquelas pessoas... Ele conhece muitas entradas secretas para o interior"

"Hah! Modéstia a parte, eu conheço aquele palácio como a palma da minha mão!" Diz Espantalho, girando a varinha.

"Bom, se é assim..."

"Desculpe estar jogando esta responsabilidade sobre o seu ombro e o de seus amigos Julian..." Diz Licca. "... Acha que conseguirão resgatar as pessoas sozinhos?"

"Claro! Claro que conseguiremos, não se preocupem com isso"

"Muito bem." Licca, Isamu e Izumi andam até o centro da bifurcação. Ela, então, olha para trás, observando Espantalho e os garotos. "Confio em vocês garotos"

"Vamos!"

Os três bonecos guerreiros levantam vôo e seguem para o palácio imediatamente, enquanto deixam três rastros luminosos no ar. Um instante depois, diversas farpas afiadas de Ametista voam contra os bonecos, que não olham para trás e continuam seguindo.

Julian e os demais ficam observando Licca e os outros se distanciarem... Para só depois, dar-se conta de que eles tinham uma chance.

"Temos que aproveitar agora! Enquanto as farpas estão longe daqui!" Diz Julian. "Espantalho, você vem conosco?"

"Claro que sim! Sozinho eu não pude fazer muita coisa, mas se vocês me ajudarem, acho que conseguiremos fazer algo!"

"Estamos mortos." Pensa Spike ao observar Espantalho sorrindo, vangloriando-se de suas habilidades.

"Muito bem, então... Vamos!"

Ao comando de Julian, os quatro seguem na direção da ponte. Enquanto correm, as farpas logo param de ser arremessadas contra os quatro bonecos guerreiros... E um silêncio se segue, sendo quebrado apenas pelos passos dos quatro.

"... Eu só espero que eles tenham cuidado... Seja quem for, se está do lado de um Limiar, não deve ser um oponente fácil..." Pensa Julian, enquanto se aproxima do local...

**-/-**

"... CRÁS!..."

Licca, Isamu e Izumi escapam das farpas mortais e adentram por uma janela do palácio, atravessando o vidro rapidamente. Os três pousam no meio de uma das muitas salas, enquanto observavam haver apenas uma escada que continuava para o andar de cima.

Licca gira a sua Fiandeira Relâmpago, enquanto Izumi e Isamu preparam as suas armas. Da escada, três sombras surgem e três grandes construtos de Ametista se aproximam, causando grande barulho a cada passo que davam.

As criaturas não hesitam em avançar sobre os bonecos, em uma tentativa de destruí-los. Os três se separam e voam pela grande sala enquanto as criaturas tentam alcançá-los com os poderosos punhos...

"Eles são fortes..." Diz Izumi, lançando o seu bastão contra uma das criaturas. A arma atinge com força o monstro, derrubando-o no chão instantaneamente. "... Mas muito lentos."

"Hááá! CRÁÁS!" Isamu dispara diversos raios de energia da espada, bombardeando as criaturas... Até que outra delas cai sobre a que já estava no chão. Ambas se despedaçam completamente.

A terceira criatura ergue acima da cabeça um enorme pedaço de Ametista, provindo do corpo de um dos monstros já derrotados. Licca rapidamente desfere um ataque com a fiandeira, cortando os dois pulsos da criatura, fazendo com que o enorme bloco de Ametista caísse sobre o próprio construto. Este também vai ao chão, inerte.

Os três observam novamente a escada e olham uns para os outros.

"Certo, vamos!"

Eles sobem rapidamente pelos degraus da escada em espiral, chegando logo ao andar de cima. Enquanto corriam por um corredor repleto de portas nos cantos, podiam notar vários gritos de socorro vindos de uma delas. Licca e os demais param em frente a porta.

"Acalme-se! Vamos tirar você daí!" Diz a boneca, girando a fiandeira.

"Rápido por favor! Quero sair daqui!"

A boneca corta facilmente a maçaneta da porta e então força a mesma, abrindo-a completamente, revelando um enorme quarto com poucos móveis... Exceto uma cama belíssima, e uma mulher sobre ela, com os braços presos em um dos pés do móvel.

"Bonecos guerreiros!"

"Calma, já vamos tirar você daqui está bem?" Fala Izumi, aproximando-se da mulher.

"Não! Cuidado com..."

"...?"

Eles olham rapidamente para trás, quando vêem, sobre a porta, uma nova criatura feita totalmente de Ametista, como as anteriores... Porém, esta, possuía uma forma bastante peculiar... Algo como um enorme artrópode, com oito patas e pinças, além de uma afiada e pontiaguda cauda que balançava de um lado para o outro, semelhante à de um escorpião.

"Mas o que é isso?" Fala Isamu, brandindo a espada.

"Seja o que for, não está do nosso lado com certeza." Fala Licca, girando a Fiandeira Relâmpago.

A criatura brande as garras e a cauda, atacando rapidamente os bonecos guerreiros. O trio se separa novamente e contra-ataca a criatura, que defende-se muito bem, diferentemente das outras.

Isamu dispara os raios de sua espada, mas estes causam realmente pouco efeito, criando apenas uma densa fumaça no local e antes que ele possa perceber, a criatura o agarra em pleno ar com uma das pinças, prensando-o com força.

"Argh!"

"Isamu!" Licca velozmente investe contra a criatura girando sua arma e atacando. Ela, porém, move-se com grande velocidade, saltando e prendendo-se no teto do aposento! "Isamu tente se soltar!"

"Argh... É muito... Forte...!"

Izumi arremessa seu bastão contra a criatura, mas este é defletido pela rápida cauda, fazendo a arma cair no chão sem quaisquer ameaças. Ele golpeia a boneca com com tanta força e velocidade que Izumi é lançada contra uma das paredes do aposento.

"Ack!"

"Izumi...!"

"Argh... Escute boneca Licca!..." Diz Isamu, ainda preso na pinça da criatura. "Com certeza quem está fazendo tudo isso está no final do corredor! Deixe este aqui com a gente e vá destruí-lo! Rápido!"

"Mas Isamu você..."

"Ele tem razão boneca Licca..." Falava Izumi, levantando-se, sentindo o golpe que levara. "Assim que acabarmos com este monstro iremos atrás de você..."

"Izumi..."

"Agora vá! Rápido! Julian, Espantalho e os outros estão contando com isso! Argh!"

"..." Licca olha a mulher presa no pé da cama e nota que esta havia desmaiado... Provavelmente por causa da visão da enorme criatura monstruosa. Ela dá alguns passos na direção da garota, mas a criatura cai próxima a ela, segurando Isamu em sua pinça, bloqueando o caminho. "..."

"Vá logo!"

Relutantemente, Licca dá alguns passos para trás para, só então, sair da sala e partir para a última sala do corredor... Sentia um aperto no peito em deixar seus companheiros em meio à batalha... Mas era necessário.

Após percorrer um grande corredor com diversas estátuas, todas destruídas, Licca chega em frente a uma enorme porta dupla, com o símbolo da família real Kayama.

"A sala do trono..." Ela pensa, enquanto sentia uma poderosa energia vinda de trás daquelas portas...

A boneca empurra a grande porta e esta vai se abrindo aos poucos. O ranger da porta ecoa pelos corredores silenciosos... Nem mesmo o som da batalha de Isamu e Izumi podia ser ouvido.

Já dentro da enorme sala, no canto oposto ao que entrara agora, sentado sobre o imponente trono real, estava uma figura misteriosa... Trajando um grande manto e era encoberta pelas sombras da sala. Algumas velas iluminavam o local que possuía diversos estilhaços e estalactites feitas de pura Ametista...

Licca aproxima-se do centro da sala enquanto encarava a figura misteriosa...

"Você... É você quem está fazendo tudo isso!" Ela diz, fechando com força os próprios punhos.

"..."

"Quem é você? Diga!"

"... Heh..." A figura levanta-se, saindo de trás das sombras... Apenas agora Licca podia ver que esta portava, em mãos, uma grande arma de haste com uma lâmina poderosa na ponta, provavelmente uma alabarda.

"..." A boneca gira novamente a sua Fiandeira Relâmpago, prestes a atacar.

"... Eu estava esperando por você." Diz a figura, com uma voz masculina.

"O que você disse?" Ela indaga, sem parar de girar a arma. "O que quer dizer com isso?"

"... Ora, eu não poderia mais esperar por você. Desde o nosso primeiro encontro... A sua face não saía de minha mente."

"..." Licca escutava, embora não conseguisse entender. "Você está brincando comigo? Seja lá quem você for vai parar com tudo isso agora mesmo!"

"... Feh..."

A figura segura a alabarda com apenas uma das mãos e então retira o capuz que escondia seu rosto...

"..." Licca observa espantada, enquanto pára de girar a arma. "..."

"Agora lembra-se de mim?" Ele fala, sorrindo.

"... I-Isamu...?"

Impressionante, mas a figura misteriosa revela ter o rosto idêntico ao de Isamu...

A boneca Licca avança um pequeno passo, sem entender o que acontecia ali... Um vento forte invade a sala, batendo a porta dupla, fechando-a.

"... Mas como... Eu não entendo, quem é você afinal? Você não é o Isamu!"

"Hahaha!" Ele ri alto. "Não, eu não sou ele. Mas você gostaria muito que eu fosse..."

"..." Ela fica em silêncio enquanto o observava falar sem saber que reação tomar.

O rosto da figura agora começa a tomar uma outra forma... Dessa vez, os seus cabelos azuis tornam-se mais compridos e esverdeados e o rosto muda alguns detalhes... Principalmente uma grande cicatriz que pende próximo a um de seus olhos...

"Como você queria... Aqui estou eu." Ele diz, calmamente.

"Então... Era você que..."

"Exatamente." Ele continua. "Era eu quem, naquele dia, fez com que você sentisse algo que para nós, é algo proibido... O custo disso, você está vendo agora... A sua preciosa Cidade das Bonecas devastada pela força de meu mestre..."

"... O que quer dizer com 'nós'?" Ela indaga. "Explique-me, afinal de contas, quem você é!"

"Eu sou o arauto da magnificência da colossal energia destrutiva do Limiar... E eu sou como você, boneca Licca..." Ele então retira completamente o manto, revelando uma roupa... Bastante parecida com a de Isamu, porém, em tons de verde e preto.

"..."

"Eu sou Ivan... Boneco Ivan..."

"Boneco Ivan...?" Indaga Licca, surpresa ao ver que se ele auto-denomina um boneco... Assim como ela, Izumi e Isamu...

Ivan segurava a poderosa alabarda à sua frente, enquanto Licca começava a sentir, dentro de seu peito, algo que nunca sentira antes...

Uma nova ventania gélida invade a sala, fazendo as chamas das velas tremularem...

**Continua...**


	8. Ferida em um Coração de Pano

**Neverending War...**

**Cap. 8 - Ferida em um Coração de Pano**

**-/-**

...O único som que quebrava o silêncio do aposento era o badalar lento e seco do pêndulo do relógio, preso à parede da sala.

Nos dois sofás do centro, três pessoas se mantinham caladas e visivelmente ansiosas... Pelo menos duas delas.

"..." A garota loira sentada próxima ao braço de um dos sofás, ao lado de sua avó, esfregava as mãos, enquanto olhava para o teto, perdida em pensamentos.

"..." Pulle, sentada em outro sofá, notava o nervosismo de sua princesa... Assim como ela, não conseguia parar de pensar no que estava acontecendo naquele momento. "Princesa..."

Nanae, próxima a neta, demonstrava uma grande calma. Pulle sente um certo incômodo ao ver sua majestade tão serena diante daquela situação...

"Estou muito preocupada..." Diz a princesa, levantando-se. "O que será que está acontecendo? Será que eles estão bem?"

"Todos nós estamos princesa..." Fala Pulle. "Mas, por favor, tente se acalmar. Está assim desde quando eles partiram..."

"Mas é que..."

"Majestade, aqui está!" Waaya surge repentinamente da cozinha, trazendo uma bandeja com algumas xícaras contendo uma bebida fumegante, provavelmente chá. Ele coloca a bandeja em cima da mesa, põe algumas colheres de açúcar em uma delas e então serve para Nanae.

"Muito obrigada Waaya, é muita gentileza sua..."

Nanae pega a xícara calmamente e dá dois pequenos goles no chá... Ela, então, coloca-o sobre a mesa novamente, ainda com os olhos fechados.

"Tente ficar calma minha querida... Eu sei que você está muito preocupada com os bonecos guerreiros e aqueles garotos, mas, no momento, não há nada que nós possamos fazer para ajudá-los." Ela diz, tomando a xícara novamente em mãos e bebendo um gole. "... A não ser esperar e depositar toda a nossa confiança neles..."

"Eu sei disso vovó..." Continua a garota. "Mas eu não consigo evitar... Eu não sei porque, mas... Eu estou com um pressentimento ruim quanto a tudo isso."

"..." Nanae apenas sorri para Licca enquanto coloca o chá sobre a mesa novamente. "Confie neles minha querida... Isso vai ajudá-los muito, acredite."

"... Queria poder fazer algo mais para ajudar..."

"Todos nós queríamos princesa Licca." Fala Pulle. "Mas se nós fôssemos, iríamos apenas atrapalhar."

"É verdade!" Diz Waaya. "Eles iriam tentar nos proteger e não conseguiriam se concentrar no que tinham que fazer."

"Essa batalha é muito diferente daquela em que enfrentamos o Devour. Dessa vez, o inimigo é muito mais terrível..." Continua a velha Nanae, suspirando. "... Essa energia tão hostil não pode ser combatida por meios convencionais... Ela tem de ser removida, com cautela, ou toda a sua fúria pode se voltar contra aqueles que estão a sua volta."

"... Dai... Sumire..." A garota se senta novamente no sofá e apóia a cabeça sobre os braços, com um olhar triste e distante.

Uma repentina brisa gelada entra pelas janelas da casa, levantando as cortinas... E novamente o silêncio cai sobre a sala, sendo quebrado apenas pelo pêndulo do relógio.

"Boneca Licca..."

**-/-**

De volta ao grande castelo da Cidade das Bonecas, na sala do Trono, a boneca Licca ainda observava estática a figura a sua frente.

Ivan fazia o mesmo, porém sorria, satisfeito com a surpresa que havia causado à boneca...

"Do que você está falando! O que você quer dizer com 'boneco Ivan'! Só existem três bonecos na Cidade das Bonecas. Isamu, Izumi e eu! Nós somos os protetores do reino das bonecas e da família real Kayama! E não loucos como você!" Diz Licca, revoltada com a afirmação de Ivan, que se auto-intitulava um boneco.

"... Heh... Hehehe... Hahahaha!" Ivan apenas escutava e se divertia com o espanto de Licca, soltando uma risada que ecoa gravemente pela sala.

"Qual é a graça?"

"... Hehehe... Ora, eu já sei de tudo isto que você acabou de declamar, pequena boneca. Mas eu, Ivan, sou muito diferente de vocês, bonecos guerreiros criados por Franz, há muito tempo atrás."

"..."

"Eu fui criado pelo poder magnífico e destrutivo do Limiar." Ele continua. "Esse poder você consegue sentir, não é mesmo boneca Licca... Essa energia que flui por este vasto reino é a energia do Limiar..."

"Esse Limiar..." Licca olha para todos os lados e, então, nota uma segunda grande porta na parede atrás do trono real. Era mais do que óbvio que a energia tremenda via de trás daquelas pesadas portas. "... É verdade, eu posso mesmo sentir uma energia muito forte fluindo por todo o reino das bonecas... Mas ela não tem nada de maravilhosa! O que é essa energia toda afinal de contas? O que é este Limiar?"

"... Feh..." O boneco dá de ombros, abaixando a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios. "Você jamais vai entender a beleza e os propósitos do Limiar... É algo 'profundo' demais para que pessoas, como você, entendam. Apenas tente apreciar, e nada mais..."

"... Apreciar? Essa energia monstruosa é terrível! Eu vou apreciar mais quando já tiver a destruído! Não vou permitir que continue fazendo isso com a Cidade das Bonecas!" Ela diz, novamente girando sua Fiandeira Relâmpago.

"Hah! Mais uma coisa que nos diferencia, boneca Licca... Eu não tenho que me preocupar em defender sua preciosa Cidade das Bonecas."

"Então isso explica porque tentou fazer mal à Princesa Licca!"

"A princesa? Ora, não diga tolices minha cara... A família Kayama pouco me importa."

A boneca pára novamente de girar a veloz Fiandeira, recolhendo-a. Ela fita o inimigo a sua frente, sem entender.

"Mas... Então, porque está fazendo tudo isso? Porque esta invasão e essas criaturas? Me diga!"

"Isso tudo... É por sua causa, boneca Licca."

"..." Licca dá dois pequenos passos para trás, assustada "Por minha causa?"

"Lutar, lutar e lutar... A sua vida, até agora, se resumiu basicamente nisso, boneca Licca... Proteger os cidadãos da Cidade das Bonecas, proteger a princesa, proteger a família Kayama... Heh..." Ivan falava, agora andando em volta de Licca... Esta se mantinha alerta, acompanhando-o com os olhos apenas. "... Mas enfim, de tempos para cá, você começou a experimentar algo totalmente novo para um boneco guerreiro..."

"..."

"Uma força, uma energia... Uma estranha dor no seu peito... Uma dor que, mesmo sendo muito forte, você não quer que passe... Sabe do que estou falando, não é?"

"..." O semblante agressivo da boneca novamente vai dando lugar para uma expressão de surpresa, enquanto escutava as palavras de Ivan... Ele parecia saber exatamente o que ela pensava sobre tudo aquilo. "Mas... como você..."

"Hahaha! Por favor, não fique tão surpresa." Ele fala, parando de andar e fitando-a novamente. Ele então anda em sua direção calmamente e Licca afasta-se alguns centímetros, temendo algum movimento agressivo do boneco. Porém, ele pára a alguns centímetros dela e levanta o braço, apontando para o seu seio esquerdo... "Bem aqui..."

"..."

"Algumas vezes, ele dorme calmamente... E não lhe causa problemas. Porém, quando ele desperta, você sente que está prestes a arrebentar o seu coração. E quando ele faz isso você sente tanta dor, minha querida... E apesar disso, não quer que ele pare..."

"..." Ela começava a se sentir um tanto incomodada diante das palavras e da presença daquele homem a sua frente. Sentia-se estranha... Calma e triste ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ele descrevia perfeitamente o que acontecia dentro de seu peito. Não conseguia fazer qualquer investida, interrompê-lo, nada...

Ivan passa delicadamente a mão no rosto de Licca e esta se vira para outro lado, impedindo que ele continuasse.

"... E isso tem lhe causado um grande sofrimento, Licca..."

"Sofrimento?"

"Sim... O fato de que isso que existe dentro de seu peito nunca vai se concretizar deve ser terrível para você."

"..." Licca ainda escutava Ivan. O semblante de surpresa logo é tomado por um olhar cheio de tristeza... "Eu... Não sei como você sabe de tudo isso, mas... Eu sou uma guerreira. Eu não posso deixar que os meus... problemas... me atrapalhem, enquanto o meu dever for proteger a princesa Licca, e a família Kayama."

"Hum..."

"Por isso, você tem razão quando diz que isso que eu trago dentro de mim é algo totalmente novo... Algo que nunca tinha sentido em toda a minha vida... E realmente eu não sei porque comecei a sentir isso..." Ela fala, enquanto uma brisa balançava os seus cabelos e tremulava as velas que iluminavam a sala. Ivan a observa, em silêncio. "... Porém, eu não me importo de... sofrer... não me importo de saber que isso nunca vai sair de dentro de mim."

"... Porque você é uma guerreira, e se importa mais com o bem estar da família Kayama, estou certo, Licca?" Ele indaga, seriamente.

"Isso mesmo... Ivan." Ela fala, voltando a ficar séria, com os lábios trêmulos assim que diz o nome do boneco. "Se é que este é mesmo o seu nome. Você sabe mais do que eu pensava sobre nós, os bonecos guerreiros."

"Mais do que imagina... Mas agora, explique-me, porque eu não consigo achar isto justo?"

"... Ahn...?" Ela pergunta. "Do que está falando?"

Ivan segura firmemente os dois ombros da boneca e a sacode levemente, porém firme, enquanto falava em um tom mais forte.

"Então você acha que não tem o direito de... Amar?" Ele fala, enquanto ela novamente não consegue esboçar outra reação... "Você acha justo que seja tratada como um soldado sem qualquer sentimento? Um objeto que serve apenas para proteger os... Fracos?"

"..." Ela notava o olhar do boneco tornar-se mais profundo à medida que alterava o tom de voz... Ainda sendo segurada pelos ombros, ela fala. "Eu não me sinto um objeto. Tenho pessoas do meu lado... Como a própria família Kayama, e a princesa Licca, que é muito importante para mim. E também, os meus companheiros... Isamu e Izumi."

"Hum..." Ivan solta os ombros da boneca e se vira, dando alguns passos a sua frente, pensativo. "... Heh... Mas não foi isso que eu percebi naquele dia tão especial... Em meio a tantas flores, boneca Licca."

"..."

"É verdade. Você realmente pode estar satisfeita com a amizade das pessoas a sua volta, porém..." Ele baixa a cabeça novamente, com um sorriso sarcástico. "... Algo em você está pedindo por mais."

"..." Novamente, o olhar da boneca torna-se um tanto cristalino... A brisa que soprava na sala agora se tornava mais fria. Sentia a ponta de seus dedos tremerem levemente, mas não tinha certeza se realmente era por causa do frio...

"... Você tenta, mas não consegue esconder... O fato de não poder sentir esta emoção tão forte e de que, provavelmente, a pessoa a quem você destina ela não a corresponda faz com que você sangre por dentro... Heh."

"Que coisas absurdas você...!"

"Não sou eu quem está dizendo isso, sua tola!" Ele grita, interrompendo-a. "O Limiar é quem está fazendo isso! O Limiar entende a sua dor Licca... Assim como eu." Continua Ivan, novamente se aproximando dela. Ela afasta-se alguns passos, mas logo se sente impelida a parar, sem saber o motivo. O rosto dele se aproximava do seu, e em poucos segundos ela poia sentir sua repiração quente... Licca podia sentir as maçãs do seu rosto queimarem, em um estranho momento de tensão e... Alegria.

"... O... Limiar...?"

"Sim! O Limiar é uma energia maravilhosa que tem consciência do que você passa, boneca Licca..." Ele diz, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos rosados da boneca Licca. "... Ele percebeu o seu sofrimento e, por isso, com a energia liberada por ele e o seu sentimento... Eu, Ivan, fui criado."

"... Mas... Porque..." Imediatamente ela cai de joelhos sobre o chão do aposento. O olhar vazio e triste já não identificava os objetos ao seu redor, apenas Ivan, a sua frente.

"Porque é o seu destino... Um destino criado pela magnificência do Limiar..." Ele se ajoelha e abraça a boneca lentamente e com força, com um olhar sério no rosto. Licca não corresponde ao abraço... Porém, também não se afasta. "Venha comigo boneca Licca... Eu estou aqui para cuidar de você, e é o que eu vou fazer, prometo..."

"..."

"Prometo que irei curar esta sua imensa ferida... Apenas venha comigo, é tudo que eu quero de você."

"... Não... Porque eu não consigo atacá-lo...?" Pensa a boneca, enquanto seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar. "... Eu tenho... Que... Sair daqui, mas... Mas... Não quero..."

Os dois bonecos permaneciam ajoelhados no centro do aposento, Ivan ainda abraçando Licca enquanto esta não conseguia sequer mover um músculo... Por mais que tentasse, qualquer ação contra Ivan... Era impossível. Sentia-se totalmente impotente e vulnerável em meio aos braços do boneco... Mas também, havia um pequeno e estranho sentimento de... Segurança. Sentia, mais uma vez, o seu coração bater rapidamente...

Ivan podia ouvir as batidas rápidas do coração da boneca que segurava... Com os cabelos sobre os olhos, ele sorri, com um semblante diferente de antes... Muito mais agressivo...

**-/-**

"Então é aqui que estão todos..."

"Isso mesmo... Como podem ver, não vai ser fácil tirá-los daqui."

Julian, Elliot, Spike e Espantalho observavam um dos pontos do grande rio que atravessava a Cidade das Bonecas pelo centro, onde uma grande ponte cinza e prateada cruzava as águas.

Sob esta, havia dezenas e mais dezenas de pessoas... Todas trajadas com roupas comuns, porém bastante esfarrapadas. Com a água fria batendo acima de seus joelhos, as pessoas escavavam com picaretas, ferramentas, e até mesmo com as mãos, as duas margens do rio, das quais retiravam imensos blocos de pedras de Ametista...

Próximos das margens, muitas criaturas do exército invasor vigiavam os prisioneiros, enquanto outras patrulhavam ou buscavam mais escravos. O que mais chamava a atenção, porém, era o grupo de dez criatiras diferentes das demais, sobre a ponte... Estas também eram feitas de Ametista, embora menores e mais esguias, que portavam nos braços afiadas farpas feitas com o mesmo material de seus corpos. Mais farpas cresciam a cada momento, substituindo lentamente as mais 'velhas'.

"Hum, então são aquelas coisas que disparavam aquelas farpas contra a gente e os bonecos guerreiros..." Fala Elliot, pensativo, observando o resto do campo de 'trabalhos forçados'.

"Exatamente... Aquelas criaturas parecem ser mais perigosas que as maiores. Temos que ter muito cuidado se quisermos libertar todas as pessoas, sem que ninguém saia ferido." Diz Espantalho.

"Bah... Deveríamos destruir todos eles antes mesmo que reparassem que estamos aqui!" Fala Spike, tentando desembainhar sua espada. "Se me derem dois minutos posso fazer isso e estará tudo resolvido."

"Sim, claro!" Elliot se levanta rapidamente, fazendo com que os óculos fiquem tortos. "Não acabou de ouvir que as pessoas estão correndo perigo? E se essas criaturas decidirem atacá-las?"

"... Tsc." Spike cruza os braços, emburrado. "... É inevitável perder alguns homens em batalha, lembre-se sempre disso..."

"Er... Acho que talvez a gente possa arranjar um jeito melhor de ajudar todo mundo, não é?" Diz Julian, com uma gota na cabeça.

"Eu concordo com o garoto... Atacar todos estes monstros de frente é loucura! Deve haver mais de cem lá embaixo e as pessoas vão se ferir, com certeza." Fala Espantalho.

"É..." Continua Julian, novamente esticando o pescoço para poder ver o que acontecia. "Mas eu gostaria de saber... O que eles fazem com essas pedras todas. Será que são mesmo mais soldados?"

Neste exato momento, os quatro observam um dos enormes pedaços de Ametista, próxima a ponte, brilhar intensamente... Logo, uma massa de energia negra e pulsante surge acima da pedra e penetra dentro da mesma.

A ametista começa a tomar forma lentamente, enquanto pseudópodes crescem ao longo do 'corpo' principal, causando ruídos altos de rocha sendo quebrada. Em pouco tempo, um novo soldado do grande exército havia sido criado, e ele imediatamente se levanta, indo na direção da cidade com passos lentos e pesados.

"... Bem..." Diz Spike, suspirando. "... Sua pergunta foi respondida."

"Desse jeito vão ser tantos que logo irão nos achar..." Continua Julian. "Droga, o que podemos fazer?"

"Hum..." Elliot arruma os óculos no rosto novamente e então observa cuidadosamente o campo, a ponte, as criaturas farpadas e as demais... Ele esfrega a mão no queixo, pensativo, enquanto algo começava a surgir, aos poucos, em sua cabeça. "Bom, eu até tenho uma idéia..."

"QUAL?" Perguntam os outros três, em coro.

"Acalmem-se... A idéia é simples. Primeiro a gente tinha que arranjar um jeito de distrair eles por um bom tempo ou pelo menos afastar todos os maiores... E então, nós destruíamos aqueles dez restantes."

"Rápidas do jeito que são aquelas farpas? Será que eles não vão nos atingir antes que possamos sequer tentar distraí-los?" Diz Julian.

"Que nada, eu posso acabar com aqueles dez em um piscar de olhos." Fala Spike, rangendo os dentes enquanto observa as criaturas acima da ponte. "Só preciso que me deixem a sós com elas."

"Tem certeza que pode dar conta dos dez?"

"CLARO! COM QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FALANDO? BWEHEHE!"

"Vou considerar isso um sim." Continua calmamente Elliot. "Agora precisamos pensar em um jeito de tirar todos aqueles monstros maiores de lá."

"Mas tem que ser um método muito bom... Se um de nós tentar, vamos ser atingidos por aquelas farpas... Antes mesmo que os maiores nos alcancem." Diz Julian, ainda olhando para as pessoas lá embaixo.

"É, acho que tem razão. Tínhamos de distraí-los com alguma outra coisa..." Continua Elliot, momentaneamente pensando em esquecer do seu plano... Ele observa a roupa e a varinha de Espantalho e levanta uma das sobrancelhas. "Senhor espantalho..."

"Sim garoto?"

"Me desculpe perguntar, mas, o senhor é mágico ou coisa do tipo?"

"Ora, eu sou o grande mágico da Cidade das Bonecas! Sirvo à família Kayama, assim como a boneca Licca e os outros! E não é que eu queira me gabar, mas eu sou o melhor que há em nosso reino!" Ele diz, sorridente, enquanto Spike bocejava logo atrás.

"Hum..." Elliot olha para Espantalho, em seguida para as criaturas. "... Como mago o senhor deve ser um ótimo ilusionista, não é?"

"Claro! Ilusão é algo muito fácil de se fazer para alguém como eu! Mas porque?"

"Bem..."

**-/-**

Alguns minutos depois, as pessoas continuavam trabalhando exaustivamente, sob a pesada vigília da ponte da cidade. As poderosas criaturas observavam a todos, não dando qualquer chance para descanso.

"... Ufa..."

"... Tchac!..."

"Ah!" Uma pequena menina, que havia parado por alguns instantes para descansar, se assusta, assim que duas grandes fagulhas afiadas cravam próximo a ela... Ela olha para cima, observando as criaturas, que a fitavam, fazendo com que ela voltasse a cavar, com as próprias mãos.

"Minha filha, tome cuidado..." Diz um homem ao seu lado. "Se estes monstros virem você poderão feri-la!"

"Mas papai, eu não consigo mais... Minhas mãos estão doendo muito!" Ela fala, chorando.

"Eu sei querida, mas acalme-se... Logo nós vamos sair daqui, eu prometo." O homem é, então, interrompido por um grande e pesado som, na margem a sua frente. Ele percebe uma das grandes criaturas de Ametista o fitarem, provavelmente pelo fato dele estar falando... O homem volta ao trabalho, fazendo sinal para que a filha não diga nada e a criatura se afasta, virando-se de costas.

A garotinha olha as grandes costas da criatura e repara a imagem refletida de alguém, não muito longe dali, aproximando-se...

"Papai... Papai!" Ela fala, cochichando.

"O que foi minha filha... Se você continuar falando estes monstros podem..."

"Papai olhe!" Ela diz, apontando. "Aquele não é o senhor Espantalho?"

"..." O homem olha, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. "Puxa... É ele mesmo. Quer dizer que a corte real veio nos resgatar, enfim! Mas... Porque ele está se aproximando cada vez mais? Será que não percebeu a quantidade de monstros que há aqui?"

Espantalho aproxima-se calmamente do rio, onde as pessoas eram obrigadas a escavar. As criaturas rapidamente percebem a aproximação do mágico e, então, viram-se na direção deste...

As criaturas acima da ponte arremessam diversas farpas pontiagudas contra o mágico e elas desabam velozmente sobre o mesmo com grande fúria... As pessoas desviam a sua atenção para a cena, a ponto de ver o mesmo sendo trespassado por várias delas.

"Não! Senhor espantalho!" Diz a garota, chorando.

"... Oh deus, não..." Diz o homem, abraçando-a.

As criaturas maiores aproximam-se lentamente do corpo e observam... Todas as farpas cravadas no solo, e, no meio delas, um grande monte de feno... Ou palha. As criaturas olham umas para as outras e então, começam a olhar para todos os lados, procurando pelo inimigo.

"Hah!" Diz Espantalho, em cima de um telhado. "Vocês realmente tem uma péssima pontaria, além de serem muito estúpidos! Não conseguem nem mesmo distinguir o verdadeiro do falso! Hahahaha! Tentem me pegar se puderem!"

O mágico salta de cima do telhado e imediatamente corre para longe dali. O enorme grupo de criaturas o persegue, fazendo um barulho muito alto enquanto tentam correr. Ao mesmo tempo várias farpas são arremessadas na sua direção, vindas da ponte.

"Aaaaaaaargh!" Ele grita, correndo desesperadamente. "Eu só espero que todo este meu esforço valha a pena!"

As criaturas sobre a ponte continuam a disparar furiosamente, até que cessam o ataque, e fitam as pessoas no rio. Estas, temendo serem atacadas, voltam ao trabalho rapidamente...

Sobre a água do rio, passando lenta e discretamente por baixo da ponte, um pequeno número de bolhas dirigia-se para o outro lado da mesma, onde as criaturas farpadas se mantinham de costas.

Uma das criaturas nota as pequenas bolhas e, então, dispara uma farpa rapidamente na direção da água...

"... SPLASH!..." Antes mesmo que o projétil atinja a água, Spike salta para fora do rio, subindo na ponte, com a Solar em mãos, encharcado. "Há! São muito bons com essas suas flechinhas mixurucas! Agora quero ver o que podem fazer corpo a corpo!"

O rapaz se mantém em posição de ataque, enquanto as criaturas viram a sua atenção para o mesmo, formando um círculo em volta dele. Os dez monstros disparam várias farpas contra o inimigo e este salta agilmente, fazendo com que as criaturas atingissem umas as outras! Em alguns segundos, cinco das criaturas já estavam no chão, dizimadas pelas próprias armas.

"Como pensei, são mais rápidos que os outros..." Zomba o rapaz, investindo. "... Mas continuam sendo um lixo para mim! Háá!"

Enquanto Spike atacava as criaturas, as pessoas no rio apenas observavam a batalha, surpresas, tentando imaginar se aquele homem era aliado de Espantalho.

Julian e Elliot surgem logo depois, levantando-se da água do rio, assustando algumas pessoas próximas. Eles recuperam momentaneamente o fôlego e caminham até a margem mais próxima rapidamente.

"... Mas... São garotos!" Fala um homem por ali.

"Não temos muito tempo! Por favor, venham! Temos que aproveitar agora que não há nenhum inimigo por perto!" Fala Julian, fazendo sinal para que as pessoas saíssem dali.

As pessoas olham umas para as outras, enquanto cochichavam e discutiam se deveriam seguir aqueles estranhos...

"O que foi? Porque estão demorando? Vamos logo!" Fala Elliot em alto tom.

"Não podemos fazer isso!" Diz alguém por ali. "O último que tentou fazer isso não conseguiu sobreviver!"

"É, nós não podemos confiar em crianças para nos tirar daqui!" Diz outra pessoa. "Onde estão a princesa Licca e os bonecos guerreiros? Porque eles não vieram nos ajudar?"

"Essa não..." Fala Elliot, dando um tapa na própria testa.

"Por favor, vocês tem que confiar em nós! A princesa Licca está bem e pediu para que nós os ajudássemos, assim como os bonecos guerreiros, que já estão na cidade! Nós iremos tirar vocês daqui, mas precisam vir conosco rápido!" Continua Julian.

"..." As pessoas continuam hesitando, todas com medo das criaturas... Caso aquela arriscada fuga falhasse. A pequena menina que falava há pouco começa a se dirigir para fora do rio, aproximando-se de Julian na margem. "... Se vocês estão lutando contra esses monstros, então... Eu confio em vocês!"

"Filha..."

"..." Julian observa a garotinha sorrindo e estende a mão para a mesma. "Venha... Vamos tirar você e os outros daqui, em segurança, eu prometo."

Julian toma a mão da garota e então a leva até a margem...

Imediatamente, uma das criaturas que lutava contra Spike afasta-se momentaneamente da batalha e aproxima-se da beirada da ponte, fitando a cena. Ela cria uma grande farpa em um dos seus braços e arremessa velozmente contra os dois.

"Minha filha!"

"Julian, cuidado!" Grita Spike, ao ver a farpa se aproximando rapidamente.

"...!"

O rapaz se coloca rapidamente entre a menina e a mortal farpa de Ametista, cruza os braços em frente do rosto, com os punhos fechados. A farpa atinge o braço direito do garoto, fazendo um pequeno corte sobre a pele, destruindo-se em vários pedaços.

Um som alto de metal vibrando pode ser ouvido por alguns instantes.

"... Ufa... Quase..." Diz Elliot, aliviado.

"Ai, ai, ai! Você está bem? Pergunta a menina, ao ver Julian ajoelhado, com uma das mãos sobre o pequeno corte.

"... Eu prometi que ficariam seguros... Custe o que custar..." Fala Julian para a menina, agradecendo, naquele momento, o seu braço biônico. As pessoas olham pasmas para a cena, tentando entender como ele havia defletido aquele projétil.

"Nós só queremos ajudá-los! Agora, por favor, venham conosco!" Fala Elliot, na entrada de uma das ruas, fazendo sinal para que o seguissem. As pessoas finalmente decidem seguir os garotos e seguem na direção indicada por Elliot. Julian ia logo atrás, enquanto o pai da menina o agradecia pelo que ele havia feito.

"Háá! CRÁS!"

Na ponte, Spike termina de destruir a última das criaturas, arrancando sua cabeça com um golpe preciso da Solar. O corpo cai no chão, inerte, enquanto uma massa de energia negativa dissipa-se no ar, exatamente como os outros.

"Hunf... Ridículos." O rapaz salta da ponte e rapidamente corre até a frente do grande número de pessoas que saía dali, juntamente com Elliot e Julian. Ele coloca a espada na cintura, enquanto abria um enorme sorriso que brilhava. "Eu falei que seriam muito fáceis!"

"É... Realmente conseguiu acabar com todos..." Diz Elliot.

"Bwehehe! Claro que consegui! Duvidou que conseguiria por algum momento?"

"Não, mas..."

"Hum?"

"... Três minutos!" Diz Elliot, mostrando um relógio totalmente do nada. "Você perdeu! Disse que conseguiria em apenas dois!"

"... O quê? Impossível!"

"Hehehehe! Não resta dúvidas!" Continua o garoto, mostrando o grande relógio digital no pulso. Spike olhava tentando entender o que significavam aqueles números.

"Esta coisa só pode estar com defeito! Grrrr!"

"Er..." Julian, a frente, apenas exibia uma grande gota...

Distante dali, as criaturas maiores que perseguiam Espantalho chegam até uma grande bifurcação em cruz. Outros grupos de criaturas adentram na bifurcação, pelas outras ruas e, então, observam algo no centro do encontro. Era um grande amontoado de palha e feno, com peças de roupa escura sobre este.

Elas se entreolham e, então, preparam-se para voltar rapidamente para o local da escavação...

"... BOOM!..."

Os monstros de ametista param imediatamente ao verem uma pequena explosão de luzes, em uma rua próxima àquela. As criaturas viram-se, a tempo de verem uma outra criatura, como elas, ser arremessada do local da explosão, reduzida a pedaços... Pesadamente, o grande grupo se dirige para lá, assim como várias outras criaturas em diferentes pontos da cidade.

As criaturas chegam até uma pequena praça, rodeada por canteiros muito floridos e algumas casas destruídas pelo exército... No centro do local estavam diversos fragmentos fumegantes de Ametista... Como se mais alguns dos soldados tivessem sido destruídos há pouco tempo

Em frente aos fragmentos, uma pessoa esperava pacientemente pelos próximos monstros... Com uma das mãos na cintura e os cabelos negros balançando com o vento, agora forte, Subaru mantinha-se calma apesar da enorme quantidade de inimigos que haviam surgido.

"..."

As criaturas emitem um som horrendo, semelhante a uma espécie de rugido e não hesitam em partir para cima da Tecnomage... O grande número de passos causa um barulho ensurdecedor, enquanto eles se aproximam com os poderosos e enormes punhos para cima do único inimigo...

Ao mesmo tempo, mais e mais criaturas começavam a chegar, por outras entradas da pequena praça.Era como se o exército inteiro estivesse se dirigindo para aquele ponto da cidade!

Subaru suspira, vendo o grande exército se aproximar...

Ela balança levemente os dedos do braço relaxado, ao lado do corpo, fazendo com que pequenas fagulhas elétricas saltassem de sua mão...

**-/-**

"Pronto, chegamos!"

Julian, Elliot e Spike se aproximam da saída da cidade, com todas as pessoas... Em frente a esta, alguém os esperava pacientemente.

"Senhor Espantalho!" Diz alguém por ali.

"Ah, garotos! Conseguiram! Que maravilha!" Fala o mágico, assim que as pessoas começam a sair pelo arco de entrada. "Estão todos bem? Não se feriram?"

"Sim..." Diz Julian. As pessoas saiam aos poucos da cidade, chorando e aliviadas, abraçando seus parentes e conhecidos enquanto não acreditavam estarem livres daquele tormento.

"Tiveram muitas dificuldades para encontrar um caminho seguro até a saída?"

"Bem, não..." Continua Julian, enquanto parecia satisfeito ao ver todos sãos e salvos. "Na verdade, isso é bem estranho."

"O que é estranho?" Indaga Elliot, ao ver o amigo com uma expressão de dúvida, enquanto olhava para a cidade.

"Não encontramos ninguém enquanto saíamos... Pensei que talvez algum 'guarda' tentaria nos parar, mas foi bem mais fácil do que eu pensava que seria."

"... É verdade." Continua o garoto de óculos. "Mas foi melhor assim. Vai ficar mais fácil de nos defendermos sem tantas pessoas assim sob a mira desses malditos."

"Bah! Estranho? Eu diria que aquilo é que é estranho..." Fala Spike, apontando calmamente para um ponto na cidade.

Todos observam enquanto um gigantesco feixe de luz ergue-se de um ponto da cidade até os céus, seguida por uma impressionante explosão de relâmpagos ao se chocar contra as pesadas nuvens cinzas que obscureciam a Cidade das Bonecas.

As pessoas e os garotos se mostravam surpresos, principalmente Julian, que se via perdido em meio aquela demonstração de força... Seja lá de onde ela estivesse vindo.

"O que é isso...?" Ele pensa consigo.

"Mas... Quem será que fez aquilo?" Indaga Espantalho. "Serão os bonecos guerreiros?"

"Eu não sei... Mas acho que..."

"Ei, ei!" Fala Spike, chamando a atenção. "Seja o que for, temos coisas mais importantes para fazer, não? Precisamos pensar no que faremos quando as outras criaturas nos alcançarem e..."

"Não Spike... Não vai ser preciso." Fala Julian, sem tirar os olhos dos relâmpagos.

"Como assim 'não vai ser preciso'?"

O garoto dá alguns passos a frente enquanto olha ainda mais surpreso, e um tanto assustado, para a cidade...

"Julian...?"

"Antes, eu conseguia sentir pequenas presenças negativas pela cidade... Por causa que cada uma daquelas criaturas tem um pouco do poder do Limiar dentro delas..." Ele continua, ainda assustado. "... Mas depois daquelas luzes, eu... Não consigo... Não estou sentindo mais nada... Nenhuma presença!"

"..."

"O que?" Diz Spike, bastante alterado. "Você tá querendo dizer que alguém destruiu TODAS as criaturas?"

"..."

"... Eu não sei..."

Todos ficam em silêncio momentaneamente... Enquanto Spike parecia desanimado e Julian muito preocupado, Elliot se vira para Espantalho, lembrando-se do Limiar... Mas outra coisa lhe chama a atenção.

"E agora, o que é isso?" Ele diz, ao observar o bracelete piscar...

"... Ah, essa não! Provavelmente os bonecos guerreiros estão com problemas!" Fala o mágico, nervoso. Julian e Spike observam os seus braceletes e reparam também estarem piscando.

"Bom, então não temos tempo a perder! Vamos logo para o palácio!"

"Eu posso colocar vocês lá dentro em um piscar de olhos!" Continua Espantalho, girando a varinha, e indo à frente. "Vou levá-los até lá imediatamente! E quanto a todos vocês, afastem-se da cidade o máximo que puderem! Não sabemos mesmo o que aconteceu com todos aqueles monstros, portanto, será mais seguro se manterem distância!"

As pessoas concordam e, aos poucos, vão se afastando, agradecendo rapidamente aos garotos e ao 'Mestre Espantalho'.

"Muito bem garotos, vamos! Espero que estejam prontos!

"Sempre estivemos..." Diz Spike, coçando a ponta do nariz, um tanto decepcionado por não haver mais criaturas. "... E chega de enrolar."

"Ei Julian, tá tudo bem?" Indaga Elliot, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

"Ahn? Ah, sim claro..." O garoto sacode a cabeça, tentando esquecer rapidamente do que acabara de acontecer. "Vamos! Temos de ajudar a boneca Licca e os outros!"

"Certo, vamos!"

Eles então seguem o mágico, enquanto este se dirige para o castelo... Julian corre logo atrás, pensando no que poderia estar acontecendo com os bonecos, no castelo.

**-/-**

"Hááá!"

Isamu e Izumi continuavam lutando contra a poderosa criatura feita de Ametista dentro de um dos quartos do castelo. Ambos pareciam bastante esgotados e com alguns ferimentos, mas continuavam investindo contra a aberração.

Isamu voava pelo aposento, enquanto a criatura tentava atingi-lo com o ferrão. Este se desvia e atira diversos raios de sua espada que, desta vez, parece fazer algum dano real.

O monstro cambaleia sobre as patas, sentindo o ataque de Isamu, até que Izumi, logo atrás, arremessa o seu bastão voador, destruindo o enorme ferrão da criatura, que finalmente desaba, inerte...

"Isamu!" Fala Izumi, tomando a mulher que estava no aposento nos ombros e vendo seu companheiro descer até o chão, lentamente. "Você está bem?"

"Sim eu... Estou bem boneca Izumi. Agora, por favor, leve ela daqui." Ele se recompõe rapidamente, indo até o corredor e olhando para o fim deste. "Eu irei até a sala do trono para ver se está tudo bem com a boneca Licca."

"Tudo bem, eu farei isso... Tome cuidado, logo eu me juntarei a vocês." Ela diz, saindo dali apressadamente com a mulher, ainda inconsciente.

Assim que Izumi parte, Isamu, ainda sentindo os ferimentos da última batalha, sai da sala e voa na direção do fim do corredor, chegando até uma grande porta dupla.

"É estranho, este silêncio..." O rapaz tenta abrir a porta empurrando-a levemente, mas sem sucesso... Ele então bate diversas vezes com as duas mãos. "... Tem algo errado. Boneca Licca! Você pode me ouvir? Boneca Licca!"

Sem resposta... Por alguns instantes sentia-se como se estivesse sozinho naquele lugar... Apesar da terrível energia negativa, logo atrás daquela porta.

Isamu afasta-se da mesma e então investe contra a porta, abrindo-a violentamente com o encontro.

Dentro da sala... Isamu pára por alguns instantes, com a espada em mãos, ao presenciar Ivan e Licca, ambos no chão.

O boneco de cabelos esverdeados tocava levemente os lábios da boneca, em um pequeno beijo...

"... Boneca Licca?" Fala Isamu, surpreso. Ivan afasta seus lábios dos dela e sorri, sem olhar para o recém chegado.

"Hum, parece que temos visitas minha cara."

"Quem é você?"

"... Ah, boneco Isamu..." Continua Ivan, agora se levantando, segurando a alabarda com uma das mãos, fitando o boneco. "... Vejo que conseguiu se livrar de um dos meus melhores soldados. E onde está Izumi? Terá sido destroçada por eles?"

"O que? Cale essa boca!" Ele fala, brandindo a espada. "Eu perguntei quem era você, mas vejo que não vai ser preciso! Se aquelas coisas são seus soldados, isso significa que é você quem está por trás disso tudo!"

"... Heh, excelente percepção meu caro. Mas eu não gosto de começar uma conversa sem antes me apresentar, é claro... Meu nome é Ivan, boneco Ivan."

"..." Isamu fica sem entender quando ele se refere a si mesmo como um 'boneco'. "Boneco Ivan? O que quer dizer com isso?"

"É uma história um tanto longa para ser repetida agora... Mas não se preocupe, a boneca Licca já sabe de tudo... Tenho certeza que ela ficará feliz em contar para você."

"Boneca Licca!" O boneco olha para a boneca e esta permanecia ajoelhada. Ele se aproxima rapidamente dela e se ajoelha, levantando a sua cabeça cabisbaixa. Repara em seu olhar distante, vazio, enquanto algumas lágrimas corriam pelos cantos das pálpebras. "Boneca Licca! O que há com você? Reaja!"

"A doce Licca ficaria feliz em saber que você está aqui, ao lado dela, neste exato momento, boneco Isamu." Diz o boneco, segurando a alabarda enquanto observava o esforço do outro para acordá-la. "É uma pena que ela não tenha mais coragem de olhar em seus olhos..."

"... Maldito! O que você fez com ela? O que você fez com a boneca Licca?" Ivan apenas sorri, sarcástico... Isamu novamente levanta a grande espada, fitando fixamente o boneco. "Eu não sei o que você fez, mas vai pagar por tudo! Eu juro!"

"Ora... Então finalmente teremos uma luta de verdade por aqui." O boneco gira a alabarda no ar, satisfeito... Seus olhos emitiam um leve brilho esverdeado, enquanto preparava-se para investir contra Isamu. "Vai ser muito interessante, embora possa ficar... Sem graça, já que você não está muito bem depois da luta com os meus soldados, não é mesmo?"

"Eu vou mostrar se eu estou bem ou não! Háá!"

Isamu salta e então ataca Ivan com diversos raios disparados da espada... Ivan mostra-se incrivelmente ágil, saltando de uma parede à outra, desviando dos ataques desferidos...

A luta começa... e Licca, no centro, parecia estar em um profundo transe...

**-/-**

Izumi levitava pelas escadas em espiral do palácio, apressando-se em chegar até o primeiro andar... Sentia claramente a dor dos ferimentos e, também, uma grande fraqueza... Impedindo-a de voar.

"Preciso... Me apressar!" Ela diz, chegando até uma grande sala, com uma outra escada para o andar de baixo... Assim que ela se aproxima, pode ouvir alguns ruídos familiares próximos a ela. "...?"

Ela olha para todos os lados, voltando ao chão... Não podia ver ninguém, apesar de sentir que não estava sozinha. A única coisa que notara era uma das janelas abertas, e um forte vento adentrando no palácio, sacudindo as cortinas. Ela se aproxima e percebendo que ainda estava muito alto...

"Se eu conseguisse pelo menos..."

"... CRÁS!..."

"O que?"

Das paredes, antes ocultos magicamente, três grandes criaturas surgem a frente da boneca... As três, idênticas a que ela e Isamu haviam enfrentado, brandiam as poderosas pinças e ferrões, enquanto se aproximavam aos poucos.

"Não!Vocês de novo!"

A criatura mais próxima ataca com uma das garras e a boneca salta, ainda com a mulher sobre os ombros, desviando do ataque.

Ela se pendura em uma tapeçaria bastante alta e as outras duas saltam na parede, aproximando-se rapidamente. Ela salta novamente e atira seu bastão com força, atingindo e destruindo a cauda do primeiro monstro que havia atacado.

Para a surpresa da boneca, a criatura cambaleia e rapidamente cai, inerte.

Ela abre um pequeno sorriso por alguns momentos, mas logo sente os braços serem sobrepujados. Inevitavelmente, Izumi é jogada no chão, com os braços presos ao solo pelas pinças de uma das criaturas que a ataca com grande velocidade. O corpo da moça cai perto dali, mas longe de seu alcance... Bem como seu bastão.

"Não! Droga!" Ela tenta se soltar, mas a criatura mostra-se mais forte, prendendo-a ao solo. "Maldito! Me solte!"

A outra criatura se aproxima e apenas observa, enquanto balança o ferrão e as pinças... A criatura que a prendia levanta o afiado ferrão de ametista e desfere um ataque mortal contra a cabeça da boneca. Esta não consegue fazer outra coisa, a não ser fechar os olhos e temer pelo pior...

Mas... Para a sua surpresa, o mortal ferrão não chega até o seu alvo...

Ela abre os olhos lentamente... Para observar uma mão, segurando com força o ferrão da criatura...

"...?"

"... GRAURRR!..."

... Subaru surge novamente, desta vez detendo a poderosa criatura com uma das mãos. O monstro solta as pinças de Izumi, afastando-se e tentando freneticamente libertar o seu pseudópode da mão da tecnomage, que o segurava com facilidade.

A criatura se arrasta e puxa o membro, até que Subaru arranca violentamente o ferrão de ametista, esmagando-o em mil pedaços com a própria mão. A criatura ruge e cambaleia, caindo no chão inerte.

A segunda criatura salta sobre a tecnomage velozmente, colidindo ambos, em uma das paredes do palácio. Uma pequena nuvem de poeira sobe na sala pelo impacto, obscurecendo a luta.

Izumi anda até o corpo da moça caída ao chão e a recolhe novamente nos braços, assim que a cortina de pó desce.

A criatura rugia e rosnava, tentando se libertar da tecnomage, que agora segurava suas duas pinças afiadas...

Ela salta com o monstro e, em seguida, fecha e abre violentamente os braços, literalmente RASGANDO a criatura ao meio, destruindo-a em segundos! Izumi olhava impressionada, um pouco afastada.

Logo Subaru volta ao chão, pisando sobre dois pedaços de ametista e esmagando-os facilmente.

"..."

"... Ahn..." Izumi aproxima-se alguns centímetros, cautelosa, pensando quem seria aquela pessoa. "... O-Obrigada."

"..." Subaru olhava a boneca fixa e seriamente, virando de costas e andando na direção pela qual Izumi havia descido.

"Espere!" Fala a boneca. "Poderia... Dizer o seu nome?"

Subaru pára momentaneamente e então vira o rosto, ainda séria, fazendo um sinal com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, como se pedisse para que ela ficasse calada quanto aquilo...

Em seguida, ela volta a andar, enquanto seu corpo lentamente some...

Izumi ficara pensando quem seria a sua salvadora, mas logo se lembra que tinha pressa e se vira para a escada novamente... Porém, pára a alguns centímetros ao ouvir uma voz familiar, vinda de um canto da sala.

"... Boneca Izumi?"

"... Ah, garotos!"

De baixo de alguns azulejos, surge à cabeça de Julian, Elliot e Spike, e logo,a de Espantalho.

""Boneca Izumi, o que aconteceu?" Fala Elliot, subindo com a ajuda dos demais. "Você... Está muito ferida!"

"Que bom que encontramos você, assim vai ficar tudo mais fácil..." Diz Julian, subindo em seguida.

"Eu não tenho muito tempo para explicar, preciso ajudar Isamu e Licca, que estão na sala do trono! Mas antes eu preciso levar esta mulher para fora daqui... Ela corre perigo."

"Ora, ora boneca Izumi!" Fala Espantalho, subindo logo depois de Spike. "Eu vim trazer os garotos até o castelo e logo voltarei até onde as pessoas estão, portanto, se quiser... Eu posso levá-la para você."

"Vocês conseguiram resgatar as pessoas?" Ela indaga, um pouco mais aliviada.

"Sim! Não foi fácil mas..."

"... Mas tudo foi possível porque eu mostrei minhas habilidades em combate, hehehe!" Diz Spike, vangloriando-se.

"Er..."

"Muito bem... Então por favor Espantalho, leve ela até onde é seguro, sim?" Diz Izumi, entregando a moça para o mágico.

"Não se preocupem! Eu farei isso! Quanto a vocês, lhes desejo uma boa sorte!"

Espantalho volta a descer pela entrada secreta, desaparecendo rapidamente da vista dos demais. Izumi vai até a escada e volta o olhar os garotos.

"Quanto a vocês, vou levá-los até a sala do trono também... Provavelmente é lá onde está o tal Limiar, não é?"

"Bem, se for de lá que está vindo toda essa energia..." Diz Julian, sentindo a presença do objeto. "... Então vamos! Não podemos mais perder tempo! Licca e Isamu podem estar precisando de ajuda!"

"Bah! Agora dá pra sentir aquela coisa bem perto daqui..." Diz Spike, com a Solar em mãos. "Argh... É como em Solaria..."

"Certo rapazes. Vamos!"

A boneca sobe rapidamente e os garotos a seguem... Julian conseguia sentir a energia do Limiar pulsar, enquanto eles se aproximavam cada vez mais...

**-/-**

Na sala do trono, a batalha entre Isamu e Ivan prosseguia... Ficava cada vez mais visível a enorme vantagem que Ivan levava sobre o boneco de cabelos azulados, por causa de sua exaustão e seus ferimentos.

Isamu continuava afastando-se do inimigo e disparando seus raios. Ivan desviava tão facilmente que parecia dançar em meio aos tiros do boneco. Entre cada volta da 'dança', ele desferia um ataque com sua alabarda, errando por alguns milímetros o pescoço de Isamu. Um rastro luminoso e esverdeado formava-se no ar quando Ivan atacava com a alabarda.

"... Argh..."

"Você parece muito cansado... Acho que terei que pô-lo para dormir mais uma vez!" Ivan salta por cima de um dos raios de Isamu e ataca-o, cortando o seu peito verticalmente... O boneco sente a aguda dor da lâmina rasgando-o e ele cai no chão, enfraquecido. Sua espada desaba pesadamente ao seu lado logo em seguida.

"Ack...!"

Isamu vira o rosto lentamente na direção de Licca, que ainda se mantinha dentro de um profundo transe... Distante...

"Droga boneca Licca... O que aconteceu... Com você... Ack... Eu não entendo..."

Ivan desce lentamente até o chão, próximo ao trono real, com a alabarda em mãos. Ele sorria satisfeito com o que via... Licca, perdida em seus sentimentos... E Isamu, caído, diante da força do Limiar.

"Isamu, você apenas está atrapalhando algo muito importante entre Licca e eu. Você não deve continuar vivo!" Grita Ivan, sarcástico... Isamu apenas escutava, enquanto pensava e observava Licca... Derramando lágrimas sobre o chão da sala. "Você é apenas um inútil, como todos os outros! Hah! Acha que com essa sua força medíocre você é páreo para mim, que tenho o DESTINO ao meu lado? Você não é merecedor de ser chamado um boneco guerreiro, seu imprestável!"

Isamu apenas ouvia, com os cabelos em frente dos olhos... Uma pequena gota de sangue escorria pela sua testa, caindo no chão, como as lágrimas de Licca...

"... Você não é capaz de proteger ninguém... Nem mesmo, a boneca Licca! Hahahaha!"

"..."

Neste momento, Isamu aperta os dois punhos fortemente, sentindo um calor estranho dentro do peito... Com grande dificuldade, ele começa a se levantar novamente...

"Hah! Vejam só! Que cena patética!" Continuava Ivan, zombando do boneco, que agora havia se levantado e tomado sua espada em mãos... O pequeno filete de sangue continuava descendo pelo meio do rosto do boneco, parando em seu queixo.

"..."

"Heh! E o que vai fazer agora? Disparar seus pequenos flashes de luz contra mim?

"..."

Imediatamente, Isamu ergue a espada com as duas mãos e parte para cima de Ivan... Este fica surpreso por ver o adversário tentar um ataque físico pela primeira vez e salta, com a alabarda ainda em mãos. A lâmina da espada raspa no solo criando diversas fagulhas azuladas de energia, até que ele salta atrás de Ivan, com a espada envolta em grandes chamas.

".Mas o que...!"

"... Ryuukinsen! Háááá!"

Ivan rapidamente tenta se defender com o grande cabo da alabarda, que se choca com a poderosa lâmina da espada de Isamu, lançando fagulhas de energia para todos os lados!

A lâmina atravessa o cabo da poderosa alabarda, quebrando-a ao meio e atingindo com todas as forças o rosto de Ivan.

"Argh!"

O impacto do ataque arremessa Ivan contra o teto do aposento, enterrando-o no concreto maciço! Isamu, logo, cai de volta ao solo, com a espada exalando uma fumaça branca...

Um segundo depois, a porta da sala abre-se violentamente após Julian e os demais aplicarem alguns rápidos chutes. Os quatro param, estáticos, assim que vêem a cena de Ivan... Caindo no solo, imóvel, junto com alguns fragmentos do teto.

"..." Licca pisca e esfrega os olhos, que agora pareciam ter voltado ao normal. Ela percebe Isamu se aproximando e colocando um dos joelhos no chão, ferido. "... I-Isamu?"

"Você está bem... Boneca Licca... Argh...!"

"Eu estou, mas... Boneco Isamu..." Licca levanta-se e ajuda o companheiro a se levantar, com dificuldade... Logo, Julian e os demais se aproximam.

"O que aconteceu aqui... Está tudo bem?" Indaga Izumi, preocupada.

"Eu acho que sim, mas..." Ela fala, observando Ivan, em um canto mais afastado, inerte no chão.

"... Heh." Spike abre um pequeno e debochado sorriso ao ver o corpo, caído. "Provavelmente esse era o tal líder de que haviam falado. Parece que ele não vai nos incomodar mais, não é mesmo?"

"... Não... Acho que não..." Responde Licca, enquanto ajudava Isamu a ficar de pé.

"Seja como for, acho melhor acabarmos com tudo isso de uma vez... Julian?" Fala Elliot, olhando para o amigo.

O rapaz faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e, então, olha para a porta atrás do trono. Ele, Spike e Elliot se aproximan, abrindo lentamente a porta. Izumi ajuda Licca a carregar Isamu, pegando em seu outro braço.

A porta se abre lentamente com um rangido alto...

... Um aposento enorme, iluminado por uma luz semelhante a cor das ametistas, é revelado assim que a porta é aberta... No centro, sobre um pequeno pedestal de vidro, o pequeno fragmento de Limiar pulsava continuamente, expulsando energia negativa para todos os lados... Em volta da peça, diversas estáticas multicoloridas surgiam repentinamente... Numa tentativa desesperada da dimensão de se livrar do perigoso artefato.

"Então... Esse é o Limiar..." Diz Izumi, observando-o.

"Ele mesmo..." Continua Elliot.

"Muito bem..." Julian suspira e então, começa a andar na direção do mesmo... Antes, porém, ele pára por alguns instante, ao ouvir uma voz atrás de todos.

Todos se viram e observam Ivan, levantando-se com dificuldade, muito ferido. Apesar disso, ele ainda mostrava um sorriso... Psicótico, com os cabelos esverdeados desgrenhados e cortes por todos os lados.

"Hehehe... Não vai ser assim tão fácil... Tomar este Limiar de mim, o poderoso boneco Ivan!" Ele levanta uma das mãos e uma esfera de energia de mesma cor da que o Limiar expulsava começa a se formar na palma da mesma.

"Hunf, muito bem, deixem que eu acabo com este maldito de uma vez..." Diz Spike, com a Solar em punhos.

"Não, espere!" Fala Licca, colocando-se na frente do rapaz e falando. "Ivan, já está tudo acabado! Desista agora!"

"... Boneca Licca..." Ele fala, sorrindo ainda mais. "Você ainda pode mudar de idéia. Se quiser vir comigo, acredite, será muito feliz... E vai reinar junto comigo! Pense bem!"

"..." Ela abaixa a cabeça, sorrindo, serena. Em seguida ela ergue-se novamente, com um olhar diferente. "Eu não preciso ir com você."

"..."

"Eu não preciso... Eu tenho muitas pessoas do meu lado... Pessoas com as quais eu me importo, e que se importam comigo." Ela fala, enquanto os outros escutavam logo atrás.

"... Grr!"

"Portanto, o seu plano acabou! Pare com essa loucura agora mesmo!"

"... Feh..." O boneco maligno levanta as duas mãos e uma esfera ainda maior começa a surgir. "Nesse caso, destruirei todos que estão neste castelo! Incluindo aqueles pirralhos na masmorra! Sintam agora o poder de um Limiar!"

"Masmorra?" Pensa Julian. "Devem ser Dai e Sumire... Droga, quase esquecemos deles!"

Uma forte ventania surge em meio às salas... Licca e os outros bonecos observavam Ivan enquanto este concentrava mais energia provinda do Limiar.

"Boneca Licca..." Diz Isamu, estendendo sua mão.

"Sim boneca Licca. Está na hora." Diz Izumi, estendendo a sua.

"Isamu... Izumi..."

Licca sorri e toma a mão de seus companheiros... Os três são envoltos imediatamente por uma aura impressionantemente brilhante e branca. Os garotos protegem os olhos com as mãos, enquanto Ivan observava Licca sair de dentro da luz, agora com um grande vestido branco...

"... Isso tudo é inútil! Morram!"

Ivan dispara um forte raio de energia negativa contra o grupo, mas Licca levanta uma das mãos, disparando outro feixe de energia... As duas forças colidem-se por alguns instantes emitindo raios para todos os lados da sala...

Em poucos instantes, o feixe de energia branca ganha mais força e engolfa a energia maligna do Limiar, atingindo Ivan, englobando-o no meio de um forte clarão esbranquiçado.

"Aaaarrghhh!" Grita Ivan, desaparecendo no meio da energia...

A luz vai se dissipando aos poucos e os garotos vão se acostumando a claridade... No lugar onde estava Ivan, agora, restava apenas uma nuvem de fumaça negra que subia lentamente e desaparecia juntamente com a energia branca...

"..."

"... Está terminado." Fala Licca, sorrindo, com um semblante um pouco triste. "... Garotos, agora é com vocês..."

Spike e Elliot olham para Julian e os três fazem um sinal de positivo com a cabeça. O garoto, então, vai andando até a pequena peça de Limiar que, para a sua surpresa, não reage a sua aproximação.

Ele toma a peça em mãos com cautela e imediatamente, a energia luminosa e negativa desaparece... Dissipando-se totalmente.

"Pronto!" Fala Julian, suspirando. "Conseguimos, finalmente...!"

O céu sobre o Reino das Bonecas começa a se abrir, permitindo que os raios de sol atravessassem as nuvens cinzas e alcançassem aquela vasta terra...

As pessoas distantes da cidade observavam encantadas toda a energia maligna se dissipar e o brilho da Cidade das Bonecas retomar pouco a pouco a sua força de antes.

"Há! Eles conseguiram!" Fala Espantalho, junto das pessoas que comemoravam. "Estamos salvos!"

Longe dali, na grande casa branca de Nanae...

"Enfim acabou." Diz a velha senhora, olhando para o céu, na varanda da casa... A princesa Licca ao seu lado parecia aliviada e feliz, bem como Pulle e Waaya, logo atrás.

Julian coloca o Limiar dentro de sua perna, juntamente com os outros dois que possuía... Ele faz um sinal de positivo para os outros companheiros, que respondem da mesma maneira.

**-/-**

_Um dia depois..._

"O estrago foi grande..." Diz Julian, olhando para a cidade por uma das mais altas torres do castelo. "O Limiar afetou bastante esse lugar tão bonito."

"Sim, você tem razão meu jovem..." Responde Nanae. "Mas felizmente o estrago foi apenas físico. Em pouco tempo, nós ergueremos a Cidade das Bonecas mais uma vez."

Nanae e Julian permaneciam na mais alta torre do castelo da Cidade das Bonecas. Eles conversavam enquanto podiam ver todas as pessoas andando pelas ruas, ajudando umas as outras a reconstruir tudo o que fora destruído pelo ataque do exército de Ametista.

"É, a senhora tem razão." Os dois desciam pelas escadas, agora chegando até a sala do trono... Lá estavam Spike, Elliot, Espantalho e, também, Isamu e Izumi. Até mesmo Pulle e Waaya estavam presentes, ao lado de seu querido mestre Espantalho, além de Dai e Sumire, obviamente já livres, ao lado da princesa Licca.

"Mas então..." Fala o garoto Dai para Julian. "... Já vão partir, assim tão de repente?"

"Sim. Apenas estamos esperando o portal se abrir. Não deve demorar muito agora."

"Bem, com tudo isso eu não tive tempo de agradecer. Ahn... Muito obrigado por terem nos ajudado."

"É, muito obrigado! Nós teríamos muitas outras dificuldades se vocês não estivessem conosco!" Fala Sumire, quase chorando.

"Heh... Foi um prazer ajudá-los." Continua o Julian "Embora nós tenhamos feito muita coisa, foram os bonecos guerreiros que lutaram bravamente contra aquele tal Ivan."

"Concordo... Grrr..." Spike rosna logo atrás, decepcionado por não ter podido lutar contra o inimigo.

"Mas e a boneca Licca?" Indaga Elliot. "Onde ela está?"

"Ela disse que ia ajudar as pessoas que estavam na cidade." Fala Isamu, já curado de seus ferimentos. "Mas disse que iria se despedir antes que vocês fossem embora."

"Hum..." Nanae olha para fora de uma das janelas, um pouco pensativa. "Isamu, venha até aqui..."

"Sim senhora." Os dois se distanciam um pouco dos demais, que ficavam conversando. "Algum problema majestade?"

"Nenhum... Apenas gostaria que me fizesse um favor."

"Claro majestade, o que seria?"

"Por favor, fale com a boneca Licca, sim? Eu a vi voltando da cidade e ela parece estar em uma das torres deste castelo. Diga a ela que logo os garotos irão partir..."

"Claro majestade, eu volto logo!"

O boneco sai voando pela janela a frente deles... Nanae apenas sorri calmamente, voltando a falar com os outros.

**-/-**

Sobre a torre em que tivera uma conversa com a princesa anteriormente, a boneca Licca mantinha-se sentada sobre o parapeito, observando o pôr do sol e a enorme Cidade das Bonecas logo abaixo...

Ela suspirava, perdida em pensamentos, com as mãos apoiadas sobre os joelhos, e a cabeça sobre estas.

"Boneca Licca?"

"... Ahn?" Ela se vira, observando Isamu voar lentamente logo atrás dela, descendo sobre a torre. "... Isamu..."

"Nossa Majestade pediu para que eu viesse chamá-la. Julian e os outros irão partir em breve e ela gostaria que você também se despedisse deles."

"Eu... Irei daqui a pouco Isamu, não se preocupe..."

"Hum." O boneco voa lentamente até a boneca e se senta ao seu lado. Ambos ficam em silêncio por alguns momentos... "Você está bem...?"

"Hum rum..." Ela fala, com a cabeça sobre os braços, balançando positivamente.

"Sabe..."

"O que?"

"... Eu não cheguei a perguntar quem era aquele tal Ivan. Apenas tinha uma idéia por tudo o que ele tinha dito naquela hora."

"..."

"Mas... Depois que Izumi, você e eu nos unimos... Eu compreendi algumas coisas."

"..." Licca continuava ouvindo, em silêncio, sem mostrar o rosto vermelho.

"Compreendi o seu sofrimento, aquilo que você estava sentindo... E porque você estava tão abalada quando eu cheguei."

"Isamu..."

"Mas boneca Licca..." Fala o boneco, interrompendo-a. Ela levanta a cabeça, olhando para ele, sem conseguir deixar de ficar corada. "... Licca."

"..."

"Eu quero que saiba que eu a admiro muito." Ele continua, olhando para ela. "Você é uma companheira sem igual... É forte, determinada... É uma inspiração para Izumi e eu."

"Isamu eu..."

"... E também..." Ele fala, sorrindo. "... Você é muito especial para mim."

"..."

Os dois se olham por alguns instantes, enquanto o sol tornava o céu rosado, anunciando a chegada da noite... As maçãs do rosto da boneca quase se igualavam à cor do céu...

"Isamu eu... Eu acho que..."

"Hum?"

"... Eu acho... Que você também é muito forte e determinado... Até mais do que eu." Ela fala, suspirando. "... E você também é muito especial para mim Isamu."

Os dois ficam se olhando por alguns instantes enquanto o vento balançava seus cabelos... O sol no horizonte logo se esconde atrás das montanhas, e a noite chega lentamente... As estrelas pareciam muito próximas naquela noite.

"B-Bem, acho que agora os garotos devem estar prontos para partir." Fala Isamu se levantando, e planando lentamente no ar. "Você vem também?"

"Eu já vou... Prometo."

"Tudo bem... Nos vemos com os demais daqui a pouco." Ele diz, sorrindo, e então voando na direção da janela pela qual havia saído.

Licca levanta-se do parapeito e dá alguns passos para o centro da torre, com a cabeça baixa...

"... Na verdade... O que eu acho... É que..." Duas lágrimas descem pelo seu rosto lentamente. "... É que eu amo você..."

"Boneca Licca?"

"..." Da escada da torre, surge Nanae, com um semblante sereno no rosto. " Snif... Majestade...?"

"..." A senhora apenas sorri docemente. "Em todos estes anos, esta é a primeira vez que eu a vejo chorando minha querida..."

"Majestade..."

Nanae anda até a boneca e a abraça... Licca devolve o abraço, chorando sobre o ombro de sua majestade. Apesar de tudo, Licca sorri... Sentia-se bem e aliviada com as poucas palavras de Isamu. Nanae acaricia a cabeça da boneca, dizendo para que ela chorasse o quanto quisesse... E que aquela dor que estava sentindo era uma coisa boa, afinal.

Na escada, encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados, Spike observava a cena, com um sorriso no rosto...

"Heh..."

**-/-**

Alguns minutos depois, todos se encontravam na sala onde o Limiar havia sido capturado anteriormente... Sobre o pequeno pedestal do centro, um ponto de luz começava a se formar...

"Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo Julian, Elliot e Spike." Fala a princesa Licca, na frente de todos. "Nós não temos como agradecer vocês por tudo o que fizeram."

"Nós fizemos apenas o que deveríamos fazer, princesa." Fala Julian. "Nós é que agradecemos pela sua hospitalidade e ajuda."

"Era o mínimo que poderíamos fazer." Fala Nanae, ao lado da neta.

"É uma pena termos nos conhecidos há tão pouco tempo." Fala Dai. "Mas obrigado por tudo novamente."

"Aliás, a propósito!" Diz Elliot, retirando o bracelete do pulso, bem como Spike e Julian. "Quase íamos esquecendo. Tomem, acho que isso é de vocês."

"Ah sim, obrigada!" Agradece Sumire.

"Vocês trouxeram nosso mestre em segurança! Muito obrigado a todos! Buáááááá!" Pulle e Waaya choravam cachoeiras de lágrimas, enquanto abraçavam as pernas de Spike.

"Argh... Não precisam agradecer..." Fala o rapaz, tentando se livrar dos dois.

"A população da Cidade das Bonecas também agradece. Venham nos visitar novamente quando puderem!" Diz Espantalho.

"E, é claro, tenham boa sorte na sua jornada." Fala a boneca Licca, ao lado de Izumi e Isamu.

O portal, enfim, se abre, em meio a uma explosão de energias... A passagem dimensional surge, criando uma forte corrente de vento pela sala e emitindo diversas luzes que saíam pelas janelas, sendo admiradas pelas pessoas da cidade

Os garotos terminam de se despedir e adentram no portal, acenando para todos os que ficaram... Em alguns segundos eles desaparecem da vista de Licca, Dai, Sumire e todos os outros...

"Lá se foram eles..."

"É..."

Izumi é a única a perceber uma movimentação no ar, em frente ao portal...

A presença adentra na passagem logo em seguida e a boneca apenas sorri.

"Seja quem for, eu espero que também os ajude..." Pensa a boneca, consigo mesma.

O portal vai se fechando aos poucos e, com um grande clarão, some da vista de Licca e os outros...

* * *

A grande passagem vai se abrindo novamente, em um diferente mundo, muito distante do último... Com um grande clarão e em meio a diversos choques de energia, o portal se expande totalmente. 

Julian, Spike e Elliot surgem logo em seguida, saindo de dentro do grande portal luminoso. Este se fecha logo atrás deles, causando um grande estrondo.

"Argh! Cada vez mais escandaloso." Fala Spike, sentindo seu ouvido doer.

Julian e Elliot observavam ao redor os grandes edifícios que os rodeavam... Apenas agora, pareciam estar em meio a um cruzamento de ruas. O silêncio dominava o local, assim como a noite...

"Bom, onde será que nós..."

"... PÁ!..."

"...!"

O garoto de óculos é interrompido por diversos projéteis, que passam zunindo pela sua cabeça e a de seus amigos. Pareciam balas!

Os três se afastam dali rapidamente, mas logo percebem estar cercados por muitas pessoas, que surgem de trás de carros tombados e pilhas de destroços. Todos portavam armas com canos longos e apontavam para o trio.

"Então vocês tiveram coragem de vir nos atacar de frente seus malditos?" Fala um dos homens, portando uma arma. "Agora vão ter o que merecem!"

"Er..."

O enorme bando engatilha as armas, enquanto os garotos se viam em meio a um GRANDE problema...

**Continua...**


	9. A Guerra das Bruxas

Neverending War...

**Cap. 9 - A Guerra das Bruxas**

(…)

...Os três rapazes permaneciam imóveis, cercados por diversas pessoas, todas portando armas de fogo, como rifles, espingardas e outros. Julian mantinha as mãos levantadas, fazendo sinal para que mantessem a calma enquanto Elliot suava frio e olhava de um lado ao outro. Spike também se mantinha imóvel, esperando apenas uma pequena brecha, para que pudesse desembainhar a Solar.

"Que audácia a de vocês! Bem, dessa vez nós não seremos bonzinhos!" Fala um dos homens ali.

"E-Estão cometendo um grande erro!" Diz Julian, um tanto apavorado. "Seja lá quem vocês querem pegar, não somos nós e..."

"Quieto! Vocês não estão em posição de falar aqui! Se quiserem viver mais um pouco, entreguem as suas armas depressa! Vamos!" Diz o homem.

"Er..." Julian olha lentamente para Spike.

"... Que foi?"

"Co-como assim o que foi?" Indaga Elliot. "Você é o único que tem uma arma aqui. Dá logo pra eles!"

"Mas isso nem pensar!" Grita Spike, quase se babando, abraçando a espada. " Eu prefiro que estes imbecis nos matem a entregar a Solar de mão beijada! Nunca vou fazer isso!"

"M-Mas eles vão..."

"Como é? O que estão esperando?" O homem, que parecia ser algum tipo de líder por ali, gritava impaciente, enquanto algumas das armas começavam a ser engatilhadas. "Entreguem suas armas! Não irei falar mais uma vez!"

"... Isso é sério. Eles não estão brincando. Melhor fazer o que ele disse... Como eu tenho certeza de que é um terrível mal entendido, depois nós recuperaremos a Solar." Diz Julian.

"... Bah!" Spike hesita por alguns instantes, mas logo arranca a espada da cintura, jogando-a contra um dos que estavam mais a sua frente, apontando um grande rifle. Ele a toma no ar, entregando rapidamente ao que liderava todos os demais.

O misterioso homem segura a espada pela bainha e levanta uma das sobrancelhas, observando-a de cima a baixo.

"Isto é alguma piada?" Ele grita. "Queremos que entreguem seus 'phaseres' e seus lançadores de raios!"

"..."

"Phaseres...?"

"Seus o que?" Indaga o rapaz, sem tirar os olhos da sua arma, que estava nas mãos da pessoa que os ameaçava.

"Escute, eu repito que isto tudo é um engano! Nós não temos nenhuma outra arma...!"

"Eu disse sem truques!" Fala o homem ainda apontando a arma, engatilhando-a. Julian dá um passo para trás, ligeiramente preocupado ao ver que, definitivamente, aquelas pessoas não estavam ali para conversar.

O garoto pensa em tentar um diálogo novamente, porém, antes que possa tentar, um som ao longe chama a sua atenção. O mesmo parecia aumentar, como se estivesse se aproximando daquele local. Logo era possível reconhecer o barulho alto do motor de algum veículo que acelerava velozmente naquela direção.

"O que é isso?" Pergunta Elliot para si mesmo.

O círculo a volta dos garotos se abre em um ponto e, repentinamente, uma moto totalmente negra adentra no interior do mesmo, vindo por uma das ruas daquela estranha cidade. A moto freia quase que instantaneamente, derrapando em frente aos três garotos e levantando uma grande nuvem de poeira que os engolfa.

"Cof, cof! Mas que... Cof!"

Após alguns segundos tossindo, a nuvem se dissipa e os três agora observam o recém-chegado indivíduo...

"Comandante Natasha." Fala o homem que liderava o pelotão de pessoas.

"Hum, então são esses..."

Acima da moto estava uma mulher jovem, de pele morena, com cabelos curtos e bastante brancos... Ela trajava uma roupa de couro, também preto, além de óculos escuros no rosto. Nas costas, estava presa uma grande arma de cano duplo e algumas balas ao redor de sua cintura.

"São os únicos que encontraram?" Ela indaga. "Tem certeza de que não há mais deles por aqui?"

"Sim comandante Natasha." Responde o homem. "Estamos vasculhando este setor há alguma horas, mas estes foram os únicos que apareceram."

"Hum, muito bem então." Ela sai de cima da moto e se aproxima dos três garotos, observando-os seriamente.

"Er, com licença..." Diz Julian, levantando a mão e tentando falar com a recém-chegada mulher. "Será que eu poderia..."

"... Mas vocês tem mesmo muita coragem de andar por aqui sozinhos, heim?" Ela fala, tirando os óculos do rosto, mostrando seus belíssimos olhos verdes. Ao mesmo tempo, apontava o dedo indicador há alguns centímetros do nariz do garoto. "E o que é melhor, sem todas aquelas suas arminhas secretas! Qual o problema? Estão facilitando para nós agora?"

"Argh... Que mulher escandalosa..." Pensa Spike consigo mesmo, rangendo os dentes.

"Senhorita, se me permite, está havendo um pequeno engano aqui..." Fala Elliot. "Nós somos apenas forasteiros. Viemos de muito longe daqui..."

"Hunf! Claro que são! E provavelmente também estão apenas passeando pela cidade, não é?" Ela berra, ironicamente. "Francamente, vocês poderiam ser mais originais, não? Existem métodos muito mais eficazes de se infiltrar no território inimigo. Ainda bem que vocês são burros!"

"... B-Burros?" Fala Spike, seriamente, com uma veia saltando da testa.

"Mas nós não..."

"Eu faço as perguntas aqui!" Ela fala em alto tom. "Agora nos digam o que pretendem invadindo os territórios de Eve! E porque estão sozinhos!"

"Er..."

"Eve?" Pergunta Elliot.

Os rapazes se sentem novamente encurralados, até que um novo som se escuta no local. Dessa vez, um agudo 'bip' vindo da própria Natasha.

"Hum... Provavelmente é o outro pelotão." Ela fala tateando o próprio corpo, como se procurasse por algo.

Ela coloca a mão em meio aos seios, abrindo levemente um decote que possuía dentro de sua jaqueta de couro, o que deixa Elliot e Julian momentaneamente estáticos com os olhos arregalados. Spike rangia os dentes pensando o quanto àquela mulher gritava, sem contar o fato dela ter chamado-os de burros! Burros!

Do meio dos seios ela retira um minúsculo aparelho, o qual ela coloca em um dos ouvidos e se afasta, fazendo sinal para que os demais vigiassem os três garotos. Imediatamente todos voltam a engatilhar as armas e as mantêm apontadas para Julian e os outros.

A tal Natasha, então, fala no que parecia ser um pequeno Walkie-Talkie.

"Natasha na escuta. Pode falar."

"_Comandante... Natasha... Estamos... Atacados...!_"

"Ahn?" A forte interferência dificultava a comunicação, mas era possível ouvir claramente, ao fundo da mensagem o que pareciam ser tiros. "Informem sua posição! O que está havendo aí?"

"_Eles... Aqui...! Eles... Es... BUM!... Argh!_"

"...?" A comandante se surpreende ao ouvir várias explosões ao fundo da comunicação... "Responda! Responda! O que está havendo? Quem está atacando vocês?"

"_.. São... Os... Julgador... Do... Julgador!..._"

"O Julgador..." Ela fala, com uma voz pesada.

Apesar da interferência a mensagem parece ser entendida pela comandante, que levanta um olhar preocupado...

Em poucos instantes, naquele mesmo local, vários disparos luminosos podem ser vistos zunindo por cima e próximos às cabeças dos que estavam por ali, assim como o roncar muito alto do que deveriam ser, provavelmente, outras motos. Natasha volta a olhar para o pelotão atrás de si a tempo de observar três dos seus homens caírem, fulminados por vários disparos vindos do início daquela rua.

"Aaarrgh!"

"Estamos sob ataque!" Grita um dos homens, abaixando a cabeça e se protegendo como pode dos disparos luminosos.

"Eles estão aqui! São eles!" Grita outro.

"Eles...?" Pensa Julian, observando a direção da qual os disparos vieram.

Rapidamente, cinco indivíduos, em cima de grandes veículos, semelhantes a motos, podem ser vistos se aproximando do grande grupo de pessoas, incluindo Julian, Elliot e Spike, enquanto pilotavam em alta velocidade pelas ruas da cidade. Os três portavam estranhas armas nas mãos... Visivelmente mais tecnológicas que os rifles daquelas pessoas, além de vestirem roupas de couro escuro e mostrarem diversas tatuagens pelos rostos e braços.

Os veículos possuíam imagens de crânios por todos os lados e, assim como a moto de Natasha, eram totalmente negras, porém, não possuíam rodas. Estas flutuavam por meio de algum mecanismo muito avançado.

"Mas o que é isso?" Indaga Elliot, um pouco antes de abaixar a cabeça ao ouvir mais disparos, em meio as gargalhadas dos pilotos.

"Dispersem-se, rápido! E cuidem dos feridos!" Fala Natasha, indo até sua moto, abrindo o cano de sua arma e carregando com algumas balas. "Protejam-se como puderem!"

Após responderem fogo por alguns instantes, em vão, o grande grupo de pessoas começa a se afastar do meio da rua, escondendo-se próximos aos velhos edifícios e as calçadas, procurando abrigo atrás de qualquer coisa que encontrassem. Julian e os demais fazem o mesmo, sendo momentaneamente esquecidos por todos em meio ao caos que estava formado e, então, observando o que acontecia, atrás de alguns pilares de um grande e velho prédio.

"Mas, o que ela vai fazer?" Indaga Julian, ao ver a comandante sozinha, carregando sua arma no meio da rua. "Aqueles caras estão se aproximando!"

"Aposto que foi com eles que nós fomos confundidos." Fala Elliot, também espiando. "Mas seja lá quem forem, eu to começando a entender porque eles quase nos mataram."

"Hum..." Diz Spike observando Natasha. "... Vai lutar sozinha. Acho que vai ser interessante..."

Os cinco motoqueiros passam velozmente pelo local onde, anteriormente estavam todos. Imediatamente o piloto do centro levanta um dos braços e arremessa uma grande corrente, prendendo o pescoço de um dos homens que tentava se esconder e arrastando-o violentamente!

"Socor... Arrgh!"

"Bwahahaha! Vejam como ele está sofrendo! Bwahahaha!"

Julian e os outros vêem aterrorizados o tamanho sadismo daqueles homens, que gargalhavam alto enquanto arrastavam o homem, agora, inevitavelmente morto, pelas ruas da cidade, como se fosse um pequeno brinquedo!

Ao mesmo tempo, Natasha fecha o cano de sua arma após tê-la carregado totalmente e os cinco pilotos passam velozmente pelo seu lado, levantando uma breve nuvem de poeira e criando um rastro de sangue pela rua.

"Muito bem seus demônios..." Ela diz, colocando seus óculos escuros e acelerando sua moto. O roncar do motor é quase ensurdecedor naquele momento. "... Vamos ver se vocês podem rir deste jeito com uma bala no meio dos olhos..."

Após se distanciarem vários metros de Natasha, os cinco pilotos param e rapidamente dão a volta, acelerando as motos enquanto observam a comandante ao longe, fazendo o mesmo. Ambos preparavam-se para investir um sobre os outros.

O homem na moto do centro brande uma grande flâmula retangular e a coloca nas costas. Esta mostrava o desenho de um grande pássaro negro, de asas abertas, sob um fundo totalmente vermelho.

"A bonequinha ficou nervosa camaradas!" Fala o piloto com o emblema. "Vamos! Vamos fazer ela comer um pouco de poeira antes de decidirmos o que fazer com ela quando a derrubarmos de cima daquela lata velha!"

Os cinco novamente gargalham alto e então aceleram na direção de Natasha, agora se aproximando rapidamente da comandante. Natasha também acelera e solta o freio, agora voando baixo na direção dos cinco homens em suas motos tecnológicas.

"... Comandante!" Grita um dos homens escondido.

"Como ela vai conseguir vencer esses cinco maníacos?" Indaga Julian, observando.

Elliot observava igualmente surpreso e tenso, enquanto Spike não demonstrava muita preocupação, e sim, expectativa.

Os veículos vão se aproximando muito rapidamente, até que os pilotos levantam suas armas e disparam diversas vezes contra a comandante, que manobra o veículo velozmente, desviando de cada disparo com facilidade.

"Vão ter que fazer muito melhor que isso!" Ela diz, pilotando com uma mão e atirando contra um deles. A bala atinge um dos veículos flutuantes e este cai no chão, capotando e arremessando o piloto longe. A moto voadora despedaça-se completamente, explodindo em seguida.

Logo em seguida as quatro motos restantes passam pela comandante que também passa por eles. Rapidamente, ela manobra sua poderosa moto e se vira em direção dos quatro, puxando o gatilho e atingindo a traseira de outros dois adversários. Um dos veículos explode quase que instantaneamente, lançando o piloto para longe, enquanto que o outro perde o controle e pára apenas ao atingir uma parede de concreto, fora da estrada.

"Ora... Sua... Vadia!" Fala o piloto com o emblema, acelerando ao lado de seu comparsa. Os dois logo manobram os veículos e viram-se novamente, mais uma vez se dirigindo com grande velocidade até Natasha e disparando com suas armas. "Eu vou arrancar sua cabeça e pendurá-la em minha moto!"

"Vadia?" Ela grita, enquanto corria na direção deles velozmente, acelerando cada vez mais. Os garotos próximos dali observavam impressionados e Spike apenas dá um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca, com a mão no queixo.

Natasha desvia novamente dos disparos manobrando seu veículo enquanto dispara com seu rifle contra os pilotos. Estes se abaixam em seus veículos e manobram para escaparem das balas. Ela aperta o gatilho mais algumas vezes, até que escuta pequenos cliques que anunciavam o término da munição. Era impossível recarregar estando naquela velocidade.

"Como eu disse..." O homem com o emblema puxa a corrente que usara anteriormente de sua cintura e a gira no ar com uma das mãos. "... Sua cabeça é minha!"

A alguns metros antes de se cruzarem, o piloto arremessa a corrente contra Natasha, mirando seu pescoço. A comandante solta momentaneamente seu rifle, deixando-o cair na estrada e segura a corrente com uma das mãos, enquanto se aproximavam mais e mais.

Ainda com uma das pontas da corrente de metal em mãos, ela manobra a moto rapidamente e cruza-se com os dois pilotos, exatamente ao lado do comparsa do 'líder', atingindo o pescoço do mesmo com a corrente esticada. A velocidade é tremenda e o piloto inevitavelmente despenca do veículo, girando diversas vezes sobre a estrada enquanto sua moto mais à frente continua guiando sozinha até que perde o controle e tombar no asfalto, indo parar a vários metros dali, arrancando faíscas enquanto ainda se movimentava.

"...!" O líder puxa com força a corrente, arrancando a outra ponta das mãos de Natasha e recolhendo-a novamente para sua cintura. "... Isso não vai ficar assim sua maldita! Vai ter notícias nossas!"

O piloto acelera o veículo e rapidamente começa a se afastar dali, fugindo, desaparecendo em meio a espessa fumaça de uma das motos, em chamas...

Imediatamente, as pessoas que estavam escondidas saem de seus esconderijos, comemorando e vangloriando sua comandante, que agora se aproximava novamente com sua moto enegrecida.

"Ela... é incrível!" Diz Julian, ao ver a vitória da comandante.

"É verdade. Ela é muito habilidosa. Não é qualquer um que consegue acabar com aqueles... Ahn... Assassinos, assim, num piscar de olhos." Diz Elliot.

"É..." Continua Spike. "... Nada mal para uma mulher que não fez nada há não ser gritar."

Natasha volta para próximo dos garotos, desacelerando e freando bem em frente aos mesmos. Era possível ver um vapor quente exalando das rodas, devido a aceleração.

"Nossa, foi incrível!" Diz Julian. "Você é demais! Como foi que fez tudo isso!"

"Hum...?" A bela comandante desce da moto, retirando novamente os óculos. As demais pessoas se aproximam. "Ora foi fácil... Mas não se façam de santos! Agora que estes idiotas foram vencidos, nós podemos continuar com nossa conversinha, e..."

"Comandante Natasha..." Diz um dos homens armados, aproximando-se. "... Estes jovens foram atacados, assim como nós."

"Ahn? E daí?"

"... Bem, talvez eles estejam falando a verdade." Continua o homem. "Talvez eles não pertençam a _Blood Pledge_."

"..." A comandante fica imóvel por alguns instantes, com a boca aberta. Segundos depois, ela chacoalha a própria cabeça e continua falando, enquanto passava uma das mãos na nuca. "Eu não havia pensado nisso..."

"_Blood Pledge_?" Pensava Elliot, enquanto arrumava seus óculos.

"B-Bem, então agora acreditam em nós?" Indaga Julian. "Nós estamos aqui em paz. Somos realmente forasteiros..."

"Hum..." Ela fita os garotos novamente, com um semblante sério. Logo, ela retorna para a moto enegrecida e volta a colocar os óculos escuros. "Muito bem todos! Vamos retornar ao QG!"

"Sim!" Dizem as pessoas, em coro. Os três garotos apenas observavam em silêncio, enquanto viam as pessoas se organizarem, aprontando-se para partirem.

"E quanto a vocês..." Continua Natasha acelerando a moto novamente, pronta para partir. "É melhor que venham conosco..."

"..."

Ela acelera a moto uma vez mais e então, rapidamente, parte dali, seguindo velozmente pela estrada. As demais pessoas começam a seguir lentamente o mesmo caminho.

"Será que devemos mesmo ir?" Indaga Elliot.

"Eu acho que sim. De todo modo a gente não vai conseguir qualquer pista sobre onde está o Limiar se andarmos por aí, perdidos. Se bem que..."

"Hum?"

Julian olha para o horizonte escuro da cidade, pensativo...

"... Não foi nada..." Diz o garoto, com o olhar fixo, dando meia volta e indo junto com os demais. "É melhor irmos..."

Os três começam a seguir o grande grupo de pessoas, ao mesmo tempo que observam três pessoas carregarem os corpos dos que haviam caido durante o ataque dos cinco pilotos. Elliot parecia distante... Fixava seu pensamento nos veículos dos atacantes, que pareciam muito mais avançados que o de Natasha. Spike, por sua vez, lembrava-se da grande flâmula que um daqueles pilotos portava.

Com várias dúvidas em mente, os rapazes percebem apenas vários minutos depois que a medida que acompanhavam aquelas pessoas, começavam a se aproximar de uma enorme edificação. Com uma gigantesca chaminé na parte superior, tudo levava a crer que se tratava de algum tipo de usina, provavelmente abandonada por causa do estado, não muito conservado, em que se encontrava.

**-/-**

"Quem é você... Quem! O que quer?"

A cena muda para um lugar completamente escuro, tanto, que era impossível ver sequer o chão do local.

No meio da grande massa de trevas, um garoto, aparentando ter cerca de 13 anos, com cabelos curtos e negros, roupas azuis, um tanto espalhafatosas, se encontrava perdido e bastante assustado...

Ele anda sem rumo dando passos tímidos em meio a grande escuridão enquanto olha freneticamente para todos os lados, procurando por algo, ou, talvez, tentando escapar de alguma coisa...

"... Meu deus, me deixa em paz! Eu não fiz nada pra você! Me deixa em paz!" Ele grita. Sua voz ecoa pelo lugar.

Segundos depois, a escuridão completa é quebrada por um único ponto luminoso há alguns metros em frente ao garoto. Ele arregala os olhos, já lacrimosos, aliviado e rapidamente começa a correr em direção a luz.

Logo ele percebe que quanto mais se aproximava, maior era a intensidade da iluminação...

A apenas alguns centímetros de tocar na fonte de luz, a mesma repentinamente se expande, tornando-se fortíssima! O garoto pára de correr e protege os olhos, agora recuando alguns passos.

A enorme fonte de luz logo se transforma em um campo colossal de chamas e labaredas flamejantes. O jovem garoto agora estava em meio a um ambiente quase infernal...

As chamas a sua frente vai adquirindo, aos poucos, uma forma peculiar... Algo semelhante a uma pessoa com grandes asas de fogo...

Um anjo. Feito de chamas...

"...É ... Você..."

O jovem garoto cai de costas no chão, assustado, enquanto a entidade batia as asas lentamente e voava em sua direção... Ele podia sentir o calor do corpo do anjo que ficava cada vez mais forte.

Em poucos instantes, o seu próprio corpo era engolfado nas chamas expelidas pelo figura angelical a sua frente... Sentia que estava morrendo...

"Não! Deixe-me em paz! Não! Argh!"

**-/-**

"... Jacob!"

"Argh!"

Uma porta é aberta rapidamente por uma garota em um certo aposento. Neste, na parte central do mesmo, havia uma grande cama com lençóis brancos e aveludados. Sobre esta, estava o mesmo garoto da cena anterior, porém, deitado e com os olhos fechados, sofrendo as conseqüências do terrível pesadelo que estava tendo.

"Não! Saia! Me deixa em paz!" Ele gritava, se debatendo na cama.

"Jacob! Acorda irmãozinho! Calma!"

A garota que abrira a porta se dirige até a cama do garoto, apressadamente. Ela se senta na beirada da mesma e o coloca sentado, sacudindo-o levemente para que este acordasse.

Ainda com os olhos fechados, ele se debate com violência, suando frio, e acaba atingindo a garota no rosto com uma das mãos. Ela vira o rosto, sentindo a dor da pancada, mas, ainda assim, ela o abraça com força, enquanto ele se acalmava aos poucos...

"Calma irmãozinho... Sou eu... Calma." Ela diz, no seu ouvido. As mãos e os músculos tensos vão relaxando aos poucos e a respiração, antes ofegante, vai se estabilizando. "Não precisa ter medo, eu estou aqui com você... Calma."

"..." O garoto vai abrindo os olhos lentamente e, com dificuldade, vai reconhecendo o lugar a sua volta, depois de ter despertado daquele terrível pesadelo. "... Mana?"

"Você acordou. Que bom..." Ela fala, se separando dele, sorrindo. "Está melhor?"

Apesar de aparentar ter a mesma idade do jovem na cama, a garota agia como uma verdadeira irmã mais velha, mostrando-se bastante preocupada com o mesmo. Ela possuía uma face terna e doce, cabelos compridos e um pouco azulados. Os olhos tinham a mesma cor dos cabelos, mas eram mais vivazes e cheios de vida. Ela vestia uma roupa comprida, parecida com uma capa ou um manto azul escuro, com várias runas bordadas no tecido.

"... O que foi que aconteceu? O que foi que eu fiz?"

"Você teve outro daqueles pesadelos." Ela fala, passando a mão na cabeça do garoto, acariciando seus cabelos. "... Estava gritando... Eu escutei, e vim o mais rápido que pude. Fiquei assustada..."

"..." O garoto encosta-se na cabeceira da cama e suspira profundamente, exausto. "Esse pesadelo novamente... Puxa vida... Desse jeito eu vou ficar louco!"

"Calma irmãozinho... Por pior que tenha sido, agora já passou." Ela diz, acariciando o rosto do mesmo.

"Mas eu não suporto mais isso! Porque eu estou tendo estes pesadelos todas as noites? E..." Ele pára de falar assim que vê o rosto da irmã, e a marca de seus dedos próxima a sua bochecha. "... Essa não... Não me diga que eu fiz isso?"

"O que? Isso? Ah, não se preocupe, não foi nada demais. Você estava tão agitado que..."

"... Desculpa mana... Eu não queria..."

"Ssshh..." Ela coloca o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do irmão e o abraça novamente. Ainda envergonhado pelo que havia feito, ele corresponde o abraço. "Já está tudo bem... Não se preocupe. Eu vou ficar chateada se você ficar assim, está bem? Quer me ver chateada?"

"N-não..."

"Então se anime e levante daí, tá bem? Quero ver você feliz!" Ela acaricia o queixo do irmão, sempre exibindo um sorriso cheio de ternura. O garoto chamado Jacob concorda, sentindo-se muito melhor, depois de ter passado novamente por aquele terrível sonho.

"T-tá..." Ele diz, vermelho.

A garota se levanta da cama e, imediatamente, pode-se ouvir algumas batidas leves na porta.

"Hum? Entre..." Ela diz.

"Com licença senhorita." Fala um homem, trajado com algumas roupas, bastante esfarrapadas, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto. "A comandante Natasha acaba de chegar. Ela disse que, se não fosse muito incômodo, precisava falar com a senhorita."

"Hum... Natasha! Já faz algum tempo que não falo com ela..." Ela olha para trás, enquanto observa Jacob levantar-se da cama, saindo de baixo dos cobertores. "Muito bem, diga a ela que eu já irei até lá... Não vou me demorar."

"Como quiser senhorita..."

O homem fecha a porta novamente e a garota se mostra pensativa, agora com um semblante de preocupação. O jovem Jacob aproxima-se da irmã, ao ver a mesma tão distante.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa mana? Algo ruim...?"

"Não Jacob... Não aconteceu nada." Ela disfarça o seu semblante, voltando a sorrir. "A Natasha quer me dizer alguma coisa, é só isso. Agora vá se arrumar está bem? E não esqueça de escovar os dentes!"

"Ah, que coisa... Você parece a mamãe às vezes."

O garoto anda até uma porta que havia ali, provavelmente o que devia ser um banheiro, enquanto ela ri do comentário. Assim que ele entra, fechando a porta, a garota exibe um olhar triste no rosto...

**-/-**

Perto dali, mais precisamente em um aposento muito grande, diversas pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, apressadas. Sobre várias macas e mesas, havia muitas pessoas feridas, doentes e com outras enfermidades. Os que pareciam estar bem, ou no mínimo, um pouco mais saudáveis que os demais, portavam alguma arma de fogo nas mãos e agiam como guardas, ou faziam o possível para ajudar e acalmar os que sofriam com as dores dos ferimentos.

Exatamente no centro daquele lugar movimentado se encontravam Julian, Elliot e Spike.Os três se encontravam um tanto confusos com toda aquela agitação daquele lugar. Natasha, um pouco mais à frente, falava com o homem que havia dado seu recado anteriormente.

"Hum, entendo." Ela diz. "Muito bem, nós vamos esperá-la naquela pequena sala. Obrigada."

O homem faz uma certa reverência à comandante e então sai dali, indo ajudar algumas pessoas que tratavam de um homem muito ferido.

"Natasha... Digo... Comandante Natasha." Arrisca Elliot, falando com a mesma. "Afinal, que lugar é este?"

"Este é o nosso QG. É o lugar onde nós cuidamos dos feridos em batalha, ou daqueles que perderam suas casas, graças aos bárbaros da _Blood Pledge_." Ela explica, enquanto observava o movimento. "É aqui, também onde fica o nosso centro de comando, onde planejamos nossa defesa..."

"Hum... Entendo. Vocês estão em guerra..."

"Como assim 'vocês estão'?" Ela pergunta, virando-se para eles. "Mesmo que tenham vindo de muito longe, provavelmente deviam ter ouvido falar da _Blood Pledge_. Afinal de contas, eu gostaria de saber, de onde vocês vêm, 'forasteiros'?"

"Er..." Julian engole em seco, pensando no melhor jeito para explicar. "... Nós viemos de muito longe..."

"Sei..." Ela fala, enquanto escutava. "De que parte?"

"Do Norte!"

"Do Sul!"

"..."

Spike dá um tapa na própria testa ao ver Julian e Elliot enrolados com a história, principalmente após terem dito ao mesmo tempo dois lugares diferentes. Natasha os observa e levanta uma das sobrancelhas, ligeiramente desconfiada.

"Do Norte ou do Sul?"

"Ahn..." Julian ia falar novamente, porém Elliot tapa sua boca. "Do Norte. Viemos do Norte..."

"Ora ora... Então os três vieram do Norte. Isso é bastante estranho garotos..." Ela fala, pensativa, andando de um lado para o outro.

"P-Porque?"

"Porque AQUI é o Norte!"

Três enormes gotas surgem na cabeça dos três garotos... E um silêncio pesado cai no meio da conversa. Julian e Spike olham tortos para Elliot.

"Bem eu tentei..." Ele fala, esfregando a nuca.

"Bom, é melhor deixarmos para lá por enquanto. Vamos! Eve já deve estar esperando por nós."

"Eve...?"

Natasha anda até um dos cantos do grande aposento, em direção a uma porta dupla de madeira. Ela abre a mesma e, antes de entrar, se vira para os garotos novamente.

"O que tão esperando? Não vão vir não?"

Os três se entreolham e, em seguida, dão de ombros, vendo que no momento só o que poderiam fazer era seguir a comandante... E conhecer a tal Eve...

Após atravessarem a grande porta dupla, os três agora se deparam com um aposento menor, bem mais 'luxuoso' que o anterior... Havia até mesmo alguns sofás e uma certa decoração, como abajures e candelabros com velas, estas, de cores variadas.

Natasha se senta em um dos macios sofás, enquanto os três rapazes permanecem de pé, imaginando o que aconteceria a seguir.

Alguns segundos depois, uma outra porta, dentro do mesmo aposento se abre e dela, surge a garota, que anteriormente cuidava do jovem Jacob... Com seus belos olhos azuis. Julian, Elliot e Spike observam, imaginando se aquela seria a pessoa de quem tanto aquelas pessoas falavam.

"... Natasha." Diz a garota, fechando a porta pela qual entrara na sala. "É um prazer lhe ver aqui novamente. Como está?"

"Evezinha!" A comandante salta do sofá e abraça a garota animadamente, levantando-a no ar. Julian e Elliot observavam com gotas escorrendo pela testa. "Eu estava com tanta saudade! Como você está? E o Jacob? Ele está bem?"

"... Então essa é a Eve?" Pensa Elliot, observando a garota.

"..." Spike começava a imaginar que a comandante deveria ser um tanto louca.

"Eu também estava com saudades de você..." Ela fala, sorrindo. Logo, Natasha a coloca no chão novamente. "Quanto ao Jacob, ainda está tendo aqueles problemas... Mas acho que logo vão passar. Estava falando com ele agora..."

"Oh, é uma pena! Pobre garotinho... Deve estar sofrendo tanto..."

"..." A jovem Eve estica o pescoço e olha os três garotos, que se mantinham em silêncio, logo atrás da comandante. "E quem são estes três rapazes?"

"Ah! Evezinha... Foi por isso que eu queria falar com você. Estes três foram encontrados por um de nossos pelotões nas ruas de Akaira..." Assim que Natasha fala o nome daquele lugar, os garotos parecem mostrar-se mais atentos. "... Inicialmente pensávamos que eles eram da _Blood Pledge_, mas, em seguida, fomos atacados por alguns daqueles porcos imundos! Então imaginamos que eles possam não ser nossos inimigos..."

"... Hum..." Eve anda até os três, com as mãos nas costas, como se os examinasse de cima a baixo. Julian e Spike, aparentemente, se mostram um tanto nervosos... Elliot tentava entender o que aquela garota estava tentando fazer... Além de procurar um motivo pelo qual ela parecia ser tão importante. Por fim, ela se afasta alguns passos e sorri para os três. "Realmente, eles não são nossos inimigos... Não temos que nos preocupar."

"Hehehe, finalmente alguém que acredita em nós..." Diz Julian, passando uma das mãos na própria nuca. "... Nós viemos em paz, somos apenas forasteiros, como dissemos antes."

"... AAAAHHHH! Eu sabia!" Natasha pula de trás da garota e cai na frente dos garotos, abraçando Julian pelo pescoço e apertando-o contra os próprios seios. O rapaz esbugalha os olhos, sem saber o que fazer, ficando completamente amolecido, como um boneco de pano, enquanto a comandante o abraçava, balançando-o no ar. "Bem que eu vi que eles eram bonitinhos demais para pertencerem àqueles bandidos! Aaaawww!"

"B-Bonitinhos...?" Indaga Julian, com o rosto no meio dos seios de Natasha, completamente vermelho. "Er..."

"Mas vocês ainda não disseram de onde vêm." Ela diz, soltando o garoto.

"Bem, nós viemos de muito longe daqui... Er... Ahn..."

"... E você pode dizer a verdade." Fala Eve, sorrindo novamente. "Você não precisa mentir para nós... Somos boas pessoas."

"É, bem diferente daquelas pessoas que vocês viram nos atacar naquela ocasião." Fala Natasha, logo atrás.

"Não! Não é isso! É que..." Fala Julian, nervoso diante das duas.

"Ah! Quer parar com isso?"

Spike dá um rápido e seco tapa nas costas de Julian que tosse levemente com o golpe. Elliot apenas arruma os óculos, logo ao lado, quieto, enquanto Eve ri dos dois.

"Mas... O que foi?"

"Diga logo para ela de onde viemos! De todo modo não podemos mentir para ela! Há magia em todo este lugar."

"Magia...?" Indaga Julian, olhando para Eve e Natasha.

"É... Eu também já havia percebido alguma coisa assim." Diz Elliot, olhando para os objetos ao redor. " O modo como tudo está arrumado, principalmente as velas, parece ser algum tipo de ritual. Mas não tinha certeza... Provavelmente trouxeram-nos para este lugar para evitar que mentíssemos."

"Vocês perceberam..." Fala Eve, abaixando a cabeça. "... Eu peço desculpas... Na situação em que o nosso mundo, Akaira, está... Nós devemos ter cuidado quando formos confiar em alguém que nos é estranho."

"Ahn... Tá tudo bem. Acho que vocês têm motivos para desconfiar de pessoas como nós." Continua Julian. "Mas bem, já que não temos o que esconder... Nós somos..."

"Julian e Elliot, de Phasiphaë, e Spike, de Solaria..." Ela fala, sorrindo. "... É um prazer conhecer os três garotos que estão a procura dos Limiares através das diferentes dimensões..."

"..." Julian fica imóvel e mudo... Ainda com a boca aberta, já não sabia o que dizer a seguir.

"Previsível." Continua Spike. "Desde o início estava lendo nossas mentes..."

"... Eu não posso ler mentes... Apenas escuto o que elas querem dizer." Fala Eve, sentando-se em um dos sofás, calmamente. "... Desculpem o meu atrevimento. Apenas pensei que poderia poupá-los de ter que repetir a mesma história que contaram a senhorita Nanae. É bom que conservem o gosto por esta história... Pois aposto que ainda irão contar para muitas outras pessoas. Além disso, vocês têm pressa no que vieram fazer aqui, não é mesmo?"

"É." Resmunga o emburrado Spike.

"Solaria? Phasiphaë? Limiar? Dimensão?..." Natasha parecia bastante confusa ao fundo, coçando a própria cabeça sem entender o que Eve dizia. "... Evezinha... Será que pode explicar melhor?"

"Vou tentar resumir tudo para você no momento, Natasha. Estes três rapazes vieram de um lugar muito distante daqui... Na verdade, uma outra dimensão, diferente da nossa. Eles vieram nos ajudar a acabar com um mal terrível que está assolando o nosso mundo, assim como, provavelmente, diversos outros mundos... Eu estou certa, rapazes?"

"Ahn? Sim... Isso mesmo..."

"..." A comandante fica imóvel, olhando atentamente para a garota. "... Ah... Er... Acho que entendi..."

"Então é compreensível porque eles estavam tentando esconder toda esta 'história absurda' de nós... Pensaram que provavelmente os acharíamos loucos." Diz a garota, fitando os três rapazes novamente. "Mas não se preocupem. Vocês podem confiar em nós..."

"Ahn, obrigado senhorita Eve... Acho que agora está tudo mais do que explicado, não é?" Fala Elliot, com uma gota na cabeça e um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

"Bem, já que a senhorita sabe o que viemos fazer aqui, então eu vou direto ao assunto. Nós procuramos os Limiares e, como viemos parar em Akaira, suspeitamos que exista um por aqui..." Continua Julian. "Vocês não saberiam nos informar sobre algo estranho que acontecera recentemente... Digo... Algo fora do 'normal'..."

"Sem todos estes nomes formais, por favor." Ela pede, levantando uma das mãos. "...Trate-me pelo meu nome apenas. Eve."

"Er... Está bem... Eve."

"Na verdade, nada do que está acontecendo em Akaira pode ser chamado de normal... Porém..."

"Hum?"

"Bem... Eu acho melhor explicar do começo. Eu sei que vocês têm pressa, mas eu acho melhor explicar tudo para que fique claro o que está havendo ao redor de vocês, está bem?"

"Claro..." Concorda o garoto.

"Temos tempo. Por favor, conte." Fala o garoto de óculos.

A garota oferece um dos sofás para os três e eles se desculpam pela ansiedade, sentando-se logo em seguida. Julian e Elliot mostram-se bastante atenciosos às palavras da garota, enquanto que Spike joga-se no sofá macio, colocando as pernas sobre uma pequena mesinha que havia no centro do aposento. Uma veia pula na testa de Natasha ao ver aquilo e esta pensa em chamar a atenção do rapaz, porém, Eve, sorrindo, faz um sinal para que ela não faça nada e mantivesse a calma.

"Muito bem..." Fala Eve, contando sua história. "Antes de tudo, deixem-me apresentar. Eu sou Eve, uma das altas bruxas de Akaira, o nosso mundo."

"Bruxas?" Indagam os rapazes.

"Sim... Eu vou explicar. Há muito tempo atrás, nosso mundo era dividido em vários reinos e cada um destes reinos era governado por uma pessoa... Esta pessoa se diferenciava das demais por um único motivo: a sua capacidade de saber lidar com os poderes que cercam todo o nosso mundo."

"Poderes?" Indaga Julian.

"Sim. Akaira é, acima de tudo, um planeta que emana energias místicas. Alguns conseguem lidar com esta energia e utilizá-la ao seu favor." Continua Eve. "... A estas pessoas, nós damos o nome de Bruxas."

"... Então ela é uma bruxa? Será que vai nos transformar em sapo ou coisa assim...?" Pensa Spike.

"Este termo é um pouco diferente de como é usado em Solaria, senhor Spike." Ela fala sorrindo. "As Bruxas de Akaira não são criaturas malignas e destruidoras... Felizmente, todas as pessoas que tem algum dom especial são pessoas de bem, que nunca fizeram mal a alguém, ou mesmo utilizaram seus poderes para benefício próprio."

"Ack!..." Spike se lembra de que devia tomar cuidado com o que pensava naquele momento.

"Bom, menos mal..." Comenta Julian.

"E, assim como eu, existem muitas outras bruxas em nosso mundo."

"Hum, compreendo... Felizmente, todas vocês são pacíficas não é?"

"..." A garota fica em silêncio e abaixa a cabeça, agora mostrando um semblante triste. "Sim. Isso é... Éramos..."

"Eram? Mas o que aconteceu?"

"Bem... Como eu dizia, o nosso povo vivia em paz, e as Bruxas que governavam os reinos nunca tiveram problemas... Até que... Uma delas mudou completamente o seu jeito, de uma hora para a outra e, então, os problemas começaram."

"..."

"... Esta Bruxa era muito poderosa... E chamava-se Morgan." Ela continua. "Ela possuía um poder fora do normal e tinha a capacidade de manipular como quisesse o poder que existia ao redor de Akaira. Como todas as outras bruxas, ela era uma pessoa pacífica, até um certo dia... Em que ela decidiu que o seu reino deveria se sobrepor sobre todos os demais! Ela achava que toda a Akaira deveria pertencer a ela e a mais ninguém..."

"..."

"Puxa..."

"... Ninguém sabia porque ela começou a agir assim... Mas, de todo modo, o povo pacífico do seu próprio reino não aceitou obedecer as suas ordens, e, após uma terrível batalha, ela foi expulsa, e nunca mais foi vista..."

"Hum... E o que aconteceu depois?"

"... O Julgador." Fala Natasha

"...Julgador? Quem é esse?" Indaga Spike, cruzando os braços.

"... Ninguém sabe quem ele é, ou de onde ele veio. Tudo o que sabemos, é que é uma pessoa extremamente influente. Ele surgiu, dizendo que pretendia conquistar toda a Akaira e, principalmente, o nosso reino. O reino de Eve... Com uma tecnologia poderosa ao seu lado, ele e seu grande exército se auto denominaram a _Blood Pledge_. Um grande clã de maníacos que só sabem matar, pilhar e destruir."

"Então eles são a _Blood Pledge_..." Fala Elliot, novamente se lembrando dos pilotos e das motos avançadas, além das armas de raios.

"Sim..." Continua a comandante."Desde então, nós vivemos intensamente em guerras, tentando nos defender dos ataques da _Blood Pledge_... E, apesar da tecnologia avançada do Julgador, nós estávamos conseguindo detê-los."

" 'Estavam'?"

"...Acontece que o pior, não é a _Blood Pledge_..." Diz Eve, com os olhos fechados, pensativa.

"... Mas então...?"

"Dias atrás, ficamos sabendo que Morgan voltou. E ela está aliada ao Julgador e suas tropas..."

"O que?"

Os rapazes mostram-se um tanto surpresos ao saberem daquela notícia. Um silêncio constrangedor permanece na sala por alguns instantes.

"E junto com ela... Eu posso sentir, ou melhor, todas as bruxas que existem em Akaira, podem sentir uma energia negativa extremamente poderosa... Por causa disso, muitos reinos se renderam a força de Morgan e o Julgador, enquanto outros foram dizimados sem piedade..."

Neste instante, Julian olha para Spike e Elliot e os três fazem um sinal de afimativo, com a cabeça.

"Isso só pode ser o Limiar que procuramos!" Fala Julian, levantando-se mais uma vez. "Provavelmente isso explica o fato deles estarem com tanta vantagem agora! Com essa força do lado deles, será difícil pará-los!"

"Eu nunca soube que energia era essa... Mas, agora que sei o que procuram em nosso mundo, eu tenho certeza absoluta de que é isso mesmo... Um Limiar." Continua a jovem bruxa. " Por causa dessa energia tão destrutiva, já perdemos as contas... De quantas pessoas morreram... Eu não agüento mais isso... Não agüento mais ver tanta gente morrendo..."

"Evezinha..."

Natasha senta-se ao lado de Eve e a abraça, pedindo para que ficasse calma. Os três garotos observam a cena sentindo um pequeno peso no peito. Não havia como não deixar de se sentir mal por ver Eve chorar...

"Desculpem... Eu acho que me descontrolei... Está tudo bem agora." Ela fala, enxugando os olhos na própria roupa.

"Não tem importância. É normal que você aja assim... Você se preocupa com os outros." Responde Julian. "Se não quiser dizer mais nada, não precisa..."

"Não... Eu estou bem agora, não se preocupe..."

"...Isso também explicaria o porque desta bruxa, que antes era boazinha, como você mesmo disse, ter se tornado tão sedenta por poder... Talvez esse Limiar esteja aqui há mais tempo do que pensávamos." Conclui o garoto, arrumando novamente seus óculos.

"É... Acho que você pode ter razão. Talvez tenha sido esta energia que...que... começou todo este pesadelo." Diz Eve.

"Ei Julian, você sentiu alguma coisa desde que viemos para Akaira?" Indaga Elliot.

"Sim... Antes eu não tinha muita certeza, por isso não disse nada. Reparei uma energia, bastante longe daqui, semelhante a que sentimos das últimas vezes. Agora eu tenho certeza. É mesmo a energia de um Limiar. E está bem forte..."

"Bem! Então é bem simples..." Fala Spike, novamente cruzando as pernas sobre a mesinha e colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. "... Basta matarmos esta tal Morgan e então podemos reaver o Limiar. Logo depois, podemos quebrar a cara deste tal Julgador e, assim, livraremos Akaira de dois males com uma única cajadada, certo?"

Eve suspira profundamente neste instante e anda lentamente até a porta pela qual havia entrado na sala. Passando a mão sobre a mesma, ela continua em um silêncio gutural.

"Falei algo errado?" Indaga Spike, sentando-se corretamente no sofá. "Digo... Eu sei que você não deve apreciar batalhas, mas... Acho que é o único jeito, não é...?"

"É que tem algo mais em jogo para Eve do que somente uma Bruxa malvada que deseja conquistar Akaira..." Fala Natasha, ainda sentada.

"Tem? E o que é?" Pergunta Spike, levantando-se. "Tem algo que a gente ainda não saiba sobre essa tal Morgan?"

"..." A jovem garota abaixa a cabeça novamente, logo depois, erguendo-a e voltando a falar. "... Ela..."

"Hum?"

"... Ela é a minha mãe."

"...?"

Novamente os três garotos ficam em total silêncio. Mesmo Spike, que parecia tão determinado, agora, se mostrava bastante surpreso. Julian e Elliot também não sabiam o que dizer depois daquela revelação.

"S-Sua mãe?"

"É... Ou melhor, era..." Ela continua. "Eu tenho quase certeza que foi esse tal Limiar... Que mudou completamente a cabeça dela..."

"Então, o reino que você falou, que havia expulsado a Br... Digo, a sua mãe, era o seu...?" Fala Elliot.

"Sim. Mas, apesar dela ser quem é, eu sei que devemos fazer o que for necessário pára... Parar com essa loucura..." Ela diz, com os olhos lacrimosos. "Mesmo sendo quem é... Isso não torna a morte de tantas pessoas nas batalhas entre nós e a _Blood Pledge_ menos importantes..."

"Mas espere!" Fala Elliot, aproximando-se da mesma. "Se realmente o Limiar é o responsável pelo comportamento de sua mãe, então ainda há uma esperança. Talvez nós possamos fazer ela voltar ao normal!"

"... Ahn?"

"Isso mesmo!" Diz Julian, levantando-se com um olhar determinado. "Se conseguirmos reaver aquele Limiar, a sua mãe com certeza vai voltar ao normal e tudo vai voltar a ser como era!"

"Vocês... Acham mesmo que isso é possível?" Indaga Eve. "Se for... Eu não saberei como agradecer a vocês pelo resto de minha vida."

"Pois está decidido! Nós vamos reaver o Limiar, acabar com a tal _Blood Pledge_, e, ainda, salvar sua mãe! É uma promessa, está bem?" Diz Elliot, sorrindo para a garota.

A jovem Eve suspira, sentindo um grande alívio dentro do peito. Percebia que podia confiar naqueles garotos. Ela corresponde ao sorriso de Elliot, fazendo o mesmo.

"Obrigada amigos... Muito obrigada!"

"Muito bem então. Vocês vão precisar de ajuda, de qualquer jeito. Eu farei o que puder para ajudá-los. Eu e todos os demais aqui." Diz Natasha, levantando-se. "Podem contar conosco, está bem?"

"Obrigado comandante... Vamos mesmo precisar."

"Ora, pára com isso! Vocês já podem me chamar de Natasha, tudo bem 'Ju'?." Ela fala, piscando um dos olhos.

"Ah, hehe... Er... Tudo bem, Natasha." Ele fala, um tanto sem jeito. "... Ju...?"

Neste instante, a porta logo atrás de Eve abre-se lentamente. De trás desta, Jacob aparece, e timidamente vai andando até próximo a irmã.

"Irmãozinho! Pode entrar!" Ela fala, enquanto segura a mão do garoto.

"Mana...?" Ele indaga, observando os três rapazes, juntamente com Natasha, logo atrás da irmã. "Oi Natasha! Ahn... Quem são estas pessoas?"

"Olá jovem Jacob. É um prazer revê-lo!" Cumprimenta a comandante.

"Rapazes, este é meu irmãozinho, Jacob." Continua Eve, apresentando o irmão. "Jacob, estes são Julian, Elliot e Spike... Eles... São antigos amigos nossos..."

"Antigos amig...ugh?" Diz Julian, porém, sendo interrompido pelo cotovelo de Elliot, que lhe acerta leve e discretamente a barriga. "... Ah, sim! Ahn, olá Jacob, tudo bem com você?"

"Hum-rum..." Ele balança a cabeça, afirmativamente. "... Tudo bem."

"Bem... Acho que está na hora de estudarmos, não é?" Ela fala sorrindo, enquanto o garoto concorda, novamente com a cabeça. "Você dormiu um bocado hoje, portanto tem que compensar o tempo perdido, está bem?"

"Ah mana..."

"Se você fizer tudo direitinho, eu vou dar sorvete para você depois, está bem?"

"Oba! Então assim, sim! Vamos lá!"

"Bem, vou ajudar Jacob a estudar... Natasha, por favor, se acontecer mais alguma coisa não deixe de me avisar está bem? E forneça o que os nossos três amigos quiserem para fazermos 'aquela coisa'... Logo eu voltarei para falar com vocês de novo..."

"Claro Evezinha, pode deixar comigo!"

Eve, então, pede licença e se retira, juntamente com Jacob... Natasha vai até a porta e a fecha, enquanto observa os dois se afastarem.

"Simpático o garoto." Fala Elliot. "Não é a toa... Ele é irmão da senhorita Eve..."

"O menino Jacob é a única família que restou à senhorita Eve..." Fala Natasha, um pouco triste. "Ela faz de tudo para mantê-lo longe dos horrores desta guerra e deixá-lo sempre feliz. Pobrezinha... Ela não quer que ele passe pelo que ela já passou."

"Hum. É uma boa causa... Mas ela não devia esconder a verdade do menino." Fala Spike. "Se ele descobrir o que está havendo por si só, isso pode vir a ser um choque terrível para ele."

"É, talvez, mas..."

"... Comandante!"

A porta dupla que dá acesso ao grande aposento dos feridos abre-se repentinamente chamando a atenção de Julian e os outros. Dali, surgem dois homens, portando rifles nas mãos e bastante nervosos.

"O que foi? O que está acontecendo?"

"Alguns de nossos sentinelas avistaram um grande grupo de guerreiros da _Blood Pledge_ em um setor próximo daqui! Eles estão se aproximando deste lugar!"

"Hum... Pois bem, é melhor detê-los, antes que eles descubram o nosso esconderijo. Vocês três esperem aqui, eu não vou demorar." A comandante se dirige para a porta, juntamente com os dois homens que vieram chamá-la. Porém, Spike a segura por um dos braços, detendo-a. "...?"

"Espere um minuto aí. Resolvi dar uma olhada mais de perto nesses paspalhos da tal _Blood Pledge_. Portanto, decidi que vou com vocês para lá."

"O que?" Indaga Natasha, surpresa. "Mas... Tem certeza senhor? É muito perigoso e..."

"Soldado." Ele continua, interrompendo a comandante. "Eles estão em quantos?"

"Ahn... Bem, eles estão em cerca de 50. Dez deles estão pilotando veículos parecidos com aqueles que vimos hoje mais cedo."

"Só cinqüenta? Há! Eu poderia vencê-los sozinho se quisesse! Com todo o meu poder, eles não teriam sequer uma única chance! Bwahaha!" Natasha observa o rapaz com uma grande gota na testa.

"Em suma, ele quer que você devolva a espada dele." Fala Elliot, logo atrás.

"Er... Gasp É isso mesmo! Devolvam a minha Solar e então verão o meu magnífico poder! Esmagarei a _Blood Pledge_ como ratos!" Ele diz, gritando, enquanto os dois homens logo a frente se encolhem de medo. Natasha coloca a mão na boca, rindo.

"Hahaha! Tudo bem, devolvam a espada do senhor Spike. De todo modo, se ele quiser vir conosco, acho que ele será mais útil com ela do que desarmado, não é mesmo?"

"I-Isso mesmo!"

Os homens se apressam em pegar a Solar e em pouco tempo a entregam para Spike, que arranca a mesma da mão de um dos soldados, segurando-a como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, enquanto dava beijos em sua bainha.

"Você sentiu saudades do papai, não é minha querida? Smack" Ele coloca a arma na cintura e então fita Elliot e Julian. "E vocês dois? Não vão vir?"

"Eu duvido que eu seja muito útil nesta batalha, por isso eu espero que não se importem que eu espere por vocês aqui. Acho que vou ajudar as pessoas a cuidar dos feridos e, logo depois, vou fazer mais algumas perguntas para a senhorita Eve. Ainda há coisas que não perguntei..." Anuncia Elliot.

"Bem... Então, acho que também vou ficar com o Elliot. Eu também não ia ser muito útil e..."

"Oh não, não, não! Você vem com a gente cara-de-lata!"

Spike segura Julian pela gola da jaqueta e o ergue, colocando-o nas próprias costas. O mesmo se engasga com a roupa e coloca a língua para fora, enquanto dois grandes 'X' surgem em seus olhos.

"Argh... E-Eu...?" x.x

"Sim, você mesmo."

"Mas... Ju... Você sabe usar algum tipo de arma? Já esteve em batalha antes?" Indaga Natasha, falando com Julian, pendurado.

"Ele não vai entrar em batalha." Fala Spike, seriamente. "Vai proteger os que estiverem feridos e ajudar os que estiverem recuando."

"Mas... Eu não sei se vou ser de grande ajuda..." Ele fala, atrás de Spike, balançando os pés no ar. "Mas acho que posso tentar."

"Não se preocupe, você vai conseguir! Digamos que você tem muita 'sorte' para este tipo de coisa! Muito bem, vamos!"

"Argh!" x.x

O rapaz se vira e vai saindo pela porta, enquanto leva Julian feito um saco de batatas. Este, continua imóvel, como um boneco de pano, sendo levado por Spike. Natasha os observa se distanciar, com várias gotas na cabeça.

"Bem, eu vou ir junto deles para ter certeza que o senhor Spike não vai matar o 'Ju'... Logo estaremos de volta, tudo bem Elliotzinho? Cuide de tudo aqui para mim, certo?" Ela fala, brincando, piscando um dos olhos.

"Hehehe... Claro... Eu cuidarei!"

"Muito bem! Nos vemos depois! Até logo!" Ela fala, fechando a porta. "Não puxe o pobrezinho assim!"

"Ah, ele vai sobreviver!"

" x.x "

Elliot agora se encontrava sozinho na sala repleta de velas... Ele se senta em um dos sofás, com uma mão abaixo do queixo, enquanto observava uma das chamas das velas se extinguir, tornando-se nada mais que uma fina fumaça...

"Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo por aqui..."

**-/-**

"Senhor... A nossa tropa de reconhecimento encontrou alguns dos exércitos do reino de Eve. Eles acabam de iniciar um confronto."

"... Excelente."

Em algum lugar distante da usina usada como QG, em um aposento grande e repleto de aparatos tecnológicos, diversos homens operavam o que parecia ser um grande painel de controle. Várias telas indicando coordenadas, e outras imagens eram exibidas, assim como vários botões e alavancas.

Sentado sobre uma grande poltrona estava um homem trajando um grande manto marrom, e uma espécie de máscara de oxigênio, cobrindo parte do rosto. Seus olhos eram totalmente brancos e uma cicatriz profunda cruzava a bochecha direita...

"Morgan... Já começou." Ele fala, sem tirar os olhos de um dos visores do painel.

"Que ótimo..." Diz uma voz feminina, logo atrás dele. Das sombras, surge aos poucos, uma mulher, trajando um grande vestido vermelho sangue, com cabelos negros e esvoaçantes. Os olhos rubros contrastavam com a cor do vestido e do batom que havia em seus lábios. Ao seu redor, era possível ver uma tênue aura vermelha e mística. A aura mesclava-se no ar, criando efeitos macabros... Como rostos deformados, que pareciam gritar, um instante antes de se dissiparem...

"Senhor, acho que deveríamos mandar mais tropas para auxílio. Apesar de termos maior poder de fogo, eles estão em vantagem numérica." Fala um dos homens que operava o painel de controle.

"Hum... O que acha minha querida?" Indaga o homem, para a tal Morgan.

"Isso não importa, meu querido Julgador..." Ela diz, abraçando-o. "... Lembre-se de que quanto mais sangue for derramado, mais estas batalhas fúteis vão servir para alimentar meus poderes. Não importa de quem seja este sangue... Só o que interessa... É que haja muitos mortos..."

"... Hum... Como quiser."

Uma das principais telas mostrava a batalha entre os guerreiros da _Blood Pledge_ e as forças de resistência do reino de Eve que era travada naquele momento... Por ali, é possível ver a imagem de Spike, Julian e Natasha, ambos os três, na moto da última, se dirigindo para o local.

"Soldado... Aumente a imagem..." Pede Morgan, apontando para a tela com uma de suas grandes unhas vermelhas.

"S-Sim senhora."

A imagem é focada nos três rapidamente... A bruxa fita a imagem com desprezo e desdém enquanto observa Natasha acelerar cada vez mais pelas ruas de Akaira, indo até a batalha. Spike e Julian se encontravam na garupa do veículo negro.

"O que foi minha cara? Você conhece essas pessoas...?" Indaga aquele, que seria o Julgador.

"... Não, mas..." A bruxa coloca uma das mãos entre os seios e retira um pequeno colar de dentro do vestido. "Mas... O meu precioso acha que... Eles podem ser perigosos..."

Na ponta do colar, havia um pequeno fragmento púrpura que expulsava energia freqüentemente... Um Limiar...

Ela acaricia lentamente o pequeno fragmento, como se falasse e se comunicasse com ele... O Julgador, logo atrás, apenas observava, seriamente...

"Provavelmente, são conhecidos de Eve..." Ela diz, colocando-o de volta entre os seios. "... Eles não poderão ser vencidos com estes guerreiros medíocres da _Blood Pledge_. Mesmo sendo tola... Ela ainda possui um grande poder.."

"Há...! Não se preocupe minha cara. De todo modo, eles irão tombar para a pequena surpresa que mandaremos em breve..."

A cena muda lentamente para um grande galpão totalmente equipado com aparatos tecnológicos, como braços robóticos e outros pequenos autômatos. Uma verdadeira 'mini-fábrica'. No centro do galpão, sobre uma pequena plataforma, alguma coisa era constantemente equipada, arrumada e acoplada a várias outras peças... Como se algo estivesse prestes a ser finalizado, algum tipo de arma, ou veículo...

"... 'Eagle' já está pronto?" Indaga o Julgador, para um dos homens na sala de controle.

"Os reparos estão 75 concluídos senhor. Dentro de duas horas ele estará finalizado." Responde um deles. "Só estão faltando a parte hidráulica e as turbinas."

"Excelente. Avise-me quando tudo estiver pronto. Eu mesmo quero ativa-lo..."

"Vai utilizar o Eagle contra eles?" Indaga a Bruxa, sentando-se no colo do misterioso Julgador, abraçando-o novamente. "... Você é tão cruel..."

"Heh... Eu faço o possível para ter uma vitória rápida sobre os meus inimigos. Nada mais."

Ela dá um beijo na bochecha do misterioso homem, sobre a sua cicatriz, enquanto este observava fixamente a tela onde Julian, Spike e Natasha apareciam...

...E a batalha continua de modo feroz em um dos pontos de Akaira...

Em uma das muitas telas do painel de controle... A imagem de uma mulher, sobre um grande edifício passa despercebida por todos que assistem a luta entre a _Blood Pledge_ e as forças de resistência do reino de Eve...

Seus cabelos negros apenas balançam com o vento forte das alturas enquanto ela também observa a batalha, de longe...

"..."

Subaru desvia seu olhar na direção do que parecia ser um grande castelo... Ou um forte. Algo bastante longe da batalha... Uma massa de energia negativa se acumulava cada vez mais ao redor daquele local...

"..." Uma aura azulada surge ao redor da Tecnomage, e esta, voa velozmente na direção da grande estrutura...

**Continua...**

-/-


	10. Arma Secreta

**Neverending War...  
****Cap. 10 - Arma Secreta**

(…)

"… Tem certeza que são apenas 50? Parecem bem mais do que isso!"

"... Bem, nós todos sabíamos que não seria fácil! E agora, rápido, me passe mais munição!"

Em um ponto bastante próximo do centro da grande cidade de Akaira, dois homens conversavam em voz alta atrás de um enorme monolito de concreto, em meio ao que parecia ser uma zona de batalha. O som dos disparos dos rifles tornava difícil a comunicação entre os soldados.

Apesar de estar em maior número, o batalhão que representava o reino de Eve passava por grandes dificuldades nas mãos dos terríveis guerreiros da _Blood Pledge_.

A batalha ocorria em um terreno baldio, onde antes havia um grande prédio que agora estava tombado. Havia escombros por toda parte e os dois grupos se utilizavam deles para se defenderem dos disparos inimigos. A todo instante, as balas das armas da resistência cruzavam o campo de batalha, bem como os disparos energéticos das armas avançadas da _Blood Pledge_.

"Hah! Isto está fácil demais! É tudo o que vocês podem fazer seus guerreiros medíocres?" Fala um dos homens ao lado dos exércitos do Julgador, segurando o emblema do pássaro negro sobre o fundo vermelho. Ele retira da cintura uma grande arma e dispara, repetidamente, lasers vermelhos que causam pequenas explosões ao atingir os monólitos de concreto.

"Argh!"

"Droga...!" A chuva de disparos atinge os monólitos e o chão à frente das 'barricadas' improvisadas. Inevitavelmente, alguns dos soldados caem diante da força do inimigo, sendo atingidos pelos lasers mortais. Os que sobreviviam recuavam para outra proteção enquanto tentavam revidar, disparando e engatilhando os rifles. "Eles estão ganhando terreno! Temos que impedi-los de algum modo!"

"Não gastem suas energias tentando nos parar! Logo nós teremos a cabeça de vocês e daquela bruxa, todas penduradas ao lado de nosso emblema! Será lindo ver o sangue de vocês escorrer lentamente!"

"Rápido! Levem os feridos para longe daqui!" Diz um dos soldados, fazendo sinal para outros que, rapidamente, carregavam alguns homens atingidos pelos tiros inimigos.

"Capitão!" Alerta outro soldado, atravessando o espaço entre dois monólitos, ficando ao lado de um companheiro com uma faixa vermelha na testa, indicando certa superioridade. "Nós estamos tendo muitas baixas! Eles estão conseguindo ganhar terreno muito facilmente! Precisamos recuar ou seremos trucidados!"

"..." O capitão espia o 'front' de batalha e observa os inimigos se aproximando cada vez mais. Enquanto dois ou três deles haviam sido abatidos, cerca de dez ou quinze aliados já haviam sido mortos, ou estavam agonizando... "Bem, parece que não temos escolha..."

"E então capitão?"

"Muito bem, atenção todos! Vamos recuar! Recuar!"

Os soldados começam imediatamente a se afastar, enquanto os guerreiros da _Blood Pledge_ mostram-se vitoriosos... Porém, todos param ao escutar um roncar alto de motor próximo dali.

"Comandante Natasha!" Fala o capitão, escondendo-se novamente atrás de um grande monolito.

"Hah!" A moto enegrecida freia a alguns centímetros das tropas, bloqueando o caminho do recuo. "Onde estão indo? Será que não sabem que se deixarem que eles passem deste lugar eles vão encontrar o QG? Suas famílias dependem de todos nós agora!"

"Argh..." Spike, ainda zonzo com o 'passeio' de Natasha, desce de cima da mesma. Julian desce logo depois, observando o local ao redor. O ar estava repleto de disparos luminosos que passavam por cima de suas cabeças. "Hum, não é a toa que estão recuando... Estão ganhando terreno."

"Ahn...?" O capitão estranha a presença dos dois garotos juntamente com a comandante e volta a falar. "... Bem, é isso mesmo. Eles estão em menor número, mas aquelas armas os fazem inimigos terríveis! Não podemos contra uma força assim!"

"Certo." Continua Natasha. "Mas agora que nós estamos aqui, isso vai acabar. Diga-me, há muitos feridos?"

"Há cerca de 20 soldados feridos... E, infelizmente, alguns mortos. Ah sim, logo que chegamos neste lugar, encontramos alguns civis perdidos em meio à cidade. Estão seguros, junto dos feridos." Ele aponta para um local mais afastado dali, entre alguns grandes monolitos de concreto.

"... Hum." Natasha anda até Julian, que observava e escutava os sons dos disparos. Ele exibia uma expressão de angústia a cada vez que escutava os disparos dos rifles próximos dali... Ela coloca a mão em seu ombro e fala em seu ouvido. "... Muito bem, olha Ju, o seu amigo Spike lhe trouxe aqui dizendo que você poderia nos ajudar... Agora que está aqui, não vou fazer pouco da sua ajuda... Portanto eu quero que fique com aquelas pessoas ali. Elas precisam de um pouco de apoio, está bem?"

"... Comandante..." Ele fica em silêncio e volta a olhar para as pessoas no meio dos monolitos... Havia entre elas algumas crianças e pessoas idosas, todos tentando ajudar os soldados feridos. "..."

"Tudo bem?..."

"Sim..." Ele fala, voltando a encarar Natasha. "Eu vou fazer todo o possível..."

"Eu sei que vai!" Ela diz, esfregando a ponta do nariz no de Julian. O garoto fica paralisado por alguns momentos e logo se dirige até o local onde estavam os feridos e os civis. Natasha se aproxima do 'front' de batalha e observa a situação, de trás do mesmo monolito em que Spike se encontrava. "Hum... É perigoso deixarmos eles passarem deste ponto. Vamos ter que vencê-los aqui mesmo."

"Sim, exatamente o que eu pensei." Diz Spike, observando Julian, agora com os feridos. "... Hum, escute..."

"Hum?"

"É impressão minha ou você está mimando ele?"

"Mimando? Você acha...?"

"Bem, é que eu não acho que vá fazer muito bem pra ele se você continuar agindo assim, como a mãe dele."

"Ora que nada, eu só acho ele uma gracinha!" Fala a comandante, com as mãos nas bochechas. "Assim como o outro amiguinho de vocês, o Elliot. E você também é 'Spikezinho'... Mas já está bem mais grandinho que eles para receber 'mimo', né?"

"... 'Spikezinho'?" Ele diz, com uma veia saltando da testa. Um segundo depois, o capitão das forças de resistência se une novamente à comandante e os demais que estavam por ali, disparando e contra-atacando.

"E então comandante? O que faremos? Pensávamos que a senhorita viria com muitos reforços e..."

"Eles estão chegando capitão. Apenas resolvi me adiantar e chegar na frente para analisar a situação e, pelo que eu vejo, não vai ser nada fácil..." Natasha diz, abrindo o cano de sua arma e colocando algumas balas.

"Feh... Eles têm uma forte ofensiva, mas, não são guerreiros de verdade. Tudo o que sabem fazer é apertar o gatilho daquelas geringonças e nada mais! Nenhuma estratégia! Nada!" Fala Spike, olhando por cima do monolito.

"Como assim Spikezinho?"

"... Nem será preciso os reforços para acabar com estes imbecis. Podemos fazer isso antes que eles cheguem aqui. Ou melhor, eu mesmo posso acabar com eles sozinho!"

"... Mas, do que o senhor está falando? O senhor é apenas um e eles são quase cinqüenta! Além disso eles estão pesadamente armados!" Diz o capitão.

"Isso não vai ser um problema pra mim."

"Mas..."

O rapaz segura o cabo da espada embainhada e então se esgueira por trás dos obstáculos que protegiam as tropas aliadas... Natasha apenas o observa, sem entender, mas logo, engatilha a arma enquanto se prepara para agir.

"Comandante, será correto deixá-lo ir...?"

"Não se preocupe capitão, o senhor Spike sabe o que faz... Eu acho..." Fala Natasha, com uma gota na testa.

A alguns metros logo atrás, Julian ajudava as pessoas a cuidar dos que estavam feridos e dos outros civis. Enquanto pressionava o ferimento de um soldado, e pedia calma ao mesmo, ele consegue ver Spike indo em direção aos exércitos inimigos, por dentro dos edifícios que havia nas laterais do terreno...

Parece que ninguém mais havia notado a sua presença...

"O que ele vai fazer...?" Ele pensa consigo mesmo. "Seja o que for, espero que dê certo..."

Enquanto atravessa o campo de batalha sorrateiramente, com a arma em punho, o rapaz pode ver os muitos tiros de energia disparados repetidamente contra os aliados. Os sons dos disparos ficavam cada vez mais altos à medida que se aproximava do campo inimigo.

Logo, ele finalmente se encontra ao lado do famigerado grupo da _Blood Pledge._ Atrás de um dos pilares que sustentavam um velho edifício, ele observa a formação e a localização de cada indivíduo, cuidadosamente.

"Hum... Como eu pensei, nenhum desses idiotas me viu. Só estão interessados em atirar contra Natasha e os demais." Ele fala. "Acham que podem ganhar uma guerra assim..."

"Hahahaha! Mas o que aconteceu? Ficaram com medo? Vamos! Saiam de trás dessas pedras! Hahahaha!" Grita o líder da tropa, que portava o grande emblema.

"Vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensei..." Ele diz, saindo de trás do pilar e erguendo a Solar, correndo na direção do soldado mais próximo.

"Continuem atirando homens! Logo vamos ter o sangue desses idiotas inundando esta rua!"

"Eu tenho uma novidade! O sangue que vai inundar essa rua é o de vocês! BLAM!"

"Mas o que...?"

Com a Solar em mãos, o rapaz ataca de surpresa os flancos da tropa inimiga! Sem dar tempo para que reagisse, ele golpeia com força as mãos de um dos soldados, desarmando-o e, em seguida o atinge, nocauteando-o.

"Argh!" O soldado cai no chão pesadamente.

Imediatamente, os soldados mais próximos dali param de atacar as forças de resistência e disparam contra Spike. Este rapidamente salta para trás do mesmo monolito que o soldado vencido usava como proteção, desaparecendo da vista dos atacantes. A rajada de tiros arranca diversas lascas do bloco de concreto.

"Vamos ver quem vai ser o próximo..." Ele fala para si, atrás do monolito.

"Eu quero a cabeça desse maldito agora! Vocês cinco, vão atrás dele e matem-no!" Ordena o líder para os soldados mais próximos.

Os cinco soldados partem para outro lugar, diferente da direção onde estava Spike. O rapaz fica sem entender, mas aproveita o momento de distração e novamente surge de trás de outro monolito, surpreendendo mais um soldado, arrancando a arma de sua mão e golpeando-o poderosamente.

"Ugh!" O soldado cai no chão, nocauteado.

"Heh! Fácil demais! Se não fossem estes brinquedinhos, seria como arrancar doce de criança...!" Fala o Rapaz, escondendo-se novamente dos disparos atrás do monolito.

"Grrr! Maldito!"

Em seguida, o roncar alto de motores ecoa pelo lugar, ficando cada vez mais alto... Spike espia por um dos cantos do monolito e observa os cinco soldados mandados pelo líder, agora, retornando sobre os veículos futuristas, utilizados anteriormente por eles.

"Hum... Parece que resolveram apelar de uma vez."

Os cinco pilotos engatilham suas armas e disparam diversas rajadas de lasers contra o monolito do rapaz. Ao mesmo tempo, duas grandes metralhadoras giratórias surgem ao lado de cada veículo. As armas disparam balas, como as dos rifles da resistência, porém, muito mais rapidamente. O rapaz se afasta do monolito que é destruído e despedaçado pelos tiros.

"Acho que esses vão ser mais difíceis..." Ele pensa consigo, enquanto se afasta do exército, adentrando em um dos edifícios das laterais, mais precisamente, no antigo estacionamento de um. Spike faz o possível para se ocultar no emaranhado de pilares que havia ali, enquanto as motos rapidamente o perseguem.

"Senhor!" Fala um soldado, que atirava contra os exércitos de Eve. "Aquele que se infiltrou em nosso terreno escapou para as laterais. Devemos ir atrás dele?"

"Nada disso! Continuem atirando! Cinco pilotos são mais do que suficiente para dar cabo daquele infeliz! Eles cuidarão de tudo!" Fala o líder, também disparando contra as tropas de resistência.

"E quanto aos que estão feridos?"

"Deixe-os aí! Não podemos perder tempo com esses patetas que se deixam vencer por um homem praticamente desarmado!"

"S-Sim senhor!"

A _Blood Pledge_ continua respondendo fogo, enquanto Spike se via praticamente perdido no meio daquele labirinto de pilares.

O roncar dos motores dos cinco pilotos ecoava de baixo daquele amplo espaço rodeado por muitos pilares que sustentavam o prédio.

Ele tenta correr rapidamente para despistá-los, mas é parado por uma rajada de balas e disparos energéticos, obrigando-o a se esconder novamente. As cinco motos se separam para cercar o alvo.

"Droga..."

"Desista seu molóide!" Fala um dos pilotos, aproximando-se velozmente. "Você não pode contra nós cinco! Está perdido!"

"O que? Quem é molóide?"

O rapaz salta de trás do pilar e brande a espada, correndo na direção do piloto. Este acelera ainda mais a moto e prepara-se para apertar o gatilho do grande arsenal que possuía...

"... PA!"

"Argh!"

A moto que se aproximava repentinamente é atingida por um tiro e desaba, arremessando o piloto para longe. Enquanto ela desliza pelo local arrancando faíscas do chão de concreto, Spike pára e dá um pequeno pulo para o lado, desviando-se do veículo, que se despedaça contra um dos pilares...

Até que escuta o som de uma brusca freada logo ao seu lado.

"...?"

"Fazer tudo sozinho, não é?" Fala Natasha, em cima de sua moto, segurando sua arma que exalava uma fina fumaça dos dois canos.

"... O-O que está fazendo aqui? Porque não está ajudando suas tropas? Eu disse que podia acabar com eles sozinho!"

"No momento acho que você é quem precisa de ajuda Spikezinho." Ela fala sorrindo. "Além disso, o Ju está lá e vai cuidar de todos por mim... Resolvi confiar nele tanto quanto você confia."

"Ack..."

A conversa é cortada imediatamente pelos sons de mais disparos que passam muito perto dos dois. Ambos escondem-se enquanto Natasha, ainda em cima de sua moto, engatilha sua arma novamente.

"Tudo bem... Você pode ajudar..."

"Achei que não ia pedir... Bem, vamos ver o que podemos fazer..."

"Ahn, só mais uma coisa..." Ele fala, com as costas no pilar, enquanto ouvia os inimigos se aproximarem rapidamente.

"O que foi?"

"Não me chame de 'Spikezinho'..." ¬¬

"Ah, hehe... Tá bem." Ela fala, sorrindo. "Vou tentar!"

Os quatro pilotos se aproximam velozmente, enquanto os dois aguardam atrás do pilar que os protegia.

Julian, ainda junto dos feridos e civis observa mais dois soldados serem trazidos, enquanto outros são atingidos e caem, bem diante de seus olhos...

"Eles estão nos pressionando ainda mais! Não sei por quanto tempo vamos agüentar!" Diz um soldado.

"... Calma! Nós vamos conseguir!" Diz o garoto, ajudando a carregar um homem ferido. "... Só precisamos confiar na comandante e em Spike!"

"..." O soldado coloca cuidadosamente o companheiro ferido no chão, com a ajuda de Julian e levanta-se, olhando o garoto fixamente. "Eu espero que você esteja certo... Porque se deixarmos que eles passem, muito mais gente vai se ferir ou perder a vida..."

O soldado toma novamente seu rifle em mãos e volta ao front de batalha... Julian fica pensativo por alguns momentos, sem palavras, enquanto olha para todas aquelas pessoas por ali...

Estavam todos em perigo...

"Nós temos que conseguir..." Ele pensa. "Nós temos..."

**-/-**

"Então você faz isso aqui, e isto. Logo, você vai chegar neste resultado, viu?"

"Ah mana... Isso é tão complicado! E chato também..."

"Nem tanto Jacob... Fica tudo bem mais fácil quando você resolve prestar atenção, sabia?"

Distantes da batalha que ocorria próxima ao centro da cidade, Eve e seu irmão Jacob se encontravam em um grande e bem decorado quarto, bastante parecido com aquele onde o garoto se encontrava adormecido anteriormente. Não havia lâmpadas ou candelabros, apenas muitas velas que iluminavam cada canto do aposento.

Próxima a porta de entrada havia uma grande mesa redonda e, sobre ela, muitos e muitos livros de diversos tamanhos, cores e formatos.

Em frente a grande pilha de livros estava Jacob, visivelmente chateado e segurando um lápis, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava prestar atenção às instruções da irmã; e Eve, que folheava um espesso livro azul, fazendo algumas anotações em uma folha em anexo ao mesmo tempo em que ajudava o irmão a resolver um complexo cálculo.

"Hum, você diz isso porque é bem mais inteligente do que eu..." Diz o garoto, emburrado. "Não tem nenhum problema com esse monte de números."

"Isso não é verdade..." Ela fala sorrindo, passando a mão no cabelo do garoto. "... Só o que eu fiz foi estudar bastante, por isso sei fazer todas essas coisas... Você também é capaz de fazer caso se esforce um pouquinho, está bem?"

"Ahn... Mas porque eu tenho que saber de tudo isso?"

"Porque um dia você vai liderar o nosso reino irmãozinho..." Ela continua. "E um líder tem que ser inteligente e saber das coisas, não acha?"

"..."

"É o que a mamãe iria querer..."

"..." O garoto cruza os braços novamente emburrado, mas logo suspira, vendo que não tinha muita escolha. "... É, acho que sim..."

"... Toc, toc, toc..."

"Um momentinho, sim?"

Ao ouvir as sonoras batidas na porta, Eve acaricia o rosto do irmão e logo em seguida vai até a mesma. Ela gira as chaves na fechadura e abre uma pequena fresta...

"Ah! Senhor Elliot!" Ela fala, ao ver o garoto em frente à porta, abrindo-a totalmente. "Em que posso ajudá-lo?"

"O-Olá, eu... Espero não estar atrapalhando..."

"Não, de forma alguma! Estava ajudando Jacob com seus estudos, mas agora já terminamos."

"Hum..." Elliot olha para Jacob que continuava fazendo suas lições e dá um pequeno sorriso. O garoto apenas observa o rapaz à porta, sem se expressar, bastante acanhado. "Estou vendo... Bom, nesse caso..."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela indaga, ainda segurando a porta.

"N-Não... Não aconteceu nada... Isso é, exceto a bat..." Elliot pára de falar sobre a batalha imediatamente ao ver que Jacob estava perto demais. "... Digo, eu só vim até aqui porque, se não for muito incômodo, gostaria de conversar com a senhorita."

"Conversar? Claro! Pode entrar..." Ela fala, abrindo totalmente a porta. "Aqui não seremos incomodados, está bem?"

"Ahn, tem certeza de que posso entrar...? Espero realmente não estar incomodando... E podemos conversar em outro lugar se quiser."

"Claro que não... Não seja tímido, venha!"

Elliot adentra no aposento bastante acanhado. Ele observa impressionado o grande e decorado quarto, que se diferenciava e muito do resto daquele lugar.

Mas, com certeza, o que mais lhe chamava a atenção era uma doce fragrância que havia no ar...

"C-Com licença..."

"... Sinta-se à vontade." Fala a garota sorrindo, enquanto fecha a porta logo atrás do rapaz. "Espero que não se incomode com a decoração... Quartos de meninas são sempre desse jeito."

"D-De jeito algum! É um quarto muito bonito. É seu?"

"Sim..." Ela diz passando pelo garoto e indo em direção a uma grande cama com cobertores brancos que havia em um dos cantos do aposento. Ela se senta silenciosamente na beirada do colchão, colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos. "Sempre trago Jacob aqui para estudarmos. É o único espaço de... Paz... Que temos."

"Eu entendo." Ele vislumbra as muitas estantes que havia ao redor do quarto. Em cada uma delas, havia dezenas e mais dezenas de livros dos mais variados tipos. "Puxa... Você deve gostar de ler... Tem uma biblioteca inteira aqui."

"Admito que gosto. Mas só como um 'hobbie'... Tenho poucos livros didáticos por aqui e, quase todos, são utilizados para ajudar Jacob nos estudos, mas, a grande maioria deles são pequenos contos..."

"Hum..." Ele aproxima-se de algumas estantes e observa alguns dos livros. Fascinava-lhe ver tantos exemplares que nunca sequer tomara conhecimento que existiam... Mas logo, balança a cabeça e volta para a realidade, aproximando-se de Eve. "... Eu compreendo. Na situação em que Akaira está... Você deve querer fugir um pouco da realidade, algumas vezes."

"Sim... Mas..." Ela olha para uma das janelas que estavam espalhadas ao redor do quarto. Lá fora o céu acinzentado refletia um mundo angustiado pela guerra... "Mas todas as pessoas que estão do nosso lado, como Natasha e meu irmãozinho... Eles me fazem ter forças para continuar."

"..." O garoto apenas sorri, concordando com a cabeça.

"Mas e então senhor Elliot?..." Ela continua, encarando o rapaz. "Sobre o que o senhor gostaria de conversar?"

"Ah sim..." Ele aproxima-se novamente, mas, antes que comece a falar, Eve faz um sinal com as mãos para que se sentasse ao seu lado. O garoto hesita alguns instantes e, logo, senta-se na beirada do colchão. "Bem... Eu vou tentar ser direto para não tomar o seu tempo senhorita..."

"Como quiser... Mas você já sabe que não precisa me chamar por senhorita..." Ela diz sorrindo. "E também não vou mais tratá-lo por senhor. Certo Elliot?"

"Heh... Certo, Eve."

"Você dizia...?"

"Bem, como eu dizia, tentarei ser direto. Anteriormente, lembro-me que você falou sobre a existência de outras bruxas, estou certo?"

"Exatamente... Existem mais bruxas além de... Morgan, e eu." Ela continua, hesitando um pouco antes de falar o nome da mãe. "Mas porque a pergunta?"

"Eu gostaria muito de saber qual a posição delas neste conflito. Digo... Elas estão nos apoiando, ou estariam do lado de Morgan e o Julgador?"

"..." A jovem fica momentaneamente em silêncio, um pouco pensativa. "... Pra falar a verdade, tudo está muito confuso. Não se pode afirmar quem está do nosso lado e quem não está..."

"Mas como assim?"

"Bem, próximo ao nosso reino existiam dois outros reinos menores. Eles eram liderados cada um por uma bruxa... Mas depois que o Julgador começou seus ataques, para terem uma chance de resistir a alguma investida direta, elas decidiram unir suas forças e seus reinos... Agora unificadas, elas possuem um poder bem maior do que outrora... Mas elas se recusam a tomar parte nessa batalha, mesmo depois de saberem pelo quê estamos passando..." Ela fala, um pouco triste. "De um certo modo, eu posso entendê-las... Estão fazendo o possível para preservar as pessoas que as seguem... Coisa que... Não estou conseguindo..."

"Não diga isso..." Diz Elliot. "Você é uma pessoa muito responsável e bondosa. Está fazendo de tudo para ajudar as pessoas que estão, nesse momento, aqui dentro do QG, mesmo depois de tudo o que você passou."

"É, talvez, mas... Isso não faz com que outras pessoas parem de perder a vida, lá fora..."

Elliot mantém-se calado diante do semblante triste de Eve... Mesmo ele não sabia o que dizer para tentar animá-la. Tinha medo que acabasse piorando as coisas... Ele suspira antes de voltar a falar.

"... Bem... Voltando as outras bruxas..." Ele fala, tentando ser o menos rude possível. "... Será que elas não vêem que se continuarem agindo assim o seu reino pode cair e, provavelmente, elas serão o próximo alvo?"

"Acho que elas sabem disso." Ela diz.. "... Mas mesmo assim elas preferiram não se envolver."

"Hum, acho que elas pensam que poderão vencer sozinhas caso eles resolvam voltar-se totalmente contra elas."

"É, talvez..."

Elliot esfrega uma das mãos na nuca enquanto pensava novamente... Ele faz uma expressão de desagrado e pensa que tipo de pessoas eram aquelas outras bruxas.

"E além de você, e de sua mãe, elas seriam as únicas?"

"Ahn? Bem, não..."

"Hum, quer dizer que há mais delas? Quantas?"

"Pelo que sei, existem mais três delas, mas... Eu as vi pessoalmente uma única vez. Depois disso mantivemos pouco contato com elas e com o seu reino." Fala Eve, lembrando-se das tais bruxas. "Elas são bem diferentes das outras duas que estão próximas a nós. São pessoas encantadoras! Mas, francamente, eu não sei se elas iriam se aliar a nós... Além disso, seus reinos são pequenos em comparação com o nosso. Não sei se seria de grande ajuda... Ou se seriam apenas mais pessoas para morrerem nessas batalhas terríveis..."

"..."

"Natasha havia dito que elas não possuem um 'poderio militar' muito grande, logo, eles passariam por muitas dificuldades caso a _Blood Pledge_ do Julgador resolvesse atacá-los. Nós, que possuíamos uma força considerável, estamos tendo muitas dificuldades de nos defender... E nos esconder... E..."

"...?"

Ela hesita antes de continuar prosseguindo e então fecha os olhos, suspirando e colocando uma das mãos na testa.

"Desculpe-me Elliot. Eu não sou a pessoa certa para falar sobre exércitos, guerras e batalhas..."

"... Não, tudo bem. Eu que peço desculpas." Ele diz, levantando-se. "Eu... Acho que não devia ter tocado nesse assunto e..."

"Está tudo bem... Só que Natasha poderá lhe responder este tipo de pergunta melhor do que eu... Eu sinto muito..." Lamenta a jovem Bruxa. "Na verdade... Se dependesse de mim, nem existiriam armas... Ninguém merece morrer nessas guerras sem sentido. Nem as pessoas que estão aqui, nem mesmo as pessoas que lutam ao lado da Blood Pledge. Estão todos sendo influenciados por aquele louco do Julgador e... Morgan."

"Você está certa..." O garoto fala, olhando para Jacob que se mantinha concentrado nos estudos, agora, lendo alguns tomos que havia sobre a mesa. Jacob dá uma rápida olhada para a irmã e Elliot e, assim que percebe que estava sendo observado, volta a fitar os livros. "Você e Jacob devem ter passados por muitos problemas, principalmente quanto a mãe de vocês..."

Ela abaixa a cabeça com os olhos fechados, enquanto começa a se recordar de várias imagens... Mas a que mais perdurava em sua cabeça era o rosto de sua mãe... E os seus olhos, o quanto eles haviam mudado desde aquele fatídico dia...

"... Desde que tudo isso começou, nós temos poucos momentos como este... O Jacob é a única pessoa da minha família que ainda está comigo... Tudo o que eu não quero, é perdê-lo também..." Ela fala enquanto uma brisa fria entra pela janela do quarto, balançando as delicadas cortinas. Os olhos se enchem de lágrimas que descem lentamente pela sua face. "Mas apesar de tudo... Também me sinto péssima, pois estou fazendo um grande mal para ele..."

"Fazendo um grande mal?" Indaga Elliot, surpreso. "Mas o que você está dizendo...?"

"Tem muitas coisas que eu não conto ao Jacob, para não vê-lo sofrer. Eu não iria me perdoar se fizesse ele chorar..."

Elliot observa em silêncio enquanto via Eve enxugar as lágrimas dos olhos...

"Ele já sabe sobre... Morgan?"

"..." Ela balança a cabeça, negativamente.

"O que você disse para ele?..." Ele indaga. "... Depois de tanto tempo, ele deve ter perguntado sobre ela, não?"

"Eu disse a ele que ela partiu para um lugar distante e que, um dia, ela iria voltar para nós, assim que tudo estivesse resolvido... Eu não sei como ele reagiria se soubesse que agora, a pessoa que está criando todo esse caos..." Ela fala, apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos, visivelmente preocupada e nervosa. "... E, ultimamente, ele tem tido muitos pesadelos. Pobrezinho... Ele deve sentir tanta falta dela..."

"Hum..." Elliot observa o garoto fixamente, arrumando os óculos enquanto escutava Eve falar. "... É claro que ele sente muita falta da mãe, mas, você também deve sentir... O Limiar a tirou de vocês... Desde então você tem agido como uma mãe para o seu irmãozinho, e tem feito isso muito bem..."

"..."

"Mas qualquer um pode ver que você também sente falta de alguém que cuide de você, como sua mãe fazia..."

"..." Ela desvia o olhar, fixando um canto do aposento enquanto pensava nas palavras do garoto. "... Eu faço algo que deixe isso muito claro?"

"Não, mas..." Ele hesita, antes de falar. "Você tem um olhar bastante triste, mesmo quando está sorrindo..."

"..." Ela sorri com ternura, mas, ao mesmo tempo, com um sentimento amargo dentro do peito. "São poucas as pessoas que me vêem assim, deste modo... Você é uma delas Elliot. Obrigada."

"Er... E-Eu só estou dizendo que nem você pode ser forte o tempo todo." Elliot retira os óculos e esfrega os olhos, enquanto dá outro suspiro. Colocando-os novamente, ele volta a falar. "E é por isso que eu lhe fiz aquela promessa... Nós salvaremos sua mãe e Akaira do Limiar, não se preocupe. E você, assim como Jacob, serão felizes novamente. Eu juro."

"... E eu confio em vocês. Tenho certeza que vocês serão capaz de nos ajudar e muito." Ela volta a sorrir, enquanto responde. "Todos nós ficamos muito agradecidos!"

"Heh... Bem, eu acho que já falei demais... Vim perguntar apenas uma coisa e acabei me excedendo... Acho que vou deixá-los em paz agora e..."

"Espere!" Ela fala, segurando o garoto por uma das mãos. "Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de lhe perguntar..."

"Sim...?"

"Esses Limiares... O que eles são?" Ela pergunta.

"... Pensei que já soubesse já que tinha lido as nossas mentes naquela ocasião..." Ele diz, com uma gota na testa.

"Naquela ocasião, vocês não estavam com o Limiar em mente... Além disso, agora não há qualquer feitiço e eu não estou lendo sua mente... Estamos conversando como dois bons amigos."

"Heh..." Ele coça levemente a nuca e então explica. "Bem, nós não temos certeza absoluta do que eles são... Tudo o que sabemos é que existem vários deles. Eles liberam e controlam uma grande quantidade de energia... Negativa... Da maneira que desejam. Com isso eles causam muitos cataclismas nos diferentes lugares em que se encontram."

"... Como Phasiphaë?"

"Sim... Phasiphaë, no momento, está sob grande perigo... Depois de alguns acontecimentos, Julian e eu começamos a, acidentalmente, ir atrás dos Limiares. De acordo com alguém que conhecemos, é a única maneira de impedir a destruição de nosso mundo." Ele fala, um pouco tenso, enquanto lembra de Keinzer e do primeiro Limiar no centro de Autonoe. "Com isso... Já passamos por diferentes lugares e conseguimos deter três Limiares. Além disso, Spike se uniu a nós, e ele nos ajuda bastante. Logo depois, chegamos aqui, em Akaira..."

"Puxa... Então vocês são mesmo heróis, não é?..." Ela indaga, sorrindo, apontando para o garoto.

"B-Bom... Não sei se podemos nos chamar assim. Acho que o Julian é o verdadeiro herói aqui... Ele parece ser o único que consegue tocar em um Limiar. Nem eu nem Spike conseguimos chegar perto daquelas coisas quando estão ativas. E esse último, bem... Ele sabe se defender, e defender os outros, muito bem..."

"Sei... Mas e quanto a você?"

"Eu? Eu sou apenas o garoto penetra da história... Hehehe." Ele ri, totalmente sem graça.

"Não diga isso... Você me pareceu ser um grande companheiro para com seus amigos..."

"Heh... Mas eu não faço nada demais..." O garoto fica bastante sem jeito enquanto Eve o olhava, sorrindo brandamente... De um certo modo se sentia um tanto... Inútil, às vezes. Aquela era uma destas vezes... "... Muito bem, agora vou sair... Verei se posso ajudar em alguma coisa lá embaixo. E também não quero incomodar você e seu irmãozinho."

"Tem certeza disso? Você sabe que não nos incomoda." Ela fala se levantando, assim que o rapaz se levanta do colchão.

"T-Tenho sim... Quero ver se posso fazer algo pelas pessoas que estão no QG. Também estou um pouco ansioso pensando como pode estar a batalha..."

"... Batalha?"

"Ahn, sim..." Ele fala, indo na direção da porta, sendo acompanhado pela garota. "Depois que você saiu, fomos informados por um dos seus soldados que um grupo da _Blood Pledge_ estava se dirigindo para cá e foi abordado por um grupo da sua resistência. Natasha, Julian e Spike foram pra lá, juntamente com um grande número de soldados..."

"Oh..." Eve fica espantada ao saber da notícia, principalmente ao ouvir os nomes dos garotos. "... Então... Agora entendo porque você está preocupado..."

"Sim... Heh... Mas acho que eles vão ficar bem."

"Ainda assim... Mal chegam aqui e já estão envolvidos com esta guerra..." Ela diz, novamente triste.

"O Limiar é o responsável por tudo isso. Então, já estamos envolvidos desde o início..."

A garota fica com a cabeça baixa por alguns segundos e suspira, erguendo-a novamente.

"Por favor, me mantenha informada caso tenha alguma notícia desta batalha, está bem? Logo eu irei me juntar a você no pavilhão do QG, onde estão as pessoas."

"Claro, pode deixar."Ele diz sorrindo e acenando para Jacob e Eve, dando meia volta e saindo dali. Eve faz o mesmo e então fecha a porta, encostando as costas na mesma, enquanto pensava constantemente no que ele acabara de dizer.

"Meu deus... Eles acabaram de chegar... E já estão no meio de uma guerra... Espero que fiquem bem..."

"Falou alguma coisa mana?" Fala Jacob, próximo dali, ao ouvir a irmã falando sozinha.

"Ahn? Ah, nada não Jacob... Nada de importante..."

Eve aproxima-se novamente da mesa onde o irmão continuava lendo atenciosamente um dos muitos livros que estavam por ali.

Ela se senta ao seu lado e então apóia a cabeça sobre os braços, estes, em cima da mesa.

"Mana..."

"O que foi Jacob?"

"Sobre o que estavam conversando?"

"... Ei Jacob, sabia que isso é muito feio?" Ela fala, repreendendo o irmão, passando a mão em seus cabelos. "Era uma conversa particular, está bem? Não faça mais isso ou eu vou ficar zangada com você."

"Ah... D-Desculpa..."

O garoto mantém-se quieto e volta a ler atenciosamente o livro, baixando a cabeça. Eve o olha séria por alguns instantes e logo começa a rir.

"Eu estou brincando seu bobo! Você sabe que eu não fico zangada com você..." Ela diz abraçando-o. Jacob também dá um sorriso, mais aliviado. "Mas se você quer mesmo saber só estávamos falando sobre as pessoas que estão aqui conosco. Só isso..."

"Ah..."

Aparentemente sem interesse no que a irmã falava, ele continua folheando e lendo o grande livro de capa aveludada e vermelha que estava a sua frente, parecendo muito concentrado. Eve levanta-se logo depois e se dirige até a porta do quarto.

"Jacob, eu irei até o pavilhão falar com as pessoas, está bem? Não quero atrapalhar a sua leitura... Está tão concentrado..."

"Heh... Tá bem mana..."

"Ótimo... Daqui a pouco volto aqui está bem? Se quiser, pode dar uma volta pela usina depois, mas não se afaste demais."

"Tá..."

"Bom menino." Ela diz, brincando... E em seguida, fechando a porta.

Jacob se mantém pensativo e logo coloca o livro sobre a mesa, apoiando os braços e a cabeça sobre o mesmo... Fechando os olhos e caindo no sono...

**-/-**

O tempo passa e a batalha da resistência contra a _Blood Pledge_ continua. Apesar de estarem em desvantagem graças às avançadas armas do inimigo, o grupo de Eve ganha algum terreno, graças a Spike e a comandante Natasha.

Estes últimos continuavam atacando e escapando dos quatro pilotos restantes, que os perseguiam em meio ao emaranhado de pilares de um edifício próximo ao terreno da batalha principal.

"Como eu havia dito...! Vocês não sabem fazer outra coisa a não ser apertar o gatilho de suas armas!" Fala Spike saltando de trás de um pilar e caindo em cima de uma das motos, atrás de um dos pilotos.

"O que...? Aargh!"

O rapaz joga o piloto para fora da moto e então crava a espada embainhada nos controles do veículo, danificando-os, saltando fora logo depois. A moto capota, perdendo o controle e então explode ao ir de encontro a um dos pilares.

Imediatamente um outro piloto aproxima-se atirando com sua arma de lasers. O rapaz esconde-se rapidamente atrás de um dos pilares e ergue a espada, esperando para investir contra o veloz atacante... O mesmo pressiona alguns botões no painel de controle do veículo e mais uma vez duas enormes metralhadoras surgem ao lado da moto.

"Agora é o seu fim maldi...!" A fala é interrompida por um grande estouro de bala, atingindo um dos cantos da moto. "Mas que diabo!"

O veículo perde o controle com a bala enterrada em seu sistema e então se destrói contra um dos pilares, explodindo bastante próximo de Spike, que protege os olhos da luz e do fogo. O piloto voa vários metros longe com a explosão do veículo.

O rapaz espia pelo canto do pilar e vê Natasha frear bruscamente próximo a ele, com o cano de sua arma exalando fumaça, como da vez anterior.

"Agora só restam mais dois Spikezinho..." Ela fala sorrindo. "Fique aí que eu vou dar um jeito neles, está bem?"

"O que? Nada disso! Esse último era meu! Pode deixar que eu acabo com eles!"

"... Mas... Os dois juntos?"

Os dois outros pilotos se aproximam rapidamente, um ao lado do outro. Eles atiram sem parar com as armas de raios, enquanto as duas metralhadoras ao lado das motos fazem o mesmo. Natasha acelera sua moto e prepara-se para se afastar dali, porém, antes disso, Spike salta sobre o veículo, sentando na carona.

"... Se quer ajudar, então acelere logo!" Ele fala, segurando o ombro da mesma, enquanto segura a espada com a outra mão. "Só preciso de uma chance para fazer eles calarem a boca!"

"Ah, obrigada por me deixar ajudar Spikezinho!" Ela fala, ironicamente, rindo alto em seguida.

"E pare de me chamar de...!"

Ela acelera velozmente, empinando a moto, fazendo com que o rapaz quase caia do veículo. Ela manobra habilmente a moto por dentre o labirinto de pilares, enquanto os outros pilotos fazem o mesmo, numa verdadeira caçada. Os disparos passavam perto, atingindo alguns pilares próximos.

Algumas balas raspam a lateral da moto de natasha, arrancando algumas faíscas...

"Aaaaaaah!"

"O que foi?" Ele pergunta, atrás dela. "Atingiram você?"

"A lataria! Eles arranharam a minha querida!"

"... O que...?"

"Grrrr!"

"Argh! O que está fazendo?"

Natasha range os dentes e então acelera ainda mais, empinando a moto mais uma vez. Spike arregala os olhos, quase despencando da moto, enquanto segura firmemente na comandante.

Assim que se afasta o suficiente, ela freia violentamente, fritando os pneus e virando-se contra os perseguidores.

"Grrrr! Tem certeza que consegue fazer isso, não é?"

"Er..." O rapaz observa a mesma, com um certo temor. "C-Claro que consigo!"

"Então se prepare!"

Ela acelera a moto e, depois de cantar os pneus, começa a se aproximar velozmente dos pilotos, que vinham na direção contrária, muito rápidos. Os tiros passavam perto da cabeça dos dois e algumas balas disparadas pelas metralhadoras da _Blood Pledge_ atingiam a lataria da moto de Natasha, fazendo várias veias saltarem de sua testa. Os pilotos dos veículos futuristas observam e começam a suar frio ao ver o veículo inimigo na sua direção... Ainda assim, não diminuem a velocidade e continuam velozmente na direção da comandante e Spike.

Há poucos metros de colidirem uns com os outros, Spike fica de pé na carona da moto, equilibrando-se e com a espada e mãos. Natasha faz uma curva fechada, desviando rapidamente dos dois veículos, e literalmente lançando Spike contra os dois pilotos!

"Aaaaahh! CRASH!"

Com a Solar em punho, e literalmente voando na direção dos dois pilotos, ele os atinge com todas as forças, derrubando-os violentamente. Os dois caem no chão enquanto os veículos continuam o caminho sozinho, até que perdem o controle e colidem contra os pilares, destruindo-se.

Spike ainda rola por alguns metros, antes de finalmente parar, por causa da velocidade.

"Muito bom Spikezinho! Você deu a eles o que mereciam!" Diz Natasha, aproximando-se do mesmo com a moto. Ela então desce do veículo, preocupada. "Você está bem?"

"... Hum...?" Ele diz, ainda zonzo com tudo aquilo, levantando-se. "Acho que estou..."

"Buáááá! Você não está nada bem!"

"...?"

Só depois de recobrar-se completamente é que ele observa a comandante falando com a sua própria moto... Provavelmente, havia perguntado para o veículo se estava bem, e não para ele. Uma grande gota surge na sua testa, enquanto ele vê a comandante derramar uma cachoeira de lágrimas enquanto passa a mão na lataria da moto, danificada pelos tiros.

"Não se preocupe minha queridinha... Mais tarde vamos resolver isso, está bem?"

" ¬¬ "

Não muito longe dali, Julian observava a batalha atrás das trincheiras improvisadas, enquanto ajudava as pessoas que passavam por alguma necessidade. Ele observa de trás de um dos monolitos procurando por Spike e Natasha, visivelmente preocupado. Mas tudo o que via eram os soldados da _Blood Pledge_ disparando sem parar.

A temperatura do local pareceu esfriar de uma hora para a outra... A respiração dos soldados e mesmo a do garoto eram visíveis, na forma de um vapor branco e gelado.

Julian afasta-se momentaneamente do front e toma em mãos um grande e velho cobertor que havia próximo aos feridos e civis, enrolando-se para se proteger da baixa temperatura.

"...?"

"Calma meu querido... Logo o frio vai passar... Não chore."

Próximo dele, sentado junto com as outras pessoas, estava um senhor idoso, com cabelos totalmente grisalhos, segurando nas mãos um frágil bebê, enrolado em vestes brancas e finas. O senhor tremia com o frio recém chegado e abaixava a cabeça por causa do som dos tiros. Ao mesmo tempo, tentava embalar a criança, que chorava alto.

"O... Senhor está bem?" Ele indaga, aproximando-se dos dois.

"S-Sim, eu estou... Obrigado por perguntar meu jovem... Felizmente, ainda estamos vivos." Ele diz, tremendo, de modo irônico.

"..." O garoto se desfaz do cobertor sem pensar duas vezes e entrega ao velho senhor, enrolando ele e o pequeno bebê no mesmo. "Está ficando muito frio... É melhor se cobrirem."

"Oh... Mas, tem certeza que podemos ficar com isto? Você vai passar frio meu jovem!"

"Vai ser mais útil para vocês dois do que para mim." Ele diz sorrindo. "Além disso, vocês parecem estar com bem mais frio do que eu, no momento... Não se preocupem, está bem?"

"Bem, então... Muito obrigado meu jovem." Agradece o senhor. O bebê pára de chorar momentaneamente. "Você está sendo como um anjo para todos nós..."

O garoto sorri agradecido e, logo depois, ajuda alguns soldados a carregarem outros companheiros, feridos pela batalha...

"Está nos ajudando bastante aqui rapaz." Diz o capitão, carregando e cobrindo com um cobertor um soldado, ferido na perna. "Continue cuidando deste local, certo? As pessoas estão muito agradecidas."

"Er... Obrigado... Só estou fazendo o que posso..."

"Vejam!" Fala um dos que atiravam, interrompendo a conversa. "A comandante Natasha! Ela apareceu novamente!"

Imediatamente todos escutam um grande estrondo ao lado dos exércitos inimigos. De um dos edifícios laterais, Natasha surge juntamente com Spike, sobre sua moto negra, praticamente voando para cima das tropas inimigas.

"O que?" O líder da tropa da _Blood Pledge_ se mostra surpreso ao ver a comandante surgindo novamente, agora em meio aos seus homens. "Mas como podem estar vivos?"

"Achou que cinco daqueles patetas iam ser o suficiente para acabar conosco?" Diz Spike, saltando da moto e atacando os soldados mais próximos. "Agora vão ver o que acontece quando brincam comigo!"

"Vocês o irritaram! Agora ele é problema de vocês!" Fala Natasha, atirando de cima de sua moto e confundindo os soldados, correndo ao redor dos mesmos com a poderosa moto.

O fogo que era disparado contra a resistência de Eve é reduzido drasticamente quando metade dos soldados muda o alvo dos tiros para Natasha e Spike. A comandante pilotava a moto por entre as linhas inimigas, enquanto Spike atacava com a Solar, derrubando mais alguns.

Enquanto os soldados da resistência observavam os inimigos se reduzirem a um numero bem menor, imediatamente se escuta muitos passos logo atrás das trincheiras. Julian observa diversos outros soldados adentrando no local por trás das trincheiras, aproximando-se do front de combate.

"Capitão..." Diz um deles. "Os reforços acabam de chegar."

"Ótimo!" Ele fala, mais animado, levantando-se, com o rifle em mãos. "Não podiam chegar em hora melhor!"

"Perdoe nossa demora capitão!" Fala um dos soldados recém chegados. "Tivemos alguns problemas para encontrar o local e algumas ruas estavam bloqueadas com escombros."

"Sua demora pode ser redimida agora, meu amigo!" Fala o capitão, sobre um dos monolitos, falando a todos. "Agora é nossa chance! Devemos ajudar a comandante Natasha, que está em meio as linhas inimigas confundindo-os! Preparem as armas! Vamos avançar!"

Os soldados se preparam, engatilhando as armas e guardando mais munição para emergência. Segundos depois, ao comando do capitão, a tropa, agora em número muito maior, começa a surgir de trás das trincheiras e começa a avançar em direção aos inimigos, respondendo fogo.

Rapidamente o terreno começa a ser ganho e a _Blood Pledge _se vê prensada contra duas frentes de combate... O número de soldados havia praticamente triplicado, enquanto os inimigos diminuíam cada vez mais.

Julian observa, de um certo modo mais aliviado, e imediatamente vê que ninguém mais prestava atenção aos monolitos... Ele se dirige para os civis e feridos rapidamente.

"Vamos! Vocês todos devem aproveitar e sair agora! Recuem para um lugar mais seguro!" Ele diz, fazendo um sinal com as mãos para que fossem para o outro lado.

"O garoto tem razão! Vamos aproveitar e sair daqui agora! Vamos! Rápido, rápido!" Diz um outro soldado por ali, ferido em um dos braços, porém, ainda de pé.

Apressadas, as pessoas começam, uma a uma, a se levantar e a correr na direção contrária a batalha... Pouco a pouco o local onde estavam os civis começa a ser evacuado, sob a 'supervisão' de Julian e mais duas ou três pessoas, que faziam o possível para tentar ajudar.

Do outro lado do campo de batalha, em meio as linhas inimigas... O homem que portava o emblema da _Blood Pledge_ observava furioso suas tropas perderem rapidamente o terreno que haviam conquistado...

"Grrrr! Vocês... Não perdem por esperar seu bando de idiotas! Não perdem por esperar!"

O líder do exército inimigo se vê sem muitas alternativas.

Quando muitos dos seus já caíram, mais e mais soldados da resistência chegavam até suas linhas. Esses eram vencidos um a um pela grande quantidade de soldados.

Ele joga a arma que possuía em mãos no chão e corre para trás de alguns grandes monolitos que havia por ali, passando e pisando por cima de alguns de seus próprios soldados.

"Hah! Está fugindo!" Diz Spike, enquanto derrubava mais um soldado, arrancando a arma de sua mão com um golpe da Solar. "É mais covarde do que pensei!"

"Humm..." Natasha, após derrotar outro soldado, freia momentaneamente sua moto e observa os monolitos. "... Não acho que ele vá se render assim..."

"Do que você está falando? Ele fugiu como um rato!"

"..."

Neste exato instante, um grande estrondo é ouvido de trás dos monolitos. Quase todos os soldados olham na direção dos mesmos, a tempo de verem um grande projétil flamejante subindo a vários metros de distância, para depois, cair pesadamente em meio aos soldados.

"Eu sabia!" Diz Natasha, com os olhos arregalados, olhando para o projétil, que se assemelhava a uma esfera escura, envolta em labaredas de fogo. "Espalhem-se agora!"

KBOOM!

Os soldados correm, cada um para um lado diferente, tentando sair de perto da zona de impacto, porém, era tarde demais para alguns se salvarem. O Projétil cai no solo, causando uma grande explosão de chamas. Os soldados mais próximos são carbonizados pelo disparo, enquanto que os demais são arremessados para longe com a força da explosão.

Tanto os soldados da _Blood Pledge_ quanto os aliados a Eve haviam sido atingidos pelo projétil...

"Mas o que é isso?" Fala Spike observando os corpos carbonizados.

De trás do monolito, o líder surge novamente, mas desta vez com um estranho tipo de máquina...

Era um objeto pequeno, não maior que a sua cintura, com seis rodas para locomoção, na parte inferior e, na parte superior, um grande cano, fumegante... Provavelmente, aquilo havia disparado o projétil anteriormente, como um tipo de morteiro.

Os soldados mais próximos se afastam do líder, que segurava na outra mão, o grande emblema tremulante.

"Podemos ter perdido esta batalha, mas muitos de vocês também irão perder a vida!"

"Mas que maldito!"

Ele segura um pequeno cordão de metal, logo atrás da máquina e olha ao redor...

Ao longe, ele observa várias pessoas se afastando daquele local... Os civis e feridos...

"Hah! Segurem essa!"

"Cuidado!"

Ele dispara novamente com o morteiro e dessa vez ainda mais longe... Na direção dos civis e feridos! Julian, que pedia as pessoas para que se afastassem, olha para trás e nota o projétil flamejante se aproximando...

"Julian!" Grita Natasha, desesperada.

As pessoas que ainda não haviam se afastado desesperam-se e se encolhem atrás do garoto, enquanto vêem a bala de fogo se aproximar cada vez mais e rapidamente.

O rapaz mantinha-se imóvel, observando a bala fixamente...

... Em seus olhos... A imagem do disparo crescia cada vez mais a medida que se aproximava... Estava tão concentrado que não escutava nada ao seu redor... Tudo estava em silêncio naquele momento.

Seu olhar muda momentaneamente e ele salta sobre um dos monolitos que estava a sua frente, sem retirar os olhos da bala. Ele estica os braços na direção da mesma enquanto seu braço direito é envolto em um tipo de luz tênue e branca...

"...!" Todos observam, pasmos, assim que a bala pára no ar por alguns instantes... Natasha olha com uma expressão incrédula. Spike, logo ao seu lado, observa a cena com um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca.

"Mas o que é isso? Bruxaria!" Grita o Líder da _Blood Pledge_, segundos antes da bala voar vários metros para cima e explodir no ar, sem perigo.

KBOOM!

"..." O olhar de Julian logo volta ao normal e ele olha para o braço direito, sem entender o que havia acontecido... O brilho tênue havia desaparecido. "Er... Vamos! Fujam daqui, rápido!" Ele diz, enquanto as pessoas o olhavam, espantadas. Logo, elas voltam 'à realidade' e se distanciam daquele lugar.

"Maldito! Não sei como fez isso mas desta vez não vai esc...TAM!" Fala o líder dos inimigos, um segundo antes de ser atingido pela Solar de Spike na nuca, e cair sem sentidos no chão. "... TUM"

"Você já falou demais por hoje!" Diz o rapaz, colocando um dos pés sobre as costas do homem caído. "Melhor ficar quieto agora!"

A Batalha e os tiros cessam finalmente... Os poucos soldados sobreviventes da _Blood Pledge_ jogam suas armas no chão, levantando os braços e rendendo-se, após verem o líder caído.

Alguns dos soldados comemoram a vitória, enquanto outros apenas descansam. Spike sai do local e se dirige até Julian, que descia do monolito naquele momento.

"Muito bem cara de lata." Ele diz, dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

"..."

Natasha se aproxima logo depois, freando bruscamente em frente aos dois rapazes. Ela desce da moto ainda incrédula com o que vira...

"..."

"Er..."

"Ju... Como foi que você fez aquilo?" Ela indaga, olhando para o garoto.

"Eu... Não sei..."

"Heh... No final, eu tinha razão quando disse que seria uma boa idéia trazê-lo, heim?" Fala Spike olhando pro campo de batalha logo em seguida. "E agora temos um trabalho a fazer... Se quiser explicações, você pede depois para o cara de lata."

"..."

O rapaz então, vai até os soldados sobreviventes... Todos estes recolhiam os corpos que estavam em meio a rua...

**-/-**

Longe dali, em um grande e pouco iluminado aposento, semelhante a um enorme salão com muitos aparatos mecânicos e tecnológicos...

"Então... Vejo que está pronto." Indaga o homem com a máscara no rosto.

"Sim meu senhor... Está completamente reparado. Adicionamos algumas placas a mais para garantir sua defesa impenetrável." Diz um homem, vestindo um jaleco branco, aparentando ser algum tipo de cientista ou coisa assim.

"É magnífico..." Fala Morgan, ao lado do homem de máscara.

Em meio a um grande salão semelhante a uma pequena mini-fábrica, estavam Morgan, o Julgador e mais de uma dezena de soldados pertencentes a _Blood Pledge_. Todos observavam o que parecia ser uma enorme máquina em meio ao salão... Mais precisamente, um veículo, por causa das esteiras com rodas que havia em cada lado.

"Explique." Diz o Julgador para um dos cientistas.

"Seis metralhadoras laterais, quatro tipos de escudo, incluindo um campo de força e um campo magnético; dois canhões lasers, lançadores de rede disruptora e, é claro, o canhão principal, feito a base de Íons..." Explica um dos soldados, apresentando a máquina a sua frente. Ele fala em voz alta, para todos que estavam no salão. "Apresento-lhes, senhores, o novo Tanque Eagle. A máquina de combate mais eficaz já criada por nós."

"Hum... Finalmente minha obra prima está reparada mais uma vez." Fala o Julgador, observando o veículo. Ele passa uma das mãos sobre a lataria do mesmo, como se admirasse a uma jóia preciosa. " Os pilotos já estão prontos?"

"Sim senhor. Vocês três, aproximem-se!"

Três soldados imediatamente aproximam-se e ficam em posição de sentido. Todos trajados de modo diferente dos demais soldados, com roupas negras e vermelhas coladas no corpo. Um pequeno emblema, símbolo da facção, era bordado do lado esquerdo do peito dos pilotos.

"Vocês três foram os mais qualificados a levarem Eagle com vocês e causar a destruição de nosso inimigo. Portanto, sejam responsáveis e, sobretudo, vençam!"

"Sim senhor!" Falam os três, em coro, ao mesmo tempo que uma escada é estendida aos três. Eles sobem rapidamente e adentram na máquina pela parte superior.

Dentro da grande máquina, os três posicionam-se, cada um em uma cadeira... Havia vários botões, alavancas e telas, todas necessárias para o funcionamento do tanque. Os soldados colocam, cada um, um fone em uma das orelhas. Do fone, uma pequena haste saía até a boca, como um microfone.

"Eagle com 100 de funções ativadas senhor." Fala um piloto pelo microfone.

"Excelente..." O Julgador esfrega as mãos, pensativo, enquanto imagina o estrago que sua grande arma poderia causar. Morgan o observa logo atrás, agora menos impressionada...

"Senhor! Senhor!" Grita um soldado, entrando no local por uma porta que é aberta violentamente.

"O que houve? Porque toda esta gritaria soldado?"

"Estamos sob ataque!" Ele diz, após recuperar o fôlego.

"O que? Mas quem ousaria nos atacar? Não podem ser aqueles tolos do reino inimigo..." Fala o Julgador, incrédulo.

"Bem senhor, trata-se de apenas uma unidade..." O Julgador levanta uma das sobrancelhas, assim que o soldado fala. "Mas parece ser muito especializada... Já tentamos atingi-la com nossos canhões de raios, mas são lentos demais para ela."

"Ora... Parece que a _Blood Pledge_ é tão invencível que está tendo problemas com uma única pessoa..." Diz Morgan, sarcasticamente.

"Hunf... Coloque na tela."

Um monitor desce do teto do salão até próximo aos soldados e o Julgador. Na tela, um objeto se aproximava cada vez mais rápido da base e dezenas de tiros lasers vindo dos canhões não causavam sequer um arranhão no mesmo. A imagem é aumentada e logo mostra... Subaru voando em direção a base. Com grande facilidade, ela deflete os tiros que a atingem enquanto voa velozmente.

"Ela é incrível..." Fala o Julgador, impressionado. "... Não pode ser humana... Será uma bruxa?"

"Hum..." Morgan retira o Limiar do meio dos seios e observa que este pulsa freneticamente, liberando leves ondas de energia. "... Não, ela não é uma bruxa e deve ser destruída imediatamente. Teremos muitos problemas se ela adentrar em nossa base."

"..." O Julgador fica em silêncio, enquanto observava fixamente Subaru, maravilhado com sua performance. Ele olha lentamente para Morgan e logo para os soldados. "Muito bem, mandem as tropas aéreas! Façam o possível para detê-la!"

"Sim senhor!"

Segundos depois do comando, uma grande portinhola abre-se em um dos lados da base e dezenas de motos futuristas surgem de algum lugar da base e correm pelas ruas velozmente. Duas grandes turbinas na parte inferior dos veículos fazem com que elas voem! Todas elas vão de encontro a Tecnomage, disparando com as armas e as metralhadoras das motos.

Subaru pára no ar e espera por todos, sem se mover.

"Vejam! É só uma mulher!" Diz um dos soldados, nas motos.

"Isso vai ser fácil!" Diz outro. "Vamos derruba-la, agora!"

As motos aproximam-se da tecnomage e esta golpeia um dos veículos com uma das mãos, lançando a máquina a diversos metros de distância, destruída. O soldado desaba imediatamente, enquanto abre um pára-quedas.

"O que? Mas... Como pode ser tão forte?" Diz outro soldado, atirando... Os disparos e balas eram defletidos sem dificuldades por Subaru que, logo, segura com uma das mãos uma das motos que passava por perto, golpeando o piloto e derrubando-o.

"Argh!"

Imediatamente outra moto passa e ela a segura com a outra mão, 'freando-a' bruscamente, lançando o piloto metros a frente, abrindo outro pára-quedas.

Uma terceira moto se aproxima por trás, atingindo com balas as costas da tecnomage, sem qualquer efeito. Ela se vira rapidamente, com as duas motos, uma em cada mão e golpeia um veículo contra o outro, esmagando o atacante no meio das duas máquinas, explodindo os três! O piloto cai miseravelmente, desta vez, sem um pára-quedas...

KBOOM!

No monitor, o Julgador e todos os demais observam a batalha entre a tecnomage e os exércitos... Era mais do que óbvio que Subaru tinha muita vantagem sobre os atacantes, derrotando a qualquer um que se aproximasse dela facilmente, lançando e destruindo os pesados veículos, uns contra os outros, como se fossem feitos de papel!

"Grrr...! Já chega disso!" Fala Morgan, irritada. "Esses soldados imprestáveis não conseguirão nem arranhá-la! Use o Eagle, e acabe com isto de uma vez!"

"Hum... É uma boa idéia, minha querida. Será uma boa oportunidade de testar Eagle contra um alvo realmente forte." Ele fala, sarcástico. "Vocês! Saiam com o Tanque Eagle imediatamente e ataquem o alvo!"

"Sim senhor! Sistemas prontos!"

"Propulsão pronta!"

Após o anuncio dos sistemas totalmente funcionais, o poderoso tanque sai de dentro da base e começa a andar pelas ruas próximas a mesma... Subaru continuava no ar, desviando e destruindo os que a atacavam, sem perceber o tanque que se aproximava.

"Ativar arsenal básico!"

Seis grandes metralhadoras giratórias surgem nas laterais do avançado veículo de combate e disparam com grande velocidade contra a tecnomage. Ela percebe o ataque e move-se tão rápido que some da detecção dos inimigos. Os tiros acabam atingindo os próprios exércitos, ainda no ar, derrubando vários soldados e explodindo muitas das motos.

"Precisamos pará-la!"

"Certo! Ativar redes disruptoras!"

Das laterais do tanque, quatro grandes 'tampas' abrem-se e, de dentro destas, várias redes energéticas são lançadas pelo ar. Subaru escapa de todas facilmente, segurando uma das motos que a atacava e lançando-a contra o atacante. Uma das redes prende o veículo, fazendo-o perder a energia e cair no solo, destruindo-se completamente.

"Usem o canhão principal! Agora!" Fala o Julgador, de dentro da base, por um monitor.

"Mas a taxa de acerto é apenas 0,002 senhor! Ela precisa ser imobilizada... É muito ágil!"

"Hunf... Não se preocupem quanto a isso." Diz Morgan saindo dali.

"Onde vai Morgan?"

Sem responder, a bruxa sai do salão de construção por uma porta lateral e sobe calmamente algumas escadas que levam até o último andar da base. Segundos depois, ela surge em uma sacada e observa Subaru ao longe, destruindo mais dos atacantes, lançando-os contra Eagle, que defende-se com um grande campo de força ao seu redor.

"O Limiar disse que você deve morrer... Tola..."

Morgan move suas mãos ao mesmo tempo em que o pequeno fragmento em meio ao seus dedos brilha intensamente. Imediatamente uma luz violeta envolve os braços e pernas da Tecnomage, que pára de se mover...

"...?" Ela tenta se livrar da energia, mas parecia muito forte, mesmo para ela... Era como se enormes pesos estivessem presos aos seus membros. Esforçava-se até mesmo para continuar no ar. "...!"

"Está feito!" Diz o Julgador, pelo monitor. "Qual é a taxa agora?"

"99 deste ângulo senhor!"

"Ótimo! Acabem com ela de uma vez! Rápido!"

O tanque ergue, sobre si, um grande canhão e o aponta cuidadosamente para a tecnomage. Lá dentro, os soldados ativam o mecanismo de disparo e uma luz azulada, muito forte, começa a brilhar dentro da arma. Subaru observa a luz logo abaixo de si e tenta se livrar apressadamente da energia que a segurava, mas, em vão...

"Fogo!"

Um disparo energético é disparado pelo canhão de íons com uma força arrasadora, atingindo Subaru em cheio, causando uma grande explosão no ar!

Em meio ao estrondo, um grande clarão obriga todos, mesmo os que observavam pelos monitores, a proteger os olhos...

E assim que a luz se dissipa, os soldados novamente olham pelo radar... Logo depois que o tanque pára de tremer.

"E então?" Indaga o Julgador, por um dos monitores.

"... Alvo desaparecido." Diz um dos soldados, abrindo um sorriso. "Heh... Ela deve ter sido completamente destruída com a força tremenda do canhão..."

"Ótimo... Isso mostra que fizemos um excelente trabalho. Dirijam-se para o local do confronto agora. Já está mais do que na hora de utilizá-lo!"

"Sim senhor!"

O tanque começa novamente a se mover e então sai dali, se dirigindo para o local onde a batalha entre a _Blood Pledge_ e as forças de resistência havia, há pouco, tido um fim.

Ao mesmo tempo, o Julgador observa outro monitor. Este, mostra a sacada onde, anteriormente, estava Morgan... Agora, vazia.

"Heh... Eu ia agradecê-la, mas acho que você dispensa esse tipo de coisa, não é minha querida?"

**-/-**

Longe dali, na usina utilizada como QG pela resistência, todas as pessoas se encontravam no pavilhão da mesma, onde estavam os feridos e os civis desabrigados. Mas mesmo aqueles que passavam por dificuldades observavam maravilhados o que acontecia, naquele momento, bem no centro do local.

"Nossa..."

"Que incrível..."

Em meio às pessoas, estava também Elliot. Todos fitavam Eve, ao lado de uma mulher, muito ferida...

A jovem bruxa abaixa-se ao lado da mesma e fala algumas palavras em seu ouvido, enquanto passava a mão em sua testa carinhosamente.

"Psss... Calma... Não tenha medo, está bem?"

"... Está... Bem..." Diz a mulher, com dificuldades para falar, por seu pescoço estar enfaixado.

Eve se levanta e coloca a mulher sentada em cima de uma maca, abraçando-a em seguida...

"O que está havendo?" Indaga Elliot para uma das pessoas ali.

"Dizem que ela perdeu todos os movimentos do corpo depois que foi atingida por essas armas do demônio que a _Blood Pledge _fez Agora a bondosa Eve vai curá-la..."

"..."

Uma luz branca começa a envolver a bruxa e a mulher rapidamente... As pessoas vislumbram tudo, impressionadas... Enquanto a mulher lentamente move os braços, sozinha, correspondendo ao abraço.

Elliot tira os óculos e olha aquilo, muito impressionado.

"Pronto..." Ela fala, separando-se da mulher. "Você está bem?"

"..." Ela levanta-se da maca e fica de pé. As pessoas ficam espantadas e maravilhadas com o que parecia ser um milagre. "... S-Sim! Obrigada minha s-senhora...!"

Ela simplesmente sorri e então pede para que outras pessoas por perto cuidassem da mesma, enquanto dá meia volta e se afasta, indo em direção a Elliot. O garoto continuava muito impressionado com o que vira.

"..."

"O que foi? Você parece tão impressionado." Ela fala, brincando.

"Pode apostar que sim..." Ele diz, colocando os óculos novamente. "É incrível! Seus poderes são impressionantes... Não é a toa que todas estas pessoas gostam tanto de você..."

"... Já disse que faço o possível para ajudar..." Ela fala, um tanto vermelha, mas logo depois, mudando de assunto. "Mas... Estou preocupada com Natasha e os outros. Será que estão bem?"

"Eu creio que sim... Se tivesse acontecido algo, teriam nos contatado."

"Assim espero... Tomara que não tenham se ferido..."

"Eu acho que n..."

"Senhorita Eve!" Fala um homem apressadamente, interrompendo a conversa dos dois. "Um telegrama para a senhorita acaba de chegar...!"

"Um telegrama?" Ela fala, recebendo a carta das mãos do soldado. "Mas de quem pode ser...?"

Ela abre o envelope e lê rapidamente o que havia escrito no telegrama. Enquanto lia, sua expressão ia mudando de calma para angústia...

"... Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Elliot..." Ela diz, terminando de ler. "Terei de sair..."

"Ahn? Sair para onde? E porque?"

"Esse telegrama é de algumas pessoas que estão sofrendo muito em um dos cantos da cidade... Eu preciso ir ajudá-las!"

"Mas... Não acha melhor que as pessoas sejam trazidas para cá? Pode ser arriscado você sair assim, sem mais nem menos!"

"Elas estão presas em um lugar rodeadas por soldados da _Blood Pledge_... Se trazermos elas para cá, eles com certeza nos acharão." Ela conclui. " Portanto eu irei até eles..."

"... E se for uma armadilha?"

"... Eu vou ter que arriscar..." Eve se dirige para a porta de saída da usina, mas antes pára por alguns segundos, se virando e sorrindo. "Fique aqui esperando por Natasha e os outros, está bem? Eu vou tentar não demorar. E, por favor... Cuide do Jacob."

"..." O garoto fica em silêncio, ainda pensando sobre aquele telegrama repentino... Mas, diante do rosto de Eve ele parece não ter muitas forças para discordar e abre, com força, um minúsculo sorriso. "... Está bem, eu cuidarei."

"Obrigada...!"

A bruxa se prepara para sair e junto dela saem quatro soldados. Enquanto esta vai adentrando no carro, outros soldados aproximam-se e entram no velho carro para acompanhá-la até o local.

Elliot vai até a porta e fica observando o veículo se afastar pouco a pouco, depois de partir...

O rapaz adentra novamente na usina e anda pensativo pelo pavilhão da mesma... Até que pisa em um pequeno pedaço de papel... Ele o toma em mãos e vê que se tratava do telegrama que Eve recebera.

"Estranho..." Ele diz, averiguando o mesmo. "... Os telegramas daqui são escritos à mão. Heh..."

O papel não passava de uma folha em branco, com um estranho símbolo em cada ponta da carta e, no centro, frases escritas em grafite, à mão... As letras emendadas redigiam toda a mensagem da carta... Ali estava um pedido de socorro, vindo de algumas pessoas longe daquele lugar.

Elliot observa a carta e levanta uma das sobrancelhas... Ele dobra a pequena carta e coloca em um dos bolsos. Ele atravessa todo o pavilhão e chega até a porta que dá acesso aos quartos.

Antes mesmo que possa tocar na maçaneta, a porta se abre e de dentro desta, surge uma idosa velhinha, juntamente com o garoto Jacob... Este esfregava os olhos freqüentemente.

"... Oh, você está aqui Jacob!" Diz o garoto, um tanto sem graça. Jacob o observa seriamente, bocejando.

"O senhor Jacob acaba de acordar e vou levá-lo para dar uma volta pela usina." Diz a velhinha, segurando uma das mãos do garoto, sorrindo. "Ele acaba de ter um pesadelo... Será melhor respirar um pouco, não é Jacob?"

"... Onde está minha irmã?" Ele pergunta.

"Ah sim, ela teve que sair com urgência... Mas ela falou que não demora, está bem?"

O pequeno garoto olha fixamente para um Elliot sem jeito mas logo, abre um pequeno sorriso.

"Tá..." Ele diz calmamente. "... Titia, agora vamos?"

"Muito bem, vamos... Até daqui a pouco senhor Elliot."

Os dois se despedem do rapaz e andam pelo pavilhão da usina de mãos dadas. Elliot os observa se afastar e adentra na porta, passando pela 'sala de estar' e se dirigindo para onde estavam os quartos.

Ele chega em frente a porta do quarto de Eve e gira a maçaneta da mesma, lentamente...

Já dentro do aposento, ele observa o lugar, tomando todo o cuidado para que ninguém percebesse sua presença por ali...

Abaixa-se e olha embaixo da grande cama de Eve e a seguir levanta-se novamente, indo até os bidês e abrindo as gavetas, fechando-as logo depois.

"... Hum..."

Ele aproxima-se da mesa onde Eve e Jacob estavam estudando anteriormente. Sobre esta, havia uma pilha de livros... Todos muito grandes e espessos.

Ao lado destes, estavam alguns cadernos de anotações... Ele o abre e observa alguns cálculos feitos por Eve e Jacob, e algumas coisas escritas por ambos... Regras e fórmulas matemáticas e suas respectivas explicações.

O garoto levanta uma das sobrancelhas, olhando todos aqueles grandes cálculos e equações e fecha o caderno em seguida, observando um último livro, fora da grande pilha, sobre a mesa.

"Hum..."

Ele abre o tomo e folheia algumas páginas, observando o conteúdo... A cada página virada o seu olhar muda, como se houvesse visto algo realmente escabroso... Alguns segundos depois de ver tudo o que pôde, ele fecha o livro rapidamente e sai do quarto, apressado, fechando a porta novamente.

Elliot corre até o pavilhão e lá, encontra alguns soldados fazendo sua ronda.

"Vocês... Dois...! Arf... Arf..."

"Ops! Calma amigo, o que aconteceu?

"Preciso que me façam um favor! É muito importante!"

"..." Eles se entreolham, estranhando o repentino pavor do garoto. "... Que favor?"

Cerca de dois minutos depois, um pequeno Jipe sai de trás da usina e corre rapidamente pelas ruas de Akaira. Os dois soldados se mantinham nos bancos da frente, enquanto Elliot se segurava no banco traseiro. Ele olhava para o horizonte da cidade, nervoso.

"... Eu espero que não seja tarde demais..."

**-/-**

De volta ao campo de batalha... Todos os corpos haviam sido enterrados sob o grande terreno baldio...

Com a ajuda de todos, diversas lápides são improvisadas, para homenagear aqueles que haviam perdido suas vidas naquela batalha, incluindo os próprios soldados da _Blood Pledge_.

Julian falava com Natasha, sobre um grande monolito, enquanto Spike ainda ajudava cerca de dez soldados que ainda estavam por ali, enterrando os corpos.

"... Tecnomage?" Indaga Natasha. "... Puxa, mas que história maluca."

"É..." Explica Julian. "Eu também acharia o mesmo se alguém tivesse me contado..."

"Então foi por isso que você conseguiu fazer aquilo?" Ela levanta o braço direito do garoto, olhando curiosamente.

"Eu não sei... Mas estou começando a achar que sim..." Ele responde, sem jeito.

"De todo modo, fez um bom trabalho Ju!" Ela diz, apertando as bochechas do garoto enquanto sorri. "Você parecia um animal aquela hora, sabia?"

"Ack... Er..." xx

"Mas..." A comandante volta a olhar pro grande número de lápides sobre o terreno, com um olhar triste e distante. "... No fim, eu não sei se tudo isto vale a pena... Eve não gostaria de ver isso."

"..."

"Ela sempre diz que qualquer vida vale muito... E tudo o que eu faço é destruir vidas... Eu acho que a faço chorar as vezes..."

"...Você gosta muito dela, não é?" Pergunta Julian, com as mãos sobre os joelhos, fitando a comandante.

"Claro... Eu a conheço desde muito tempo... Ela ajudou a mim e a minha família quando estávamos passando por grandes necessidades. Nossa casa havia sido destruída pela _Blood Pledge_... Nós nem mesmo tínhamos para onde ir e, então, ela nos acolheu... Infelizmente meus pais estavam muito doentes e acabaram falecendo com tudo isso...

"Oh, eu... Sinto muito..."

"Tudo bem... Depois disso, comecei a servi-la como eu podia... Ela sempre foi uma boa pessoa, e sofre muito com tudo isso..." Uma brisa fria bate, balançando os cabelos brancos de Natasha. "Eu espero poder protegê-la... Sempre... Eu devo muito a ela..."

Julian escutava sorrindo enquanto olhava para a comandante.

"Bem, estes foram os últimos..." Fala Spike, enxugando a testa com um dos braços, aproximando-se. "Vão ficar aí conversando muito? Devemos voltar para aquela Usina, agora."

"Como você é estraga prazer, Spikezinho... Estou tendo uma conversa em particular com o Ju!" Ela diz, abraçando o garoto, que quase sufoca em meio aos seus seios, parecendo um boneco de pano.

"Er..." xx

"Sei... Bem, que seja. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou voltando junto com os soldados."

"Vamos também Ju?"

"V-Vamos..."

Spike ia se distanciando juntamente com os dez soldados, e a Solar em mãos, tentando arrancar a bainha de sua lâmina, enquanto Julian e Natasha descem do monolito.

Natasha levanta-se e, antes de prosseguir, pára momentaneamente... Com um olhar distante.

"Comandante...?" Indaga o rapaz, ao seu lado.

"... Ouviu isso?"

"...?"

Spike e os soldados mais a frente também param. O primeiro se vira novamente, enquanto olha ao redor ao escutar um estranho ruído... Os soldados fazem o mesmo ao verem Natasha parada no mesmo local.

"... Escutaram também?" Diz Spike, juntando-se a Julian e Natasha.

"Sim." Ela diz. "Tem alguma coisa se aproximando..."

"..." Julian tenta prestar atenção aos ruídos que escuta ao redor, mas, tudo estava em grande silêncio... Apenas alguns segundos depois, ele percebe o que parecem sons metálicos, bastante baixos, ficando cada vez mais altos... Ele passa o olhar no ambiente e, então vê no início da rua, uma grande máquina aproximando-se. "O que é aquilo?"

Os três presenciam a chegada do Tanque Eagle, ao local da batalha... A poderosa máquina de guerra andava lentamente sob as esteiras na direção dos três e logo pára, a alguns metros dos mesmos.

Os dez soldados da resistência aproximam-se da comandante e engatilham as armas, apontando-as para o tanque.

"Alvos localizados senhor." Fala um dos homens pelo microfone, enquanto em um dos monitores surge o rosto do Julgador.

"Excelente... Brinquem com eles enquanto não recebemos o sinal. Até lá, tentem mantê-los vivos para descobrimos do que são capazes... E também, porque Morgan têm medo deles. Hehehe..."

"Entendido!"

Julian, Spike e Natasha observam o grande Tanque Eagle à frente deles, ameaçador... Prestes a atacá-los...

**Continua...**

**-/-**


	11. Lágrimas da Rendição I de II

**Neverending War...  
****  
Cap. 11 - Lágrimas da Rendição ****( Parte I de II )**

(…)

Uma brisa suave e fria empurrava levemente os balanços, agora vazios, de uma pequena praça deserta... Abandonada. Tudo estava em grande silêncio, este, quebrado unicamente pelo rangido agudo das correntes enferrujadas que iam de um lado para o outro, levadas pela brisa.

Os minúsculos grãos de uma caixa de areia espalhavam-se pelo local, escondendo as manchas de sangue que havia por todo o lugar... Nestas, estavam marcadas pegadas de solas de sapatos e botas, provavelmente militares.

Próximo ao pequeno 'playground', um carro acabara de chegar ao local e, de uma das portas, uma garota com olhar triste observava o lugar, antes preenchido por crianças, agora, com violência e morte.

"Senhorita...?" Diz um dos soldados, descendo por uma das portas, segurando um grande rifle. "Está tudo bem?"

"..." Ela não responde. Continuava fitando o local, enquanto pensava o que havia acontecido por ali... E quantas vidas deveriam ter se perdido.

Outros três soldados saem de dentro do carro e, enquanto outro deles posiciona-se próximo ao carro, os demais acompanham a garota, assim que ela resolve seguir adiante, afastando-se do veículo.

A pequena bruxa e os dois guerreiros vão passando por cada brinquedo cautelosa e cuidadosamente. Os dois olhavam de um lado para o outro, segurando suas armas, enquanto Eve, no meio, apenas continuava em frente, sem parar por um segundo.

"Veja senhorita..." Alerta um dos soldados, com voz baixa. "... Aquele é o local."

Ela olha para onde havia sido apontado e vê uma pequena casa, bastante simplória em relação aos muitos edifícios e habitações que havia por perto.

"Sim... Vamos rápido. Espero encontrar alguém vivo ainda..."

Os três apressam o passo e logo chegam até o lugar. Encostadas na porta de entrada estavam duas pessoas, caídas ao chão, em meio a uma grande poça de sangue...

Um dos soldados se aproxima e coloca dois dedos em seus pescoços...

"Estão mortos..." Ele diz, em um tom de voz pesado. Eve abaixa a cabeça, dando um suspiro enquanto sentia uma sensação amarga invadir seu peito. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, o soldado levanta-se e ela volta a falar, erguendo a cabeça.

"... Se alguém se salvou, provavelmente está aqui dentro. Vamos entrar, rápido..."

Os soldados se colocam em frente à porta e giram a maçaneta. Ela se abre lentamente e as dobradiças velhas rangem... O vento assobia por entre as frestas do lugar.

Depois de finalmente entrar, eles passam os olhos pelo único aposento que havia no lugar. Tudo estava em um estado lamentável. As paredes tinham grandes buracos provenientes de tiros e disparos, provavelmente das armas da _Blood Pledge._

Havia ainda quatro corpos espalhados pela sala... Todos envoltos em roupas largas e grandes tecidos para esconder o rosto dos cadáveres embebidos em sangue.

Em um dos cantos mais afastados estava mais uma pessoa, encolhida, sentada ao chão, de costas para os recém chegados... Ela abraçava as próprias pernas, balançando-se, de modo perturbador.

"... Alguém vivo, finalmente!" Fala a Bruxa, um pouco aliviada. Rapidamente ela se aproxima da pessoa e se abaixa, aproximando o rosto de sua orelha, falando em um tom calmo e suave. "Você está bem? Foi você que mandou aquele telegrama para nós?"

"..." A pessoa não responde, apenas continua sentada, em silêncio, balançando-se.

"Está tudo bem agora... Estamos aqui para lhe ajudar... O que aconteceu aqui, foi a Blood Pledge?"

"... Sim." Responde uma voz feminina.

"..." Não muito surpresa, após novamente olhar os corpos ao redor, ela coloca a mão sobre o ombro da pessoa. "... Você agora não está mais sozinha, está bem? Eu estou aqui..."

"..." A pessoa pára repentinamente de se balançar e, desta vez, sua voz parecia mais clara... "... Isso é ótimo... Hehehe..."

"...?"

A misteriosa pessoa se levanta imediatamente e, para a surpresa de Eve e os soldados, os corpos a sua volta fazem o mesmo!

Antes mesmo que os soldados pudessem sequer levantar suas armas, os quatro 'cadáveres' retiram suas vestes, revelando ser, na verdade, soldados da _Blood Pledge_, armados com poderosas armas, agora, apontadas diretamente para os três!

Eve olha para a pessoa a sua frente, assustada.

"Como sempre, sua bondade virou sua fraqueza..." Instantaneamente os farrapos que vestia se dissolvem na frente dos demais...

"Você...?"

A figura revela ser, nada menos, que a poderosa bruxa Morgan, envolta em seu grande vestido vermelho e em uma aura translúcida a sua volta... Eve não acreditava no que via naquele momento. A bruxa que tanto lhe causara problemas estava bem diante de seus olhos... Mais uma vez.

"Como pensei. Eu sabia que você não hesitaria em vir ajudar pobres pessoas que estariam supostamente sofrendo com todas estas batalhas... Heh... Típico de você, minha querida."

"..." Eve continua em silêncio, enquanto os seus soldados são rendidos e, suas armas, retiradas pelos inimigos.

"Fico pensando como alguém como você planeja vencer uma guerra, se nem mesmo possui a capacidade de desconfiar daqueles que estão bem ao seu lado. Hahaha! Pensei que ao menos ofereceriam alguma resistência, mas vejo que foi mais fácil do que pensei."

"..." Ela olha para os soldados que a acompanhavam, rendidos. "... Você já tem a mim. É o que quer, não é? Deixe-os irem embora! Por favor..."

"... Hum... Tem razão. O que queremos, é você, e não este bando de idiotas..." Aproximando-se dos dois soldados, ela observa-os com um sorriso no rosto e retorna o olhar para Eve, com o mesmo sorriso. A seguir, ela levanta uma das mãos e dá um pequeno estalo com os dedos.

"PAH! Argh!"

Imediatamente os homens são atingidos na cabeça por quatro disparos dos soldados inimigos, matando-os instantaneamente. Eve arregala os olhos, desesperada.

"Não!" Ela corre até os corpos, movendo-os, na inútil tentativa de 'acordá-los'. "P-Porque...? Porque você fez isso?"

"Porque eu só tenho a ganhar com as mortes desses lixos." Ela diz, com desdém. "E agora lembro que há outros dois, provavelmente, lá fora. Vocês quatro! Vão atrás deles e matem-nos sem piedade!"

Os quatro soldados acenam positivamente com as cabeças e então saem rapidamente do aposento, se dirigindo até o local dito por Morgan.

"Não! Não façam isso!"

"..." Morgan levanta as duas mãos, envoltas em alguns brilhos e imediatamente, do solo e das paredes da pequena casa surgem diversas correntes negras que voam na direção de Eve e a seguram firmemente pelos braços, pernas, tronco e pescoço, destruindo as frágeis paredes e teto de madeira.

A garota tenta se libertar, porém, acaba sendo arrastada até o centro da sala pelos grilhões negros. Ao longe ela podia ver os soldados se distanciando e se aproximando dos outros dois que aguardavam no carro... Estes, com certeza, não teriam chance.

Imóvel e incapaz sequer de gritar, ela fecha os olhos enquanto uma aura azulada começa a circundar seu corpo, levantando seus cabelos. Morgan observa calmamente, agora com um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca, e uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

A garota abre os olhos, que agora, apresentavam a mesma cor da aura ao redor... Pela primeira vez, Eve demonstrava um semblante de raiva.

"Solte-me! Solte-me ou eu vou...!"

"Ora! Finalmente você está falando sério! Vamos! Faça algo, agora! Reaja!"

"..."

A aura ao redor de Eve vai desaparecendo aos poucos e seus cabelos caem novamente sobre seus ombros... Seus olhos voltam ao normal do mesmo modo...

Morgan a olha com desdém, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Hunf! Fraca como sempre. Pensei que finalmente você faria algo contra mim, mas vejo que, nem mesmo matando aqueles que são fiéis a você, isso será possível."

"... Porque está fazendo isso?" Indaga Eve, com a cabeça baixa, e um tom de voz mais áspero. "... Fez com que viéssemos aqui somente para que eu visse você matar aqueles de quem gosto?"

"Hum..." A bruxa novamente ergue uma das mãos. De trás da garota, surge um comprido obelisco feito de aço negro, como as correntes que a seguravam. Estas últimas se enrolam sozinhas no poste de aço, prendendo Eve firmemente ao grande objeto. A garota sente as peças de metal apertarem seus membros e seu pescoço contra o grande obelisco. "De um certo modo sim... Sabe, me irrita profundamente estar lutando contra uma pessoa que sequer levanta a mão para você... Isso parece uma brincadeira de criança! Que tipo de guerra é esta em que seu inimigo sequer quer acabar com você? Isso que você presenciou é o que realmente acontece nos campos de batalha, sua tola!"

"... E... Foi pra... Isso que... Me trouxe... Aqui?" Ela fala com dificuldade, por causa da corrente que aperta sua garganta, com os olhos lacrimosos. "O que vocês chamam de... Realidade... Eu chamo de... Pesadelo... E loucura... Cof!"

"Uma garotinha tola como você não pode entender a maravilha por trás de certas coisas. Continue em seu pequeno mundo de felicidade... Isso não importa. O que importa é que você, agora, está exatamente onde queremos..." Morgan coloca os dedos entre os seios e retira o pequeno fragmento brilhante do Limiar. A luz violeta emanada pelo fragmento ilumina o local, enquanto Eve observa, assustada, ao ver tamanha energia maléfica.

A bruxa termina de falar e, com o Limiar ainda em mãos, dá meia volta, se dirigindo para a 'saída' do lugar. Eve abaixa a cabeça novamente, enquanto duas pequenas lágrimas começam a percorrer seu rosto. Sentia que precisava dizer algumas palavras... Mas não conseguia a força necessária para dizer qualquer outra coisa...

"... É só isso...?" Ela indaga, enquanto suas lágrimas caem sobre as correntes negras. Morgan pára imediatamente de andar.

"...?"

"Você... Me fez vir até aqui pára... Me falar só isso... Mãe...?"

"... Para onde você vai, não precisará saber de mais nada" Ela fala, sarcástica, sem olhar para a filha.

"... Jacob... Sente sua... Falta... Cof!"

"Hahaha! Não se preocupe. Tenho planos para Jacob, e para todos os outros que você esconde de nossos olhos. Logo eles farão companhia a você... Heheh..."

"..." Com o cabelo em frente dos olhos ela continua falando, enquanto as lágrimas caiam. "... Foi bom... Te ver de novo... Mamãe..."

Morgan levanta uma das mãos e fecha lentamente os dedos. Logo atrás, as correntes negras apertam o corpo e o pescoço de Eve ainda mais, fazendo-a sentir várias dores por todo o corpo.

"... Assim você pára de falar... Sua idiota." Diz Morgan com um tom sério, afastando-se do local em seguida, colocando o pequeno fragmento luminoso em meio aos seios novamente.

Eve levanta a cabeça, olhando para o teto, desolada e sem reação... Em meio ao silêncio do aposento, suas lágrimas escorriam pelas maçãs do rosto... Sentia o corpo fraco e pesado...

**-/-**

Longe dali, Julian, Natasha, Spike e os dez soldados que os acompanhavam continuavam em frente à poderosa máquina de guerra conhecida como Tanque Eagle. O tanque permanecia imóvel a cerca de vinte metros de distância de todos, enquanto expulsava uma grande quantidade de vapor pelas laterais... Era possível ouvir os sons das engrenagens e pistões que trabalhavam ininterruptamente dentro dos compartimentos do tanque.

"Mas o que é isso..." Indaga Julian, surpreso com o surgimento da máquina.

Dentro do veículo, um dos soldados observava Julian e os demais por um dos diversos monitores que havia dentro do veículo.

"O Julgador deixou claro que podíamos brincar com estes imbecis antes de prosseguirmos..." Ele diz, ativando algumas alavancas e botões.

"... Bah!" Resmunga outro, com um ar de chateação. "Não vai ter a menor graça! São só treze pessoas! Essa belezinha aqui serve para destruir exércitos inteiros!"

"É, você está certo." O primeiro soldado volta a olhar pelo visor e a figura do que parecia ser um grande alvo surge sobre a imagem de Julian e os outros. "Sendo assim, vamos acabar de uma vez com eles e prosseguir. Temos mais o que fazer."

"Certo. Pressão do tanque de plasma em 72 e subindo!"

"Níveis de temperatura estáveis..." Diz o terceiro, em um outro canto, observando em uma tela alguns gráficos que representavam vários fatores.

"Mira armada e travada."

Do lado de fora, o grande grupo dá um passo para trás ao ver um grande canhão surgir da parte superior do tanque... Os vapores exalados pela máquina tornam-se mais intensos e produzem um chiado agudo, enquanto um brilho azulado começa a surgir no interior do canhão...

"Eles vão nos atacar!" Grita um dos soldados. Imediatamente, engatilhando sua arma e se dirigindo para frente de Natasha e os rapazes, juntamente com os demais. "Comandante! Saia daqui, depressa!"

"Capitão!"

"Ative o campo de força."

"Sim!"

Ao redor da grande máquina de combate, surge um semi-globo formado por uma tênue luz violeta. As balas dos rifles dos soldados atingem o campo e ricocheteiam sem causar quaisquer danos à estrutura da máquina.

Segundos depois, a energia se desfaz e o canhão aponta diretamente para os soldados.

"Saiam daí! Afastem-se!" Grita a comandante.

"Fogo."

"Argh!"

FOUUSSHHH!

O poderoso canhão dispara contra os soldados um imenso feixe de plasma, engolfando a todos e criando um grande clarão de luz, cegando os demais momentaneamente. Natasha protege os olhos enquanto sente um dos seus braços ser puxado por outra pessoa.

A força do disparo é tamanha que arrasa até mesmo os edifícios mais próximos nas laterais da rua, causando um enorme estrondo em todo o local. O feixe de plasma energético percorre toda a extensão da rua, atingindo a muitos metros dali um velho e abandonado edifício, destruindo-o quase que instantânea e completamente.

KBOOM!

"Hum..." Os três soldados observavam os monitores do tanque, enquanto aguardavam a luz se dissipar. A tela começa a mostrar, em alguns segundos, o local do ataque. Tudo o que havia sobrado era um extenso e profundo rastro de destruição que percorria muitos e muitos metros em frente.

Uma fumaça escura e espessa era exalada do rastro do disparo, enquanto que, no monitor, era possível ver próximo a ele alguns dos rifles dos soldados.

"Alvos eliminados."

"Provavelmente foram todos obliterados. Bwahaha!"

"Com certeza..." O segundo soldado nota um pequeno ponto vermelho piscando em um dos monitores enquanto várias legendas e palavras surgem. "... Espere!"

"Ahn? O que há?"

"O radar ainda está detectando a presença de alguém no local."

"O que! Mas como? Ninguém pode ter sobrevivido a isto!"

Ainda no campo de combate, logo atrás uma grande rocha, estava Julian, Natasha e Spike. Este último se encontrava abaixado, escondido e espiando por cima da pedra, enquanto Julian olhava impressionado e assustado para o rastro de destruição causado pelo tanque. Natasha se levantava lentamente do chão, abrindo os olhos devagar. Uma nuvem de poeira ainda pairava sobre a área próxima a eles.

"Cof, cof!... Estão todos bem?" Indaga Spike, sem tirar os olhos da máquina.

"S-Sim." Julian, ainda estático e temeroso, sacode a cabeça e observa natasha se levantar, tossindo. Ele se aproxima e a ajuda a se erguer. "E você, está bem comandante?"

"Cof!... Sim, eu estou bem Ju, não se preocupe." Ela se dirige até a grande pedra e espia, enquanto o tanque permanece imóvel. "Não!... O Capitão... Os soldados..."

"É Impossível terem sobrevivido a esse disparo." Diz Spike, seco, observando Eagle. "... Provavelmente, tentaram lhe proteger, sabendo que isso aconteceria. Por causa deles, conseguimos escapar... Por questão de segundos..."

"... Obrigada..." Ela agradece o rapaz, mudando um pouco o tom de voz.

"Pode me agradecer se conseguirmos sair daqui com vida." O rapaz observa cuidadosamente o tanque que continuava imóvel, enquanto os vapores que saiam de suas engrenagens diminuíam de intensidade.

"Mas como faremos isso? Mesmo que consigamos fugir, essa coisa vai nos perseguir até a usina... E provavelmente vai destruí-la, com todos lá dentro!"

"Então teremos de destruí-lo aqui mesmo." Ele saca a Solar da cintura e, com a arma em punho, observa cuidadosamente o terreno.

"O que você vai fazer?" Indaga Julian, preocupado. "Aquela coisa é forte demais!"

"Espera aí! EU sou o forte demais aqui, esqueceu?"

"Er..."

"O Ju tem razão, Spikezinho... O que você pretende fazer?"

"Só preciso dar um jeito de entrar naquela coisa. Vejam, na parte de cima há uma comporta. Vou entrar e acabar com os miolos dessa coisa. Nada mais."

"Então vamos ajudá-lo!"

"... Agora é tarde para isso. Apenas se escondam, rápido." Fala o rapaz, olhando para os dois seriamente, levantando-se, e correndo para longe da pedra. "RÁPIDO!"

Natasha arregala os olhos e se levanta, correndo em outra direção, arrastando Julian por um dos braços. Imediatamente dois pequenos mísseis lançados pelo tanque atingem a pedra, destruindo-a em pequenos pedaços.

KBOOM!

Natasha e o rapaz saltam alguns metros de distância, lançados pela força das explosões, caindo atrás de outros grandes monolitos de concreto que havia por ali. Julian se levanta, tossindo e afastando a poeira que havia surgido com os mísseis enquanto olha para os lados.

"Onde está o Spike?"

"... Lá está ele." Ela aponta para um dos cantos da rua. Spike corria na direção de Eagle rapidamente, segurando a Solar com as duas mãos firmemente. "... Aquele teimoso... Espero que ele não se machuque!"

"..."

"Eles resolveram aparecer, finalmente." Alerta um dos soldados.

"Hah! E pelo que vejo este tem grande vontade de morrer! Tudo bem, destruam logo esse imbecil!"

"Certo. Ativar raios lasers laterais."

Após pressionar alguns botões, os dois compartimentos que haviam lançado os mísseis se retraem, ainda fumegantes, enquanto que dois pequenos lançadores de raios surgem em seus lugares, cada um de um lado da grande máquina. De suas finas pontas, dois raios finos, azulados e contínuos são disparados contra o rapaz, que desvia, rolando no solo e saltando por cima dos mesmos, enquanto os feixes luminosos cortam grandes rochas mais próximas como se fossem de manteiga.

"Isso vai ser fácil!" Diz Spike, se aproximando.

Os disparadores de lasers retraem-se e, das laterais, surgem seis grandes metralhadoras giratórias, três de cada lado. As grandes armas começam a girar velozmente enquanto disparam centenas de balas por segundo. A munição utilizada cai no solo em grande número ao mesmo tempo em que vapores são expulsos pelas engrenagens da máquina de guerra.

Spike se encontra em meio à chuva de balas, porém, sem parar de correr durante um instante. A maioria delas são repelidas pela sua espada enquanto as demais passam raspando pelo seu corpo.

"Ele vai ser massacrado!" Fala Natasha, observando tudo ao lado de Julian.

"... Não, espera! Ele... Vai conseguir!"

Assim que chega próximo o suficiente, o rapaz salta e fica de pé sobre o grande tanque Eagle. Ele segura o cabo da Solar com as duas mãos, enquanto tenta abrir a comporta de entrada, logo abaixo de seus pés, golpeando-a diversas vezes.

"E então sua coisa? Vai abrir essa 'boca' gigante ou não?"

Dentro da máquina, os três permaneciam calmos, sentados em seus respectivos lugares, enquanto o som das pancadas da Solar ecoavam no local. O primeiro soldado observa Spike por um monitor e abre um sorriso sarcástico.

"Ative o campo elétrico, agora."

"Certo. Campo elétrico ativado."

"... ZZAAAPPP! Aaaaargh!"

Um poderoso campo de eletricidade cobre o enorme tanque de guerra, atingindo Spike. A forte eletricidade percorre o seu corpo, segundos antes de lançá-lo a vários metros de distância, junto a fagulhas e faíscas.

O rapaz desaba pesadamente no chão, com o corpo fumegante, enquanto a Solar escapa de suas mãos, caindo a alguns metros mais à frente.

"Não!" Julian levanta-se de trás da pedra, juntamente com Natasha. O rapaz observa o amigo caído em frente à máquina de batalha, enquanto aperta os próprios punhos... Natasha desesperadamente olha para os lados, como se procurasse por algo. Ela coloca os olhos em algo ao longe e põe sua mão sobre o ombro de Julian.

"Eu vou buscá-lo! Me espere aqui Ju!"

"... Mas como! Aquela coisa não vai deixar você chegar muito perto!"

"... Mas eu vou tentar... Me espere!"

A comandante corre em direção a alguns escombros, empilhados e amontoados pelo disparo do tanque Eagle. Rapidamente, ela retira algumas das peças e então observa, abaixo dos pesados blocos de concreto, a sua fiel moto negra, um tanto danificada, porém, ainda utilizável.

Ela suspira, aliviada... Mas logo seu pequeno sorriso desaparece enquanto tenta retirar a moto de baixo dos blocos.

De volta ao interior da máquina de guerra, os soldados observam Spike caído, vitoriosos, enquanto gargalham sem parar.

"Hahaha! Esse imbecil pensou que ia ser fácil!"

"... Bem..." Diz o segundo soldado, mais sério. "O radar ainda está acusando a presença de pessoas no local..."

"Certo, vamos atrás deles então! E não se preocupe em desviar, pode passar por cima dele. É uma pena que voou longe com a estática... A essa altura seu corpo até se descarregou."

"Certo."

O grande tanque começa novamente a se mover sobre suas fortes esteiras, agora, na direção de Spike, ainda caído, desacordado.

Entre os sons dos vapores expulsos da máquina e as rodas dentadas das esteiras, o roncar de um motor parecia cada vez mais próximo...

"Uma das pessoas detectadas pelo radar está vindo na nossa direção!" O soldado se mostra assustado, enquanto observa o ponto vermelho móvel na tela. "E muito rápido!"

"... O que!"

Saindo de trás de uma grande cortina de poeira, Natasha acelera sua moto na direção do tanque cada vez mais rápido... O pequeno ponteiro do acelerador subia sem parar, tremendo levemente ao chegar próximo ao último valor.

"O que ela pensa que vai fazer?"

"Hunf! Quer se matar, como o seu amiguinho ali! Muito bem, vamos acabar com ela!"

"Certo."

As seis metralhadoras ao lado de Eagle novamente surgem, girando e atirando rapidamente contra a comandante. As balas passam zunindo pelo seu corpo, atingindo a lataria da moto, arrancando fagulhas. Em meio ao som do metal e das faíscas, Natasha repentinamente sente uma aguda dor no braço esquerdo, enquanto vê pequenas gotículas de sangue voarem no ar.

"... Ugh...!"

"Comandante!" Grita Julian, observando tudo atrás dos blocos de concreto.

Com uma das balas enterrada em seu braço, a comandante segura um grito de dor, enquanto que, com o outro braço, retira um objeto metálico, semelhante a uma pequena caixa, de suas costas, junto com as balas.

"... Não vou esquecer de você minha querida." Ela dá um beijo na pequena caixa metálica enquanto olha tristemente para o veículo. Rapidamente acopla o objeto ao lado da moto, ainda acelerando com o braço ferido. "Fique bem..."

Há poucos metros do grande tanque de combate, a comandante salta do veículo, caindo a alguns centímetros de Spike. A moto negra continua o caminho, agora fora de controle, tombando no asfalto destruído e colidindo contra o grande tanque, parando logo abaixo de uma das grandes esteiras, trancando-a.

"... O que ela está pensando? Será mesmo que pensa que esse pedaço de sucata pode acabar com o poderoso Eagle?"

Em um dos monitores, pode-se ver Natasha levantar apressadamente e carregar Spike com o braço sadio, enquanto o outro permanecia imóvel, ensangüentado.

O primeiro soldado observa a cena desfazendo o sorriso que tinha nos lábios... Ele aperta alguns botões e a cena no monitor mostra a moto sendo esmagada pelas grandes esteiras... Apertando outro botão, a imagem é aumentada e mostra a pequena caixa metálica acoplada ao lado da moto.

Duas luzes vermelhas piscavam freneticamente, cada vez mais rápido...

"... Droga! Ative o campo de força, agora!"

KBOOOM!

Apressado, o outro soldado aproxima a mão dos botões de ativação do campo de força, e os toca, ao mesmo tempo em que a moto de Natasha explode com uma grande força, abaixo do Eagle!

O impacto da onda da explosão faz Natasha cair junto de Spike, alguns metros para frente. Julian observa a explosão, surpreso, protegendo os olhos do vento. O tanque é engolfado por uma grande bola de fogo e fumaça, sumindo da vista dos demais.

"Incrível!" Grita Julian. "Você conseguiu!"

"... Esse deu trabalho... Mas bem, está acabado... Argh..."

A comandante se levanta, ainda com o braço ferido, e carrega Spike, afastando-se da grande nuvem de fumaça lentamente. Julian sai de trás das pedras e se dirige ao encontro da comandante...

Ele repara quando ela pára de mover repentinamente.

"Abaixe-se!" Ela grita para o garoto, enquanto diversas balas são disparadas do meio da grande fumaça da bomba.

"O que?"

Natasha cai ao chão assim que é atingida por três dos projéteis, dois em uma perna, e um em outra. Com os dois membros ensangüentados, ela desaba, derrubando Spike no chão... Julian fica paralisado por alguns instantes, aterrorizado, no chão.

Do meio da fumaça, surge o tanque Eagle, mais uma vez... Agora, com um poderoso campo de força a sua volta.

"Essa foi por muito pouco!" Fala um dos soldados, sorrindo, dentro do tanque. "Ainda bem que a resposta desta belezinha aqui é muito rápida."

"Mal... Dito... Agh..."

Julian fitava Natasha ao chão, baleada e imóvel e em seguida observava o grande tanque. Fechando firmemente os punhos ele se levanta e se interpõe entre a comandante e o tanque, olhando fixamente a máquina... Com um olhar diferente...

"Ora... O moleque decidiu parar de se esconder... Muito bem, vamos ver do que você é capaz!"

**-/-**

"Gostaria de saber o que aquele garoto pretende fazer."

"Ele deve ser maluco. Disse que queria falar algo muito importante para aquelas duas bruxas... Lembrei a ele que nós já tentamos conversar, mas elas não são o tipo de pessoa que você gostaria de conversar."

"Bom... Para querer falar com elas, mesmo sabendo disso, ele deve ter algo em mente."

Os dois soldados que haviam feito o favor a Elliot conversavam, encostados no jipe que utilizaram para chegar até o local onde estavam.

Era uma região não muito diferente e nem muito distante do reino de Eve... Havia muitos edifícios, porém, quase todos estavam abandonados. Tudo estava em mais pleno silêncio, este, quebrado apenas pelo vento suave e frio que corria pelas ruas e entrava pelas frestas das casas, além do farfalhar das árvores mais próximas.

Próximo aos soldados e ao jipe, havia uma grande praça, também vazia... Ou quase. Mais além dos bancos e da vegetação, o local possuía uma grande edificação que chamava a atenção pelo seu tamanho, embora estivesse em um estado de aparente abandono, como os demais prédios. Era uma espécie de catedral, com quatro grandes torres, uma em cada canto, e uma quinta ao centro, ostentando um enorme sino enegrecido pela fuligem.

Passando pela trilha em meio às árvores e adentrando na catedral, um tanto sombria, era possível ver muitas runas, inscrições e objetos antigos, decorando o grande corredor de entrada.

O corredor levava até o aposento principal, enorme, repleto de bancos e cadeiras... Todos, vazios...

Próximo a um palanque, estava Elliot, em frente a duas outras figuras sobre o mesmo... Duas belas mulheres, ambas, com longos vestidos negros e vermelhos. A primeira possuía cabelos encaracolados, negros, que tocavam o chão, enquanto a segunda possuía cabelos lisos e compridos, que quase tocavam o solo.

Os três haviam começado uma conversa desde que Elliot chegara no local.

"... Mas eu não entendo! Porque não!" Indaga Elliot, tenso.

"Os seus motivos são muito nobres, jovem Elliot." Fala, a mulher de cabelos negros. "Mas a nossa decisão é irreversível."

"Não sairemos daqui sob quaisquer circunstâncias." Diz a outra, ambas, seriamente.

"Mesmo sabendo que atacarão seu reino? A força que eles lançarão contra vocês vai ser devastadora! Estão correndo perigo enquanto continuarem aqui! E quanto as pessoas do seu reino? Vocês não se importam? E quanto a Eve?"

"As pessoas de nosso reino já estão em um lugar mais seguro. Como deve ter visto assim que chegou a este local, tudo está abandonado e vazio."

"Eles ficarão bem. Quanto a nós, permaneceremos aqui o tempo que for necessário, mesmo que isso signifique a nossa destruição."

"Viveremos..."

"... E pereceremos junto de nossa terra."

O rapaz abaixa a cabeça, dando um suspiro, sentindo suas esperanças se esvaírem. Após uma longa conversa, as tais bruxas a sua frente continuavam firmes, rejeitando o pedido de Elliot... Insistiam em ficar em seu grande reino, sozinhas, mesmo depois do rapaz ter dito coisas aterradoras.

"... Podiam, pelo menos, explicar o porquê desse desejo de morrer?" Ele indaga, erguendo a cabeça, um pouco revoltado.

"..."

"... Porque a vida do que é passado deve se esvair para que a vida do que é novo tenha espaço em nosso mundo... Akaira."

"Nosso destino é dedicar nossa vida ao nosso reino, e nada mais. Não podemos interferir em uma guerra que pertence às bruxas de alto nível."

"..." Elliot se mantém em silêncio, ainda pensando nas palavras sobre passado e vida... Mas logo atenta para o que dissera a última bruxa. "Bruxas de alto nível?"

"Sim... Em Akaira, as bruxas são caracterizadas pela dimensão de seus poderes."

"Eve e Morgan são bruxas de Alto nível. Ambas possuem poder o suficiente para desgraçar reinos inteiros..."

"Porém..." Volta a falar, a bruxa de cabelos negros dando uma rápida pausa na fala. "... A primeira se nega a libertar esses poderes destrutivos de sua mente e corpo, e a segunda, tem sede por mais poder... E deseja apenas que mais e mais pessoas morram em batalhas. Não importa quem seja."

"Muito poderosa Morgan é... Mas muito tola acabou se tornando. Tola o suficiente para se deixar enganar por..."

"... Uma energia maligna desconhecida." Conclui a bruxa de cabelos loiros.

"... O Limiar..." Pensa Elliot, enquanto as bruxas olham uma para a outra, ao verem o garoto pensativo e distante.

"... Eu, Suzanne..."

"E eu, Soraya..."

"... Possuímos um poder intermediário. Ainda somos insignificantes perto de Eve e Morgan. Por isso, elas terão de resolver isto sozinhas..."

"Certo... Acho que eu perdi meu tempo vindo aqui..."

O rapaz suspira novamente e dá meia volta, se dirigindo para a saída do local, em silêncio. As duas bruxas o observam se afastar.

"Talvez você esteja certo quando diz que perdeu seu tempo vindo aqui." Fala a bruxa de cabelos negros. Elliot pára de andar, e escuta, de costas. "... Quando chegou aqui, disse que sua amiga, Eve, corria um grande perigo neste instante. Também disse que todas as outras bruxas corriam perigo..."

"... Então porque não foi ajudar sua amiga, ao invés de nos ajudar?"

"..." Ele se vira, sério. "... Porque é o que ela iria querer. E também... Eu tenho que confiar um pouco nela."

Novamente as bruxas ficam em silêncio, enquanto Elliot dá meia volta mais uma vez e se afasta do local... As duas bruxas se entreolham e então passam os olhos pela enorme catedral, como se pela última vez...

**-/-**

"Ju..."

"..."

De volta ao campo de batalha, Julian permanecia imóvel, entre Eagle, Natasha e Spike, esta primeira, se mostrava muito ferida sem poder se levantar, enquanto Spike continuava desacordado...

O grande tanque aponta as grandes metralhadoras giratórias para o rapaz... As armas começam a girar lentamente, ficando cada vez mais rápidas.

"Hehehe... O moleque deve ter ficado muito zangado pelo que aconteceu aos amigos. Muito bem! Vamos dar o mesmo a ele! Atirem a vontade! Atirem!"

"Certo. Fogo!"

As metralhadoras disparam velozmente, lançando uma chuva de balas contra o rapaz e os demais. Natasha apenas coloca o braço sadio sobre a cabeça, tentando se proteger e Julian estende imediatamente o braço direito...

A chuva de projéteis colide em uma fina e quase invisível barreira na frente do garoto, caindo no solo sem qualquer perigo. Julian vai lentamente se aproximando do tanque, sem deixar que as balas ultrapassem a tênue barreira.

"O que diabos é isso? Porque não estamos acertando-o?"

"O radar detectou uma espécie de campo de energia vindo desse garoto. Não vamos conseguir atingi-lo desse jeito!"

"Campo de energia?"

As metralhadoras continuam a girar, até que as balas param de sair finalmente...

"A munição das metralhadoras foi totalmente esgotada!"

O rapaz desfaz o campo rapidamente e salta para cima do tanque. Ele segura firmemente uma das grandes metralhadoras com o braço metálico, arrancando-a do tanque com violência, revelando fios e engrenagens de ferro. Faíscas saltavam para todos os lados no local destruído.

CRASH!

"Ele danificou o sistema das balas! Agora vai ser impossível recarregar!"

"Então o tire de lá! Rápido! Ative os lasers!"

Duas pequenas comportas abrem-se uma de cada lado do grande tanque. Julian observa o compartimento logo a sua frente e, antes mesmo que o disparador de laser pudesse sair, ele esmaga o mesmo com a perna esquerda, destruindo-o facilmente.

O laser do lado oposto aponta para o mesmo e dispara um fino feixe laser... O disparo raspa o seu rosto, fazendo um pequeno e fino arranhão em sua bochecha. Duas gotas de sangue escorrem pelo ferimento, enquanto ele olha para a arma e salta em sua direção, cravando o braço metálico na arma e arrancando-a do compartimento, destruindo diversos fios e engrenagens.

CRÁS!

"Sistema laser inutilizado!"

"Droga! Tire ele de lá! Ative o campo elétrico!"

A forte descarga elétrica envolve todo o tanque Eagle em forma de fagulhas e estáticas. Julian é pego pela eletricidade e sente a forte corrente percorrer o seu corpo. Seus cabelos erguem-se enquanto ele luta para resistir à eletricidade tremenda. Lentamente ele continua se movendo, agora em direção a comporta de entrada dá máquina.

"Ele continua sobre o tanque!"

"Então aumente a força! Agora!"

A eletricidade torna-se ainda mais forte e o rapaz pára de se mover pela máquina, sentindo o corpo estremecer diante de tal força. Ele se apóia em um dos joelhos e em uma das mãos enquanto tenta se mover... Mas logo, a eletricidade o lança para longe do tanque, criando um rastro fumegante no ar, até que pára a alguns metros à frente do mesmo, caindo no asfalto.

"Argh..." As estáticas ainda percorriam o seu corpo, enquanto esforçava-se para continuar respirando.

"Sobrecarregamos o campo elétrico."

"Grrr!" O primeiro soldado aperta os punhos com raiva, ao ver o garoto se levantar lentamente, ainda enfraquecido pela eletricidade, mas novamente de pé. "... Já chega! Quem este maldito pensa que é para desafiar o poder de Eagle? Vamos lhe dar algo que nunca vai esquecer! Atinja-o com a rede disruptora!"

Uma comporta abre-se em frente à máquina e lança de seu interior um veloz e brilhante objeto. O mesmo se expande, revelando ser uma rede luminosa que atinge Julian e imediatamente o envolve, prendendo firmemente seus braços e pernas contra o seu corpo. Ele cai no chão, imobilizado, fazendo um esforço para tentar se libertar... Mas ainda se sentia fraco por causa da eletricidade.

"Certo! Isso vai assegurar que ele fique quieto! Agora vamos destruí-lo com o canhão principal!"

"Entendido."

Eagle lentamente aponta o grande canhão principal para Julian, e um brilho azulado pode ser visto em seu interior.

"Nível de energia em 80 e subindo."

"Alvo travado e seguro. A margem de acerto é de 100."

O garoto esforça-se para se libertar da rede, mas esta continua segurando-o firmemente... Seus músculos ainda pulsavam com a eletricidade do campo elétrico, enfraquecendo-o.

"Nível de energia em 90 e subindo."

Julian pára repentinamente de se mover e observa fixamente o tanque... Eles refletiam a imagem da máquina a sua frente...

"... Eu não posso morrer aqui... Eu não posso!"

O garoto se esforça e coloca-se de pé com dificuldade... Esquecendo-se da estática que percorria o seu corpo, e usando uma força descomunal, ele abre pouco a pouco os braços... Até que finalmente a rede cede, livrando-se violentamente!

"O que? Ele... Se livrou da rede!"

"Energia em 100! Canhão pronto para disparar!"

"Certo... Mesmo assim, dessa distância, ele não vai poder desviar... Atire, agora!"

Julian observa o brilho do canhão aumentar, logo depois que a rede cai no solo... A luz azulada aumenta enormemente, até que Eagle dispara a sua arma principal. O enorme feixe de plasma destruidor vai na direção do rapaz com uma força arrasadora, destruindo tudo o que havia ao seu redor.

"Segure isto! Bwahahaha!" Fala o primeiro soldado, sarcástico.

O rapaz observa fixamente a grande luz azulada se aproximar cada vez mais, enquanto seus cabelos balançam violentamente com o vento forte produzido pelo disparo e a imagem do feixe refletida em seus olhos.

Instantaneamente, ele coloca o braço direito na frente do corpo e o poderoso plasma atinge o mesmo com força monstruosa, arrastando o garoto por cerca de dois metros... Mas, para a surpresa de todos, ele continua de pé, detendo o tiro com apenas o braço direito...

"Impossível!" Fala o primeiro soldado do tanque, espantado com o que via na tela. "Isso não pode acontecer!"

Enquanto resistia a força descomunal do canhão, Julian podia ver seu braço e corpo tremerem com a energia destrutiva tão próximas de si... O impacto era incrivelmente forte e a terra tremia ao redor do rapaz.

"E-le... Está bloqueando o plasma!" Diz o segundo soldado, observando a cena em um dos monitores.

Em meio a um grito, o rapaz deflete o poderoso plasma, lançando-o para longe! O laser segue para uma região distante dali, atingindo um edifício abandonado, destruindo-o completamente.

KBOOM!

Um grande clarão pode ser visto longe dali enquanto à frente de Eagle estava um Julian ofegante, ainda com o braço na posição que lançara o disparo para longe...

Do canhão, um vapor branco e escaldante é expulso...

"... Ele... Repeliu o ataque do Eagle..." Fala o segundo soldado, quase sem palavras. "... Ele... Não pode ser humano..."

O rapaz sente uma dor aguda no braço metálico e se apóia sobre um dos joelhos. Uma fumaça idêntica a do canhão envolvia seu corpo, principalmente, seu braço. Sente a cabeça e o corpo incrivelmente pesados... E, em segundos, desaba no chão, respirando com dificuldade.

"Heh... Não sei como ele fez aquilo, mas, de todo modo, não poderá fazer novamente. Atire mais uma vez com o canhão principal!"

"Mas... Se atirarmos agora, os tanques de plasma podem superaquecer. Devemos esperar alguns minutos antes de..."

"Isso não importa! O importante agora é destruir aquela coisa! Aproveitemos agora, que está caída! Rápido! Dispare! É o único modo de o destruirmos!"

Os outros dois soldados olham um para o outro e, um tanto hesitantes, dão de ombros e começam a ativar novamente o grande canhão principal de Eagle. Em meio aos rangidos das engrenagens e os vapores expulsos pela máquina, um brilho azulado novamente começava a se formar, no interior da arma...

"Nível de energia em 80 e subindo."

"Mira travada. O alvo não apresenta resposta... Não há margem de erro."

Julian ergue a cabeça com dificuldade, sentindo dores por todo o corpo... Seus olhos refletem a imagem do grande canhão a poucos metros a sua frente, prestes a disparar.

Ele tenta se levantar... Mas seus braços parecem não obedecer... Sentia-se pesado e cansado... Observava seu braço direito com algumas estáticas ao redor, provavelmente, pelo impacto do disparo anterior...

"Natasha... Spike..." Ele pensa, enquanto cai novamente, enfraquecido.

"Nível de energia em 90 e subindo." O soldado ativa mais algumas alavancas e botões, enquanto observa Julian colocar a cabeça no chão novamente, por um dos monitores.

"Temperatura dos tanques de plasma instável! Se atirarmos com mais força, eles poderão explodir!" Alerta, assustado, o terceiro soldado.

"Hum... Então dispare com essa energia! É mais do que suficiente para matá-lo, agora que está no chão! Vamos! Acabem com ele!"

"Certo. Disparar!"

O brilho azulado aumenta de intensidade e então um novo feixe de plasma destrutivo é disparado do canhão de Eagle... Este parecia não ter a mesma força do primeiro, mas era tão letal quanto.

Julian nota o plasma se aproximar velozmente, sem conseguir mover qualquer músculo... Ele se esforça para tentar sair da rota do disparo e... Se surpreende ao sentir duas mãos, puxando-o para um dos lados.

"Mas o que?..."

O poderoso disparo segue pela longa rua, criando um novo rastro de destruição enquanto avança... Ao fim, ele parece perder a força e dissipa-se, antes de colidir com alguma das edificações da cidade...

Após o grande estrondo do disparo, em meio a grande nuvem de poeira levantada pelo plasma, Julian abre os olhos vagarosamente. Repara que estava há cerca de um metro distante da rota do disparo... Sinal de que havia sido salvo no último instante.

"... Heh... Você é mais forte do que eu pensei, cara de lata..."

"... S-Spike?" Indaga o garoto surpreso, ao ver o rapaz ao seu lado, apoiado em um dos joelhos, ofegante, ainda um tanto ferido. "Mas... Você... Natasha..."

"Parece que você ficou furioso que não viu quando saímos de trás de você, não é?"

"... E a comandante Natasha, onde está?"

"Ela está segura. Eu a levei para trás daqueles monolitos." Ele aponta para alguns escombros um pouco distante dali... Era possível ver a comandante caída, desacordada, bastante ferida, principalmente nas pernas. "... Mas precisa de ajuda... E rápido..."

Os dois desviam rapidamente a sua atenção para o grande tanque Eagle, à frente... Via-se claramente diversas faíscas saltando das engrenagens e partes metálicas expostas. O vapor exalado das engrenagens aumenta consideravelmente.

"O que está havendo?"

"Parece que os tanques de plasma aqueceram mais do que pensávamos!"

"Droga! Tente ativar o sistema de segurança para resfriar os tanques!"

O soldado clica e aperta vários botões e, antes que algo possa ser efetivamente feito, o painel repentinamente solta diversas faíscas e fagulhas! O soldado protege o rosto e logo, os monitores explodem em diversos pedaços, superaquecidos com o plasma. O soldado voa pára trás e colide contra uma das paredes do local, inconsciente.

O terceiro soldado levanta-se e se afasta do painel... Porém, este explode com tanta força que lança diversos pedaços contra o homem, fazendo-o cair instantaneamente, sem reação.

"Não! Isso não pode acontecer! Somos invencíveis!" O último soldado levanta-se e, relutante, tenta abrir a comporta de escape. Mesmo usando todas as suas forças, a mesma não cede... E logo todo o sistema interior literalmente implode, soterrando os três em toneladas de metal superaquecido... "Argh!"

CRASH!

Do lado de fora... Julian e Spike observam o tanque parar totalmente. Escutam o som do metal se desfazendo, e várias engrenagens e peças sendo destruídas pelas chamas que agora se criam...

Uma explosão seca, rápida e abafada toma conta do Tanque Eagle, engolfando-o em uma enorme nuvem escura de fumaça...

Julian mostra um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca... E sente as dores agudas pelo corpo, mais uma vez. Ele fecha os olhos... E tudo fica escuro...

Spike, ainda um pouco zonzo com o choque de antes, observa Julian caído, desacordado, e observa Natasha um pouco ao longe, do mesmo modo...

"... Acho melhor voltarmos agora... Já ficamos tempo demais por aqui..."

**-/-**

Nesse mesmo instante, bastante longe dali... Em uma grande sala repleta de monitores e aparatos tecnológicos...

"Senhor... Perdemos contato com a unidade Eagle..."

"Idiotas... Se impressionaram com o poder de minha máquina e se deixaram levar. Tentaram ultrapassar seus limites."

O misterioso julgador permanecia sentado em sua cadeira, em meio a grande sala de controle. Ao seu lado estava Morgan, que observava a cena de Eagle, engolfado em fumaça, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Ora, o que importa é o que estamos fazendo agora, não é querido?" Ela acaricia os ombros do grande líder, sorrindo.

"É verdade. Nós já recebemos o sinal de nosso contato. Está muito claro para nós onde se encontra o QG agora." Cruzando os dedos das mãos, ele apóia os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira e permanece alguns segundos em silêncio, voltando a falar em seguida. "Pelo que sabemos é uma velha usina, próxima ao centro da cidade. Feh... Se Eagle não pôde chegar até ela, Phoenix fará isso... Facilmente..."

"Então chegou a hora...?"

"Sim minha querida... É hora de começarmos uma nova era para Akaira."

"Senhor...?" Indaga um dos soldados, esperando alguma ordem.

"Ative o sistema principal Phoenix. Vamos partir para o local marcado no radar, imediatamente! Tem as coordenadas, certo?"

"Sim senhor." Os soldados mais próximos ativam diversos botões e controles no grande painel. Imediatamente toda a sala começa a tremer levemente... E um som alto, ao fundo, como de turbinas, pode ser ouvido.

"Não se esqueça... No caminho precisamos visitar antigas amigas, antes de irmos até a tal usina. Elas merecem um pouco de nossa atenção também."

"... É claro. Como quiser Morgan... Como quiser..."

Do lado de fora, era possível ver a grande base da _Blood Pledge_... Agora, levantando vôo lentamente, erguida por gigantescas turbinas! Muitos e muitos homens armados observam a base começar a se distanciar, enquanto ficam atônitos...

Três destes pouco se importavam com a base que se distanciava, apenas continuavam o que faziam. Ambos procuravam algo em meio a muitos pedaços de destroços...

"Puxa, o Julgador sequer nos avisou que partiria com a Phoenix." Diz um deles, levantando e averiguando embaixo de uma grande placa de metal.

"Bem, de todo modo, ninguém pode contra aquela coisa tão grande. Parece que ele não vai precisar de nós para fazer o que quer que vá fazer... Por enquanto, vamos terminar o nosso trabalho. Já encontraram algo!"

"Bah!" Fala o terceiro, chutando um pequeno pedaço de concreto para longe, chateado. "... Nos incumbiram de procurar aquela mulher voadora... E disseram que ela caiu por aqui, mas tenho minhas dúvidas. Ninguém ficaria inteiro depois de um tiro como aqueles vindo do tanque Eagle."

"Bem, talvez alguma parte 'interessante' tenha sobrado... Ela era muito bonita... Hehehe!"

"Hum, agora que você fal... CRASH!"

Dois dos soldados param imediatamente de procurar e olham para os lados, ao escutarem o som dos pedaços de metal se movendo rapidamente. Eles apontam as armas para todos os lados, enquanto olham cuidadosamente... E notam que um dos companheiros já não estava mais ali.

"Onde está aquele idiota...?"

"... Não sei. Mas fique alerta." Diz com a arma em punhos, fazendo sinal para que o outro procurasse pelo outro lado.

Os dois se separam e andam lentamente sobre a grande pilha de escombros e pedaços de metal... Cuidadosamente, eles observam cada canto do local, a procura do companheiro.

"Ei! Você está por aqui?" O soldado chama pelo companheiro, enquanto levanta algumas placas de metal. "... Droga... Não está."

"Encontrou algo?" Grita o outro soldado, mais distante.

"Não! Mas... CRASH!"

"O que?"

O soldado restante corre na direção onde estava o companheiro e se surpreende ao não encontrá-lo por ali... Havia desaparecido completamente. Assustado e, ao mesmo tempo irritado, ele olha para todos os lados enquanto procura pelo que quer que estivesse fazendo aquilo.

"... Droga! Onde estão vocês dois! Apareçam!"

Enquanto anda pela grande pilha de escombros, o nervosismo o impede de observar duas mãos que surgem rapidamente de dentro do mar de objetos e agarram seus pés.

"... Mas o que é isso!" Ele indaga para si mesmo, já desesperado, atirando contra as mãos. Os disparos apenas repelem, sem qualquer efeito. As mãos o puxam para baixo dos pedaços de metal facilmente, soterrando-o com velocidade. "Argh! CRASH!"

Cerca de alguns segundos depois do sumiço do último soldado, os escombros e pedaços de metal são arremessados para longe, em um dos pontos do local... De baixo dos pesados escombros e pedaços de concreto... Surge Subaru, levantando-se lenta e seriamente, enquanto limpa o corpo da poeira...

Ao redor de seu corpo havia uma luz tênue e brilhante... Um campo de força. Provavelmente, fora erguido segundos antes de ter sido atingida pelo forte canhão do Eagle.

Fora as manchas de poeira espalhadas pelo corpo, nenhum outro dano havia sido feito à tecnomage.

Seus grandes cabelos negros agora estavam soltos, balançando com o vento... O disparo havia arrancado a pequena presilha prateada de seus fios...

"..."

Subaru observa com os punhos cerrados, a grande base Phoenix se distanciar... Ainda com o mesmo semblante sério, ela suspira, e dá meia volta... Se dirigindo para o local onde a base estava anteriormente...

Próximo ao local, muitos guardas, pesadamente armados, observam a mesma se aproximar lentamente.

"... Quem é aquela? Atenção todos! Preparem as armas!"

"..."

**-/-**

A cena muda para um ambiente bastante diferente... O lugar não apresentava grandes e enormes edifícios, mas sim muitas casas e árvores... Como o subúrbio de alguma cidade.

Outro fator que diferenciava do resto dos outros reinos, como o de Eve, era a presença de pessoas nas ruas... Muitas e muitas pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro... Crianças, jovens, adultos, idosos, homens e mulheres...

A maioria, porém, não parecia muito contente de estar naquele lugar... Na verdade, muitas delas pareciam assustadas... Era como se estivessem em um lugar estranho e assustador...

Em meio a uma das ruas arborizadas, Elliot e os dois soldados que o acompanhavam andavam lentamente com o jipe, observando as pessoas ao redor.

"Puxa... Não sabia que nessa parte da cidade havia tanta gente assim." Diz um dos soldados, enquanto guiava o veículo.

"E não há." Elliot, com um semblante sério, acabava de desligar um walkie talkie que havia em mãos, respondendo ao soldado. "... E pelo que estou vendo, aqui é perfeito."

"Sem querer ser intrometido, mas com quem estava falando garoto?"

"Com as pessoas do QG... Estava 'adiantando' algumas coisas... E estava perguntando sobre os meus amigos. Parece que ainda não voltaram da batalha."

"Hum... Não se preocupe. Eles estão com a comandante Natasha! Tenho certeza de que ficarão bem!"

"É..."

O jipe vai andando pelas ruas enquanto as pessoas observam, assustadas... Apesar da quantidade de gente, o local estava em grande silêncio. Não se podia escutar qualquer voz ou pessoa conversando umas com as outras...

Há alguns metros dali, observando o veículo de uma das esquinas, uma pessoa observava o jipe se aproximar lentamente... Ela fita cada um dos tripulantes e, então, corre dali, se dirigindo para uma pequena casa, um pouco maior que as demais...

Ela abre a porta rápida e apressadamente, revelando um grande aposento, repleto de almofadas de diversas cores, velas, incensos e tapetes coloridos...

Em um dos cantos havia uma pessoa sobre uma mesa redonda, observando algumas cartas com diversas figuras, talvez uma espécie de tarô. E, em outro canto, outra pessoa, deitada sobre as almofadas, adormecida...

"Meninas!" Fala a recém chegada, revelando ser uma jovem garota, com um vestido verde e comprido. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor de seu vestido, e seus cabelos castanhos, com dois rabos de cavalos, um ao lado do outro.

"... zzz... Ahn? O que foi Sally? Porque toda essa gritaria?" A garota de cabelos curtos e avermelhados, vestido branco e olhos rubros desperta repentinamente das almofadas, bocejando. "Só se tem escutado sua voz por aqui ultimamente."

"Hum...?" A garota sentada em frente à mesa, observando as cartas, possuía um cabelo encaracolado e negro, chegando a tocar a metade de suas costas. Seus olhos castanhos escuros contrastavam com seu vestido azul marinho e o chapéu pontudo que havia em sua cabeça, da mesma cor do vestido. "... Algum problema?"

"Acaba de chegar alguém em nosso reino! Eles estão em um carro! São três! Acho que dois deles são soldados de outro reino!"

"... Soldados? Bem, então acho que devemos uaaa... Nos preocupar."

"... Hum... As cartas não haviam dito que alguém chegaria até nosso reino. Muito menos soldados." Ela vira algumas das cartas e volta a embaralhá-las. "E... Quem é o terceiro?"

"Eu não sei!" A garota na porta abre um grande sorriso no rosto enquanto as bochechas ficam vermelhas. "É um jovem rapaz... Bastante bonito, por sinal!"

"Bonito!" As outras duas dizem, em coro, levantando-se imediatamente e saindo de dentro da casa, arrastando a denominada Sally junto. "Porque não disse antes?"

"É! Onde eles estão? Onde? Onde?"

As três garotas se encaminham pela rua apontada pela chamada Sally e logo observam o jipe aproximar-se lentamente... Ao chegarem em uma das esquinas, o carro pára e os três começam a descer. As pessoas mais próximas se mostram assustadas e se afastam, desconfiadas.

Elliot olha para todos os lados a procura de algo... Não demora para que ele note as três figuras coloridas atrás de uma grande árvore próxima dali, espionando-os. Levantando uma das sobrancelhas, ele retira o óculos e o limpa contra a camisa, recolocando-o.

"... Er, olá?"

As três arrepiam os cabelos no mesmo instante e se escondem, assustadas. Elliot observa com uma grande gota na cabeça, enquanto os dois soldados encostam-se no jipe, com os braços cruzados.

"Acho que eles não são maus! Não vamos precisar mata-los!"

"Ai, que ótimo! Fazia tanto tempo que eu não via um garoto assim!"

"Calma lá meninas..." Diz a de chapéu pontudo. "... Não podemos agir dessa forma, temos de manter nossa dignidade e, pelo menos, agirmos como desinteressadas. Entenderam?"

"... Claro irmã Erica! Claro!"

As outras duas concordam, e então, a garota Erica sai de trás da árvore, aproximando-se lentamente dos soldados e do rapaz. As demais a acompanham, escondendo atrás de suas costas, com as bochechas vermelhas.

"E quem são vocês três...?" Ela indaga seriamente, com as mãos nas costas. "Não é comum ver soldados por aqui."

"Ahn... Bem, desculpem-nos por chegarmos desse jeito... Mas procuramos pelas bruxas deste reino." Ele indaga sorrindo. "... Seriam vocês três?"

"Hum, ele é mesmo muito bonitinho Sally!" Fala a garota de cabelos vermelhos, cochichando atrás da garota de chapéu.

"É mesmo não é Wendy! E está procurando pela gente! Aaaah!" Diz Sally, com corações nos olhos.

"E se formos nós...?" Continua a tal Erica. "... Algum motivo em especial para estar nos procurando?"

"Ahn... Na verdade sim. Viemos falar com vocês sobre a _Blood Pledge_ e esta guerra sobre Akaira. Seria possível conversarmos...?"

"Hum..." Ela se vira para as irmãs, pensativa. As duas fazem sinal positivo com a cabeça, enquanto esta passa a mão no queixo... "... Bem, acho que não vai ter problema. Tudo bem, podemos conversar... Mas vamos logo. Somos pessoas muito ocupadas."

"... Tudo bem, prometemos não fazer quaisquer delongas."

"Certo, venham conosco. Conversaremos melhor em nossa casa."

As três jovens bruxas se adiantam e vão seguindo em frente, enquanto os soldados e Elliot as seguem. Ambas cochicham enquanto olham para o garoto de óculos e ficam vermelhas.

"E então, o que vamos fazer com ele?" Indaga Sally.

"Hum... Me deixem com ele algumas horas no meu quartinho, por favor! Por favor!"

"Feh... Se quer saber eu achei ele com cara de nerd." Retruca Erica, seguindo, emburrada.

Elliot, que escutava atenciosamente o que diziam, fica com muitas gotas sobre a cabeça e os olhos arregalados...


	12. Lágrimas da Rendição II de II

**Cap. 11 - Lágrimas da Rendição ( Parte II de II )**

"... Então é isso?" Indaga Erica.

Cerca de meia hora depois, de volta a casa das bruxas, o grupo conversava sobre o que Elliot havia lhes dito durante todo esse tempo. Os dois soldados que o acompanhavam permaneciam encostados próximos da porta, enquanto Elliot falava, sentado em uma das macias almofadas. Erica escutava e falava de sua mesa de tarô, enquanto que as demais observavam o rapaz, sentadas uma de cada lado do mesmo.

"Você veio do reino de Eve para pedir isso para nós?"

"... Eu sei que vocês todas já têm muita responsabilidades com tanta gente assim... E sei que essas pessoas não são do seu reino... Mas são as únicas que, no momento, podem fazer isso... "

"Bem, eu não sei Elliot." Continua Erica. "... Não sei podemos lhe ajudar..."

"Irmã Erica, porque não aceita o pedido dele? Ele quer salvar todas aquelas pessoas... Nós podemos e devemos ajudar." Fala Wendy.

"Mas não sei se é muito segura se envolver assim nessa guerra... Isso é assunto de bruxas de alto nível. Lembrem-se que nós somos bruxas de baixo nível... Não somos ninguém em frente a elas..."

"Não se preocupem... Vocês não se envolverão. Apenas quero que me façam este grande favor... É importante."

"Hum..."

A bruxa levanta-se de sua mesa e pensa por alguns instantes. Ela se senta novamente e vira algumas cartas do tarô... Ela as observa momentaneamente e então observa o garoto.

"Muito bem, acho que podemos fazer isso por vocês." Ela fala seriamente enquanto as outras duas bruxas levantam os braços, contentes. "... De todo modo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, acho que teríamos de agir também."

"Ótimo! Eu as agradeço do fundo do coração! Muito obrigado mesmo!"

"Mas..." Continua Erica, observando suas cartas. "Se a _Blood Pledge_ vai mesmo fazer tudo isso que você nos disse, então talvez tenha uma ligação com a lua da renovação."

"Hum? O que é isso?"

"É uma lenda que há em Akaira." Comenta a garota de cabelos vermelhos, agora seriamente. "... Dizem que neste dia os poderes antigos são substituídos por novos..."

"Nesse caso, pessoas de poderes antigos perecerão... E as que acordaram para estes poderes recentemente, governarão..."

"... Hum... As outras bruxas com quem falei já haviam me dito algo sobre isso." Lembra o rapaz. "... Então agora tudo está fazendo ainda mais sentido. Ou pelo menos quase tudo."

"Bem... Desculpe por nós não podermos lhe ajudar. Desde o início das eras, nós, as bruxas de baixo nível não nos intrometemos nesses assuntos... Somos apenas espectadoras das guerras que acontecem entre as que têm muito poder."

"E nós com certeza perderíamos a vida se nos intrometêssemos. É a lei de Akaira, infelizmente..."

"Eu acho que entendo, embora não concorde. Mas, não vou desrespeitar a decisão de todas vocês... Já estão fazendo um grande favor para mim." O rapaz se levanta, enquanto olha por uma das janelas... Observava o céu cinza de Akaira... "Eu... Preciso voltar rapidamente agora... E quanto a vocês três... Muito obrigado! Desculpem-nos se tomamos tempo de vocês."

"Não tomou tempo nenhum! Poderia ficar mais tempo se quisesse!"

"Deixe de tolices irmã Sally... Ele tem que fazer algo muito importante agora, não é?"

"Heh... Sim... MUITO importante."

"Então vá... E fique bem Elliot. As cartas dizem que você será bem sucedido... E elas não mentem..."

"Certo... Obrigada a vocês três mais uma vez."

O garoto vai se dirigindo para a porta, enquanto se despede das três. Wendy levanta-se de sua almofada e grita para o garoto.

"Dá próxima vez, quando você estiver com menos pressa, quero que você conheça o meu quarto!"

"...!" Elliot sorri totalmente sem jeito e sai dali, juntamente com os dois soldados. Sally e Erica observam a irmã, com as bochechas vermelhas.

"..."

"Que foi?"

"... Sua tarada!"

**-/-**

_Cerca de três horas depois..._

Uma grande sombra, anunciando a chegada do fim, paira lentamente sobre um dos reinos de Akaira... A sombra, feita de metal e fogo, preparava-se para desferir um ataque final contra a frágil vida logo abaixo...

Sob a grande base Phoenix, estava agora a grande catedral das duas bruxas... Soraya e Suzanne. A brisa que passava pelo reino agora se transformara em uma forte ventania gelada... Como se o próprio mundo sentisse calafrios pelo que viria logo a seguir.

Dentro da grande base, o Julgador e a poderosa bruxa Morgan se encontravam em um grande aposento, com muitas engrenagens, fios e aparatos mecânicos...

No centro desta, havia uma gigantesca cúpula de vidro. Dentro dessa uma energia fortíssima era emanada na forma de raios elétricos e energéticos.

"Então é aqui onde toda a 'mágica' é criada, não é?"

"Sim..." Fala o Julgador calmamente, observando a grande cúpula de vidro. Morgan, mais à frente, observa maravilhada a energia fluindo de dentro do vidro, com os olhos bastante próximos do mesmo.

"E então...? Quando tudo começará? Quero fazer o sangue destas criaturas tão inferiores chover sobre Akaira..."

"... Antes disso, precisamos alimentar Phoenix com uma energia poderosa... Assim, nossa arma principal funcionará. A cúpula que está vendo agora é apenas um extrator de energia."

"Oh... Sim..." A bruxa tenta fingir que entendera o que ele havia dito e logo olha para os lados, procurando por alguma coisa ou mais alguém. "E onde encontraremos tamanha energia?"

"... Nós já encontramos."

"...?"

Imediatamente o pequeno fragmento começa a flutuar do meio dos seios da poderosa bruxa... Esta observa aquilo, sem entender o que acontecia. A pequena peça acaba por pousar em uma das mãos do Julgador, que mantinha um dos braços esticados...

"Aaaarrgh!"

Uma luz violeta e fulgurante envolve a bruxa que coloca as mãos sobre a cabeça, sentindo uma dor muito aguda e forte... Logo, uma massa de energia negativa é expulsa do seu corpo, enquanto esta se contorce e grita...

A energia adentra no pequeno fragmento sobre as mãos do Julgador, enquanto Morgan, ofegante e de joelhos no chão, vai se levantando, sentindo-se fraca e tonta...

"... O que..." Ela olha para todos os lados, assustada "Onde... Onde estou...?"

"É uma pena que tenha voltado a si depois de tanto tempo..." Ele diz, enquanto na cúpula logo atrás da bruxa, uma grande abertura surge no frágil vidro. "Seria uma tortura para você saber o que aconteceu para com Eve, por sua causa..."

"Eve?... Minha filha... Quem é você! O que fez para a minha filha?" Ela fala, irritada. A bruxa olha para as palmas das mãos, enquanto sentia-se estranha. "... O que é isso? Porque... Estou sentindo essa energia estranha? Porque estou ouvindo tantas vozes...?"

"... Com as energias reunidas de todos que morreram, agora em seu corpo, você é quem vai fazer algo a ela... Minha querida."

O Julgador estica a mão com o Limiar e uma lufada poderosa de energia atinge a bruxa que, sem qualquer chance de reação, é lançada para dentro da cúpula...

Diante dos olhos maravilhados do Julgador, o corpo de Morgan é destruído em meio ao extrator de energia... Luzes multicoloridas iluminam o local, enquanto a mesma se desfaz...

Seus últimos resquícios é o eco de um dos seus gritos... Antes de transformar-se em energia pura... Que é distribuída por toda Phoenix imediatamente...

"Senhor!" Diz um dos soldados, por um fone, dentro da sala. "Phoenix está com o canhão pronto para disparo. A energia está em 100."

"... Excelente. Destrua-as... Sem piedade."

Na parte inferior da grande nave Phoenix, uma gigantesco canhão surge lentamente de dentro de suas entranhas metálicas...

Assim como Eagle, um brilho violeta começa a se formar em seu interior. Um brilho tão forte que a própria luz ao redor da nave é sugada, juntamente com a energia acumulada na arma.

Sob a inevitável destruição... Suzanne e Soraya observavam a catedral tremer... As paredes ruíam aos poucos... Os objetos caíam e se quebravam e os vidros, despedaçavam-se...

"Uma de nós finalmente pereceu..."

"... Fora enganada pelo mal..."

"... E nossa hora chegou..."

"Nosso tempo passou..."

As duas bruxas observam a grande luz violeta se aproximar velozmente... Elas dão as mãos como um sinal de amizade eterna e, a seguir, são engolidas pela monstruosa força.

A catedral, então, desaparece em meio à energia destruidora do canhão da Phoenix...

**-/-**

"..."

Julian acorda sobre o que parecia ser uma maca improvisada ou coisa assim... Sentia o corpo um pouco dolorido, porém, nada comparado a antes... Observa algumas ataduras pelo seu corpo e, só depois, começa a escutar e a perceber quem estava a sua volta.

"Finalmente acordou. Você está bem rapaz?" Indaga um idoso senhor, sentado ao lado da maca.

"Estou... Mas..." O rapaz observa o senhor por alguns instantes, reconhecendo sua face. "... Espere aí! O senhor não é aquele que estava no campo de batalha, aquela hora?"

"Hehe! Vejo que se lembrou de mim! Ainda estou muito agradecido por ter nos ajudado. Nos deu até mesmo um cobertor, lembra-se?"

"Sim, claro que eu me lembro mas... Onde estamos?" Ele se levanta e fica sentado sobre a maca... Após observar o quarto inteiro, nota Spike, encostado na porta do aposento... Tentava desembainhar a Solar, mas, como antes, sem sucesso.

"Foi seu amigo quem nos chamou. Eu e mais algumas pessoas fomos resgatá-los assim que soubemos que ainda estavam em batalha."

"Isso mesmo." Concorda o rapaz, com a espada. "Não foi fácil, mas consegui usar aquela caixa que Natasha tem." Momentaneamente, ele se lembra de quando retirou o Walkie Talkie do meio dos seios da mesma.

"Puxa, obrigado Spike. Mas como está a comandante? Ela está bem?"

"Fique tranqüilo. Ela vai ficar bem, está em outro quarto... Felizmente as balas não atingiram nenhum nervo e conseguimos retirá-las com facilidade."

"É, tivemos sorte que o vôvo aí é médico." Diz Spike enquanto o senhor apenas sorri do comentário.

"... Que alívio... Mas... Porque não estamos no QG?"

"Bem, recebemos um chamado para que evacuássemos o local imediatamente... Ao mesmo tempo recebemos o pedido de ajuda de vocês... Depois que os resgatamos, decidimos não ficar no QG, por segurança. Então, os trouxe para a minha antiga casa. É simples... Mas é melhor que nada."

"Puxa, muito obrigado pela sua ajuda senhor!"

"Já havia me dito isso também!" O rapaz à porta coloca a espada na cintura e volta a falar. "... Mas qual o motivo dessa evacuação tão repentina?"

"Eu não sei ao certo... Sinto muito... Não nos disseram o motivo, apenas disseram que precisávamos sair o mais rápido possível... Os soldados iriam nos levar a um lugar mais seguro, mas nós ficamos entre ajudá-los e partirmos... E então..."

"Hum. Talvez já tenham descoberto onde fica o QG..."

KBOOOM!

Um grande estrondo é ouvido a uma grande distância, interrompendo Spike. A sala onde os três se encontravam vibra com o som alto e logo pára... Os três se entreolham, atônitos.

"O que foi isso...?"

"..."

Os três vão rapidamente até a porta de entrada da casa e observam, próximo a grande usina abandonada, a grande nave Phoenix, aproximando-se.

Os três parecem impressionados com o tamanho do grande objeto voador...

Bastante longe dali... Em meio a uma pequena praça, Eve levanta os olhos enquanto olha assustada para a colossal máquina de destruição aproximar-se da usina...

Ela tenta se livrar das fortes correntes que a prendiam... Mas cada movimento fazia as peças de metal a apertarem cada vez mais...

"Pequena bruxa... Espero que agora possa ver claramente a força da _Blood Pledge_... Espero que esteja preparada!" Fala uma voz, que ecoa por uma grande distância... Provavelmente, vinda da nave.

"... Não! NÃO! PAREM!"

O imenso canhão começa a emitir um forte brilho, carregando sua força... Julian e todos os demais são iluminados, mesmo estando distantes, pelo brilho da arma e, então, a mesma desaba sua poderosa energia com um poder descomunal sobre a Usina...

"Pro chão!" Grita Spike.

O QG desaparece na frente dos olhos de todos... Uma gigantesca explosão arremessa escombros e fragmentos do que havia restado da grande Usina.

Julian e os demais tentam se proteger enquanto a força do impacto arranca os telhados mais próximos, incluindo a da casa do idoso senhor.

Ao longe, Eve observa tudo sem reação... Sob seus olhos, estava o reflexo da grande Phoenix sobre os restos do QG...

"Não... Eu... Falhei..." Ela pensa, enquanto abaixa a cabeça, desesperada. "... Todas aquelas pessoas... Elliot... Jacob...!"

Passado o forte impacto, todos levantam-se novamente e Julian observa tudo, impressionado com a força da arma... Quarteirões haviam sido destruídos facilmente com a força da gigantesca nave...

Ele olhava fixamente para o canhão da nave, enquanto uma gargalhada ecoava pelo fone da nave.

"O que aconteceu...?" Fala Natasha, surgindo de dentro da casa... Com os cabelos embaraçados, como se houvesse acordado agora. "Ju? Spikezinho? Que barulho foi esse...?"

"..."

"Oh... Você não devia estar de pé comandante! Ainda está muito fraca por causa dos ferimentos!" Diz o senhor.

"Eu estou bem... Obrigada... Mas..." Ela olha na direção da cidade e observa, ao longe, Phoenix e a enorme destruição que havia sob esta. "... Meu deus... Não!"

"Acalme-se." Spike se levanta enquanto falava e limpava-se. "Não havia ninguém lá. A usina foi evacuada a tempo."

"O que? Tem certeza disso?"

"Sim. Portanto, não comece a chorar."

"... Na verdade, havia alguém..." Diz o senhor, observando o local destruído. "... Eu havia pedido para dois soldados que me acompanharam procurarem por quem quer que estivesse por lá... Oh meu deus..."

"Hah! Então pare de se martirizar velho! Veja quem vem lá."

Um segundo depois, é possível ver um veículo se aproximando rapidamente... Sobre um pequeno jipe, estavam dois homens... Provavelmente, os dois soldados mencionados.

O senhor exibe um semblante de alívio, assim que o veículo estaciona próximo aos rapazes e os dois saem de dentro do mesmo.

"Que Eve seja louvada! Felizmente vocês dois estão bem amigos!"

"... Saímos bem a tempo..." Diz um deles. "Foi por pouco."

"É, ainda bem que os esses jipes são rápidos."

"É verdade. Mas bem, encontraram alguma coisa enquanto estavam por lá?... Algum sinal de Eve?"

"Como assim algum sinal de Eve!" Fala Natasha, nervosa, se dirigindo ao senhor. "A Evezinha não saiu da usina?"

"... Há algumas horas atrás, elas saiu juntamente com quatro dos nossos, mas não retornou mais... Por isso, pedi para que estes dois fossem averiguar... Para checar se ela não teria voltado."

"... Bom, se ela não estava lá menos mal. Não estava, não é!"

"Eu acho que ela não estava." Diz Julian. "... Ouvimos quando alguém da nave falava com ela por um grande auto-falante... Ela deve estar longe daqui..."

"E-Então vamos buscá-la! Agora mesmo!"

"Mas como se nem sabemos onde ela está...?"

"Comandante..." Fala um dos soldados, aproximando-se. "Nós encontramos isso dentro da usina... Talvez tenha alguma ligação com o desaparecimento de Eve."

O soldado retira de um dos bolsos um pequeno papel e Natasha rapidamente o toma em mãos, lendo as letras feitas a mão.

"Certo! Aqui diz o endereço! Se eu conheço a Evezinha, ela foi tentar ajudar essas pessoas! Vamos até lá!"

"... Entendido!"

"Muito bem... É melhor irmos mesmo. Não temos muito tempo a perder." Fala Spike, entrando no jipe.

Todos começam a entrar no veículo, incluindo o velho senhor. Spike, com a Solar em mãos, observa Julian parado, estático, contemplando a nave Phoenix... Com o olhar semelhante ao da batalha contra Eagle...

Na mente do rapaz imagens começam a se formar do que aconteceria... Como uma premonição... Imagens do que aconteceria... Se ele não tomasse uma atitude...

"E então cara-de-lata, você não vem?"

"... Senhor! O local onde nos encontrou é longe daqui?"

"Bem... Não, mas porque a pergunta?" Indaga o velho senhor, surpreso.

"... Eve deve estar precisando de ajuda. Mas eu preciso... Fazer uma coisa. Vão sem mim! E rápido!"

"O que? Ju! Você vem com a gente!" Diz a comandante. "Não vou deixar você andar por aí agora que..."

"... Não! Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa! Apenas vão, ajudem Eve e..." Ele suspira profundamente. "... Confiem em mim."

"..."

"Ju..."

"... Certo rapaz." O velho senhor sorri, enquanto levanta uma das mãos. "Nós confiamos em você... Apenas tome cuidado está bem?"

Os demais ficam em silêncio, pouco a pouco concordando com as cabeças.

"... Obrigado. Agora vão, rápido! E acho que vocês encontrarão o Elliot também... Acho que ele tem algo haver com a evacuação. Vejo vocês depois!"

"..."

O garoto sai correndo, apressado, até o local mencionado, enquanto os outros finalmente adentram no veículo. Um dos soldados acelera o jipe, indo na direção apontada por Spike, que agora tinha o telegrama em mãos.

Natasha observa Julian se distanciar... Visivelmente preocupada.

**-/-**

Enquanto isso, de volta a pequena praça... A jovem bruxa permanecia presa fixamente ao obelisco de aço negro... Sentia um grande aperto no peito enquanto balbuciava triste e silenciosamente os nomes das pessoas que estavam na usina... Incluindo o do pequeno Jacob.

Mesmo o som repentino de um veículo freando perto dali não chama a sua atenção... Do jipe, surgem rapidamente Elliot e os dois soldados que o acompanhavam, de posse de dois rifles.

"É a senhorita Eve!" Diz um dos soldados, correndo até o obelisco, seguido pelo companheiro e o rapaz de óculos.

"Vamos tirá-la dali, rápido!"

Os dois soldados começam a puxar e a bater nas correntes com o cabo das armas, tentando libertar a jovem. Elliot tenta puxar as correntes na frente de Eve, tentando ajudar os soldados.

"Eve, você está bem?" Indaga o rapaz, preocupado, forçando as correntes. "... Não se preocupe, vamos soltá-la daqui!"

"Porque..." A bruxa escondia o rosto abaixado por detrás dos cabelos azulados, enquanto falava com uma voz profunda... Em meio a lágrimas, que caiam sobre o aço negro que a prendiam. "... Porque... Você não ficou com o meu irmão? As pessoas... Todas elas... Todas elas estão..."

"A salvo." Ele diz, sem parar de forçar as correntes.

"... O que?"

"Você deve estar assim porque viu o que aconteceu ao QG. Eu compreendo... Mas elas não estavam lá... Retiramos todos de lá antes que eles nos atacassem. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer em pouco tempo... Então pensei que seria melhor tomar essa providência..."

"... Isso é verdade? Estão todos bem?" Com os olhos vermelhos das lágrimas, ela ergue a cabeça, surpresa... Mas abrindo um singelo sorriso, aos poucos. "Mas... Como, você ficou sabendo desse ataque Elliot?"

"..."

"Elliot...?"

O garoto se afasta momentaneamente das correntes, evitando olhar diretamente nos olhos da garota...

"Mas o que foi Elliot? Você parece... Nervoso..."

"Argh!" Os soldados logo atrás param momentaneamente de bater contra as correntes... Do aço negro, estáticas violetas, muito semelhantes à energia do Limiar, repele as armas dos soldados. Nem mesmo tiros rompiam o poderoso aço. "... É forte demais! Arrebentar isso vai ser mais difícil do que pensávamos!"

Nesse mesmo instante, todos param momentaneamente o que faziam. As atenções dos soldados e dos dois jovens é voltada para a grande nave Phoenix... Agora mais próximas da região onde se encontrava Eve.

"... _Ora! Parece que o garotinho veio salvar a princesa, não é mesmo?_" Fala uma voz, vinda da enorme nave. "_Não adianta fingirem que estão tristes... Já percebemos que nos enganaram! Ninguém morreu na destruição do tal QG! De todo modo, a cidade é pequena para Phoenix... Destruiremos tudo e a todos se for preciso! Eu... Julgador, uma criação do Limiar!_"

A tal revelação parece deixar todos espantados. O Julgador era, de fato, uma criação do Limiar!

Mas entre os olhares apreensivos, Elliot mantinha-se calmo, com um semblante ligeiramente irritado, cerrando fortemente os punhos, fitando a enorme nave que se aproximava lentamente.

"Então esse é o tal Julgador... Somente alguém ou alguma coisa feita a partir do Limiar poderia ajudar a arquitetar tudo isso. Eu já esperava por isso..."

"... Criação do Limiar? O Julgador...?" Pensa Eve, presa. Ao fundo ouvia-se o som das pancadas das armas dos soldados sobre a corrente negra.

"_Vejo que não está surpreso moleque_..."

"Não muito... Eu suspeitei disso desde o início, quando me falaram de você... Agora, tudo está se confirmando."

"_Heh... É mesmo garoto? E o que seria? Você parece saber mais do que aparenta. Vejo que andou investigando enquanto esteve em Akaira, 'forasteiro'..._"

Elliot cerra os punhos novamente e abaixa a cabeça, em silêncio... Os soldados tentam soltar Eve, em vão... A bruxa observa o garoto, sem entender o porque daquela reação.

"... Apareça." Ele continua, erguendo a cabeça novamente. "Eu já sei que é você que está por trás disso tudo garoto... Vamos, apareça!"

"Garoto...?"

A voz que era emitida da grande Phoenix emudece-se momentaneamente... Alguns segundos depois, uma segunda voz pode ser escutada no grande autofalante.

"... _O senhor é inteligente senhor Elliot. Muito inteligente..._"

"... Essa voz..." Diz Eve.

"Jacob."

A jovem bruxa arregala os olhos, incrédula, assim que escutara o nome do irmão sendo pronunciado por Elliot...

Naquele momento queria que aquilo tivesse sido um engano cometido pelo rapaz... Mas a voz jovial do autofalante entrava em sua cabeça a cada palavra dita... Em choque, a jovem bruxa continua escutando a voz longínqua...

"J-Jacob...? M-Mas... O que...?"

"_Olá mana... Muito surpresa em me ouvir?_"

"O que...? O que... Está acontecendo aqui? O que está acontecendo! Eu não consigo entender! Alguém me explique por favor! Porque a voz de Jacob está saindo de dentro daquela... Daquela coisa...?"

"..." Elliot, de costas para a garota, fitando a nave, começa a falar... "Jacob... O seu irmão... Estava por trás de tudo desde o começo Eve... Sinto muito por não ter lhe falado antes... Mas eu não tinha provas nem nada que comprovasse isso. Eu... Sinto muito."

"..."

Dentro da gigantesca Phoenix, sobre um pequeno palanque, o garoto Jacob, de fato, segurava o microfone metálico, enquanto falava e observava todos, logo abaixo, por um grande monitor próximo a um painel de controle, com muitos operadores. Ao seu lado estava o Julgador, que segurava o fragmento de Limiar em uma de suas mãos.

"Parece que o senhor Elliot foi o único a perceber..." Ele diz ao microfone. "Sinal de que ele é muito inteligente."

"... Mas até mesmo eu estou impressionado." Diz o Julgador, por outro microfone. "Poderia nos contar, apenas por curiosidade, como descobriu?"

Do lado de fora, Elliot falava para Jacob e o Julgador, na Phoenix, enquanto atrás deste, uma Eve em choque ouvia tudo... Seu olhar parecia perdido enquanto tentava raciocinar...

"... Eu tinha algumas suspeitas desde o início, mas pensei que fosse coisas bobas e sem sentido. Não consegui descobrir um motivo para tudo o que aconteceu aqui, infelizmente... Mas consegui juntar algumas das peças do que acontecia aqui. As primeiras, como eu já disse, não faziam sentido... Como o simples fato de você ter demonstrado não gostar muito do fato do Julian e todos nós estarmos por aqui. Também fiquei pensando quando Eve me disse que sua mãe, coincidentemente, havia retornado depois de muito tempo de ausência... E agora não estava sozinha..."

"..."

"Sua irmã disse que você não sabia do que havia acontecido com a mãe de vocês, mas eu duvidava que mesmo você, um garoto muito jovem, não soubesse de nada depois de tudo o que ela fez... Podemos também somar a isso o fato de que Eve confiava cegamente em você... Ela nunca tentaria ler sua mente ou coisa do tipo."

"..." Os soldados param o que faziam enquanto observavam o garoto falar. Sua voz ecoava pela cidade através dos grandes alto-falantes da nave... O julgador mantinha-se sério, enquanto o jovem Jacob sorria ao ver as palavras do garoto serem captadas pela nave e transmitidas pelos alto-falantes.

"... E já que estou falando em coisas bobas e 'coincidências', porque não, citar aquele repentino telegrama entregue para Eve, escrito com uma letra idêntica a que havia em seus cadernos? Além disso, é bem estranho um garoto da sua idade ler um livro que fala sobre a lenda do 100° descendente!"

"Lenda...?" A garota pergunta, confusa.

"Sim... O 100° descendente das bruxas de Akaira..." Responde o garoto, olhando para Eve, e em seguida fitando novamente a grande nave. A bruxa pensa no que poderia ser aquilo, ainda muito confusa... Não conseguia tirar a voz de Jacob de sua cabeça... "Diz uma lenda que o 100° descendente de uma das mais poderosas bruxas despertará o seu poder somente após todas as bruxas que vivem sobre Akaira serem eliminadas deste mundo. Só assim ele conseguiria o poder absoluto para reinar absoluto..."

"..."

"... Mas você sabia que não conseguiria destruir as bruxas tão facilmente... Sem contar que era muito mais prático destruí-las junto das pessoas que as apoiavam, para que você não tivesse resistência. Por isso, aceitou a ajuda do Julgador... E do Limiar. Também podemos citar outro pequeno fato... O de terem descoberto repentinamente onde se encontra o tal QG... Vocês o encontraram muito rápido, de uma hora para outra, e só poderiam fazer isso recebendo algum sinal ou coisa assim... Vindo de alguém de dentro do próprio QG... Alguém que sabia detalhadamente sua localização... E só estava esperando o momento em que Eve se distanciaria para que pudesse entregá-la, sem ser descoberto... Porque você sabe que, com todas as pessoas do lado de Eve, ela provavelmente os defenderia com todo o poder que ela tem... E você não conseguiria destruir ninguém!"

"..."

"Eu expliquei aos soldados pelo walkie-talkie quase toda a história e pedi para que retirassem as pessoas daquele lugar e as levassem para o pequeno e distante reino das bruxas de baixo nível... Eu sabia que você não se importaria muito com elas de início... Ah sim! Lembro que agora, fiquei assustado ao saber, pelo walkie-talkie, que a velhinha que o levou para 'passear', foi encontrada morta... E você havia desaparecido."

"..."

"E, ainda por cima... Você fez com que tudo pudesse ser feito no dia de hoje, o dia da Lua da Renovação! Você quer ter certeza que os poderes novos, os seus, vão tomar o lugar dos poderes de sua irmã e de todas as outras bruxas!"

"... Heh... Parece que esse garoto é genial!" Fala o Julgador, ao lado de Jacob.

"..."

"Eu posso ter me enganado em alguns detalhes... Mas acho que, no geral, isso é tudo... Eu poderia passar um bom tempo falando mais e mais... Porém, isso já é o suficiente... Acho que todos que escutaram entenderam... O recado."

"_É..._" Fala Jacob, pelo alto-falante. "_Você tá certo... Realmente é muito inteligente!_"

"Não... Eu... Não posso acreditar..." Eve, desesperada com tudo aquilo, fita a grande nave próximo a eles... "Jacob... Você fez tudo isso... Matou tanta gente inocente... Porque...? Porque Jacob?"

"_... Porque desde o início você escondia de mim as guerras... A luta... E isso me deixava muito zangado! Então fiquei sabendo a muito tempo da Lua da Renovação... Decidi fazer tudo isso, depois que soube que eu era o 100° descendente. Desde o início eu só enganei a mamãe... E ela acreditou, quando eu a convenci de que o Limiar era uma coisa muito boa_."

"... Você deu o Limiar para a mamãe? E por isso... Por isso ela ficou daquele jeito?"

"_Sim. Com a ajuda do Limiar e do senhor Julgador, a mamãe achou que quanto mais pessoas morriam, mais seus poderes aumentavam..._"

"_... Na verdade, o Limiar estava armazenando toda essa energia no corpo frágil dela... E agora vocês podem ver esse resultado! A mais poderosa arma de guerra! A fantástica Phoenix! O sacrifício daquela bruxa foi fenomenal...! Hahaha!_" Diz o Julgador, complementando a fala de Jacob.

"... A mamãe... Você deixou que matassem a mamãe Jacob!" Ela grita, desesperada, enquanto presa nas correntes. Elliot abaixa a cabeça, apertando seus punhos ao ouvir sobre a mãe da jovem. "E tudo por causa... De poder?"

"_É isso mesmo..._" Continua o garoto. "_O jeito que você me tratava... Estava me dando nojo... Eu não agüentava mais, argh! Você me trata como uma criança o tempo inteiro! Mas eu sou e vou ser o mais forte de todos em Akaira mana!_"

"Mas Jacob... Eu... Amo você... Eu... Amava você... Foi... Por isso que..." Ela fala, entre lágrimas.

"_Pára com isso! Eu não agüento mais seu amor! Não agüento mais suas lágrimas! Eu... Não preciso do seu amor! O que eu preciso é ser forte! Muito forte!_"

Próximo dali, em uma das muitas ruas da cidade... Todos sobre o Jipe escutavam, pasmos... Natasha permanecia imóvel e incrédula, enxugando os olhos, depois de tudo que ouvira pelos alto-falantes de Phoenix. Spike, logo ao seu lado, apertava com força o cabo da Solar, furioso...

"Aquele moleque...!"

"... Eu... Não acredito que... O Jacobzinho... O irmãozinho da Eve..."

"Ele enganou a todos nós." Fala o senhor que os acompanhava no veículo. "É triste... Mas é a verdade..."

Julian, que já havia chego ao local da batalha contra Eagle, fitava a Phoenix ao longe nos céus e escutava tudo. Seus olhos refletiam as luzes provenientes da grande nave, bem como a imagem da mesma.

Ao lado da grande carcaça do tanque Eagle, ele cerra os punhos com força, sentindo uma raiva tão profunda, que parecia estar no lugar de Eve em alguns momentos...

"Como ele pôde... Sua própria mãe... Sua própria irmã..."

Elliot fitava a jovem bruxa, que ainda tinha um olhar incrédulo no rosto... Ela abre um pequeno sorriso lentamente no canto da boca.

"Eu já sei! Ele... Ele está sendo controlado pelo Limiar, assim como a nossa mãe estava! É isso! Só pode ser! S-Se conseguirem capturar o tal Limiar ele..."

"Não, ele não está Eve!" Diz Elliot, serio. O sorriso da garota vai se desmanchando... "Ele nunca esteve sob controle do Limiar! Se ele estivesse, eu ou qualquer um dos outros teria sentido alguma presença. Mesmo o Julian, que sente melhor que ninguém a energia do Limiar, não detectou nada nele... Nada."

Com Elliot olhando em seus olhos seriamente, a jovem perde as forças que tinha para dialogar... Sabia que era verdade. Nem mesmo ela conseguia sentir qualquer energia vinda de Jacob... Teria sentido se isso fosse verdade...

Mas não queria acreditar nisso...

Entre as nuvens negras dos céus de Akaira, surge uma imagem rara, ao menos nestes últimos dias... A luz se revela finalmente, brilhante e gigantesca no céu... Era a famosa lua da renovação... Olhando o reino ferido sob sua luz.

"_Bem senhores... O grande momento chegou. O descendente supremo do poder de Akaira, agora, estará um passo mais próximo de governar absoluto._" Volta a falar o Julgador.

"_Ah... Depois vai ser fácil matar aquelas bruxinhas mais fracas longe daqui. Assim como eu vou fazer com todos vocês... E você mana!_" A voz do garoto não parecia se abalar sequer por um momento... Não era possível ver o seu rosto mas pelo tom de sua voz, supunha-se que estava sorrindo, com uma alegria macabra e mórbida.

Imediatamente o Jipe de Natasha, Spike e os demais chegam na pequena praça, iluminada por grandes holofotes vindos de Phoenix. Os soldados imediatamente freiam e saltam do veículo, indo ajudar os outros companheiros a soltar a bruxa.

"Elliotzinho!"

"V-Vocês por aqui? Mas... Porque não estão com as outras pessoas longe daqui?"

"Hah! Achou que ia virar o herói sozinho, quatro olhos!" Spike aproxima-se de Elliot e lhe dá um pequeno cascudo.

"Não é isso! Só que... É muito perigoso e... Ahn... Espera aí, cadê o Julian?"

"Ele está longe daqui..." Fala Natasha, agora ao lado de Eve tentando animá-la, que ainda fitava a nave sobre eles... E o grande canhão que começava a virar em sua direção. "E pediu para confiarmos nele."

"... Confiar? Mas o que ele vai...?"

Spike se junta aos soldados, logo atrás, e diz para se afastarem. Os soldados se entreolham e dão de ombros, depois de muitas tentativas sem sucesso de desturir as correntes. Ele ergue a Solar sobre sua cabeça e desfere um forte golpe contra o aço negro.

As correntes caem em pedaços no chão e Natasha retira Eve de perto do grande monolito negro.

"... Snif..."

"Evezinha..."

Sobre os braços de Natasha, a bruxa ergue a cabeça com um semblante de desespero... Através de suas lágrimas ela observa a grande nave e o enorme canhão acima deles.

Ela estica as duas mãos lentamente... E um brilho azulado as envolve...

"_Desista mana... Você não tem coragem de atacar a mim... Nem mesmo teve coragem de atacar a mamãe. Abaixe as mãos... E desista, tá?_"

"..."

A garota abaixa as mãos lentamente enquanto a aura ao redor das mesmas desaparece aos poucos... Ela então se ajoelha e pões as mãos no chão, com a cabeça baixa... Suas lágrimas brilhantes molham o chão de pedra enquanto balbuciava o nome do irmão...

"Calma Evezinha, por favor..."

"Natasha... Snif... O Jacob... Ele... Ele...!"

"Eu sei... Eu sei..." A comandante abraça com força a garota, tentando acalmá-la e Elliot, logo atrás, via tudo... Sentindo-se extremamente mal por não poder fazer nada naquele momento.

O canhão pára de se mover e, em seu interior, um brilho violeta começa a se formar... Eve continua nos braços de Natasha, molhando seu ombro... Elliot, Spike, os soldados e o velho senhor, que agora se aproxima, fitam a luz próxima da nave ser literalmente sugada pela arma, que carregava o disparo.

"... Vamos todos sair daqui, rápido!" Fala o senhor. "Se ficarmos, será o nosso fim!"

"... Não vai adiantar velho." Spike coloca a Solar em sua cintura, enquanto fitava o canhão brilhante no céu. "... Mesmo que fujamos, essa coisa com certeza vai nos alcançar."

"É verdade..." Elliot, impressionado pelo fato de Spike saber daquilo, também olhava o grande canhão... Mas não conseguia deixar de escutar o choro de Eve ao fundo. "... Essa coisa deve ter muita força..."

"Evezinha..." Diz natasha tentando acalmá-la.

"Mas... Então porque viemos até aqui? Pensei que salvaríamos a senhorita Eve!"

"E salvaremos. Apenas precisamos esperar pelo cara-de-lata..."

"... O garoto? Mas ele está longe daqui! O que ele pode fazer!" A luz violeta ilumina toda a área aos poucos... A energia sobre eles ia se acumulando cada vez mais.

"Eu não sei. Seja o que for..."

"... Vai dar certo." Completa Natasha, logo ao lado, ao escutar a conversa.

"..."

O velho senhor se cala e então abaixa a cabeça, logo depois, concordando com a comandante... Precisava mesmo dar um voto de confiança ao tal garoto. Todos, agora, dependiam de Julian...

Longe dali, Julian notava o enorme canhão de Phoenix carregar a sua estrondosa energia... Apressadamente, ele olha para todos os lados e fita a carcaça do grande tanque Eagle...

"... Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa... Eu não vou... Não posso deixar que eles matem o Elliot e os outros!"

O rapaz imediatamente tem um brilho no olhar e se dirige para a carcaça do tanque. Retirando com grande força a tampa de entrada, ele chega até o interior do veículo... Tudo estava em péssimo estado, já inutilizado. Havia fios expostos, lançando faíscas para todos os lados e as telas e painéis estavam destruídos...

"Droga..." Ele aperta alguns botões no painel mais próximo, mas a máquina não exibe qualquer reação. "Funciona! Funciona!"

Ao ouvir, do lado de fora, as gargalhadas do Julgador e de Jacob, ele aperta todos os botões de outro painel mas ainda sem sucesso. Desesperado, ele bate com as duas mãos sobre os botões, implorando que alguma coisa acontecesse.

Do lado de fora, ao longe... A luz violeta finalmente se estabiliza. O canhão de Phoenix estava enfim carregado.

"_Agora é hora de partirem._" Diz Jacob, com calma. "_... Adeus a todos._"

Julian arregala os olhos... E ele sua frio... Todos iriam morrer... Todos!

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

O rapaz crava os dedos com violência no painel à sua frente. Imediatamente, um som ecoa pelo veículo... Como o de um motor... Logo as luzes dos painéis e de vários botões, bem como as lâmpadas que iluminam o local, ainda destruídas, voltam a se acender!

Microscopicamente... Os milhares de nano-robôs ao redor do rapaz podiam ser vistos espalhados por todo o enorme tanque. Cada minúscula unidade apresentava uma função dentro da máquina... Algumas consertavam velozmente o tecido metálico de Eagle, enquanto outras alimentavam as partículas de plasma, e outras ainda faziam a eletricidade correr pelo sistema... Tudo incrivelmente organizado...

"Sistema Eagle ativado." Fala uma voz, vinda de dentro do veículo.

Julian fita por uma das fendas na máquina a grande nave, prestes a destruir todos... O canhão principal de Eagle move-se lentamente e aponta para Phoenix... Um brilho azulado começa a se formar em seu interior...

E em meio a um grito de Julian... O canhão de plasma de Eagle é disparado com uma força descomunal! O gigantesco feixe contínuo azulado rasga os céus, atingindo com toda a força a nave Phoenix... Próximo ao 'cockpit' principal.

"Estamos sendo atingidos!" Diz um soldado, dentro da enorme nave.

"O que? Mas Julgador... Você disse que ninguém poderia nos atingir!" Fala Jacob, incrédulo.

"Mas que maldição! Quem está fazendo isso!" Um pequeno tremor começa em toda a nave... O próprio julgador e os demais seguram-se rapidamente para não caírem ao chão.

"Não sabemos! Mas está adentrando no sistema principal e... CRASH! ARRGHH!"

"ARRRGH!"

O enorme painel de controle explode completamente, arremessando os soldados para longe... Em segundos tudo se encontra em chamas, e o caos é espalhado! Enquanto o Julgador grita ordens para que os soldados mantenham o controle, o garoto Jacob range os dentes, irritado...

E um instante depois, o chão sob eles se desfaz completamente... O feixe de plasma atravessa toda a grande sala, destruindo tudo ao redor... Os soldados e o Julgador são engolfados em meio a luz azul, desaparecendo por completo, este último, em meio a um macabro grito de agonia...

Jacob é erguido no ar pelo plasma poderosíssimo... Ele fecha os olhos enquanto vê tudo ao seu redor se desmanchar, exatamente como o seu corpo...

Antes disso... Ele nota uma figura em meio às chamas do plasma destruidor... Uma figura angelical e flamejante.. Que se aproximava dele, ameaçadora... Como em seus pesadelos...

"Não! NÃO! ARGH!"

Várias explosões começam por todos os lugares da grande nave, enquanto o rastro azul atravessa a mesma... Indo em direção aos céus.

As explosões arremessam pedaços e escombros para todos os lados, alguns, muito próximos de Eve e os demais... Elliot e os outros se abaixam, protegendo-se como podiam dos projéteis flamejantes.

Natasha abraça Eve forte e a protege, enquanto esta observava a enorme nave iluminar os céus com suas chamas... Seus olhos pareciam incrivelmente surpresos com tal cena.

Nunca havia visto tanto fogo...

E em meio àquelas chamas, estava seu irmão... E sua mãe...

"Eve..."

"..." Ela fecha os olhos lentamente, enquanto sua cabeça cai pesadamente, desacordada. Natasha suspira, enquanto passa a mão sobre seus cabelos, preocupada.

"O que foi isso!" Indaga o velho senhor, surpreso, fitando o rastro azulado.

"Foi o Julian..." Diz Elliot, enquanto observava Phoenix cair lentamente para a destruição certa... Aquilo finalmente tinha chegado a um fim... "... Mas a que preço..." Ele pensa, distante...

**-/-**

_2 dias depois..._

"... Como ela está?"

"Ela já acordou há algum tempo. Natasha está lá dentro com ela, desde então."

"Hum."

Dias após todo o incidente com a _Blood Pledge_... Elliot e Spike se encontravam no corredor de um grande edifício. O rapaz de óculos permanecia sentado sobre um grande banco, próximo a uma porta branca. Spike, com os braços cruzados conversava com o mesmo, encostado na parede à frente de Elliot.

"Desde que tudo acabou, você têm agido estranho." Fala Spike. "O que há quatro-olhos? Será que esqueceu que a bruxinha está bem?"

"Eu sei disso..." Ele responde, em voz baixa. "... Mas me sinto mal... No fim, não consegui cumprir a promessa que fiz a ela..."

"..."

"... E, depois de tudo, o preço que tivemos de pagar por este Limiar... Foi grande demais..."

"Não diga asneiras!" Fala o rapaz, seco, abaixando o tom de voz assim que escuta um 'sshh' vindo de algum lugar... "De um jeito ou de outro, aquele moleque iria acabar tentando destruir a bruxinha e todos os outros."

"..."

"Além disso... Você talvez não tenha conseguido cumprir a tal promessa, mas, fez o que deveria ter feito. Você salvou muita gente... E ela está grata por isso."

"... É... Talvez..."

"É claro que sim!"

"... Mas... Isso não faz com que eu me sinta melhor..."

"..."

"Eu só espero que ela fique bem..."

Dentro do pequeno aposento, sobre uma maca com lençóis brancos... Estava a jovem bruxa, sentada, encostada na cabeceira da cama... Com um semblante sério e distante...

Ao seu lado, sentada em um pequeno banquinho, estava a comandante Natasha, também séria... O silêncio da sala era apenas quebrado pelas vozes dos dois rapazes, do lado de fora, ao corredor.

"..."

"..."

"Natasha..."

"Evezinha?" A comandante sorri ao ouvir, enfim, a garota pronunciar uma palavra, depois de um bom tempo.

"..."

"Hum?"

"... Não foi um sonho, não é?"

"..." A comandante morde levemente o lábio inferior... "... Não Evezinha... Foi tudo real..."

"Eu... Já esperava..." Ela sorri, abaixando a cabeça, com os cabelos em frente ao rosto.

Novamente a sala é tomada pelo silêncio... O tic-tac de um pequeno relógio de pêndulo, pendurado em uma das paredes, é tudo o que se escuta por ali...

"Estão... Todos bem? Elliot... Julian... E Spike?"

"Hum-rum..." Responde a comandante. "... Mas... E você Evezinha, já está bem?"

"... Sim." Ela fala sorrindo. Era claro para Natasha que aquilo era uma tentativa de não preocupá-la... Era impossível que estivesse bem depois de tudo...

"Eu... Ahn..." Natasha, sem jeito, tenta iniciar uma frase... Ela brinca com os próprios dedos sobre o joelho, tentando quebrar o gelo... "... Er..."

"Hum? Sim? Pode falar..."

"Er... É que... Uma das enfermeiras me disse que você queria falar algo comigo... E você tinha dito a ela que era algo muito importante..."

"... Sim..."

"Quer falar agora sobre isso? N-Não precisamos se você não quiser..."

"... Acho que quero sim... É melhor... Falar o quanto antes."

"Tudo bem... Sou toda ouvidos."

"..." Eve fica em silêncio mais uma vez e Natasha sua frio, embora não soubesse o porque. Talvez fosse o seu medo de falar algo que pudesse fazer a bruxa chorar... "Natasha eu..."

"Sim...?"

"Quero lhe falar algo bastante sério, mas... Antes, me diga uma coisa, até quando Elliot e os demais irão ficar em Akaira?"

"..." Mesmo sem entender o porque da pergunta, Natasha responde. "O Ju me disse que eles iriam embora hoje, mais precisamente daqui a pouco. O tal portal que eles aguardavam já se abriu há algumas horas... E eles não podem esperar mais."

"Entendo."

"... Mas... Porque a pergunta, Evezinha?"

"... Eu quero lhe pedir um favor... Um grande favor..."

"... C-Claro! Peça...!"

**-/-**

Akaira estava mudada, após estes dois dias... A começar pela mudança mais visível de todas: o céu.

As nuvens cinzas que, por tanto tempo fechavam e escondiam as estrelas e o sol daquele mundo agora haviam desaparecido. O que se via naquele momento era um sol radiante, sobre um céu azul e limpo.

Sob os céus de Akaira, nas grandes cidades, muitas e muitas pessoas circulavam pelas ruas... A maioria estava empenhada na reconstrução de suas casas e moradias, bem como os grandes edifícios e arranha-céus...

Em um grande terreno, sobre um enorme monolito de concreto, encontrava-se Julian... Ele fitava as pessoas ao longe, empenhadas com o que faziam, e, em dados momentos, desviava o olhar para uma grande massa de energia e luz tênue, a alguns metros a sua frente. Tratava-se de um dos portais dimensionais...

Com os cabelos balançando com a brisa que passava pela cidade, ele abre a palma da mão direita, fitando o Limiar de Akaira...

"Julian, você está aí!"

O rapaz olha na direção da voz que o chamara e observa Spike e Elliot se aproximando... Ambos observam o grande portal a frente, enquanto falavam com o rapaz, acima do monolito.

"Ah... Elliot, Spike. Vocês já se despediram de Natasha e Eve?"

"... Não." Elliot suspira, com um olhar triste. "... Eu... Não acho que vá ser necessário..."

"Eu falei com a comandante Natasha há algumas horas... Disse a ela que partiríamos logo... Também disse para falar isto para Eve, assim que ela acordasse."

"Certo..." Elliot observa Spike, logo ao seu lado, coçando o queixo, pensativo, enquanto observava a cidade. "... Ué... Você tá PENSANDO ou é só impressão?"

"... O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO SEU...?" Grita o rapaz, brandindo a Solar enquanto Elliot segurava um riso. "Eu... Só estava pensando o que aconteceu com os soldados da tal _Blood Pledge_. Afinal, eles tinham um exército muito grande. Não havia tantos corpos assim quando... Aquela coisa voadora gigante caiu."

"Hum é verdade..."

"..." O rapaz sobre o monolito fecha o punho direito e então, com um rápido movimento, ele coloca o Limiar em sua perna, junto com os demais. "Algumas pessoas me disseram que, quando foram averiguar o local onde a base ficava, encontraram todos os soldados derrotados... Suas armas tinham sido inutilizadas e eles não tiveram qualquer chance de vencer..."

"..."

"Mas quem diabos pode ter feito isso? Vencer um exército inteiro! Será que as tropas de Eve...?"

"Eu duvido que tenham sido elas. Mas... No momento, acho que não tem como a gente saber..." Responde o garoto. Ele desliza até o chão, descendo do monolito e limpando-se. "Bom, acho que é hora da gente ir..."

"Também acho! Já enjoei de tantos edifícios a nossa volta. Argh." Fala Spike, coçando a nuca.

"Certo..."

Os rapazes vão se dirigindo até o grande portal luminoso. Algumas pessoas mais próximas dali se aproximam e observam os rapazes. Muitas acenam, desejando-lhes boa sorte e que tomassem cuidado.

Enquanto os três agradeciam as calorosas despedidas, todos desviam sua atenção para um homem mais distante, que grita alto.

"É a senhorita Eve! E a senhorita Natasha também!"

"... O que?"

Os três param imediatamente e dão meia volta, ao verem as muitas pessoas por ali abrindo caminho para Eve e Natasha... As duas se aproximavam apressadas, correndo o máximo que podiam.

Ao chegarem em frente aos três rapazes, as duas tomam um pouco de fôlego, exaustas.

"Esperem! Por... Favor..." Fala Eve, tomando ar.

"Comandante Natasha...? Eve? Mas o que..."

"Vocês... Não podiam... Ir... Sem antes... Ouvir algo que... Temos a dizer..." Fala Natasha, com a sua arma, presa em suas costas.

"... Mas o que foi? V-Você não devia sair do hospital e correr desse jeito..." Diz Julian, preocupado.

"..." Após recuperar o fôlego, a bruxa volta a falar. Enquanto as pessoas ao redor também escutavam. "... Enquanto eu estava adormecida... Eu... Tive um sonho..."

"..." Os três escutavam atentamente... Elliot, ao lado de Julian, fazia o mesmo... Embora devesse imaginar o quanto Eve o odiava agora...

"... E bem... Eu... Queria... Pedir... A vocês..."

"Hum?"

"Queremos ir junto com vocês, rapazes." Fala Natasha sorrindo.

"O que?"

"M-Mas... Irem conosco? Er..."

Os rapazes e as pessoas ao redor se mostram surpresas... As pessoas cochicham várias coisas umas nos ouvidos das outras, enquanto outras se perguntam o porque daquele pedido.

"Por favor Julian... Nos deixem acompanhá-los. Eu sei que você deve estar pensando o porque disso tudo, mas, é muito importante para mim seguir viagem com vocês..."

"Mas... É muito perigoso... Nós não sabemos quem iremos encontrar atrás desse portal, e muito menos onde vamos dar..." Diz um Julian nervoso, com uma gota na cabeça. "... E, também, quem cuidaria de todas estas pessoas?"

"... Acho que nós podemos fazer isso!"

Os três observam três figuras coloridas saírem do meio da multidão... Elliot imediatamente as reconhece... E abre um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca.

"Mas... O que..."

"Nós podemos ajudar e 'tomar conta' de todas as pessoas por aqui!" Diz a bruxa Sally. "Agora que as guerras acabaram... Será um prazer fazermos o possível para ajudar!"

"... A lua da renovação cumpriu o seu dever." Diz a misteriosa Erica, com seu grande chapéu. "O novo poder surgiu, tomando o lugar do velho... E este poder... Está agora, ao nosso redor... São todas as pessoas que agora, trabalham unidas, para reconstruir o mundo..."

"É isso mesmo! Além disso podem confiar em nós! Não é mesmo garoto de óculos bonitão?" Wendy, a bruxa de cabelos avermelhados, dá uma piscadela para Elliot, que com uma grande gota na cabeça, concorda levemente com a cabeça...

"... Você conhece estas três?" Cochicha Julian.

"Er sim... Elas são boas pessoas. Foram com elas que todas estas pessoas ficaram durante o ataque ao QG..."

"Hum..."

Eve olha para as três bruxas e sorri, agradecida... As três retribuem do mesmo modo...

As pessoas ao redor se entreolham e, então, um senhor, já conhecido por todos ali toma a palavra...

"... Vá com eles senhorita Eve... Comandante Natasha..." Ele diz, amigavelmente. "... É hora de erguermos Akaira novamente com as nossas próprias mãos... E, também, confiamos em vocês para ajudar esses jovens..."

"... Obrigada! Muito obrigada senhor...! Obrigada... A todos...!"

Todos fazem silêncio, logo a seguir, enquanto esperavam pela resposta de Julian...

"... É mesmo importante para você?"

"Sim... Muito importante!"

"E onde a Evezinha for, eu irei junto para defendê-la!" Natasha ergue sua arma e a gira no ar, alegremente.

"Bem... Então... Já que todos estão de acordo... Acho que vocês podem vir conosco... Nós não vamos negar a companhia de vocês..."

"Aaaahh! Ótimo Julianzinho! Então vamos! Vamos!"

Natasha abraça Julian com força, enterrando seu rosto entre seus seios mais uma vez... O garoto sente o seu corpo ferver... Ao mesmo tempo em que fica mais vermelho que um tomate.

Eve agradece, sorrindo... Ela anda ao lado dos garotos, fitando o portal.

"... Bem vinda Eve..." Fala Elliot, sem olhar para a bruxa. "... Tem mesmo certeza de que... Quer vir conosco?"

"... Hum-rum!" Ela diz, sorrindo... O que deixa Elliot surpreso, ao ver que, pelo menos em aparência, esta não se referia a ele com raiva...

"Certo! Chega de melodramas! Vamos de uma vez!" Spike entra na grande luz, desaparecendo rapidamente, emburrado.

"Calma Spikezinho! Não seja apressado!"

"Argh!" xx

Natasha entra logo depois, arrastando Julian pelo pescoço, sem perceber...

"E então...? Você disse que tinha tido um sonho..."

"Sim..."

"E... Eu posso saber... O que era?"

"..." A jovem sorri com ternura para o garoto de óculos. "Um dia eu lhe conto tudo..."

"Não está com medo?"

"Não..." Ela fita o portal. "... Porque eu estou com vocês."

Elliot sorri e, juntos, adentram na forte luz mística... As pessoas observam os rapazes, a comandante e a bruxa partirem de Akaira, sob aplausos e acenos...

E, enfim... Akaira tenta retornar a sua vida normal... Depois da presença maléfica do Limiar...

**-/-**

_Algumas horas depois..._

Sob uma noite incrivelmente estrelada... Uma figura com longos cabelos observava o portal, ainda aberto... Mas prestes a desaparecer por completo. As pessoas já haviam tomado os seus caminhos e a passagem dimensional havia sido momentaneamente esquecida...

Subaru coloca uma das mãos dentro de sua roupa, como se procurasse por algo. Rapidamente, ela retira um pequeno e prateado objeto, colocando-o sobre seus longos fios negros... Uma nova presilha...

Ela anda lentamente até a passagem e a atravessa... Partindo daquele mundo...

O portal, após alguns segundos, desaparece por completo...

-/-


	13. Um Refúgio em seus Olhos

**Neverending War...  
Cap. 12 - Um Refúgio em Seus Olhos**

**-/-  
**

... No centro de um pequeno apartamento, se encontrava alguém, com um violino sobre as mãos... Tratava-se de uma garota com cabelos longos de cor verde marinho. O som delicado do instrumento de corda preenchia o aposento docemente. Logo atrás da mesma, havia um piano belíssimo, e outros instrumentos, estes, guardados em suas respectivas caixas.

"..."

Ela pára momentaneamente de tocar e, abaixando a mão com o objeto que usava para tocar nas cordas, ela fita as luzes da cidade por uma das janelas do aposento, aberta. As cortinas balançavam lentamente com o vento frio que entrava. Ao mesmo tempo, flocos de neve caiam sem parar lá fora.

A garota coloca o violino sobre o piano logo atrás e anda até a janela, fechando-a. Aproveita aquele momento e vislumbra a neve que caía sem parar...

"..."

Um instante depois... Ela coloca uma das mãos sobre o seu seio esquerdo, apertando com força... Como uma farpa que trespassava o seu coração, uma dor aguda e forte repentinamente surge...

Inclinando o corpo com a dor, ela logo dá alguns passos para trás, desequilibrando-se. Antes de cair, ela ainda tenta se segurar no grande piano, porém, em vão. Sua mão toca no violino que, assim como ela, desaba pesadamente ao chão...

Minutos depois, pode-se ouvir o som de uma chave e a porta do apartamento se abre. Uma segunda pessoa entra no local... Uma garota de cabelos curtos e loiros, mas que trajava roupas masculinas.

"... Mas que silêncio... Michiru! Você está aí?"

Ela fecha a porta e, após trancá-la com a mesma chave, anda calmamente até a sala de estar. Assim que adentra no aposento, ela observa, pasma, o violino ao chão, quebrado, e, ao seu lado, a garota de cabelos azuis, caída e desacordada.

"... Michiro?"

Assustada, ela corre até a mesma e ergue sua cabeça sobre seus braços. Ela chacoalha levemente o corpo da mesma, mas sem sucesso...

"Meu deus... Mas o que aconteceu aqui...?" Ela pensa, preocupada.

**-/-  
**

A cama de longos lençóis brancos não parecia mais tão confortável para a garota de longos cabelos loiros sobre esta. Em um bonito quarto, visivelmente feminino, uma jovem vira de um lado para o outro, tentando fechar seus olhos.

Sem uma gota de sono, ela se senta sobre a cama e encosta-se à cabeceira, suspirando com um olhar triste e abraçando os próprios joelhos, encolhendo-se. Os olhos azuis olhavam os pequenos detalhes do lençol, enquanto o pensamento vagava distante...

"... Darien... Amigas..."

"Meow..." Ao lado da cama, uma gata preta com grandes olhos rubros ergue sua cabeça e boceja. Sobre sua testa havia o pequeno símbolo de uma lua. "... O que foi Serena? Ainda não conseguiu dormir?" Indaga a gata.

"Não. Estou sem sono..."

"Hum... É porque Darien e as outras meninas não estão na cidade não é?"

"Sim..." Serena sorri por alguns instantes, voltando a mostrar uma expressão triste logo depois, abraçando seus joelhos. "Sinto muita falta de todos eles... Darien foi para o exterior atrás de uma grande oportunidade de trabalho. Acho que ainda vai demorar para voltar. Estamos nos falando por telefone mas... Não é a mesma coisa..."

"Oh, mas e quanto as meninas?"

"Ah, Ami e Mina também foram para o exterior. A Ami começou a estudar em uma faculdade muito importante, e a Mina foi para a Inglaterra, passar um bom tempo com os parentes dela."

"Bem... A Lita e a Rei ainda estão na cidade, não estão?"

"... É, mas a Lita agora está trabalhando muito duro em um emprego novo que ela conseguiu. Ela quase não tem tempo livre... E a Rei..."

"... Meow?"

"Ei...!" Ela diz, ficando de joelhos sobre a cama. "Agora eu me lembrei que a Rei estava muito ocupada, participando de um concurso de canto... Mas, a essa altura, o concurso já deve ter terminado!"

"Ora, então porque você não aproveita e passa pelo templo dela? Talvez ela já esteja de volta, não é mesmo?"

"Hum, é, você tem razão! Vou passar por lá hoje mesmo! Obrigada pela idéia Luna!"

"Er... Mas eu não fiz nada..."

Ainda com um grande sorriso no rosto, Serena volta a se deitar e cobre-se com os lençóis de sua cama, pensando na visita que faria a sua amiga. Luna observa a garota, pouco antes de saltar até a pequena escrivaninha próxima a janela do quarto.

Os flocos brancos de neve caiam lentamente enquanto a gata os acompanhava com os grandes olhos rubros.

"Já faz tanto tempo que todas as batalhas terminaram... Desde então, as garotas têm vivido tranqüilamente..." Pensa Luna, observando a cidade e a noite fria e escura. "... Mas parece que elas estão um tanto afastadas, desde algumas semanas para cá. Detesto admitir isso, mas mesmo com o perigo... Durante a época que havia inimigos, as garotas eram tão mais felizes... Elas lutavam sempre juntas para defender o mundo do mal..."

A gata se deita e enrodilha-se sobre o próprio corpo. Com a cabeça apoiada sobre as patas ela agora observava Serena, sobre a cama, já adormecida...

"... Não que agora elas não sejam felizes mas... Serena têm estado tão triste ultimamente..."

Logo, Luna abaixa a cabeça e fecha os olhos, tentando dormir... Lá fora, os flocos de neve caiam sem parar, enquanto uma brisa gelada batia suavemente no vidro da janela.

**-/-  
**

"Eu to indo!"

"Serena, aonde você vai? Está fazendo muito frio lá fora..."

"Vou até o templo da Rei, mas não se preocupe mamãe, estou bem agasalhada!"

Várias horas depois, a garota de longos cabelos loiros e presilhas vermelhas se encontrava na sala da própria casa, colocando um par de sapatos pretos, sentada sobre um dos sofás. No mesmo local, sua mãe trazia em mãos um cachecol azul, que coloca em volta do pescoço da garota, enquanto esta terminava de se calçar.

"Pronto. Assim você não pega um resfriado."

"Obrigada!" Ela se levanta e se dirige até a porta, abrindo-a e saindo rapidamente. "Agora sim eu to indo! Até mais tarde mamãe!"

"Serena! Por favor, não volte muito tarde! À noite vai esfriar ainda mais!"

"Tá! Eu prometo!" Ela grita, lá de fora, já se afastando.

Da mesma janela da noite anterior, Luna observava Serena, enquanto esta se afastava, correndo pelas ruas enevoadas da cidade.

"Serena..."

Na cidade, havia muita gente nas ruas, cada uma cuidando de suas vidas... Serena corre, entusiasmada pelo meio das pessoas, pensando unicamente em ver Rei, mas logo, pára em uma esquina próxima, tomando fôlego, e então andando calmamente na direção onde ficava o templo da Senshi.

Enquanto andava, a garota de longos cabelos loiros já não pensava no frio que fazia ali fora... Na verdade, de um certo modo, era até bom... Bom ver a neve cair em delicados flocos e encher as ruas com montes brancos e frios. Serena sorri a medida que passa por uma pequena praça e vê várias crianças brincando em meio a neve... Ela observa por alguns instantes, até que um floco de neve cai em seu nariz, fazendo-a espirrar e voltar ao seu caminho.

"Espero que ela esteja no templo... Vai ser bom falar com ela... Estou com tantas saudades das meninas!" Ela esfrega as mãos uma na outra, aquecendo-as com a boca... Algumas imagens vem a sua cabeça naquele instante... Lembranças... Dentre muitas delas, as brigas que tinha com a Senshi de Fogo. "Mas acho que, em especial, da Rei... Heh... Acho que ficamos tanto tempo juntas que..."

A garota pára imediatamente com seus pensamentos e "volta a si", ao passar em frente a um grande edifício branco em meio à cidade. Da porta de entrada, feita de vidro, uma outra garota conhecida surge, visivelmente preocupada. Serena levanta uma das sobrancelhas, surpresa por encontrar tal pessoa por ali.

"Haruka?"

"Hum...? Ah, é você..." Ela diz, desanimada, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. "... Como vai?"

"Haruka... O que aconteceu? Faz tempo que eu não vejo você e, quando encontro, está saindo de um hospital..." Serena diz, aproximando-se.

"Ah, não se preocupe... Comigo está tudo bem... Mas..."

"... Que bom, mas... O que estava fazendo no hospital? Visitando alguém conhecido?"

"... Mais ou menos. A Michiru passou mal na última noite e..."

"A Michiru?" Indaga Serena, assustada, com as mãos ao lado do rosto. "Mas o que aconteceu com ela?"

"Calma, ela teve um desmaio enquanto treinava com o violino, só isso. Eu a trouxe imediatamente para cá..." Ela olha para o hospital, mais precisamente, para um dos andares mais altos. "... Mas felizmente os médicos disseram que não foi nada muito grave. Parece que ela não tem se alimentado direito."

"Puxa..." Ela olha para a porta do hospital, observando as muitas pessoas que circulavam lá dentro, além de enfermeiros e enfermeiras. "... Será que eu não poderia fazer uma visita agora? Eu estava indo visitar uma das meninas, mas... Acho que não vai ter problema se..."

"Heh... É bom ver a sua preocupação, mas infelizmente o horário de visitas terminou. Pode vir amanhã, se quiser, já que ela vai continuar aqui para fazer mais alguns exames."

"Aahh... Se eu soubesse disso, teria vindo mais cedo..."

Haruka desvia o olhar, ainda com as mãos no bolso, enquanto ambas ficam por alguns momentos em silêncio. Serena apenas observava para o interior do hospital, sentindo não poder fazer nada por Michiru, nem mesmo vê-la...

A garota de roupas masculinas anda calmamente na direção da calçada em frente ao edifício e abre a porta de um carro, entrando em seguida.

"... Bem, já que você não pode ver a Michiru, então eu te dou uma carona."

"... Daria mesmo? Obrigada!"

"Claro, entre aí..."

Serena corre até o carro e senta no banco de carona, enquanto Haruka liga o veículo e logo partem dali... A mesma observa o hospital ficar para trás, pelo retrovisor do carro.

A neve caía sem parar em forma de flocos finos e cristalinos sobre as ruas da cidade. Serena observava as pessoas pela cidade, varrendo a frente das lojas, pisando fundo no cobertor branco para chegar até outro lugar, e até mesmo crianças fazendo grandes bonecos com a neve...

"E então?" Indaga Haruka, sem tirar os olhos da estrada. "Para onde está indo?"

"Ah, estava indo para o templo Hikawa e..."

"Templo Hikawa? Ah sim... É onde vive aquela sua amiga, a Rei."

"Isso mesmo... Estou indo visitá-la. Ela é a única que ainda está aqui, na cidade... Todas as outras estão fora ou estão ocupadas demais..."

"Hum... Mas eu sempre pensei que vocês não se desse muito bem... Afinal, estão sempre brigando."

"Er... Não é bem assim..." Diz Serena, com uma gota na cabeça, sem jeito. "... São só algumas briguinhas. Não tenho culpa se ela é meio chata as vezes."

"Heh, se você está dizendo... Mas porque ela não está fora da cidade, ou ocupada, como as outras meninas?"

"Bem, na verdade, ela estava... A Rei havia entrado em um concurso de canto, mas acho que a essa altura já terminou. Por isso vou vê-la..."

"Ah, entendo... Parece que suas outras amigas não estão disponíveis, logo, é a opção que restou."

"N-Não é isso...!" Serena fala, visivelmente constrangida.

"... Heh... Calma, eu estava apenas brincando." Diz Haruka, dando um pequeno sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que dobrava em uma rua. Serena encosta a cabeça no banco, com as bochechas vermelhas, enquanto volta a olhar para a rua e a paisagem urbana que passava. "Então ela estava em um concurso de canto, não é?"

"... Estava sim... A Rei canta muito bem! Eu espero que ela tenha se saído bem!"

"Hum..." Haruka dobra em mais uma esquina, dirigindo-se agora por uma rua mais arborizada, com poucas pessoas. As árvores estavam carregadas com montes e montes de neve branca e fria, bem como as calçadas e os demais carros. "E quanto ao seu namorado, o Darien? Também está fora?"

"... Está." A garota de longos cachos loiros abaixa a cabeça, com um semblante triste, dando um suspiro. "Ele foi para o exterior atrás de uma oportunidade muito boa de trabalho. É claro que eu queria que ele ficasse, mas..."

"... Mas preferiu deixar que ele fosse para que não perdesse a oportunidade, não é?"

"É..."

"Hum..."

Haruka apenas observa o olhar triste e longínquo de Serena enquanto manobrava o carro próximo ao meio fio. Sem dizer quaisquer outras palavras, ela estaciona, parando finalmente.

Logo em frente havia uma grande escada que subia até uma parte cheia de árvores, próxima aquele local... Na frente desta, uma placa anunciava a entrada do templo Hikawa.

"Bem, aqui estamos... Muito mais rápido do que vir a pé."

"Muito obrigada Haruka! Obrigada mesmo!" Ela diz, saindo do veículo. "E Melhoras para a Michiru, está bem? Caso ela ainda esteja lá, vou visitá-la amanhã, está bem?"

"Certo. Ela vai gostar de ver você... Bem, até mais."

Haruka manobra o carro até a rua novamente e então se afasta dali. Serena observa a garota se distanciar, e acena para a mesma.

Logo, ela se vira e observa as grandes escadas do templo Hikawa, sorridente. Sem hesitar, ela corre pelos degraus tomados pela neve, subindo o mais rápido que podia.

**-/-  
**

Em frente ao templo, uma garota de cabelos longos e negros, trajando uma roupa de sacerdotisa, varria constantemente a neve acumulada na fachada do mesmo. Após juntar um grande monte de neve em um dos cantos do grande pátio em frente ao templo, ela volta para dentro do mesmo e esfrega a testa, suspirando e colocando a vassoura próxima a uma das paredes.

"Mas que coisa... Não pára de nevar!" Fala Rei, olhando para o céu, observando os flocos brancos que não paravam de cair. "Desse jeito eu vou ficar aqui varrendo o dia inteiro..."

Ela aproxima-se mais uma fez da fachada do templo e passa os olhos pelo grande pátio... As árvores pareciam bonitas, mesmo com toda aquela neve sobre suas folhas... Mesmo o pátio em si fazia a garota sorrir levemente...

Enquanto observa cada canto do lugar, ela fixa o olhar, em dado momento, em um ponto em especial: entre várias das árvores que estavam por ali, havia uma, tombada, com o tronco totalmente enegrecido... Como se tivesse sido queimada, ou algo do tipo.

A imagem faz o pequeno sorriso de Rei desmanchar-se rapidamente...

... Catapultando-a imediatamente de seus pensamentos, uma voz familiar ecoa pelo lugar. A voz chamava pelo seu nome e era acompanhada de sons de passos vindos da grande escada da entrada.

"Rei! Rei!"

"... Mas o que...? Serena? É você?"

Após subir rapidamente o grande lance de degraus, Serena pára por alguns instantes, retomando o fôlego e então fita a garota em frente ao templo com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Ei Rei! Então você já voltou?" Ela diz, acenando.

"... Serena, o que você está fazendo aqui? Como saiu de casa com esse frio?" Indaga Rei, surpresa, enquanto Serena se aproxima, passando correndo pelo pátio. "V-Você pode ficar doente deste jeito..."

"Ahn... Eu vim aqui te fazer uma visita e é assim que você me recebe? Com sermão?"

"Não é nenhum sermão! Só que... Eu... Não pensei que alguém viria me visitar hoje. Ah! Só alguém irresponsável como você viria com um tempo como esse."

"Ei, pára com isso tá bom! Eu vim porque todas as garotas, e o Darien, estão viajando, ou muito ocupadas para que eu possa vê-las, então, como você era a única que provavelmente ia estar aqui..."

"Ah..." Ela cruza os braços e vira o rosto, com um semblante de desagrado, com as bochechas cheias. "Então como eu sou a única que está na cidade, virei a sua única opção, não é?"

"... Ahn... N-Não é nada disso! E-Eu..." Serena fecha os punhos e cora momentaneamente, antes de falar. "Eu vim p-porque..."

"Hum...?"

"P-Porque... Eu estava com saudade sua! E também porque eu queria saber como você foi no concurso de canto..."

"Hum... Queria é?" Rei devolve o olhar para Serena, ainda com os braços cruzados, pouco convencida das reais razões pelas quais a garota havia ido até ali... Serena apenas coça a nuca com uma das mãos, com uma gota descendo pela testa.

**-/-  
**

"Você tirou quarto lugar...?"

"Sim..."

Serena e Rei se encontravam no interior do templo, uma de frente para a outra, ajoelhadas ao chão. Entre ambas havia uma pequena mesinha, onde, sobre ela, estavam alguns livros e revistas, além de páginas de artigos recortadas.

Em muitas delas havia imagens do tal concurso de canto, e de sua vencedora.

"Puxa... Eu acho que você devia ter tirado o primeiro lugar! Não imagino alguém cantando melhor do que você!" Serena toma alguns dos artigos em mãos e observa, curiosa, a vencedora... Uma belíssima mulher com um longo vestido rosa e cabelos loiros.

"... Ora, não exagere... Tem muita gente que canta bem melhor que eu. A moça que você vê aí foi quem venceu o concurso... Ela é simplesmente incrível. Eu não tinha nenhuma chance..."

"Oh... Bem, ela devia mesmo cantar melhor que você."

"Sim."

"É... Acho que o público gostou muito mais dela... Ela é bem mais simpática que você..."

"... Sim." Rei segura uma das revistas em meio ao punho, apertando cada vez mais forte.

"E eu acho que o vestido dela devia estar bem mais bonito que o seu, não é?"

"... Grr... Sim...!"

"Sem contar que ela é bem mais bonita que você..."

"TUDO BEM, EU JÁ ENTENDI SERENA! JÁ CHEGA!" Grita a garota, enquanto cuspia fogo pela boca, furiosa. Serena se protege atrás de uma das revistas, apenas rindo.

"Hahaha! Ah... É só brincadeira, não precisa ficar tão brava..."

"E então? Veio aqui só pra rir de mim, ou ainda não está satisfeita?" ¬¬

"Bem, eu já disse pra você... Eu estava com saudades... Do tempo em que ficávamos todas sempre juntas..."

"..."

"Era aqui que a gente estudava. Sempre juntas. Eu lembro, como se fosse ontem, das nossas risadas... Das nossas brigas..."

"..." A garota de cabelos negros relaxa os braços sobre a pequena mesa, escutando Serena falar, sentindo uma certa nostalgia. O semblante sério dá lugar a uma expressão triste, enquanto ela desvia o olhar para um dos cantos da sala, pensativa.

"Eu lembro de todas as tardes que passamos aqui. Lembro da Ami nos ajudando com as tarefas, do jeito como a Mina fazia a gente rir... Lembro até do gosto dos bolinhos que a Lita fazia pra gente, lembra? Até mesmo... Do jeito que eu e você sempre estávamos brigando, lembra?"

"... Serena..."

"... Pode não parecer, mas, eu andei pensando... E acho que naquela época éramos mais felizes, apesar de estarmos sempre lutando..."

"..."

"... Ah!... Eu acho que estou sendo um pouco egoísta... Talvez eu é que me sentia assim... Mais feliz... Eu não posso falar pelas outras."

"Serena... É claro que pode." Diz Rei, com um tom de voz mais brando. "... Você tem todo o direito de dizer que era feliz naquela época... Nós estávamos todas juntas como uma família. E eu tenho certeza absoluta que as outras garotas sentem o mesmo... Inclusive o Darien, que está longe agora..."

"... Será?"

"É claro, não tem porque duvidar. Mas..."

"Hum?"

"... Mas eu não gosto do jeito que você fala... Parece que tudo isso aconteceu há tanto tempo... Mas faz menos de um ano em que estávamos aqui, lembra?"

"... É, acho que tem razão... Acho que fui eu que fiquei emotiva de repente, haha!" Ela ri alto, passando a mão atrás da cabeça, tentando disfarçar... Rei a observa seriamente, pois sabia o que Serena sentia quando falava daquele tempo... "Eu nem sei porque to falando nisso, não faz muito tempo mesmo, haha... Haha... Atchim! Func"

"Hum... Veja só, eu disse que você ia pegar um resfriado vindo até aqui num dia como esse." Ela levanta-se um tanto zangada e anda até um outro aposento, parecendo ser uma pequena cozinha.

"... Ahn, o que você vai fazer?"

"Bem, já que você veio até aqui vou fazer um chá quente para nós. De todo modo, você ainda é uma visita, não é?"

"Hum... Obrigada!"

Serena e Rei ficam em silêncio após a retirada da primeira até a cozinha. A segunda observava a chama do fogão que aquecia a água do interior de uma chaleira. O vapor saía calmamente pelo bico do recipiente...

"Rei... Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Indaga Serena, do aposento ao lado da cozinha.

"Uma pergunta?" Fala Rei, um pouco surpresa, da cozinha. "... Tem algo haver com o concurso? Porque se houver, eu não quero mais falar disso!"

"Er, não tem, não se preocupe...!"

"Bem, então faça." Rei cruza os braços novamente, fitando a chama atentamente...

"Você disse que tinha certeza que as outras garotas também sentiam o mesmo... Que elas também se sentiam mais felizes na época em que todos estávamos juntos, e isso inclui o Darien..."

"Sim."

"Mas, e você Rei?"

"Hum?"

"Você também sente o mesmo? Você às vezes não tem vontade que... Aquela época volte?"

"..."

"...?"

Rei fecha os olhos e suspira, em frente à chaleira de água fervente... Em sua mente, apenas as imagens das batalhas vinham em sua cabeça...

"Mais ou menos..."

"Mais ou menos? Mas porquê?"

"..." Ela morde levemente uma das unhas, ainda pensando... Serena, na sala, esperava por uma resposta, mas a garota volta a ficar em silêncio. "... Acho que tenho um pouco de saudades daquele tempo, por causa que estávamos sempre juntas. Era tão... divertido... Mas... Serena... Você é uma tonta mesmo! Estava sempre em perigo... Mas... Era tudo muito melhor... Melhor do que estou passando agora..." Ela pensa.

"Rei, o que aconteceu?"

"Gah! Ai!"

Subitamente, Serena surge ao lado de Rei, na cozinha, perguntando pela mesma. A garota, perdida em pensamentos, instantaneamente volta a si, arregalando os olhos e acabando por bater com uma das mãos na chaleira quente.

Ela retira a mão com uma pequena queimadura rapidamente, enquanto a chaleira cai no chão, ao lado do fogão, espalhando a água.

"Sua tonta! Porque me assustou? Ai!"

"Ai, ai, ai, Rei! Você se machucou?"

"Não, eu adoro queimar a minha mão na chaleira! Grrr!"

"Essa não!" Serena toma a mão da garota e observa. A pele havia se tornado vermelha sobre as costas da mão com a queimadura. "Iiiih... Isso tá muito feio... Melhor colocar na água fria, e rápido!"

"Ahn..."

Serena estica o braço de Rei até a pia logo ao lado do fogão e abre a torneira. Rapidamente ela coloca a queimadura da amiga sob a água fria que corria pela torneira, enquanto segurava a mão da mesma com suas duas mãos.

Serena sorria brandamente enquanto olhava e enxaguava com delicadeza a mão da amiga. Rei apenas observava o que a garota fazia, sem dizer uma palavra... Fitando o seu rosto e sentindo a água e o toque de Serena em sua mão...

"... Está melhor?"

"... Sim..." Ela responde, com as maçãs do rosto levemente coradas.

"Que bom. Desculpa Rei, eu não pensei que fosse te assustar daquele jeito."

"J-Já está tudo bem. Não foi grande coisa. Nada que uma pomada não resolva." Ela diz, afastando a mão da de Serena, e secando-a levemente com um pano, enquanto se dirigia para a pequena sala anterior. "E não foi culpa sua, eu estava distraída, só isso."

"Mas mesmo assim, pode deixar que eu limpo esta bagunça!"

"Hum? Ah, bem, se você não sujar ainda mais..."

"Ei, eu posso fazer isso, está bem?"

Alguns minutos depois... Rei, de joelhos em frente a pequena mesinha da sala, parecia pensativa e distante. Fitava a sua própria mão, agora com um pequeno curativo sobre a queimadura... Mais uma vez, seu rosto cora levemente, enquanto a toca com a sua outra mão...

"Ufa! Pronto, tudo arrumado novamente!" Serena vai até a pequena mesa e se ajoelha, sorrindo, esfregando a própria testa.

"Hum... Arrumado mesmo? Depois eu vou ver os outros estragos que você fez."

"Argh! Pára com isso, eu arrumei tudo direitinho! Se quiser, pode ir ver depois!"

"Hum... Certo."

"..."

Um silêncio pesado cai sobre o local mais uma vez, enquanto Rei voltava a olhar para as costas de sua mão, acariciando o pequeno curativo e Serena suspira profundamente, enquanto olhava para uma das janelas... O sol começava a se esconder aos poucos, anunciando a chegada da noite.

"Ela não quis responder quando eu perguntei sobre o que ela sentia..." Pensa Serena. "Acho que ela não gostou de eu ter tocado no assunto..."

"Ahn..."

"Hum?"

"E onde está o seu avô, e o Nicola?"

"Ah, eles ficaram no lugar onde se passou o concurso de canto... O vovô disse que tinha coisas para fazer mas..." Imediatamente, a imagem do velho avô e seu companheiro vem até sua cabeça, ambos correndo atrás de muitas garotas. Uma pequena veia salta de sua testa. "... Eu posso imaginar que cosias são essas."

"Oh... Mas... Você não está se sentindo sozinha?"

"Ora, eu posso me virar muito bem sozinha. E pra falar a verdade, também tenho coisas parar resolver aqui, por isso não ficarei muito tempo aqui no templo."

"Ah..." Com um olhar um pouco abatido, Serena olha novamente para a janela, observando o céu tornar-se nitidamente escuro. "... S-Sabe, agora me lembrei de uma coisa. Quando estava vindo para cá, encontrei Haruka saindo do hospital."

"... Hospital? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?"

"Ah, não! Com ela está tudo bem, mas ela me disse que a Michiru está com alguns problemas e por isso vai passar lá essa noite."

Com os longos cabelos negros em frente aos olhos, Rei continuava escutando atentamente...

"... Puxa..."

"Eu tentei visita-la para ver como ela está mas já era tarde. Acho que apenas poderei vê-la amanhã."

"Hum..."

"Por isso... Não gostaria de ir comigo até lá? Eu acho que vai ser bom para ela se nós formos até lá falarmos com ela. O que acha Rei?"

"... Acho que... Bem, porque não?"

"Ótimo!" Serena levanta-se, calçando-se, sorrindo. "Então agora eu vou indo embora, está bem? Já está escurecendo e prometi a minha mãe não chegar muito tarde. Mas amanhã, iremos até lá juntas está bem?"

"Certo Serena... Iremos juntas, não se preocupe." Ela diz, levantando-se logo em seguida. "E também acho que é melhor mesmo você ir agora. Já está muito tarde."

"Tá bem, então... Nos vemos amanhã!" Rei acompanha Serena até a porta do templo. A primeira abre a mesma e um vento frio entra no aposento. Serena abraça a si mesmo, tentando se esquentar e, logo depois de se despedir, sai do local rapidamente, andando pela neve fofa do lado de fora. Rei observa a mesma se afastar.

"Até amanhã Serena..."

A garota fecha a porta do templo e volta próximo à mesinha que antes estava a sua frente, sorrindo, enquanto observava a mão com o curativo... Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecer aquele momento, na cozinha... Sentia seu rosto muito quente, apesar do frio que fazia...

"Seren... Ack!"

... Antes que possa se sentar novamente, ela pára por alguns instantes e coloca as mãos no peito, enquanto uma espécie de luz violeta escapava por entre seus dedos...

Saindo de dentro do seu corpo, a luz ilumina todo o ambiente, enquanto causava dores terríveis para a garota, que cai repentinamente no chão do local.

"Ah não... Isso de novo... Agh... Droga... Droga...!"

**-/-  
**

Algumas horas depois, sobre um dos grandes edifícios da movimentada cidade, uma rápida explosão de luzes multicoloridas passa despercebida pelas pessoas nas ruas lá embaixo...

As luzes logo tomam uma forma circular característica e, em segundos, um novo portal estava aberto! De dentro da passagem extra-planar, um grupo de cinco pessoas surge alguns instantes depois, pairando suavemente sobre a cobertura do enorme edifício.

Julian, Elliot, Spike e, logo depois, Natasha e Eve olhavam ao redor, observando os imensos prédios e muitas luzes no local. O portal logo atrás começa, então, a se dissipar... Até que desaparece por completo...

"Que ótimo! Outra cidade!" Fala Spike, aborrecido ao ver tantos edifícios e pessoas nas ruas abaixo.

"Hum... Ela parece um pouco com Akaira, antes das guerras..." Diz Natasha.

"... É, mas esta é muito mais iluminada..." Lembra Eve, observando a cidade e sentindo o vento frio balançar seus cabelos. "E parece ter mais pessoas também. É linda!"

"É bonita mesmo... E bem grande... Argh." Fala Elliot, coçando a cabeça. "Imagina o trabalho que teremos para encontrar uma coisa tão pequena no meio dessa cidade enorme..."

"Bem, de todo modo, o lugar é realmente bonito. Gostaria de saber onde nós..." Antes mesmo que pudesse terminar a frase, Julian fita um ponto em meio as muitas casas e prédios da grande cidade. "Estou sentindo..."

"O que? Frio?" Fala Spike, enquanto tremia dos pés a cabeça. "Bah! Esse lugar é mais frio que o meio dos desertos de Solaria, a noite! E o que diabos é essa coisa branca que há por todo o lugar?"

"Chama-se neve..." Fala Elliot, com o dedo indicador levantado. "Em Pasiphae Não temos muita variação climática mas, estas, quando ocorrem, são em abundância."

"É verdade... Também neva em Aka..." Natasha arregala um dos olhos e sacode a cabeça, lembrando-se do que Julian falara. "Ai! Mas o que estamos dizendo! Ju, o que você sentiu?"

"Er... Bem... Um Limiar. Consigo sentir a presença de um deles, porém, muito fraco..."

"E distante daqui..." Continua Eve, que estava calada até agora, observando o horizonte da cidade, coberta pela neve branca das ruas. Os demais parecem surpresos com as palavras da garota.

"Como assim Evezinha? Você também consegue sentir a presença daquela pedrinha? Eu não sinto nada..." Elliot e Spike concordam... Ambos os três não sentiam qualquer energia.

"... A-Acho que sim... Só um pouco. Mas como Julian disse, está muito fraco."

"Hum... Deve ser por isso que não conseguimos sentir como vocês" Fala Elliot.

"Certo, então temos duas pessoas que podem detectar muito bem essas coisas. Perfeito, assim vai ser mais fácil. Argh... Frio dos infernos!"

"... É verdade. Com você ajudando Eve as coisas vão se tornar mais simples."

"Ah... Eu espero poder ajudar bastante." Ela responde, sorrindo.

"Bom, agora é melhor descermos." Sugere Julian, olhando as muitas pessoas no local, lá embaixo. "... Ficará mais fácil se procurarmos lá por baixo... Assim a presença vai se tornar mais clara."

"Estão malucos? Ninguém aqui voa! Como acham que vamos conseguir descer até..."

Enquanto Spike falava, o resto do grupo se distanciava, descendo calmamente por uma escada de emergência que havia logo ao lado do edifício.

"Spikezinho! Você não vem não? Se continuar reclamando aí vamos te deixar para trás!"

"Argh!"

**-/-  
**

"Então eu não posso vê-la...?"

Cerca de duas horas depois... Mais precisamente em frente a recepção do grande hospital da cidade, encontrava-se uma jovem de cabelos longos e negros, trajando calças jeans e um casaco para o frio.

Rei e a recepcionista conversavam, enquanto esta última observava um bloco de notas com muitas anotações sobre o balcão.

"Sinto muito... Mas o horário de visitas já terminou... Se quiser terá de voltar amanhã, está bem?"

"..." A garota de cabelos negros sorri, um tanto decepcionada e abaixa a cabeça, enquanto pensava rapidamente em algo. "Ahn... Será que poderia, ao menos, me dizer o número do quarto e o andar para que eu possa voltar amanhã? Quero ir diretamente até ela quando chegar..."

"Claro. Um momentinho, irei verificar." A recepcionista desliza a cadeira de rodinhas até uma gaveta próxima, ficando de costas para a garota. Ela toma em mãos alguns arquivos e então começa a folheá-los, procurando pelo nome. "Michiru... Michiru... Ah, aqui está. Michiru Kaiou. Ela se encontra no quarto 815, oitavo andar..."

A recepcionista vira-se novamente para falar com a garota, mas esta havia desaparecido completamente. Estava sozinha na recepcção e não havia qualquer sinal dela...

"Que estranho..."

No oitavo andar, no quarto antes mencionado... A garota de cabelos azuis parecia sofrer com alguma visão em seus sonhos... Ela pressiona com força as pálpebras dos olhos, suando frio, enquanto balbuciava algumas palavras desconexas. Da janela era possível ver a grande cidade do lado de fora, iluminando o quarto escuro...

O elevador do hospital subia rapidamente... Dentro deste, Rei observava fixamente o número dos andares mudar a cada momento, sem demonstrar alguma expressão no rosto calmo... 2° andar... 3° andar... 4°...

Logo, o som do elevador parando quebra o silêncio, abrindo a porta logo a sua frente.

Rei sai do elevador e entra em um andar tão silencioso quanto o resto do hospital. Não havia qualquer pessoa nos corredores naquele horário. Todas estavam em seus respectivos quartos, provavelmente adormecidos.

A garota segue em frente, distanciando-se do elevador e passando pelas portas do corredor. 805... 806... 807... Procurava sem hesitar o quarto mencionado pela recepcionista, solitária em meio aos corredores silenciosos do 8° andar.

O corredor faz uma curva para a direita mais a frente e, dali, podia-se ouvir outros passos, que não os seus, vindo na direção contrária a sua. A garota de cabelos negros pára momentaneamente e observa um homem com roupas brancas surgir da "esquina". Com um tipo de prontuário em mãos, ele se mostra desatento e, apenas alguns segundos depois, percebe e fita Rei, a alguns metros a sua frente, imóvel e sem demonstrar alguma surpresa ou espanto. Tinha uma expressão calma no rosto...

O homem de roupas brancas levanta uma das sobrancelhas, surpreso.

"... Ahn... Garota, o que faz aqui há esta hora? Não deveria estar aqui. O horário de visitas já terminou e..."

... Repentinamente a garota corre na direção do homem sem mudar a expressão de seu rosto e agarra seu pescoço firmemente com apenas uma das mãos. O homem, provavelmente um médico, segura o pulso da garota com as duas mãos, deixando o prontuário cair no chão, surpreso e assustado, tentando livrar-se da mesma, enquanto coloca um dos joelhos no chão...

"Argh... Mas... O que signi... fica... Argh!"

"..."

Os olhos da Senshi inflamam-se repentinamente em uma luz violeta e brilhante, para horror do médico... Este sente o seu pescoço ficar cada vez mais quente... E, antes que consiga se livrar, um estalo ecoa pelo corredor.

A cabeça cai pára trás, com o pescoço quebrado... Rei observa, sem mudar a expressão, soltando o corpo que cai pesadamente no chão.

"... D-Doutor?"

Próxima a curva, uma enfermeira joga os prontuários no chão, aterrorizada com o que via. A garota apenas a observa, sem mudar a expressão fria do rosto, instantes antes de dar alguns passos em sua direção...

Próximo dali, no quarto de número 815, Michiru suava frio, deitada sobre a cama... Como se estivesse passando por um terrível pesadelo. Ao fundo, podia-se ouvir o som de gritos abafados do lado de fora do quarto, no corredor, seguidos pelo som seco de algo caindo no chão. Michiru virava a cabeça de um lado ao outro, apertando com força as próprias pálpebras...

Logo, a porta do quarto se abre lentamente... Rei, agora diante de Michiru, observa fixamente a mesma e se aproxima da cama...

**-/-  
**

"Como? Alguém veio ver a Michiru?"

Alguns andares abaixo, em frente à recepção, estava a garota de vestes masculinas, Haruka. Esta conversava com a recepcionista, intrigada.

"Sim... Era uma garota de cabelos escuros muito bonita. Disse que era uma amiga e que queria vê-la, mas, como o horário de visitas já terminou eu disse à ela para voltar outro dia."

"Hum..." Haruka volta a sua atenção para o som das portas do elevador, que estava de volta ao térreo, se abrindo. Visivelmente desconfiada, ela coça a cabeça e se dirige para o elevador rapidamente.

"E-Espere senhorita! Você não pode ir! O horário de visitas..."

"Eu só quero checar uma coisa! Prometo voltar logo!"

Antes que a recepcionista pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, Haruka entra no elevador e as portas se fecham, subindo...

**-/-  
**

Ainda em frente à cama, Rei fitava a garota de cabelos azuis sobre a mesma sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra... Sua expressão um tanto mórbida começa a mudar para uma expressão de dor...

"... Ack!"

Ela coloca as mãos sobre o peito, como da última vez, sentindo uma dor muito aguda. Ao mesmo tempo, um brilho violeta sai de dentro do seu peito...

Mas diferente da última vez, em meio a forte luz, era possível ver a silhueta de um minúsculo objeto... O Limiar!

Do corpo de Michiru, ainda adormecida, um segundo ponto violeta brilha em seu peito, mas com uma intensidade mais fraca. Rei se afasta, apertando o peito e tentando se segurar em algum lugar, perdendo o equilíbrio e acabando por derrubar alguns objetos sobre uma pequena mesinha ao lado da cama.

"... Argh... Droga...! Isso... Está doendo muito... Aaaahh!"

Instantaneamente, o quarto é inteiramente iluminado por poderosas labaredas de fogo que envolvem e engolfam o corpo da garota! Assim que estas se dissipam, a garota trajava uma roupa diferente...

Havia se transformado em Sailor Mars!

Segundos depois... Seu rosto novamente adquirira a expressão anterior, vazia de sentimentos... Ela, então, aproxima uma das mãos do peito de Michiru, sobre a cama, que havia parado de brilhar...

BLAM!

"..."

"... O-O que está fazendo aqui!"

Rei pára imediatamente o que fazia e vê Haruka, em frente a porta, fitando-a atônita.

"O que você...?"

Sailor Mars vira-se e salta rapidamente na direção de Haruka que se surpreende, esquivando por pouco das mãos da Senshi. Próximo ao seu rosto, o caminho do ataque havia sido marcado no ar por um fino rastro flamejante.

Ela continua atacando e investindo, enquanto Haruka escapa, esquivando-se e defendendo-se como podia. Ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo, ela detém um dos ataques de Rei com os braços, mas acaba sendo queimada pela palma da mão da garota.

"Argh!" Haruka afasta-se, com o braço envolto em uma fumaça branca e a camisa com um grande buraco. A pele, ferida pela alta temperatura que saia das mãos de Rei, que a olhava sem demonstrar qualquer reação. "O que está acontecendo aqui? Porque você está me atacando Sailor Mars?"

Rei volta a atacá-la e esta esquiva-se rapidamente. Das palmas das mãos de Rei, pequenas faíscas saltam e caem sobre as cortinas da janela do quarto que rapidamente começam a pegar fogo...

"Michiru!" Grita Haruka, se dirigindo para a garota na cama, vendo que não demoraria para o resto do aposento se incendiar. "Michiru, acorde! Precisamos sair daqui!"

Rei observa Haruka sair da batalha e abaixa as mãos. Ela olha para a janela, em meio às cortinas engolfadas nas chamas e corre na direção da mesma, saltando através do vidro, destruindo o mesmo!

"O que está fazendo? Pare!"

Haruka toma Michiru nos braços e aproxima-se da janela, atônita. Para sua surpresa, a Senshi de fogo encontrava-se de pé, sobre um edifício menor, ao ladodo hospital, observando-a, intacta!

"Mas o que ela está pretendendo...? Porque é que está fazendo isso...?"

**-/-  
**

**GAME OVER**

"Aaahh! Mas que...!"

Em frente a uma tela de "arcade", Serena bate com força sobre os vários botões de controle, enquanto pragueja contra a mensagem de fim de jogo. Estava em um aposento grande, com muitas e muitas máquinas de jogos... Mas estava sozinha. Não havia mais ninguém no local naquele momento...

"Sem as garotas não tem tanta graça..."

Ela se levanta, emburrada, e sai andando pela rua, com as mãos no bolso do casaco, enquanto o vento frio que havia parado por alguns instantes, começa a soprar novamente. Suas duas longas mechas de cabelos dourados esvoaçam contra o vento gelado, enquanto esta fecha os olhos, protegendo o rosto.

"Que frio... Acho melhor voltar logo para casa. A mamãe deve estar ficando preocupada e eu prometi a ela que não demoraria..." Apesar do frio, em dado instante, as maças do rosto da garota tornam-se rosadas. Ela abre um pequeno sorriso enquanto continuava a andar, pensativa... Uma imagem em particular não lhe saía da cabeça... "Porque não consigo parar de pensar... Nos olhos da Rei...?"

Alguns minutos de caminhada depois, após dobrar uma esquina, o som alto de uma sirene chama a atenção da garota. Algumas quadras a frente, ela nota dois grandes caminhões vermelhos, de bombeiros, em frente a um grande edifício branco...

"... O que? Bombeiros...? M-Mas aquele é..." Ela pára momentaneamente, surpresa com a agitação das pessoas na frente do local e nota em um dos andares do mesmo uma espessa nuvem de fumaça e labaredas de chamas saindo por uma das muitas janelas... Ao se dar conta do que acontecia, ela corre na direção do lugar sem hesitar. "... Aquele é o hospital onde a Michiru está!"

Pisando fundo na calçada forrada pela neve branca e fria, Serena chega em poucos instantes na frente do grande hospital. Após parar por um momento pára recuperar o fôlego, ela vê vários bombeiros entrando e saindo do lugar, retirando as pessoas do interior do edifício, enquanto os funcionários do local acalmavam as pessoas do lado de fora. Uma extensa escada sai de um dos caminhões na direção do edifício, enquanto água é arremessada sem parar na direção das labaredas que surgem nas janelas.

Serena anda pelo meio das pessoas e médicos, olhando para todos os lados, preocupada... Não parecia haver qualquer pessoa ferida, porém, era possível ouvir os bombeiros perplexos com um incêndio daquele tipo em meio a um inverno tão rigoroso como aquele.

Sem dar muita atenção aos comentários, Serena abre um sorriso de alívio ao ver, mais a frente, Haruka, em frente a uma maca, onde estava Michiru, adormecida, sendo cuidada por alguns médicos.

"Haruka! Que bom que está por aqui! O que aconteceu?"

"Ah, é você..." Ela diz, segundos antes de notar a figura conhecida de Rei, sobre o edifício ao lado do hospital. Esta, após fita-la por alguns momentos, vira-se e começa a se afastar dali, por cima dos edifícios da rua.

"É bom ver que você está bem! E a Michiru também!" Ela fala, antes de notar Haruka observando o edifício mais próximo... "... Haruka? Tudo bem?"

"... Por favor, cuidem dela!" A garota com as vestes masculinas rapidamente se afasta dali, correndo pela rua, observando a silhueta da Senshi de fogo locomovendo-se sobre os edifícios. Serena fica sem entender ao ver a garota correndo apressadamente.

"Ei Haruka! Onde você vai? O que está acontecendo?"

Haruka continua se afastando, sem responder. Parecia concentrada demais para escutar o que Serena falava...

Esta, por fim, observa Michiru adormecida sobre a maca e volta a olhar para Haruka, já longe dali.

"... Se ela pediu para que cuidassem da Michiru por ela, então é porque tem algo de muito errado acontecendo! Eu vou descobrir o que é!" Serena afasta-se do local e corre o mais rápido possível logo atrás de Haruka, seguindo o rastro da mesma. "... Mas... Porque estou com esse estranho mau pressentimento..."

**-/-  
**

"Como assim? O que quer dizer com 'entregue a espada'?"

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, o grupo de Julian, Elliot, Spike, Eve e Natasha enfrentavam 'pequenos' problemas...

Próximo a eles dois policiais fitavam fitava Spike e Natasha, com os braços cruzados e visivelmente impacientes.

"É... Eu também não entendi. Porque eu tenho que entregar a minha querida para vocês, senhores policiais?" Indaga Natasha, logo ao lado de Spike. Os demais observavam tudo ao fundo, imóveis e em formato SD, enquanto as pessoas que passavam próximas a cena se afastavam logo em seguida, assustadas.

"Eu já disse! Vocês não podem andar com essas armas no meio do centro da cidade! Entreguem-nas e nos acompanhem até o departamento de polícia, certo?"

"Mas a minha belezinha nem está carregada." Fala Natasha, com riachos de lágrimas saindo pelos olhos. "E eu não vou machucar ninguém! Evezinha, diga isso para ele! Buaaaa!"

"Calma Natasha... Esses senhores só estão tentando manter a ordem deste lugar. Acho que aqui é proibido andar com esse tipo de coisa na frente das pessoas..." Explica Eve, sorrindo.

"Argh! Ninguém vai levar a minha Solar embora! Nunca! Nunca!" Spike abraça a espada, enquanto uma gota desce pela testa dos demais, inclusive dos policiais.

"Essa não... Essa espada trás mais problemas para nós do que o Limiar, haha!" Diz Elliot, sorrindo, enquanto Spike o fulmina com o olhar.

"Er..." Julian apenas engole em seco, vendo o quão embaraçosa estava a situação. "A-Acho melhor vocês entregarem as armas para eles. Depois nós podemos recuperá-las e..."

"MAS ISSO NUNCA! EU PREFIRO SER MORTO AGORA MESMO A ENTREGAR O QUE TENHO DE MAIS VALIOSO!" Grita o rapaz, enquanto Julian se encolhe de medo e as pessoas ao redor olham, curiosas e surpresas.

"Ah Ju... Não quero entregar minha querida... Sem ela eu não vivo! Buaaaaaa!"

"Bem, nesse caso acho que vão gostar de passar uma noite atrás das grades por resistir as ordens de uma autoridade e..."

Enquanto o policial falava, Julian e Eve imediatamente erguem o olhar ao sentirem uma rápida faísca de energia... No edifício logo atrás, uma silhueta passava rapidamente de uma ponta a outra, pulando para o próximo prédio.

"... Eve, você sentiu isso?"

"Sim... Está muito perto... Mas agora está se afastando..." Eve fecha os olhos e permanece em silêncio por alguns instantes... "Mas não consigo saber de onde e para onde vai... A presença está estranha..."

"É... Está difusa, ou algo assim."

Os dois olham para todos os lados, procurando a fonte da energia... Elliot levanta uma das sobrancelhas, tentando entender o que os dois estavam fazendo... Mas logo, a 'ficha' lhe cai.

"... O-O que foi? Não me digam que... Vocês sentiram?"

"Sim... O Limiar..." Fala Eve, ainda observando as pessoas que passavam por perto.

"Hum..." Julian afasta-se alguns metros dos demais e observa as pessoas que passavam pelo local. Apesar do frio e do horário, havia diversas pessoas no local, indo e vindo, o que dificultava tudo ainda mais... "Droga... Se estava se movendo, então é óbvio que estava com alguém... Mas... Pode ser qualquer um!"

Em seguida, do meio da multidão de pessoas, uma pessoas passa correndo apressadamente entre os policiais e Spike. Os três observam a pessoa se distanciar, atônitos...

Julian, que observava a garota se distanciar, não nota quando outra pessoa se aproxima repentinamente e tromba em seu ombro... Felizmente, nenhum dos dois cai, e ele se recompõe a tempo de ver uma garota de tranças longas e loiras, virando o rosto em sua direção.

"... Desculpe-me!" Ela diz, fitando Julian, e em seguida, correndo atrás de Haruka novamente.

"..."

Ela se emaranha no meio das pessoas, enquanto Julian e os demais olham uns para os outros... Sem pensar duas vezes, o grupo faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e logo depois correm na direção das mesmas garotas, se misturando à multidão.

"Tchau moços policiais! Não se preocupem! Não vamos fazer mal a ninguém!" Diz Natasha, antes de sumir em meio as pessoas.

"Ei! Voltem aqui! Não terminamos de...!" Dizem os policiais, tentando alcançá-los, mas os perdendo de vista rapidamente. "... Ugh... Com licença! Com licença... Argh... Droga! Voltem aqui!"

**-/-  
**

Um pouco distante dali, Rei salta de um dos edifícios e assim que toca o chão do que parecia ser um beco sem saída, uma grande labareda inflama-se ao seu redor, sumindo logo em seguida.

Ela permanece imóvel, com a cabeça baixa, e sem demonstrar qualquer expressão... Até que uma sombra começa a surgir em frente ao beco.

Na entrada do mesmo, ofegante por causa da corrida, surge Haruka... Já nervosa com aquilo.

"..."

"Eu... Não sei... O que está acontecendo... Mas tem algo de muito errado com você!" Ela diz, enquanto ambas se fitam. "E eu quero que você me diga agora! Porque fez aquilo com a Michiru? Porque tentou matá-la?"

"..."

"Responda!

"..."

... Um círculo de chamas envolve a Senshi imediatamente, iluminando o beco. Haruka protege os olhos enquanto Rei flexiona os braços e uma flecha flamejante em um arco vermelho surge em suas mãos. Ela puxa o fio do arco, apontando e mirando na garota à sua frente.

Haruka arregala os olhos enquanto sente um enorme peso no peito ao ver a flecha de fogo afiada, apontada na sua direção...

"... O que é que está pretendendo fazer?"

"..."

Próximo dali, Serena ainda procurava por Haruka, em uma parte da cidade quase deserta... Abraçando a si mesmo para se proteger do vento frio que passava, ela olha para todos os lados, em busca da amiga.

"Haruka onde você tá? Essa não... Quis ir atrás da Haruka para entender o que está acontecendo e acho que acabei me perdendo..." Serena esfregava as mãos uma na outra, tentando se aquecer... Nesse instante, nota próximo dali uma iluminação... Ela vai se aproximando cuidadosamente e então nota ser um pequeno beco entre dois edifícios... Para sua surpresa, Haruka se encontrava na entrada, olhando fixamente para o fundo. "Ah! Ali está a Haruka! Acho que agora ela vai poder me explicar o que..."

Assim que ela se aproxima da entrada, ela nota, no fundo do beco, o que a garota observava, assombrada...

Serena pára de andar e abre bem os olhos, perplexa, com a boca semi-aberta...

"... R-Rei?"

Imediatamente, Sailor Mars estica completamente o fio de fogo e o solta. Flecha de chamas voa mortalmente na direção de Haruka, que continuava sem reação...

"... Cuidado!"

"... O que?"

Serena corre e salta sobre Haruka empurrando a mesma e retirando-a da rota do projétil... Esta cai pesadamente no chão macio de neve, salva...

"...!"

"Tchac!...!"

A flecha de fogo atinge o peito de Serena com tanta força que o atravessa facilmente, criando um rastro de luz vermelha no ar.

Naquele instante... Os olhos de Rei parecem voltar ao normal... E, estampada sobre os mesmos, estava a imagem de Serena caindo lentamente no chão... Com uma expressão perdida, enquanto Rei abria os olhos cada vez mais, em terror...

"..."

"... Bumpt" A garota de cabelos loiros cai de costas no chão, com os braços abertos e a cabeça virada para um dos lados, inerte. A boca, semi-aberta, não pronunciara sequer um gemido de dor no momento do impacto... Estava silenciada...

Haruka levanta-se do empurrão e observa, assustada, à cena... Rei, do mesmo modo, parecia aterrorizada, ainda muda...

O único som no local era o assobio do vento passando pelo beco... O mesmo vento que balançava as longas tranças de Serena, caída ao chão.

Instantes depois, outra figura surge em frente ao beco... Julian... Que pára, surpreso, ao ver a cena...

"... S... Se... Serena... Serenaaaaa!"

Com um grito alto, a Senshi é envolta em poderosas labaredas de fogo desaparecendo em meio a elas, deixando para trás nada mais do que um rastro de fuligem sobre a neve branca...

Não demora para que Eve e os demais surjam logo após...

A pequena bruxa coloca as mãos sobre a boca, aterrorizada, enquanto os outros, olhavam atônitos, estarrecidos...

... Sobre um edifício muito alto, bastante longe dali, Subaru sentia o vento gelado balançar os seus cabelos, enquanto esta olhava para o céu escuro...

**Continua...**


	14. Mar de Fogo

**Neverending War...  
Cap. 13 - Mar de Fogo**

**-/-  
**

"... Tem alguém aqui! Responda, por favor!"

Em meio a um grande descampado, Serena corria desesperadamente a procura de alguém, além dela, naquele lugar imenso... Tudo o que se podia ver ao longe era escuridão...

"Darien! Meninas! Onde estão vocês? ... Alguém... Me ajude...!"

Além de sua voz, podia ouvir também os seus passos rápidos sobre a grama e uma brisa que assobiava assim que passava, balançando suas longas tranças douradas.

Após alguns minutos correndo sem rumo, ela observa com dificuldade a silhueta de alguém familiar, distante dali...

Ela pára por alguns momentos tentando identificar a pessoa e, no mesmo instante, a figura é iluminada por alguma fonte de luz...

"Darien... Darien, é você?" Ela indaga, ao ver o rapaz de cabelos negros, de costas, observando o horizonte escuro, com as mãos nos bolsos, em silêncio. "Darien! Sou eu!"

Ela corria na direção do rapaz, sem hesitar, mas, por mais que corresse, nunca chegava até o destino... Ao contrário, ele retira as mãos dos bolsos e começa a andar lentamente para longe, afastando-se cada vez mais. Serena tenta correr mais rápido, estendendo as mãos para alcançá-lo, enquanto gritava pelo seu nome...

"Espere! Darien... Não me deixe aqui!"

Assustada por ver o rapaz se distanciar cada vez mais, a garota não nota a grama abaixo de seus pés tornar-se vermelha pouco a pouco...

Em instantes, todo o solo parece pegar fogo! Serena pára de correr bruscamente ao se ver rodeada por um inferno de chamas... As labaredas ficam cada vez mais fortes e, assustada, ela recua alguns passos...

"... Não... Isso não... Darien!" A figura do rapaz desaparece em meio as chamas enquanto a garota apenas observa, impedida pelas labaredas a sua frente... Já desesperada, sem entender o que acontecia, ela se ajoelha, enquanto duas lágrimas descem pelo seu rosto... "... Snif... Darien... Meninas... Alguém! Snif... Não quero ficar sozinha!"

Ela coloca as mãos sobre o rosto, enquanto as lágrimas caiam sobre a grama escaldante, através de seus dedos... Estava sozinha... Sozinha... Nunca havia se sentido assim antes... Não sabia que era tão ruim...

"... Snif... Alguém me ajude..."

"Serena!"

"... Hum...?"

Uma voz, também familiar, vem do meio das labaredas... Exatamente do mesmo lugar em que a silhueta de Darien havia desaparecido...

Uma nova silhueta começa a se formar... Alguém estava se aproximando...

"Q-Quem...?"

"Você não tem jeito mesmo não é Serena?" A silhueta sai do meio das labaredas escaldantes e, pára a surpresa de Serena, revela ser Rei! A garota dá alguns passos para fora do inferno de chamas e cruza os braços, com uma expressão mau humorada.

"R-Rei? É você?"

"Você sabe que é a mais forte de todas nós! Sempre admiramos você por causa da sua bondade e a sua força de vontade! Onde está aquela Serena que eu conheço? Está me decepcionando!" Diz a garota de cabelos negros, batendo o pé no chão.

"... Mas..." Serena levanta-se lentamente e abaixa a cabeça, cobrindo os olhos com os próprios cabelos enquanto passa o braço em frente ao rosto, tentando enxugar as lágrimas. "... Eu não sou tão forte... Não sou tão forte se estiver sozinha... Eu não quero! Eu não quero ficar sozinha!"

"Hunf!"

"Eu sinto muita falta de todas vocês! Sinto falta do Darien ao meu lado! E... Ao mesmo tempo... Sinto como se estivesse faltando algo na minha vida! E eu não sei o que é! Eu... Me sinto como se estivesse perdida! E não tem ninguém... Pra me ajudar... snif..."

"Está vendo como você é mesmo uma tonta?"

"... Ahn? Porque você está dizendo isso afinal Rei?" Diz Serena, com os olhos lacrimosos, em um tom de raiva.

"Porque você diz que está sozinha, mas se esqueceu de uma coisa: eu SEMPRE estarei do seu lado Serena. Eu NUNCA vou abandonar você." Responde Rei, sem tirar a expressão zangada do rosto. "Quer você goste ou não. Não importa o que aconteça."

"..."

As duas garotas ficam apenas encarando-se momentaneamente... Rei continuava séria, com os braços cruzados, enquanto Serena, que também estava zangada, agora abaixa os braços mais calma, pensando no que Rei havia dito...

Segundos depois, em meio as chamas infernais, Serena volta a derramar suas lágrimas... Mas, desta vez, ela sorri...

"Eu... Nunca pensei que ficaria tão feliz de levar uma bronca da Rei." Diz a garota para si mesmo...

"..."

"Se você estiver comigo... Eu não tenho medo de nada Rei..."

**-/-  
**

Serena nota que o rosto de Rei aproxima-se rapidamente do seu... Porém, seu cabelo vai se tornando mais claro e seus olhos vão mudando de cor... Até mesmo o tom de sua pele começava a mudar pouco a pouco...

"Ahn...?"

O cenário muda para um aposento, não muito grande, com poucos móveis, uma cama, e uma janela com cortinas brancas que balançavam com a brisa fria que entrava no quarto.

Sentada na beirada da cama estava Eve, que observava Serena de perto, enquanto colocava uma de suas mãos sobre sua testa, medindo sua temperatura. Natasha, de pé, logo atrás, via tudo curiosa. Serena, deitada, abria os olhos azuis lentamente, ainda bastante zonza...

"E então Evezinha? Como ela está?"

"Bem, a febre já baixou..." Diz Eve, retirando a mão da testa da garota. "Serena? Pode me ouvir?"

"... Onde...? Que lugar é..."

"Olha! Ela acordou mesmo! Você é demais Evezinha...!" Diz Natasha, logo ao lado, pulando. "Está novinha em folha de novo!"

"..." Serena se levanta e senta sobre a cama, olhando com curiosidade para o local... E, em seguida, para as duas pessoas a sua frente. Antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, ela sente uma pequena pontada de dor no meio do peito. Nota um grande buraco em sua roupa, envolto em fuligem escura... Como se houvesse sido queimada... Imediatamente, a imagem do momento em que fora atingida por Rei vem a sua mente. "... Rei! O-Onde está a Rei...?"

"Rei?" Natasha levanta uma das sobrancelhas, colocando um dos dedos sob o queixo, pensativa. "Hum... Essa deve ser o nome da pessoa que fez isso com você, não é?"

"Bem, esse foi o nome que a garota Haruka nos falou, não é?"

"Haruka? A haruka falou com vocês...? Mas..." Serena afasta-se rapidamente das duas, encostando as costas na cabeceira da cama. "... Afinal de contas o que tá acontecendo? Quem são vocês? O-Onde eu estou?"

"Ahn... Não precisa ficar tão nervosa..." Natasha levanta as mãos, com uma gota sobre a testa, em sinal de paz.

"Não precisa se preocupar, elas são pessoas legais. E você está na minha casa." Fala uma voz, da porta do aposento. Serena nota Haruka, encostada no batente da mesma, com os braços cruzados. "... Mas quanto a primeira pergunta, eu também gostaria de saber a resposta."

"Haruka! É você!" Serena senta-se novamente sobre a cama, mais aliviada, com uma das mãos sobre o peito cicatrizado. "Então, estamos na sua casa...? Mas... Como eu vim parar aqui?"

"Naquela ocasião, quando estávamos no beco, você foi atingida em cheio pelo ataque da sua amiga. Depois disso, algumas pessoas apareceram por lá e esta menina que está ao seu lado tratou de você." Ela vai entrando no quarto e pára em frente a cama, com as mãos no bolso. "... Então, depois que me disseram quem eram, resolvemos te trazer para cá, já que estava fora de perigo e só precisava descansar."

"Puxa... Er..." Serena fita as duas garotas com as bochechas vermelhas pelo pequeno escândalo que fizera anteriormente. "... M-Muito obrigada a vocês duas..."

"Não foi nada... Só fizemos o que devia ser feito..."

"Ah que nada! A Evezinha aqui tá sendo muito modesta! Ela é simplesmente demais!" Natasha abraça a pequena bruxa com força, esfregando a uma face na outra, como se fosse uma pequena boneca de pano. Eve apenas permanece sorrindo, com uma gota descendo pela cabeça. Serena não entende muito bem a situação, mas parecia achar engraçado o jeito de Natasha e ri, com a mão em frente a boca. Em seguida, ela coloca a mão sobre o ferimento novamente.

"Mas, como fez para que cicatrizasse tão rápido? Eu pensei que naquela hora... Havia um buraco enorme no peito e..."

"... E havia." Fala Haruka, seriamente.

"...?"

"Eu vou ser sincera... Acho que você deve muito a essas pessoas." Haruka, ainda com os braços cruzados, falava enquanto se lembrava de Serena, sobre a neve, desacordada, envolta no próprio sangue. "... Você não estaria aqui, falando conosco, se ela não tivesse tratado de você com os seus... Poderes."

"... Poderes? Você tem poderes?" Indaga Serena, para Eve.

"Ahn... Bem, sim. Eles estão um pouco fracos neste mundo, mas... Acho que foi o suficiente para conseguir ajudar você."

"..."

"...?"

"... 'Neste Mundo'?..."

"Ai... Evezinha, é melhor deixar que eu explico tudo para elas, está bem?"

"Ahn... Tá..." '

"Vocês já me falaram sobre isso antes." Fala Haruka, aproximando-se das duas. "Mas agora, eu gostaria de saber exatamente... Quem são vocês realmente?"

"Certo, vou tentar explicar o que tá acontecendo. É uma historinha um pouco longa heim?"

"Isso não é problema... Temos tempo." Haruka encosta-se numa das paredes, pronta para ouvir, enquanto Natasha começava a falar... Serena, também ouvindo, passava os dedos levemente sobre o ferimento cicatrizado da Flecha de Fogo de Rei... "Porque não começam dizendo seus nomes?"

"Certo... Então, vamos fazer isso direito. Olá! Eu sou Natasha! E essa é minha amiguinha, Eve!" Fala Natasha, abraçando Eve com apenas um dos braços.

**-/-  
**

"E isso é tudo..." Conclui Natasha, depois de alguns minutos de muita explicação. "... Agora estamos aqui, no mundo de vocês, perseguindo o malvado e famigerado Limiar! Bwahahaha! E aí gostaram?"

"Hum... Limiar... Que história mais maluca..." Haruka encosta-se na parede, com as mãos atrás da nuca, pensativa. "Não dá pra acreditar que uma coisa tão pequena pôde fazer tantos estragos nesses... 'Outros mundos'..."

"... Limiar... Cataclismas... Quer dizer que agora tem um desses Limiares aqui, no nosso mundo...?"

"Sim... E nós temos vários motivos pra acreditar que a pessoa que fez isso com você estava sob a influência do Limiar... Por isso nossos amigos foram atrás do rastro do mesmo, para tentar fazer o possível para recuperá-lo..."

"... A pessoa... Que fez isso comigo...?" Serena toca em seu peito, sobre o ferimento da flecha de fogo de Sailor Mars, ainda sentindo o mesmo um pouco dolorido. "... É verdade... Foi a Rei que... Fez isso..."

As imagens da cena daquele momento fatídico começavam a fluir na mente da garota, enquanto ela se lembrava com um semblante mais triste...

"Está se referindo aqueles três garotos que estavam com vocês?" Indaga Haruka.

"Sim... Julian, Elliot e Spike... Como disse antes, eles também passaram por muitas dificuldades por causa do Limiar... Mas não se preocupem, eles também são boas pessoas!"

"Hum..." Haruka anda pelo quarto, de um lado para o outro, enquanto tentava raciocinar consigo mesma, segurando o queixo com a ponta dos dedos. "Está tudo muito bem... Mas ainda tem algo que não consegui entender... O que Rei... Ou melhor, o Limiar, poderia querer com a Michiru?"

"A Michiru?" Indaga Serena, surpresa. "Porque acha que ele queria algo com ela, Haruka?"

"Quando cheguei ontem ao hospital, encontrei com a Rei no quarto da Michiru... Depois, ela pôs fogo no quarto e começou um incêndio, fugindo em seguida... Eu fui atrás dela para obter respostas, mas..."

"Ah... Então é por isso que você estava atrás dela... Mas..." Serena levanta-se, preocupada e cambaleia um pouco, enquanto se senta na beirada da cama. Eve e Natasha seguram-na, pedindo para que tivesse calma. "O-Onde a Rei esta agora! Para onde ela foi depois que... Tudo aquilo aconteceu?"

"... Nós não sabemos com certeza. Um de nossos amigos pode sentir a presença do Limiar, e agora está indo atrás dela. Provavelmente, também vai encontrar a sua amiga junto a presença..."

"..." A garota de cabelos loiros se coloca de pé imediatamente, determinada, impressionando até mesmo Eve, logo a sua frente. "... A Rei nunca me deixaria lutar sozinha se eu tivesse que enfrentar algo assim, tão difícil... Eu... Tenho que ajuda-la também! Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!" Pensa a garota.

"... Serena?"

"Eve! Natasha! Alguma de vocês duas também pode sentir a presença do tal Limiar?"

"..."

Natasha estranha a pergunta de Serena sem dizer uma palavra. Ela vira o olhar na direção da pequena Eve, que observava Serena, com uma face calma e profunda... Como se estivesse entendendo o que ela queria fazer...

"... Eu Posso sentir de onde as presenças negativas do Limiar vem..." Diz Eve, erguendo um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu não posso ficar aqui parada enquanto a Rei precisa de ajuda! Se realmente essa coisa está por trás disso, então com certeza ela é tão vítima quanto nós! Eu... Preciso ajudá-la!"

"..."

"Por favor! Eu... Lhe imploro, me leve até onde a Rei está! Me leve até onde o Limiar está!"

"... Mas você está fraca ainda... Tem certeza de que..."

"Sim, por favor!" Serena calça seus sapatos, enquanto Natasha olha para Eve, que suspirava apenas.

"... Está certo. Nós vamos levá-la até ela." Diz Eve, levantando-se, junto de Natasha. "Mas acho que demoraremos um pouco. Eles parecem estar um tanto longe daqui..."

"... Oh não..." Serena senta-se novamente na cama e olha para Haruka. "Haruka..."

"..." Haruka olha seriamente para Serena, mas logo, desmancha o semblante sério, dando lugar a um pequeno sorriso. "... Depois de ter me salvado, arriscando-se desse jeito, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Vamos, eu levo vocês até lá em meu carro."

"Ah! Obrigada! Obrigada Haruka!"

As quatro garotas logo saem do apartamento, apressadas...

O carro canta os pneus, assim que esta acelera e se dirige pelas ruas da cidade... Que, felizmente, ao menos naquele ponto, estava vazia...

A neve começava a cair sobre a cidade, mais uma vez, apesar da presença do sol, que iluminava os céus sobre a mesma...

**-/-  
**

Longe dali, em meio a várias outras pessoas, a bela garota de cabelos longos e negros andava lentamente, com o olhar perdido e o pensamento distante...

Próxima a ela havia muitas estátuas feitas com a própria neve que caía sobre a cidade... Verdadeiras obras de arte, esculpidas no gelo, com diferentes formatos. As pessoas andavam em meio as esculturas, observando maravilhadas, enquanto lâmpadas festivas e outros apetrechos decoravam o local, dando um toque mais colorido para a neve que caía sobre a cabeça de todos.

"... O Yukimatsuri..." Rei pensa, observando as belíssimas estátuas em formato de homens e mulheres. "... Serena sempre gostava de vir a esse festival..."

Mais alguns metros a frente, em um lugar mais afastado, com poucas pessoas, ela pára em frente a uma grande estátua angelical...

A figura assemelhava-se a uma mulher de cabelos muito longos, com uma espada em uma mão, vestindo um manto leve e fino... E duas grandes asas abertas, mostrando seu resplendor.

Rei observava a estátua emudecida... E seus olhos vão se enchendo de lágrimas...

"Droga... Droga! Aquilo não podia ter acontecido de novo!... Não daquele jeito!... Não com... A Serena...!" As lágrimas despendiam de seu rosto, umedecendo a neve do solo. Sentia uma dor profunda no peito sempre que olhava para aquelas asas...

Enquanto isso, em uma segunda fileira de esculturas, próximo dali... Os três rapazes 'extra-dimensionais' aproximavam-se do lugar, em meio ao festival e todas as pessoas que estavam ali...

Julian e Elliot andavam mais a frente, enquanto Spike, logo atrás, estava enrolado em um grande casaco de peles, fungando o nariz o tempo todo.

"... ATCHIM!... Argh! Frio desgraçado! Func!"

"Hum, é... Como você veio do deserto nunca deve ter visto neve. Ainda bem que aquela tal Haruka foi muito legal e emprestou isso pra você, não é? Se não você já estaria congelado, igual a essas estátuas aqui. Hehehe." Comenta Elliot. Enquanto o garoto falava, um vapor branco saia pela sua boca, devido a baixa temperatura.

"... Bah! Em Solaria não tínhamos esse problema! Só fazia frio a noite, e não tinha nada dessa coisa branca que deixa tudo ainda mais frio! E olha só para isso! Você por acaso já viu um sol que não esquenta?" O rapaz gritava em meio ao festival, chamando a atenção das pessoas próximas... Elliot desesperadamente faz sinal para que ele abaixe a voz, mas sem sucesso... "... A-ATCHIM! Mas e então cara de lata? Func Já encontrou aquela pedrinha maldita?"

"Eu sinto que está bem perto agora... Mas..." Ao dobrarem uma pequena 'esquina' de estátuas, o rapaz imediatamente pára, fitando algo logo a frente... Spike e Elliot param bruscamente, logo atrás.

Eles olham por cima dos 'ombros' de Julian e notam a garota de cabelos negros e compridos, próxima a estátua angelical, com os olhos lacrimosos e tristes...

"... É ela?" Indaga Elliot, tirando a neve dos óculos.

"Acho que sim... EU consigo sentir a presença vinda dela mas..."

"Mas...? O que? Qual o problema?"

"Er... É que está estranha... Dá pra sentir a energia negativa 'pulsando' nela... Como se..."

"Se...? Anda fala logo! Já está me deixando preocupado!"

"... Bem, deixa... Acho que é só impressão minha."

"...?"

O garoto se dirige lentamente na direção da garota... Mas é puxado de volta pela gola da camisa, quase sendo esgoelado por Spike.

"Argh!"

"A-ATCHIM! Espera aí! Vai ir até ela sem mais nem menos?

"... Gasp! Cof!... Er... Mas o que tem de mais...?"

"O Spike tá certo Julian. Se ela tem mesmo a energia do Limiar, então pode ser perigoso... E se ela resolver atacar?" Concorda Elliot.

"... É que, ela parece tão triste..." Spike larga a gola do garoto e este massageia o pescoço, observando Rei. "... Acho melhor não chegarmos todos até ela... Talvez... Isso pode assustá-la."

"... Ou enfurecê-la!"

"É... Também..."

"Mas então o que você vai fazer?"

"..."

Julian vira o olhar na direção de Rei e começa a andar em sua direção... Spike e Elliot apenas observam, sem saírem do lugar. Rei, ao mesmo tempo, enxugava os olhos lacrimosos, enquanto lembrava-se daquele momento fatídico... O momento em que feriu Serena.

A cada flash em sua mente, ela sente como se uma fagulha de choque atingisse seu peito.

"... Desculpe Meninas... Desculpe Serena... Desculpe Vovô... Mas acho que só me resta uma coisa a fazer..."

"Com licença...?" Diz Julian, ao seu lado.

"... Hum?"

"..." Ele coloca as mãos nas costas e põe-se ao seu lado, observando a grande estátua de gelo a sua frente. "... Er... Bonita escultura, não é?"

Spike e Elliot caem para trás, enquanto escondidos atrás de uma das estátuas.

"... 'Bonita a escultura?'... Isso parecia um início de flerte!"

"Hehehe. Bem agora que ele está lá... Vamos esperar para ver..."

Sem entender, Rei olha para o garoto com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas... Mas logo, ela se volta para a escultura de gelo e suspira, triste.

"... Sim... É muito bonita..."

Os dois novamente ficam em silêncio, observando o anjo de gelo a sua frente... Julian observava o seu rosto... Reparava nos seus olhos já vermelhos... Estava chorando mais uma vez.

"... Mas, para alguém que está achando muito bonita, você parece tão triste..."

"..." Ela volta a olhar para o garoto e enxuga os olhos mais uma vez. "... N-Não é nada... É que..."

"...?"

"Essa escultura me lembra uma pessoa... Muito especial para mim. Essa pessoa gostava muito de vir a este festival..."

"Ah, bem, então... Deveria estar alegre, não é? Lembrar de pessoas especiais para a gente sempre nos deixa alegres."

"... Não quando você fez algo terrível para essa pessoa..."

"Oh..."

"... E por causa disso, eu não vou mais poder ver essa pessoa. Nunca mais..."

"... Er... Eu não entendo muito sobre relacionamentos, sabe. Mas pelo pouco que sei, não acho que você possa fazer algo para essa pessoa que ela não possa perdoar você..."

"..."

"... E se essa pessoa é tão especial para você... Eu não acho que ela não vá querer ver você... Pelo contrário, talvez essa pessoa esteja querendo ver você agora mesmo."

"Você não entende! Não é o fato dela querer ou não!"

"..."

A garota se vira de costas, com os braços cruzados, nervosa... Após alguns segundos em silêncio, ela dá um suspiro e volta a olhar para o garoto.

"Desculpe... Não era pra eu estar falando tudo isso para alguém... Mas, obrigada por tentar me animar... Eu... Preciso ir agora..."

"... Espere..."

A garota dá meia volta e, antes mesmo que o garoto pudesse pronunciar qualquer outra palavra, uma dor aguda atinge o peito de Rei, obrigando a garota a se apoiar no chão com um dos joelhos, enquanto apertava o peito com as duas mãos...

"... N-Não... Agora não! O que você está tentando me dizer...?" Pensa a garota.

"Você está bem?" Julian aproxima-se, ajudando a se levantar, enquanto Rei sente a dor no peito aliviar aos poucos... Ela ergue a cabeça e olha seriamente para o garoto, que ainda a segurava. "O que aconteceu? Você não está se sentindo..."

"... Você... Sabe do que aconteceu não é?"

"...?"

"Não faça essa cara de desentendido!" Ela grita, afastando-se dos braços de Julian. "Você estava lá, ontem, quando tudo aquilo aconteceu!"

"..." O rapaz abaixa as mãos e suspira. "Sim..."

"O que quer de mim?Eu... Não fiz nada para você! E... Você... Não tem nada haver com isso...!"

"Apenas ajudá-la." Ele ergue os braços, tentando não assustá-la, enquanto aproxima-se com alguns passos. "Eu pensei que seria melhor chegar perto de você com mais calma... Mas... Parece que de algum jeito você lembrou de mim..."

"... O que está acontecendo com aqueles dois?" Diz Elliot, atrás da estátua.

"Hum. Acho que ela já percebeu o que ele estava tentando fazer... Droga...!" Spike coloca a mão dentro do casaco de peles e retira a Solar, pondo-a em punho. "Acho melhor irmos até ele, ajudar!"

"Não, espera! Se formos até lá, aí sim o Limiar poderá atacar... Vamos esperar mais um pouco... Talvez o Julian consiga remediar a situação."

"Hum... Certo. Mas não estou gostando disso..."

Julian aproxima-se um pouco mais de Rei, ainda com os braços erguidos... Temia pela segurança da garota, pois sentia a energia negativa dentro dela aumentar cada vez mais...

"Vá embora... Você não sabe o que está acontecendo comigo... O que está me destruindo por dentro!" Ela grita,com os lábios trêmulos e uma expressão de raiva. "É-É melhor para você se ficar longe de mim...!"

"Eu sei... Exatamente por isso estou aqui... Quero lhe ajudar e sei do que se trata." Diz Julian.

"Você não pode me ajudar! Ninguém pode!"

"Posso... Apenas tente ficar calma..." Ele diz, enquanto Rei afasta-se alguns passos para trás. "Existe um grande mal dentro de você... E eu vim de muito longe para tentar por um fim a isso que você está sentindo... Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-la."

"..." Ela fica muda por alguns instantes, surpresa com o que o garoto falara. "... C-Como você sabe o que eu tenho? Afinal, quem é você?"

"Bem, eu me chamo Julian... E se quiser, posso tentar explicar para você o que está acontecendo..."

"... Isso não importa! Não me importa saber o que está acontecendo!... Eu já causei mal demais a muitas pessoas! Eu mesma tenho que acabar com isso... E, por isso... Eu... Já tomei uma decisão...!"

"...?"

"Eu... Tenho que acabar com a minha própria vida, para que as pessaos fiquem a salvo desse demônio que está dentro de mim! Eu não posso me permitir continuar fazendo o que estou fazendo!"

"Não diga isso!..." Julian logo fica mudo novamente e abaixa a cabeça, voltando a falar. "... Se você fizer isso, Serena vai ficar triste..."

"...?" Rei novamente se mostra surpresa ao escutar o nome da garota. Mas, também, ela parecia estar mais calma agora. "Serena...? Como você sabe o nome dela...?"

"Porque a amiga de vocês, Haruka, nos contou muitas coisa sobre vocês. Inclusive os seus nomes... O seu é Rei, não é?"

"A Haruka..." Ela pensa momentaneamente na imagem de Serena sendo trespassada pela sua flecha... Aquele pensamento terrível ainda latejava em sua mente. "... Mas isso já não importa mais... Agora, a Serena está..."

"... Bem."

"... Hum?"

"Naquela ocasião, quando encontramos vocês... Serena estava muito mal, mas, felizmente, nós conhecemos uma pessoa que pode salvar vidas, apenas com um toque das mãos. E essa pessoa ajudou sua amiga. Ela está bem agora... Está na casa de Haruka..."

"... V-Você está falando sério? Quer dizer que... Ela está bem?"

"Hum-rum..."

"..."

A garota fita Julian por alguns momentos, em silêncio... Não havia pessoas próximas daquele canto do festival e por isso, felizmente, ninguém escutara quando os dois conversavam.

Rei olhava diretamente para os olhos do garoto, que, logo, abre um sorriso...

"... Você... Não parece estar mentindo..."

"Eu não tenho porque fazer isso. Só queremos ajudar vocês. Todas vocês."

"..." Ela aproxima-se do garoto, e abre um sorriso tímido... Aliviada. "... Se você ajudou Serena, então... A-Acho que posso confiar em você..."

"Então vai vir conosco? Com todos juntos, vai ser mais fácil descobrir um jeito de terminar com tudo isso, está bem?"

"... Certo."

"Ótimo! Elliot! Spike!" Ele fala ,chamando os dois rapazes mais distantes. Rei observa duas cabeças espiando de trás de um grande boneco de neve com uma gota na cabeça... Até que ambos aproximam-se... Spike, logo atrás de Elliot, com a Solar já guardada, desconfiado.

"... E essas pessoas, quem são?"

"Eles são dois amigos meus... Elliot e Spike."

"Ahn... Olá." Diz Elliot, um tanto tímido, colocando uma das mãos na nuca. "Desculpe por ficarmos nos escondendo desse jeito. Achamos melhor que só um de nós falasse com você..."

"Tudo bem... Eu acho que posso entender." Ela diz, sorrindo. "Mas... Eu gostaria de ir rápido... Eu, queria ver a Serena..."

"Certo... Vamos para lá imediatamente. Provavelmente as garotas estão nos esperando..."

Julian e Elliot vão em frente e Rei os segue, enquanto Spike ia logo atrás, bastante desconfiado e quieto... Ele segurava o queixo com a mão, enquanto observava a garota, de costas para ele, andando calmamente atrás dos garotos.

... Não passam sequer um minuto de caminhada, quando, em meio a um ponto muito movimentado do festival, Spike nota que Rei pára repentinamente no lugar, imóvel... Os garotos logo a frente apenas se dão conta alguns segundos depois, parando mais a frente.

Sem mover um músculo, ela abaixa a cabeça, deixando os cabelos ocultarem o seu rosto... Spike, logo atrás, também pára, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

"Rei...? O que houve?"

"... Hum?"

"..." Spike coloca a mão dentro do casaco, tocando no pomel da Solar, enquanto pensava. "Eu sabia... Isso estava fácil demais..."

"Ahn... O que aconteceu? Você não está se sentindo bem...?" Fala Elliot, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro da garota. "Talvez isso seja por causa do Limiar e..."

"...!"

"Argh!"

Chamas imediatamente inflamam-se ao redor da garota, criando uma aura de fogo enorme, atingindo o braço do rapaz com tamanha força que o arremessa, com o braço em chamas, na direção de um grande e fofo monte de neve, há vários metros dali., felizmente amortecendo sua queda.

No ar, permanece um rastro de fumaça escura, pelo caminho que Elliot fora jogado.

As pessoas mais próximas imediatamente observam, espantadas, sem entender o que acontecia...

"Elliot!"

"Parece que chegou a hora da ação..." Spike retira a Solar do casaco de peles e se coloca em frente a garota envolta em chamas, ainda com a cabeça baixa. "Ei Julian... Vá ver como está o quatro-olhos. Eu seguro ela por enquanto...!"

"Mas..." Julian olhava para Rei, e para Elliot, alternadamente. Socando o ar com raiva, corre na direção do amigo, sendo coberto por Spike. As pessoas ao redor olhavam atentas... Como se aquilo fosse um tipo de 'atração' ou coisa assim.

Rei levanta o rosto, revelando sua face, porém, com os olhos cerrados... Ela cruza os dois braços sobre o peito, tentando impedir que a luz do Limiar aparecesse, em vão... Os raios de luz violeta passam através das frestas de seus dedos e braços...

Imediatamente as chamas se intensificam, engolfando-a, transformando-a em Sailor Mars, como da última vez! Uma ventania forte obriga Spike, Julian e todos os demais por ali a proteger os olhos da neve que é arrastada. Algumas pessoas começam a se afastar, assustadas... Enquanto outras continuam por ali, curiosas com o que estava acotnecendo.

Os longos cabelos negros de Rei erguem-se sobre a cabeça, levantados pela energia que era expulsa de seu peito.

"Elliot... Você tá legal?" Diz Julian, protegendo os olhos, enquanto seus cabelos balançam fortemente, bem como sua jaqueta. Ele ajudava o amigo a se levantar, com dificuldade. Este se senta sobre a neve, sem os óculos, que havia voado para longe. "Droga... Justo agora...!"

"Argh... E-Eu vou sobreviver... Mas... Ugh!" A camisa do rapaz exibia um grande buraco aberto pelas chamas, e, sobre sua pele, uma forte queimadura. "Ela me pegou de jeito heim..."

"O Limiar está controlando ela... Rei! Você tem que ser forte! Não deixe que essa coisa tome conta do seu corpo!"

"Aaaaahhh...! Você... Não entende!" Ela diz em voz alta. "Essa coisa... Essa coisa está queimando dentro de mim!"

Ela fecha os braços em 'x' sobre o peito e labaredas de chamas espalham-se pelo lugar, destruindo a maior parte das esculturas de neve ao redor... Agora sim as poucas pessoas que ainda estavam por perto notavam o perigo que era ficar ali e correm o mais rápido que podem, apavoradas, enquanto os escombros de neve caem aos pedaços no chão.

"Ei garota de fogo! Tem que ser mais forte que essa coisa dentro de você, ou vai acabar destruindo tudo ao redor!" Grita Spike, em frente, protegendo-se da energia expulsa com a Solar.

"... Eu... Não consigo! É forte demais!" Assim que ela termina de falar, seus olhos se abrem exibindo dois globos oculares completamente violetas, como a própria luz do Limiar. Ela então volta a falar, mas com um tom de voz levemente diferente. "**... Não importa se são ou não tecnomages! Com o poder de Marte sob o meu controle, não deixarei que sequer toquem em mim! Preparem-se para perecerem aqui mesmo, criaturas medíocres!**"

"..." Spike recua um passo, com uma gota na cabeça e olhos arregalados. Julian e Elliot observavam, do mesmo modo. "É impressão minha ou quem falou foi a tal pedrinha?"

"... Er... Deve ter sido. Mas não importa! Precisamos detê-la, ou ela pode acabar destruindo tudo em volta com uma energia desse tamanho! Ou até mesmo ela mesma! Elliot! Fique aqui, onde é mais seguro."

"Certo... Argh..."

Julian deixa o amigo sob a neve e vai ao lado de Spike. Este vira os olhos na direção de Julian e abre um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca... Podia ser impressão, mas Julian parecia ficar cada vez mais forte... e corajoso.

Ao redor da Senshi, não havia mais neve: a mesma já havia evaporado quase instantaneamente, tamanha era a temperatura ao seu redor.

"Alguma idéia do que fazer?"

"Hum... Acho que só tem um jeito de parar isso que é retirar o Limiar do corpo dela enquanto ele está exposto. Mas eu preciso chegar perto para isso..."

"Hum... Chegar perto, não é? Certo... Vamos distraí-la então."

"Vamos! Agora!"

Os dois correm rapidamente na direção de Rei, um ao lado do outro. Rei ergue as mãos criando colunas de fogo que rasgam o chão de neve e vão verticalmente em direção aos dois. Spike vai a frente de Julian e bloqueia firmemente as ondas de chamas com sua fiel Solar.

O rapaz continua correndo até que se aproxima o suficiente para lançar-se para cima da garota, com a Solar pronta para golpeá-la.

"Sua pedra maldita! Tome!"

"... !"

Antes que o rapaz chegue perto, ela ergue um dos braços mais uma vez e uma terceira coluna de chamas se ergue do solo, atingindo o rapaz, engolfando-o e arremessando-o para cima com a força do impacto.

"Argh!"

"Haa!"

Imediatamente de trás do mesmo, surge Julian saltando em sua direção com o braço direito esticado na direção da luz violeta. Um veloz arco de chamas surge no braço relaxado de Rei. Ela aponta tão rapidamente na direção do rapaz que este não tem tempo de reagir.

"Flecha de Fogo de Marte!"

Julian arregala os olhos, surpreso com a velocidade da garota e protege o rosto com seu braço metálico, fazendo o projétil colidir com o seu membro com tanta força que o faz voar para longe, causando uma explosão em pleno ar.

O rapaz atravessa uma das poucas estátuas inteiras por ali, caindo no chão, destruindo-a completamente.

"Aargh... Essa doeu..." Ele diz, enquanto observa o ponto onde a flecha atingiu seu braço, com as partes metálicas expostas, pois a pele havia sido destruída.

"... Não! P-Pare... Com isso..." Fala Rei consigo mesma, largando o arco no chão, que desaparece em chamas. "... Por favor... Eu não quero... Machucar mais ninguém!"

A garota se ajoelha, abraçando o próprio peito, sentindo dores enquanto aquela estranha luz violeta emanava de seu peito... O que parecia aumentar cada vez mais o seu poder como Senshi... Mas de uma forma descontrolada...

Seus cabelos negros logo começam a se mesclar com as labaredas de fogo ao seu redor... E as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, caiam no solo como gotas borbulhantes de alguma substância... Talvez magma...

Sentia as pessoas ao seu redor apenas fugindo... Ninguém lhe estendia a mão... Ninguém lhe ajudava...

"Alguém... Me ajude..." Ela implora... "... snif... Vovô... Meninas... Luna... Serena... Eu... Preciso de ajuda..."

**-/-  
**

Não muito longe dali, um carro acelerava pelas ruas da cidade... A bordo estava Haruka, ao volante e Eve, no banco de carona. Natasha e Serena iam no banco de trás... Natasha observava maravilhada o carro de Haruka, enquanto sentia o vento batendo em seu rosto. Serena tinha um semblante de preocupação... Suas longas tranças douradas balançavam com o vento.

"Muito legal essa sua máquina Haruka! Possante, e conversível! Aaaahh! Amei! Será que eu posso dirigir depois?"

"Bem... Depois que encontrarmos quem estamos procurando, posso pensar no seu caso."

"Ah! Oba!"

"Eve... Falta muito para chegarmos?" Indaga Serena, logo atrás de Eve, no banco da frente.

"... Agora não está muito longe." A bruxa fecha os olhos enquanto sentia a energia negativa do Limiar. "... Estamos bem perto agora. Posso ver claramente agora... Parece que a energia do Limiar está... Mais forte que anteriormente."

"O que! O que isso significa?"

"Eu não sei... Mas acho que não é algo bom..."

"Muito bem... Diga a direção, pequena Eve."

"É pra lá... A energia está muito forte..." Eve aponta em direção a uma das ruas em meio aos edifícios.

"Certo. Chega de perder tempo. Segurem-se!"

Haruka pisa fundo no acelerador e dobra em uma esquina próxima, ultrapassando diversos carros. As garotas se seguram firmemente, um tanto apavoradas... Exceto por Natasha, que levanta os braços e grita, feliz da vida, como numa montanha russa.

A garota freia bruscamente após chegar no ponto em que fora apontado por Eve: uma grande praça aberta, completamente decorada, com muitas árvores, pessoas e diversas estátuas de gelo, das mais diversas figuras.

Em frente a praça, havia um grande aglomerado de pessoas... Todas assustadas com alguma coisa que acontecia no interior do festival.

"... O Yukimatsuri?... Tem certeza de que é aqui?" Indaga Serena, saindo do carro, logo atrás de Natasha e as outras.

"... Sim... A energia está no centro deste lugar."

"É, acho que é o lugar certo mesmo... Pelo número de pessoas, deve estar acontecendo alguma coisa lá dentro." Fala Haruka, com as mãos na cintura, aproximando-se junto das outras até o local.

"Depois podemos fazer isso de novo? Foi tão divertido!"

"Ahn... Natasha..." '

"... Vamos... Temos que ajudar a Rei! Ela pode estar em perigo!" Fala Serena, correndo na frente das demais, que a seguem. "... Rei... EU estou chegando... Por favor, agüenta..."

As garotas passam pelas pessoas, adentrando rapidamente no lugar, passando pelas esculturas de gelo... Algumas, destruídas. Não demora para que vejam, mais a frente, uma grande luz de cor violeta que reluzia com o branco límpido da neve sobre o solo.

"... O Limiar..." Diz Eve, observando a luz.

"Ah! É ele mesmo! É a mesma luz que saía da pedrinha que o Ju e os outros encontraram em Akaira!"

"Agora que já sabemos onde ela está..." Haruka corre rapidamente na frente das demais garotas e estas logo seguem-na.

Em segundos, elas chegam em meio a um espaço aberto, provavelmente, o centro do festival. O espaço que devia estar coberto por várias esculturas, agora, estava preenchido por uma grande iluminação violeta, vinda do peito de Rei, ajoelhada em meio ao local.

Ao redor desta, labaredas de fogo emanavam de seu corpo, derretendo a neve mais próxima...

Havia ainda diversos escombros de neve das estátuas já destruídas. Elliot, Julian e Spike levantavam-se lentamente, feridos...

"É a Rei..." Serena dá alguns passos em frente, gritando pelo nome da amiga. "Rei!"

"..." Neste instante...Eve arregala os olhos enquanto imagens da labaredas de fogo refletem nos mesmos profundamente. "Aaaaah!"

"Evezinha?"

A bruxa grita em horror, enquanto cai no chão de costas, com os olhos em desespero, encolhendo-se. Natasha a abraça, tentando acalmá-la, enquanto todos observavam, atônitos.

"O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Eu não sei! Evezinha! O que houve?"

"... O... Fogo! Fogo! Fogo!"

"O fogo...?"

Eve abraça Natasha com força, desesperadamente... Esta, faz o mesmo, acariciando suas costas e sua cabeça... Dizendo-lhe palavras no ouvido.

"Serena... É melhor você cuidar da Rei... Eu... Vou ficar aqui com a Evezinha... Ela está muito mal..."

"Natasha..."

"Rápido! Não pode deixar que aquela pedrinha maldita faça aquilo com sua amiga! Faça o que ia fazer, agora que já está aqui!"

"... Tá... Eu vou fazer... Por favor, cuida dela, tá bem?"

Serena observa Rei no centro do local, ajoelhada, ainda transformada em Sailor... Ela aproxima-se lentamente, mas sem hesitar, enquanto Haruka protegia Natasha e Eve do vento forte e neve que era arremessada para os lados.

"... É incrível. Não sei o que é exatamente esse tal Limiar, mas, seja o que for... Aumentou em muitas vezes o seu poder de Sailor... Mas está completamente fora de controle... Ninguém pode controlar uma força desse tamanho..." Pensa Haruka.

"Rei! Pode me ouvir?

"Serena?" Ela diz, observando Serena com seus olhos luminosos.

"... Rei... Calma... Eu vim para ajudar..."

"S-Sua estúpida! Saia daqui!" Ela diz, aos prantos. "Se chegar mais perto eu vou acabar matando você!"

"Rei, calma... Quer mesmo me machucar...?"

"Serena...! Não...! Eu..."

Passo a passo, Serena ia atravessando o local, chegando até Rei. Julian pensa em chamar a atenção de Serena, para que afaste-se... Mas, antes disso, Elliot coloca uma das mãos sobre seu ombro, fazendo um gesto, pedindo para que ele esperasse.

Serena ajoelha-se ao lado de Rei e a abraça em meio às chamas... Para a surpresa dos demais, as mesmas não pareciam ferir a garota de cabelos dourados.

"Está tudo bem Sailor Mars... Eu estou aqui..."

"..."

A luz violeta no peito da Sailor se apaga lentamente e, pelas suas costas, o pequeno fragmento de Limiar surge, caindo no solo fofo de neve, ainda brilhando...

Serena e Sailor Mars desabam sobre a grama úmida do solo, exaustas, uma por cima da outra...

A garota de cabelos loiros abre os olhos azuis lentamente. Sentia a respiração ofegante da amiga sobre o seu rosto, e seus cabelos negros sobre seu peito... E seus olhos, bem próximos dos seus...

"... Cof!...Cof!"

"Agora acabou... Tudo bem Rei?"

"..." A Sailor de fogo fica em silêncio por alguns momentos, com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas... Sentia-se exausta e fraca... Mas diz algumas poucas palavras antes de cair no sono sobre o peito de Serena... "... Nunca mais faça isso... Sua maluca..."

Os demais aproximam-se rapidamente, preocupados...

Julian toma o Limiar em mãos, guardando-o imediatamente em sua perna biônica, mas não sem antes dar uma rápida olhada nele... E observar a luz em seu interior desaparecer.

Em seguida, ele se volta para os demais... E sorri, quando vê Haruka e Spike ajudando Serena a se levantar, e levando Rei pelos braços, desacordada. Serena também sorria, mais aliviada.

"Bem..." Ele passa o braço sobre a testa, dando um suspiro, aliviado. "Conseguimos... Está terminado..."

"... Hah! Diga isso por você! Ainda temos que esperar o tal Portal aparecer, esqueceu?" Fala Spike, um tanto enfezado, segurando o corpo de Rei por um dos braços, em seu pescoço. "Bah! Eu queria poder ter lutado contra algum monstro desta vez..."

"Er..."

"Não está esquecendo de nada?"

"Hum?"

Haruka olha para Natasha, que segurava Eve nos braços, e Elliot, que havia se aproximado de ambas, com o seu óculos já recuperado, tentando entender o que acontecia

Julian aproxima-se de Natasha rapidamente e observa Eve... Com os olhos perdidos, trêmula...

"Ju...! A Evezinha tem alguma coisa...!"

"... Eve...?"

**Continua...**


End file.
